


Double the Fun

by terma_archivist



Category: Once a Thief (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Multi, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-01
Updated: 2003-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 144,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: By Angel, Orithain and Rina.
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Victor Mansfield, Alex Krycek/Victor Mansfield/Mac Ramsey, Victor Mansfield/Mac Ramsey
Collections: TER/MA





	1. I: Laissez les bons temps rouler!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> Section 6 of the Agency was invented by LeFey, and we thank her for it! ;) Notes: While we tried to keep the flavor of the Big Easy, neither of us has actually been there, so forgive any errors. And we used the name of a real club, but I really doubt anything like this show goes on there.

  
**Laissez les bons temps rouler!**

Double the Fun I   
by Angel and Orithain with a guest appearance by Rina 

  
**Toronto—Undisclosed Location Deep in the bowels of the Agency**

"Iceland? Why does Vic-tor get to go to New Orleans while Li Ann and I get exiled to Iceland?" Mac wailed to no one in particular as he looked at his new 'assignment', secretly terrified that if he let Vic out of his sight, the cop might... change on him. 

" _Victor_ is going to accompany me to the annual Directors' meeting because he was a good little boy and obeyed orders, Mac," the Director purred, digging a taloned hand into the ex-thief's shoulder. "Whereas you and Li Ann decided to do things 'your' way and nearly got Victor and the Ambassador killed." 

"Hey, we nearly got killed too..." he whined half-heartedly, actually feeling incredibly guilty and still suffering from the nightmares of just how close to Vic's head that bullet had imbedded itself in the wall. 

"Which is why you're going to Iceland for a three-week refresher course while Victor gets rewarded for being such a good boy. Now don't forget to pack your woolies, children; I hear they're going to take you up to the fjord for some arctic survival courses. And maybe when you two get back from training, you'll know better than to disobey me." 

* * *

A week later Vic sat on the balcony of a private box at the historic Fairgrounds Race Track with a few other Agency 'trophy agents' from various international locales, exchanging small talk over mint juleps while they spent the day betting on the horses. 

Inside, all their respective bosses were enjoying brandy and cigars in a very blatant reenactment of an old-fashioned men's club. Figures that the dragon lady would be swilling brandy and puffing on cigars and betting against the boys, he thought with a smirk. Whatever they were talking about, the junior agents were not invited to participate, not that Victor minded. He'd much rather be out in the sun watching the ponies. 

Who'd have thought that the Director considered him an ideal agent and wanted to show him off to the other Directors at this very secret and very posh conference, Victor thought with a wry grin. He'd been given an _apartment_ , in the French Quarter for chrissake, until the conference's end. He had expense account and got to go to the events that the Agency planned for its Directors and their escorts. Things like a riverboat gambling excursion, a mini Mardi Gras, a Voodoo ceremony, and, of course, today at the races as well as many other activities to pick and choose from. 

Vic managed to feel a twinge of sympathy for his partners who were slogging around in the half-frozen wastes of Iceland, but for the most part he was having a blast—even if it did mean dressing up in a monkey suit on occasion. However, it would have been fun if Mac were here; they had actually been getting along better of late now that Li Ann had made it clear that the three of them were only going to be friends and nothing more, that she was over both of her partners. 

Shaking his musings off, Vic remembered he was here to look good and have fun. In fact, he was actually having the time of his life, and if he didn't know better, he'd have sworn that the tables and these races and anything else related to gambling were rigged. He was having the most amazing streak of luck. 

"Shit, Vic, your horse won again. Undercover Blues, first place. What's your secret, man?" his companion for the day groused. 

Vic just smiled at the attractive Nordic blond with muscles and inwardly appraised his companion. Cute—well built, an ass to make the Director salivate, now all he had to do was find out if Thor here swung both ways, and he may have an ideal companion for the duration of the conference. 

Vic, though willing to admit he was bi, had until recently been attracted to the opposite sex for the most part. Until, that was, Li Ann had let him down and then Ivy and Gloria had used his heart for target practice. It had made him reevaluate his romantic situation, and he wasn't real impressed with what he had seen. Nope, he thought to himself, no more women for a while. Something nice and easy—no strings attached. Like interests and body parts for him. A good time companion who just wanted sweaty sex and no emotional baggage—in other words, another man. 

* * *

Alex Krycek sat in his car, parked outside an apartment in the French Quarter, remembering the strange conversation he'd had a few days ago in the Smoking Man's office. He'd been enjoying a well-deserved vacation on a remote beach in Australia when he'd gotten a message that the bastard was looking for him. He'd immediately returned to the States. As soon as he'd walked into Spender's office, the cancerstick had ripped into him, demanding to know what the hell he thought he was doing making himself so visible in New Orleans. 

Krycek had gaped at him for a moment, then slashed his hand through the air, actually silencing Spender. "What the hell are you talking about? I haven't been anywhere near New Orleans in nearly a decade!" 

"Don't lie to me, Alex," Spender had snapped. "I have pictures." And he'd tossed several photographs onto his desk between them, pictures that Alex'd had to admit looked like him and were clearly taken in New Orleans. 

He'd shrugged. "I have no idea who that man is, but _I_ have been in Australia for the last six weeks. I came straight here from the airport." 

Spender had frowned. Krycek would have every reason to lie about this, but he wouldn't make up a story that could be so easily disproved if he did. So the man in the pictures must not be him. "Find out who he is and take care of him, Alex. We don't want the FBI paying you undue attention just now." He'd turned his attention to some papers on his desk dismissively. 

Alex had gritted his teeth, managing to prevent himself from saying anything further. Someday, he'd vowed, pivoting on his heel and walking out. 

So now, here he was, lurking outside the apartment where his lookalike, who was going by the name of Victor Mansfield, was staying. He slid lower in the seat as a taxi turned onto the street, pulling up outside the building and disgorging his double and an attractive man in his early thirties. Krycek looked interested when he saw Mansfield's hand on the other man's ass before they headed inside. 

"Well, well, well," he murmured. "You might be amusing after all, Mansfield. Once I find out who the hell you are." He waited a few minutes after the two men disappeared inside before following them, easily picking the lock and dealing with the security system, though a little surprised by its advanced nature. He carefully crept through the darkened apartment until he heard the murmur of voices nearby. He settled himself comfortably in a closet where he could hear clearly, intending to wait till Mansfield's visitor left. 

* * *

"How do you put up with her, Vic? I mean she really is a dragon lady. Rumor has it that the Head is grooming her as his replacement," 'Thor' shuddered. "She's gotta be a real barracuda; fuck knows she kept looking at me as if I were lunch." 

Vic, who was really not in the mood to talk about his boss, moved sinuously towards his companion. "No, not lunch, or even dinner. I'd say you were a late night feast," the ex-cop growled seductively as he pushed his companion back on the bed. "Did I mention I was starving?" he husked as he began to unbutton the other man's dress shirt, button by button, admiring the firm, toned body, the sparse smattering of blond curls and the rippled stomach. "Fuuuck," he groaned appreciatively, "this is gonna take all night; I just know it is!" 

Alex bit back a groan at Mansfield's words. _Great, just fucking great. Superstud there is gonna keep me in this closet all night!_ He considered the odd comments of Mansfield's companion, wondering who the director and head were. It would be something else to ask Mansfield once he got his hands on him. He nearly banged his head on the wall in frustration when the blond himbo started moaning. 

"Vic," the other man whispered, his Nordic accent thickening his voice considerably, watching the Canadian with lust-filled eyes, "take all the time you want, I insist." His own hands were frantically at work, stripping off the leather jacket and the dark green dress shirt that did the most outrageous things to Mansfield's eyes. "Leather—I just love the smell of leather don't you?" he teased the younger man, "And the feel—I hear there' s a club on Bourbon Street—nothing but leather—you think we can go before the summit is over?" 

Vic growled low in his throat and took that pretty mouth hot and fast. "You talk to much—we'll go tomorrow. Got an outfit that even the Director would salivate for. Not that I'd ever wear it for her," he continued as he took matters into his own hands and deftly peeled his shirt off, tossing it so far it landed in the hallway. His companion's dress pants came off next, complete with boxers and socks in one fell swoop. "Very nice," Vic purred appreciatively, his eyes darkening to green-tinged obsidian. 

"Open the night table drawer; there's a bottle of lube inside. Get yourself ready for me. I wanna watch you play with yourself." 

* * *

Alex bit the back of his wrist to stifle his groan. He knew what _he_ looked like in leather, and the thought of Mansfield, wearing nothing but skintight, black leather that looked like it had been painted on... He shifted uncomfortably, his pants suddenly about two sizes too small. He couldn't help picturing Mansfield, hands cuffed together behind his back, on his knees at Alex's feet. He promised himself that he would make that vision a reality. In the meantime, perhaps he should just kill the blond guy and take what he wanted? No, he decided reluctantly, after considering it from all angles. He needed to do this quietly and not leave a body lying around. A sudden increase in the volume of moans from the bedroom pulled him out of his thoughts. _Now_ what? 

* * *

Vic watched with heavy eyes as Thor took a liberal coating of Wet and began to rub it into his exposed pucker. Knowing full well he had an appreciative audience, Thor threw himself into the game, teasing one, then another finger inside himself, making sure to hit his prostate and stimulate the sensitive walls of his opening. 

"Another," Vic husked, watching with hungry eyes, his hand rubbing against his still clothed crotch, petting himself through the finely woven fabric. 

"No. I want to be tight for you—to feel you slide in hard. I want that little pain, to know I've been claimed. Come, Victor Mansfield. I've always wanted to be fucked by a cop—and I don't care if you're an ex-cop or not - make me live my fantasy." 

Vic groaned and his hands began to strip his clothes rapidly, needing desperately to be in the other man. "If I'd known that I'd be meeting you and that was your kink, I would have packed my old dress blues and my regulation cuffs just to make it real," he chuckled painfully. "Now why don't you stop talking and be a good boy and get _me_ ready?" 

Thor eagerly clambered to his hands and knees and crawled towards the edge of the bed, taking Vic in his mouth and sucking expertly to make the ex-cop even harder than he already was. Sensing that his partner was nearing the edge of his control, Thor gave one final lick then slid a still lubed hand around his erection quickly, making Vic slick for him. 

"Get up," Vic growled, "Against the wall and assume the position." He smiled ferally as he watched the Nord jump to do what he said, heading to the only undecorated wall in the room—the one closest to the open bedroom door. 

"You have the right to remain silent," he continued, coming up behind the other man and maneuvering his hands into the typical 'handcuff' position, holding them with one of his to simulate the manacles. A quick thrust and he was slowly sinking into his companion, feeling the exquisitely tight channel cling to him like his own skin. "Any moan you make can and will be used to encourage me. You have the right to get your ass fucked..." Vic trailed off playfully as he began to thrust his hips in and out, sinking further and further into his companion's body. 

"Vic, Jesus God," Thor moaned piteously, needing to be fucked harder and faster. "You tease me—fuck me!" 

A hand cracked out, catching the other man by surprise and making him yelp and jump back, completely impaling himself on Vic's cock. "You're in no position to be giving orders, asshole. Now be a good little boy and let me fuck you raw, and maybe I won't have to haul your ass in for that drug violation," Vic growled out in his best cop voice. 

Thor whimpered and ground himself harder against the other man, begging softly for the 'officer' to fuck him. 

"Yeah, that's it, squeeze those ass cheeks. Damn, you bend over well; how many offenses has this ass gotten you out of?" Vic asked playfully, nipping hard on the Nord's shoulder, pushing him deeper into the wall and Vic's cock deeper into him. 

"Vic, Jesus God, Vic... more, harder, there there THERE!" Thor screamed desperately, his come jetting over the wall and his internal muscles dragging Vic along for the ride. 

Groaning painfully, Vic slammed his hips, once, twice, and he was inundating his fellow agent with his seed, biting down on the blond's shoulder enough to draw blood in order to prevent his scream. 

Alex swore silently, running through every curse in every language he knew. He could tell they'd moved near the doorway because he could hear every word, every moan and cry. Hell, he was willing to swear that he could hear the liquid slide of Mansfield's cock in the other man's ass and their bodies slapping together. His own cock got impossibly harder, and it was a near thing. _Bastard!_ he swore. _You are going to pay for every moment I ache, with interest! You're going to look so good tied over a chair while I ream your ass!_

His attention was drawn back to the bedroom where the men were starting to get noisy again. _No! No fucking way! You cannot be going at it again already. Sonofabitch!_ He bit down viciously on his forearm to muffle his pained groan, ignoring the trickle of blood from the bite. 

Vic slid out of his lover and moved them back over to the bed. Laying the blond down on the bed, he proceeded to clean 'Thor's' come off him, lapping at the other man like a cat enjoying a bowl of cream. Thor was most appreciative. Vic's hands moved upwards to begin to tweak at his nipples, twisting them enough to make the blond groan in pleasure, and each turn of flesh caused a corresponding jump in the cock now secured in the ex-cop's mouth. 

"Shit, Vic—god damn. Where did you learn to give head? You're better at it than a Section Six agent—and I should know; I _am_ Section Six," Thor groaned happily, carding his fingers through the short dark hair. Vic merely hummed his approval and scraped his teeth lightly along the now turgid flesh, causing Thor to howl loudly. 

Alex beat his head against the wall of the closet, fortunately masked by the sound of the howls coming from the bedroom. His entire body was rigid, and they'd been at it less than an hour. If Mansfield really did keep it up all night, he was sure it would kill him. He glared at the closet door as if he could see the damn slut there, desperate to get the other man somewhere where they wouldn't be interrupted. _You're never going to forget me, Mansfield, I guarantee it!_

Vic finally let up on the other man with a last lollipop lick then turned and grabbed the bottle of lube. Squirting a copious amount into his hand, he slicked Thor's cock up nice and wet. Crawling up his supine lover's body, Vic straddled the other agent's waist, so that he was on hands and knees over him. Taking the lubricated hand, he reached back and oiled his own anus and held it steady as he lowered himself to a sitting position, impaling himself on Thor's prick with a happy groan. 

"Fuck, I've missed this," he moaned as he began to bob up and down on the stiff cock, teasing first his nipples then Thor's. 

"Missed what, handsome?" came the breathless query. 

"Getting fucked—feeling a cock slide in and out my ass. Fuck!" he shrilled, as the blunt edge of Thor's erection danced across his prostate. 

"Like that, did you?" the blond chuckled, increasing the tempo of his thrusts. "Used to being a top, Vic?" 

"Nah—used to women—haven't been with a guy since I was on the force," the dark-haired man moaned, bouncing harder on the cock, one hand sliding down to milk his own weeping shaft. 

"Jesus fuck!" Vic wailed as his orgasm caught him unaware, sending his come splashing across Thor's chest and catching him on the chin. His tight channel constricted even more and forced the other man's second orgasm of the night as Victor collapsed bonelessly on top of him. 

"God damm I missed this!" he chuckled after long moments of ragged breathing. 

Listening to Mansfield, Alex whimpered. The vocal ex-cop was driving him insane. Thanks to his talking, Alex could picture every instant, could almost feel that big blond in his own ass. When Mansfield wailed his pleasure, it was too much for Alex, and he came in his pants. Moments later, panting quietly, Alex glared down at his lap. "Sonofabitch," he hissed almost silently. "You're gonna pay for that, Mansfield." He carefully stood up, snagging a scarf off the shelf and cleaning himself up as much as he could, careful not to let any of his come drip onto the floor. He stuffed the soiled scarf into his jacket pocket with a grimace. _Come on, Mansfield, lose the blond bruiser_ he urged. _You have to be done now._

Relaxing on top of the warm body, Vic purred like a contented cat, making the man under him laugh as he felt the vibrations. "Dragon lady's got herself a sexy tomcat it seems. You sound like a pretty kitty, Vic," he teased softly, running his hands idly over the warm body blanketing him. "My turn to have a taste," he continued, rolling them over and beginning to lap the Canadian clean to a chorus of the other man's guttural moans of bliss. 

Neither man heard the shrill ringing of the telephone due to their narrowed focus on reality. It wasn't until a menacingly familiar purr resounded through the room that their attentions were diverted. 

"Lars, be a good boy and stop licking Victor; he's going to need his beauty sleep tonight since I'll be needing him in the morning. Now how about you trot home to your Director and let my rather athletic tomcat get some sleep. Victor, I expect to see you bright and early in the morning—I need a pummel horse - and I'll even let you toss me around as long as you show me the counter moves. Even without Mac and Li Ann to spar with, I want you to keep in top form. You know how GAC can throw anything our way. Night, boys—nice show by the way. And Victor—what a naughty detective you must have been!" 

Vic groaned and glared at the ceiling. "Even down here she manages to bug my apartment. That woman is incredible!" he snarled. "Sorry about this, handsome. The leather club tomorrow, right?" he sighed with a hot, tonsil swabbing kiss. 

"You'd better believe it. I can't wait to see you in your outfit; I even brought my collar along just in case," Lars grinned down at his new lover. Standing, he dressed quickly and sloppily. Throwing his jacket over his shoulder, he lovingly tucked the sheet over Vic and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well, darling; see you tomorrow." 

* * *

_Finally!_ Alex exulted, momentarily taken aback by the sound of the woman's voice. He'd have to make sure he bypassed the video cameras again when he wanted to get out of this closet. 

He waited until he heard the blond leave, then waited another half-hour to give his prey time to sink into a deep sleep. He punched in a code on the device in his pocket, setting the video cameras into a feedback loop again, then slowly eased the closet door open. He silently crept into the bedroom that reeked of sex, feeling himself harden again at that smell. He gazed down at Mansfield for a long moment. He really did look like him. He jabbed a hypodermic into the man's ass, covering his mouth to muffle the startled yell as he did. He restrained Mansfield for the few moments until the sedative took effect, then unable to resist, took a quick lick at the quiescent cock, tasting Mansfield and his now absent lover. 

He chuckled to himself, braced himself, and heaved the man over his shoulder in a fireman's lift, staggering slightly. He carried his unconscious burden to the door, his hand running over the firm ass. 

"We're going to have such fun together, Victor Mansfield." He carried Vic out to his car, unseen by any witnesses, returned the surveillance system in the apartment to normal, and drove to the old mansion he'd inherited from his mother. 

Once inside, he brought Vic into his playroom, dropped him on the bed, and put his wrists into the manacles hanging from the headboard. 

"Now I just have to wait for you to wake up." 

* * *

Vic shivered as the cool air caused his flesh to react in an uncooperative manner. Fuck—how'd it get so cold? He hadn't turned the air conditioner on last night. Grumbling sleepily at the inconvenience, he reached down to snag a blanket. Except his hands wouldn't move. The rattling of chains and the feel of manacles brought him from drowsy annoyance to wide-awake alarm in seconds. 

"What the fuck?" 

"Good morning," Alex purred, watching his new acquisition assessingly. "I have a few questions for you, Victor, and I thought we might as well become better acquainted." He moved further into the room, where Victor could see him, and he watched the expression on the other man's face as he registered Alex's appearance. 

"Jesus," Vic breathed as the other man's appearance finally sunk in. Short, cropped brown hair, glittering green eyes, an impudently cute nose, full lips and a stubborn chin. The clothing was different—the... man seemed to prefer silk and linen over cotton and denim, but there was no mistaking that face. He saw it every morning in the mirror. 

"Who the fuck are you? I wouldn't recommend trying to impersonate me—ever. My co-workers are too good at what they do to be fooled by a good plastic surgeon," he spat, his own eyes narrowing as his training kicked in, and he began to assess his situation—from his lack of apparel to location and the room itself. Oh sweet god, what kind of a room was he in? 

Alex chuckled, amused by the man's reaction. He could see every thought flit across that open face. Good thing he didn't have that habit. "Hate to rain on your parade, sunshine, but I was born with this face. For that matter, according to your file, I'm actually a couple months older than you are. I'd rather like to hear your explanation, personally." 

He noticed Mansfield's horrified appraisal of the room and grinned. "Like my playroom, pet?" _Lord, I'm making myself sick with smarmy bullshit, but it's scaring the hell out of him, so what the hell._ "I'm really looking forward to playing with you, sweetness." 

"I'd say bite me, asshole, but I wouldn't trust you to have all your rabies shots," Vic shot back, his chin coming out belligerently. If the stupid fuck thought he was gonna be intimidated by a bunch of sex toys, he could guess again; he'd seen scarier shit in Vice. "And I've seen better. You should go to the dungeon of the Caligula in Toronto sometime; oh wait, it's by invitation of a member only, and I'm not really in the mood to invite you," he continued in a blase voice. 

Alex reassessed the man on the bed. "Oh good," he said, dropping the act. "Looks like this might be fun after all." He stared at Vic with the dead eyes of an assassin, nothing but cold appraisal showing in them, no longer bothering to pretend to be one of those who played at dominance games. 

"Tell me about these too-good co-workers of yours, Mansfield. And tell me who made you look like me and sent you here." 

"No one made me look like you, Spanky," Vic barked back. "Take a close look if you want—no scars, no cosmetic surgery. Fuck, my face was plastered over the news enough five years ago to make it pretty obvious, in Canada at least. And then there's the fact that it's actually _mine_. And as for my co-workers—fuck you, not a chance in hell!" he snarled menacingly. 

If this stupid shit thought that glare would terrify him into talking, he'd obviously never met the Director or Dobrinsky or the Tang Godfather. Speaking of—where the hell were Mac and Li Ann when you needed them? Even Jackie would do right now. 

"So why don't you do us both a favor and cut the cold blooded killer act; I've seen better acting in a cheesy B movie." 

Alex laughed softly. "It's almost a shame I'm going to have to kill you," he said conversationally, not making any attempt to frighten the man. "You interest me. But such is life. The last thing I need is you here in New Orleans drawing unwanted attention." He shrugged. 

"But you'll tell me what I need to know first, and I will have you," he grinned suddenly. "After listening to you last night, I definitely intend to find out what made the blond hunk so happy. I won't even need to drug you, you're such a slut." He turned toward the door. 

"I'll be back with some food and water for you in a few minutes." 

The minute his other self was out the door, Vic was turned around, his feet braced on the headboard, the chains clutched in his hands as he pushed on either side of the chain, determined to get loose. After Mac had told him about 'sweet spots', Vic had the ex-thief teach him how to identify sweet spots in almost every substance known to man, including wood and metal. 

An audible crack heralded the wood giving way, and Vic was off the bed and at the door, his chains making a good garrote. Fuck this dying shit—he was getting out of here and having the Director bring the Agency down on this asshole, whoever he was. 

Alex leaned on the wall opposite the doorway, gun in hand, grinning at Victor as he skidded to a stop at the sight of him. "Definitely interesting." He straightened up, the gun never wavering from Vic's heart. "Back inside, twin. Unless you'd rather I just kill you here? While I'd rather stick to my original plan, it's not really necessary. Eliminating you solves my problems quite nicely." He regarded Mansfield quizzically. "You decide." 

"You're making the biggest mistake of you life, asshole; my boss doesn't take too kindly to her people disappearing. In fact she's been known to get... unpleasant," Vic replied with a shrug of his shoulders. Turning, he stepped back inside the playroom, making sure he was out of reach—for what's his nuts anyway. It paid to have partners who were experts in martial arts; you picked up stuff—and fast. 

"Either way—it'll be your funeral, not mine. If my employer is unpleasant, her boss is downright nasty. The food chain and all that." 

Alex laughed harshly, the most honest sound he'd made since Mansfield woke up. "Don't waste your breath, amateur. People, include secret organizations, have been trying to kill me for years. But I'm still here and many of them are not." 

He sighed. "I _am_ sorry you got caught up in this. It's nothing to do with you at all. You just have the incredible misfortune to look like me. Zhal." He shrugged. "But I really can't afford to have attention drawn to this city, looking for me. And you really wouldn't like to meet most of the people who are after me." He chuckled. "Well, you might like Mulder, but that's another issue." 

He shook his head, amused, as he watched Vic so obviously prepare to attack him. "You're wasting your time, you know. Why not be a good little cop and just go over to the wall?" He indicated a set of manacles set into concrete with a nod of his head. 

"Who the fuck said I was _still_ a cop? And if you're still breathing, it's because you've never had the Agency after you. That's about to change, however. Pissing off the only multi-national 'secret organization' was probably your most amateur mistake yet," Vic laughed deprecatingly. 

"And you want me chained, come and get me," Vic replied, shifting his weight to the balls of his feet imperceptibly and widening his stance. 

Alex burst into laughter, still keeping the gun pointed at Vic. "The only multi-national, secret agency, huh? That would have to be the Agency." He snorted. "Damn silly name. Most of them are buffoons, but the Canadian director is pretty good. Ah, _that's_ where I heard that voice before. You work for her." 

He grinned at the other man. "Well, that means you ought to be well enough trained to at least make this interesting. If you weren't so damn cute, I'd just shoot you in the leg and be done with it. But I guess this gives a whole new meaning to narcissism." He snickered, suddenly made the gun disappear, grabbed a stick off a table to foul the chains Mansfield still had attached to his wrists, and moved toward the other man. 

Vic eyed his opponent cautiously. The son-of-a-bitch knew the Director - _his_ Director and _his_ Agency. This could be bad. Thank god Mac was as serious a teacher as he was a total goof to work with. Vic was pretty sure he could hold his own. He just hoped like hell that the Dragon lady had already called out the cavalry; he was gonna need it. 

"Whatever, Spanky. Anyone ever tell you you talk too much?" 

Alex shrugged. "Whatever. I should introduce you to Mulder. Spanky is something _he_ would call me. What did I do to deserve _two_ save-the-world types in one lifetime?" 

He lunged suddenly, faster than Victor could ever have anticipated, winding up behind the man. He held Vic in an unbreakable grip, a breath away from breaking his neck. "Decide, Agency man. Live or die." 

Vic's life did the proverbial flash before his eyes thing. Death was something he faced every day working for the Director, but no one had warned him he'd be killed by himself. If his throat weren't so constricted, he'd laugh at the irony. His only regret—hell who was he kidding, he had a million—was that he wasn't able to say goodbye to Alice or tell Mac and Li Ann how he really felt about his 'family'. Not that there was ever any question of his answer. No way he'd betray his family. 

"Die." 

Alex sighed. "Unbelievable. There had to be subliminal messages in Leave It to Beaver or something. However, it doesn't really matter. I lied." He dragged Vic over to the manacles, somehow managing to get the man into them without getting either of them killed. That done, he retrieved the key to the original pair and removed them from Vic's arms. 

"You're becoming more interesting by the moment, Mansfield. I think I need to find out more about you, and I know just how to do it, now that I know where you work." He smiled at the bound man, moving over to one wall and pressing a button that slid back a panel to expose a computer set up. He sat down, his attention fixed on what he was doing. 

"Son of a..." Vic growled uselessly, flexing against the chains to test their weight. "You're dead, fuck-up," he glared at the other man. So Mr. Hardcore assassin thought Vic was a boyscout—good. Very few people—namely the Director and Dobrinsky—knew what he'd really been like in Vice and Narc. His partners had only gotten the sanitized version, Mr. Clean Mansfield, he who could do no wrong. He'd managed to get his do-gooding attitude back after long and hard soul searching, but not before he'd gotten dirty—really dirty. 

"I may be interesting, but this is a fucking waste of my time. Kill me and get it over with. Anything's better than putting up with your half-assed attempts at intelligent conversation. Even my partner sounds more intelligent than you—and that's a fucking miracle." 

Alex turned around, grinning at him. "You grow more entertaining by the minute, vice cop." He saw the shock on the other man's face and nodded. "That's right, my friend, I have access to your police files and your Agency files. Interesting reading, I must say. 

"And I must admit that it's a relief to find out that someone who looks like me is _not_ some lunatic do-gooder. You have possibilities," he mused, considering the advantages of appearing to be in two places at once. 

"Only if I cooperate. And what makes you think I will?" Vic asked, his eyes hooded and for once not revealing anything, even as his mind spun at light speed. He needed to get away from this dickwad—and now. 

Alex grinned. "Because you don't have quite as big a martyr complex as you would like me to believe. And because I'm very good." 

He stood up and sauntered across the room to the naked man chained to his wall. He smirked at Vic as he slowly trailed a finger down his chest, coming to a halt at his navel. "We're both going to enjoy this," he said huskily, sinking to his knees and nuzzling at Vic's soft cock. 

His tongue flicked lightly over the head, teasing so softly Vic couldn't be sure he'd really felt anything. Alex did that several times until Vic's cock was stirring despite his shouts of rage. "Like I said, we're _both_ going to have fun, lover." He took the entire cock into his mouth, feeling it slowly grow on his tongue, not licking or sucking yet, only allowing the heat of his mouth to arouse the other man. 

When the head of Vic's cock nudged the back of his throat, he released it, congratulating himself on having chained Vic's ankles earlier as well. He lowered his head between the widespread thighs, licking the sensitive area behind the balls, then flicking his tongue over the tense ring of muscle. 

"Still think I can't get you to cooperate?" 

"You think raping me is gonna make me cooperate, asshole? Fuck, next you're gonna be telling me there really are little green men," Vic snarled, trying to wrench his body away, biting his lip 'til blood flowed, hoping the pain would keep him distracted. "And you called me a slut? You're the one who's very fucking good—so go fuck someone who wants it and leave me alone!" 

Alex looked up at him, an odd expression on his face. "The little ones are grey. The shapeshifters are the ones with the green blood. But the ones you really need to watch out for are the oileans. They..." he shuddered, unable to continue. 

"Count your blessings it was the Agency that found you and not the Consortium. You wouldn't like my world very much, cop." Alex remained motionless, lost in unpleasant memories for an instant, then focused on Vic again. 

"Sorry, lover, you're the one I want." He took the hard cock into his mouth again, sucking lightly this time until Mansfield's hips moved involuntarily. Alex took it, letting the cock slide farther into his throat until Vic's balls were pressed against his lips. He swallowed, letting Vic feel his throat muscles, doing nothing more, waiting till Vic moved on his own, no matter how unwillingly. 

"Christ, you're crazier than Muckle—green blood, oileans, grey... JESUS fucking christ!" Vic whined as he was swallowed whole, and he felt his cock being massaged by a gifted throat. And Lars thought he gave good head?!? Fuck, the son of a bitch was trying to kill him. 

"Jesus god damn," Vic swore, feeling his control shred to nothing, and his hips finally gave in and thrust forwards, needing more of the tight heat that was milking his aching erection. 

As soon as Vic moved, Alex relaxed his throat even more, letting the other man fuck his mouth. His tongue lashed the length of the shaft, teasing sensitive flesh, and one hand moved between Vic's legs to cup his balls. He rolled the velvety sac in his palm, his thumb gently rubbing, and his other hand slid over the firm buttocks, one finger lightly circling Vic's entrance. He pushed the tip inside, waiting to see how Vic would react. 

Vic was being sucked into the insidious pleasure racing through him. He was losing the struggle rapidly. It felt so good though, and whoever the hell this was, he had the most wickedly amazing mouth Vic had ever experienced. Christ, Vic was being driven out of his mind, nothing had ever felt this good—not with any of his partners up until now. Sweet god... 

Then the finger penetrated his still somewhat stretched anus, and it was like someone had set off a thermal charge. It went to his head and to his cock, which was already being stimulated along with his balls. Too much—it was all too much; with a short, harsh cry, Vic came, his seed flooding his other self's mouth helplessly. 

Alex drank Victor's semen greedily, loving the sharp taste, wishing he could share it with the other man but knowing that he'd be foolish to get anywhere near Vic's teeth. He pulled back slightly and continued to suck until the last pulses were done and Vic was whimpering faintly at the stimulation of his over-sensitized flesh. He licked the Canadian clean of the last drops of his come and sat back on his heels to scrutinize the pleasure-relaxed form. 

He couldn't wait any longer, and he started to jerk himself off, hoping Vic would watch him. 

Vic's tried to look away, honestly he did, but there was just something so primal about this other self kneeling before him, pleasuring himself. Maybe they were both narcissistic because Vic could feel himself harden again, even though his mind tried to rebel. Fuck, was this how he looked when he stroked himself—eyes a smoky jade, lips wet and lush and bitten, body taut and neck arched. How could Victor look away? 

"Who _are_ you?" he croaked out, desperate, confused, angry and aroused at this nameless person who'd sucked him off with more expertise than any Section Six operative and who seemed to know all his dirty little secrets. Who was intent on shattering Victor's hard fought respectability and turning him into this stranger's personal play toy. 

Alex stared up at him, jade eyes unfocused, not really registering the question past the pleasure that was racing through his veins. He gasped as he came, his seed coating his hand and belly and Vic's lower legs, his teeth catching his lower lip as his body convulsed. 

When he'd calmed, he shifted closer to Vic again, running his tongue along his leg, licking away his semen. After the first lap, he looked up at Vic again. "I'm Alex Krycek," he finally responded, immediately returning his attention to the sensual tongue bath he was giving the other man. Once he'd cleaned Vic, he sat back on his haunches again, eyeing the renewed erection. 

"This time you _do_ get to choose, because either way is going to be fun for me. Do you want me to suck you off again, or do you prefer a cockring?" he asked sweetly. 

"I prefer you let me go so I can get my Director and get the hell out of New Orleans and never have to see you again," Vic growled. He knew full well that he'd never be able to look at his face in the mirror and not remember this succubus of a human who had such power over Victor that it terrified him. 

"I prefer to have never met you—to be able to wake up with my illusions intact. To have gone and let the bitch take a few good shots and then proceed to flatten her in the name of staying sharp then spending the day with Lars and heading to a leather club. Screw that. I wish I hadn't obeyed orders, and I'd be in Iceland now instead of here with my double," Vic snarled, trying to fight the inevitable softening he always felt after sex, the mushy, cuddly need that had driven Li Ann away. 

Alex blinked in surprise, a little startled at this sudden outpouring of information. "Unfortunately, beautiful," he had to grin slightly at that, but regardless of resemblance, Victor _was_ beautiful, "that's not an option. I'd like to find a way not to have to kill you, but you're not making it any easier. 

"If we're trading secrets, I'd like never to have betrayed a man I think I could have loved. I'd like to have stayed in the FBI and made a career and a life for myself. I'd like not to be spying on so many people at so many levels, conspiracies within conspiracies, that some days I can't even remember what country I'm in. 

"But I'm not going to get any of that, and unfortunately, you can't go back either. My employer, or someone who _thinks_ he's my employer, is aware of your existence and sent me to kill you. I can't just let you go." He stroked Vic's leg almost unconsciously, still kneeling at the other man's feet. 

The words finally sank in, their meaning clear. Vic was gonna die. "Can I at least call my sister and tell her I love her?" he asked, his voice gone husky with unshed tears. "I wouldn't do anything to let her know—I just want the chance, you know—to make peace with my family somehow," Vic asked in a choked voice. 

Alex rose to his feet, placing a hand tentatively on Vic's shoulder. "I promise you, if it comes to that, I'll let you make that call. I swear on my mother's soul." 

He stared into overly bright green eyes. "Help me find a way to avoid it. Help me save your life, Victor. I'm tired of killing." Incredible weariness shone in his eyes. 

"How?" Vic asked, furious at being a pawn, being forced into this situation by a freak of birth. "Play your game? Work with you and these assholes who want me dead? Lie, steal, murder in cold blood? Sell my soul, betray my friends, family and country—turn my back on my family? How the fuck am I supposed to help you Krycek when the only thing that even made me a target was the fact that we happen to have the same face!" 

Alex flinched away, his hand dropping from Victor's shoulder and his usual expressionless mask falling over his face. 

"Sorry, my mistake. What number would you like me to dial?" he asked coldly, pulling out a cell phone. 

Vic's head dropped, and his body sagged. He was trapped—even more trapped than he had been when he'd been set up by his fellow cops. "Never mind, it doesn't matter. Just get it over with. You win, Krycek, you and your boss win. Whatever." 

"You dumb fuck!" Alex suddenly roared, hitting Vic across the face with the cell phone, fortunately not breaking anything. "What is so fucking important about a goddamn government _agency_ that you would give up your life without a fight? I was wrong. We are _nothing_ alike. You're just another sheep!" 

Vic stood there stunned for a second, then an unholy green light gleamed in his eyes. "Maybe," he hissed, a deadly sibilant sound, "maybe it's the fact that I don't have to bend over every time my boss tells me to—maybe it's because we don't murder women and children and old men who can't defend themselves. Tell me, does it feel good, Mr. Assassin with an attitude? Killing someone who could very well be guilty of, god forbid, having someone else's face and no other reason than that. 

"You're right, Krycek; we're nothing alike. You use everything as a weapon - words, your fucking phone, sex. Your whole life is control and who can you screw before you get screwed. Well, thanks but no thanks, asshole. Count me out of that glamorous life," Vic ended on a roar. 

Alex winced, shrinking away from Vic's angry words, every one striking like a barb. He smiled crookedly, an odd expression in murky green eyes. "You're right, of course." 

He pressed a key into Vic's hand, still with a strange, fey look, then turned away, ignoring Victor as he fumbled free of the manacles. Alex dropped a piece of paper on the table, moving restlessly. 

"That gives you the passwords to my computer files and access to my bank accounts. Be careful. Avoid a man named C.G.B. Spender; you'll need the Agency's help against him. Stay away from an FBI agent named Fox Mulder too. He'll never believe you're not me." 

Alex laughed humorlessly. "We can't both live, you know." He cocked the gun and raised it to his head. 

"No!" Vic screamed, managing to get across the room and knock the gun away before the bullet discharged into the wall. "You dumb stupid fuck!" he continued to bellow, terrified beyond belief without really knowing why. 

"Why does either of us have to die? Is that your solution for everything? I mean did this Spender come out and tell you to kill me, or did he just tell you to take care of me? Does that mean kill me? Jesus Christ, you arrogant fucking son of a..." Vic's lips were devouring his 'twin's' before he finished speaking, terror giving him an adrenaline rush and a more than substantial hard on. He felt consumed—needed to merge with this arrogant, deadly version of himself. "God help me, I want you," he groaned, biting hard enough on Alex's lip to draw blood. 

Alex shook, not sure why he was still alive. He'd been ready to die, meant to die, but this man had stopped him. This man whom he'd intended to kill. 

"I don't understand you," he whispered in confusion, gasping when Vic's mouth covered his, claiming him, forcing him to live. His eyes sparked when Vic drew his blood, and Alex twisted, pushing Vic against the wall. 

"And you're going to have me," he growled. "I need to be inside you, Victor." He savaged Vic's throat, marking him, bodies writhing together until Alex pulled away and yanked Vic over to the bed. He pushed the Canadian flat, grabbing a container of lube and hastily applying it to his cock, then positioning Vic's legs over his shoulders and pushing inside him. 

He groaned harshly. "So fucking good, babe." 

"Jesus, Alex!" Vic screamed as he felt himself penetrated with no preparation. It felt so fucking good—he felt... owned. The pain was transient; the pleasure branded his soul. "Fuck me, Alex, oh god—please fuck me!" he wailed, thrashing on the bed, trying to impale himself even deeper on the thick root buried inside him. "God damn you, fuck me!" 

Alex groaned, staring at... himself. It was incredibly erotic to fuck Vic, to see what his partners had always seen in him. He rammed deeper into him, wanting more, fighting go even deeper, snarling his frustration. "Not enough!" 

He pulled out, ignoring Vic's wail of denial, and flipped the other man over, yanking him up onto all fours and shoving inside him again. They both screamed as Alex sank into him to the root, hitting Vic's prostate. He repeated the movement, his hips slamming back and forth, and his hand went around to pump Vic's cock. "Come for me, damn you!" 

Vic's brain had lost the battle the moment Alex raised that gun, and now his body was crying defeat too. How the hell had he become so owned so fast? Why the fuck was he thinking of this now? 

Slamming his body first back against the assassin then into his fist, Vic worked himself and Alex into a frenzy of sensation. He expanded and contracted his ass muscles, making good use of all those katas and shit—but not in the way they were originally intended. If he was gonna come, he was taking Alex with him. 

Pushing up so that he was kneeling over Alex's lap, more deeply impaled than ever before, he turned his head and bit the other man's shoulder just as his own orgasm crashed through him, drawing Alex's blood yet again. "Alex!" Vic screamed as he came—then the world went hazy, and then he blacked out from the unbelievable, overwhelming lust that crashed through him. 

The fantastic feeling of Vic's body squeezing him and the erotic pain of his bite pushed Alex over the edge, and he exploded with incredible force, crying out Vic's name. He grabbed his lookalike's hips, wrenching him down at the same moment he drove deep inside him. The ecstasy washed through him, taking him beyond anything he'd ever felt before, almost making him black out. 

His arms wrapped tightly around Vic's waist, holding the ex-cop to him, and he waited for Vic to regain his senses. 

Vic came to a few moments later, a lazy smile on his mobile lips as he felt strong arms holding him. "If this is what you meant by helping you, earlier, this I think I could live with," he laughed, pressing a kiss to the back of one of Alex's hands. "We'll find a way to make this work—we have to," he mumbled, rolling in the embrace until he could bury his face in the crook of Alex's neck. "I don't think I could give you up now—even if the Dragon lady stormed the gates in one of her rescues." 

Alex sighed. "I really don't want to go head to head with that woman, but I don't see how I can avoid it. As long as she doesn't see your body," his arms tightened protectively around Vic, "she's not going to stop looking for you." 

He sighed. "She's not likely to find us here, but we have to leave this house eventually. And then there's the problem of the various people and agencies who are trying to kill me. Are you sure you want to do this?" Once again his arms tightened, as if to prevent Vic from escaping. 

"Alex..." Vic hesitantly brushed his hand over the other man's face—his face. "You're my... other half. The dark to my light and all that corny shit. I... never knew what I needed until I needed you. You're a prick, an arrogant bastard and more than a little terrifying—but I _need_ you," the ex-cop declared softly. 

"You ever try to leave this Consortium of yours?" he asked softly. 

Alex shrugged. "Several times. I've even succeeded a few times, but I always find myself back inside. I managed to shed my ties to the FBI, Russian intelligence and a few others, but this group just sticks to me like a burr." He sighed heavily. 

"I'll find a way though, I swear. I won't let them hurt _you_ , Vic. In a lot of ways, you're what I sometimes wish I could be." He chuckled throatily. "And frankly, I'd never make it. I'd get bored with living by the rules within a week and god knows what I'd do. You sure you know what you're getting yourself into?" 

Vic smiled slowly, watching the other man, assessing his words. "Yeah, I think I do. However, I think I'd prefer you getting into me. As for boredom, trust me, it ain't gonna happen, not with the Director, Dobrinsky, Mac, Li Ann, Jackie, the Cleaners and... Nathan—oh god, don't even want to go there," the ex-cop shuddered in horror. 

"She'll probably try to recruit you—after she tries to kill you," he continued as he traced idle patterns over Alex's almost completely smooth chest and arms. "You feel so good, like velvet," Vic continued, distracted as he raised his head to kiss and lick the join of collarbone and neck. "You taste and smell better though." 

Alex shook his head, smiling slightly. "Fuck, Vic, I work alone. Who the hell are all those people? On second thought, never mind. Let's talk about me getting into you." He smirked. "How do you want me? Hard and fast again, or long and slow, till you scream for more, and longer still?" 

Vic whimpered, his eyes closing as the mental images assaulted him. He wondered what they looked like together, wondered if he could talk Alex into filming them, and moaned slightly at the thought of Alex fucking him long and slow, making him scream, being caught on tape. 

"Alex," he whispered, his head arching upwards for a kiss. "Please - anything you want, any way you want." 

Alex smirked, knowing the other man had forgotten just where they were, how many _toys_ he had lying around. "Okay, baby, I'm gonna make you crazy. Come 'ere," he said, tugging Vic over to stand in front of a mirror and fitting himself to his back. "Look at us, Vic; watch me touch you, and watch how you react. Show me what you feel, baby." 

Vic looked at Alex and saw himself, yet someone who wasn't. A darkling succubus sent to tempt him and lead him astray. He watched hands, almost but not quite like his own, drift over his body, and his head fell back against a firmly muscled shoulder as his body sank into the hard one behind him. "Fuck. This is... unbelievable," he whimpered, watching Alex closely, as his own cock got harder and harder. 

"Yeah, that's it, show me, Vic," Alex whispered in his ear, teeth nipping at a velvety lobe, then his tongue tenderly soothed the tiny ache. He traced every whorl with the tip of his tongue, loving Vic's sounds of pleasure. Meanwhile his hands slowly crept up from the ticklish navel to Vic's chest, lingering teasingly just below his nipples. 

"God damn you, Alex—stop teasing. Touch me!" the ex-cop growled softly, needing stimulation, to feel his doppelganger's hands on his body again, touching and arousing him to oblivion. "Please, Alex, I ache. It hurts. It's never hurt before, not with anyone else. God, what's happening to me?" Vic's head tossed restlessly on Alex's shoulder until he turned sharply and bit the older man enough to draw blood, lapping at its metallic flavor with relish. 

Alex hissed. "Hurts so good, doesn't it, lover? Makes you want more and more. I'm gonna give it to you, too. Make you feel so good you scream, then beg for more." 

He gripped Vic's shoulders tightly, shifting him so he was standing on his own. "Play with yourself, Vic. Make yourself hard for me. I want to watch you. Watch yourself in the mirror, babe. See how beautiful you are." He whispered hotly in Vic's ear, distracting him, then slowly stepped back until he could reach a nearby table, where he picked something up before moving close to Vic again. 

Vic's eyes became hooded, and his hands began to ghost across his well-toned frame, looking at himself with new eyes, Alex's eyes. Hands drifted up to dusky, rose-colored nipples, hard and aching from his arousal. Brushing his thumbs over them once, twice, he moaned at the sharp tugs of need. Taking the distended nubs between his fingers, he squeezed, lightly first and then harder and harder until it became darkling pleasure. The gasp that burst from his throat caught him unawares and made him come back to himself. 

Hands drifted down across washboard abs, fingers tracing and delineating each separate muscle group, and he shivered slightly from the ticklish sensations. Moaning, Vic let his fingers card through the curls that met his belly, petting himself and watching his cock elongate and fill out even more. Finally he allowed his fingers to trace up his shaft to its crown, gathering the pearl of pre-cum there and bringing his finger to his mouth to suckle it, his eyes returning to the mirror to meet Alex's, now gone black with desire. 

Alex moaned softly, aching as he watched Vic pleasure himself. His lips parted as he watched in the mirror, and Vic's finger caught another drop of pre-cum and raised it to Alex's mouth this time. Both men watched the pink tongue flick out and lap the fluid from the offered finger, then Alex moved in front of Vic, dropping to his knees as Vic automatically spread his legs wider. 

"So responsive," Alex husked, petting the turgid cock. "I'm gonna show you just how much you can feel." He shifted position slightly to the side so Vic could watch his hands in the mirror as they fastened a cockring snugly around his cock and balls. Alex petted him again when he was done. "So pretty in black leather." He licked the head teasingly. 

"Now, baby, now I can play with you till we both go insane, then start all over, and you won't come. Not till I let you, which won't be for a long, long time. I'm gonna teach you what your body is capable of," he promised huskily, a finger lightly stroking the valley between Vic's ass cheeks. 

Vic whimpered softly, his fingers carding through his lover's short, dark hair then clenching tighter as he felt his still sensitive anus being played with. "Alex," he whined quietly, looking at how red and engorged his cock looked with the black leather ring. "Oh god, you're still trying to kill me -- this time by frustration." 

His head falling back, Vic lost sight of himself in the mirror, Alex kneeling in front of him. That image alone made his cock throb even more painfully against the ring. His knees felt weak, and he had to latch on to the Consortium agent's shoulders to keep himself steady. "Please, Alex, Jesus god... please!" he begged shamelessly, not actually knowing what he was begging for. 

"Oh, you're not gonna die, beautiful," Alex promised. He lapped delicately at the restrained cock, tongue gliding over the sensitive head, then flicking at the ridge below. He allowed his teeth to scrape lightly along the shaft, smiling evilly at Vic's strangled scream, then he sucked the heavy sac into his mouth, tracing the leather strapping with the tip of his tongue. 

"Having fun yet?" he asked minutes later when he finally released his wailing lover from his mouth. 

Vic's head tossed back and forth restlessly as his tongue darted out time and again to wet parched lips in between his screams and whimpers of need. "Alex," he chanted over and over, his fingers clutching convulsively around the older man's head as he was driven slowly insane. By the time Krycek pulled away to teasingly ask him if he were having fun, Vic was ready to climb the walls. Unfortunately his knees had other plans, and he slowly buckled, his legs finally giving way to the torturous bliss and causing him to slip to the floor in a boneless puddle of whimpering need. 

"Alex—damn you, please!" he growled softly, pulling the older man on top of him and devouring the lush pink lips with fervor. 

Alex grinned wickedly. "If you insist, babe." He stood up, pulling Vic to his feet at the same time, and led his staggering lover over to the wall-mounted manacles where he'd been restrained earlier. This time, Alex turned him to face the wall before fastening the cuffs around his wrists. 

Alex admired the long, lean lines of him for an instant before sinking to his knees, his tongue flicking out across Vic's quivering hole unexpectedly. He teased for long minutes before finally pushing his tongue inside Vic, tearing another cry from the other man. He continued that for what probably felt like an eternity to Vic, then stood up and carefully pushed into him. 

"God, so good, so hot and tight, gripping me," Alex moaned, driving into Vic for his pleasure. He struck Vic's prostate on each stroke, loving the sounds he made. "So fucking good!" he wailed as he came. 

Vic's throat was rapidly becoming raw from his softly emitted wails and cries of unsatisfied passion. He was so hard it hurt, and each thrust against his prostate only made him harder still. His body shuddered with any number of dry orgasms, and being pressed into the slightly abrasive wall only added more pleasure -—this time rougher and more dangerous. 

"Alex, please, god, let me come. I'll do anything, just -—fuck, I'm going to die, let me come please!" he begged softly, his ragged gasps of air making the words almost garbled. 

Alex remained leaning against Vic until he couldn't stand to feel the other man's body spasming around his sensitive cock any longer. He pulled out, running an appreciate hand over the sweat-sheened back. When even that made Vic whimper, he decided to let the ex-cop calm down a little before he continued his games. 

"Shhh, baby," he whispered, kissing Vic's ear, then moving away to grab a towel and clean himself up some. He came back to Vic's side, reaching out with one hand to raise a tortured face. 

"Vic? Are you listening to me, beautiful?" He waited until Vic nodded jerkily before continuing. "I have to leave the room for a minute -—no, wait, it's okay," he soothed when a sudden look of fear crossed Vic's face. "You're getting dehydrated, babe; I have to get you some water. That's all I'm going to do, and I'll be right back." He stared into Vic's eyes, willing him to believe him. 

Listening to Alex walk out while he was naked, chained and helpless was the hardest thing Vic had ever done. He felt more exposed than he'd ever felt in his life. And terrified that Alex might not come back. The dose of fear was enough to cool his raging libido to nearly non-existence. "He's coming back, I know he's coming back. Gotta think positive, think..." 

Think about how Alex had been willing to put a bullet in his head to protect Vic, about how he was so gentle with Vic when the younger man had asked to be able to call his sister. The taste of Alex's mouth, the way it felt moving over his body, the way _Alex_ felt moving inside his body. The mental images of the hot, sweaty, combustible sex they'd had washed over him, slowly re-arousing him. Soon he was once more hard and aching, needing Alex, just not with quite the same intensity. 

Needing Alex to love him. 

Hearing the near silent pad of footsteps behind him, he turned and smiled softly. "I missed you." 

Alex eyed him, seeing that he was a little more relaxed, and smiled back. "I love you." He leaned into Vic and kissed him, his lips thanking him for trusting him. He rubbed their noses together, identical giggles escaping them, then raised the glass of water to Vic's lips. "Drink, baby. You're going to need it." 

After Vic had drunk half the glass and indicated that it was enough, Alex moved back behind him, out of Vic's sight. He waited a moment, letting Vic wonder what he was going to do now, then tilted the glass over his back, letting the water and ice cubes run down his spine. Smiling at Vic's yelp of outrage, Alex followed the rivulets of water with his tongue, licking them away. He chased several to the puckered opening at the base of Victor's spine, probing deeply to make sure none escaped him. 

"Alex!!" Vic moaned, his erection returning to its former size rapidly. Part of his mind was busy processing what Alex had just said. Alex loved him? God, was it true? In less than 24 hours had this other half of his soul truly fallen in love with him—just like... "I love you too, Alex, god help us both. I don't know how it happened so fast but I do," the last word came out in a shrill moan as Alex's tongue penetrated his anus, taunting him with the release he was forbidden. 

Alex shivered with pleasure at Vic's words, the first time he'd ever heard anyone except his mother say them and mean them. "Never gonna let you go," he whispered, rubbing his cheek along Vic's back. "I'm going to make you so happy you won't ever want to leave me." 

He rose to his feet again, eyeing the toys in the room, finally deciding that he didn't want anything to touch Vic except himself... at least this time. He unfastened the manacles and drew Vic over to the bed again. 

"I want you to lie down on your back, hold onto the headboard," he paused and grinned, "Or what's left of it! Hold onto it, and don't let go, no matter what, until I say you can. Will you do that for me?" he asked, knowing that making Vic remain still without any restraints would make it even more intense for him. 

"Alex," Vic husked as he looked up at his lover, his fathomless green eyes revealing all his inner secrets to this master of secrets. "Want to stay with you, Alex," he continued, afraid to promise more because somewhere in the back of his mind Victor knew that the Director was looking for him, and despite what Alex believed, Victor knew she would find them; she always found her people. He was owned by the Agency, and she wasn't going to let him go. 

"Anything for you, love, I trust you with my life," he continued, a soft smile on his face as he caressed a silky soft cheek before reaching upwards to grasp the lower part of the headboard—the one area still intact. "Do your worst lover," he chuckled, spreading his legs wide in open invitation. 

Alex gasped, hot green eyes roaming over Vic's body in a caress he could almost feel. "Not my worst, babe, my best." He smirked, knowing that comment would drive Vic nuts. He crawled onto the bed, gradually moving up between Vic's widespread legs, pausing every few inches to nip at a leg. "God, you look fantastic lying there, open and waiting for me, hard for me. Wanna keep you like this forever." 

"Alex, stop talking and fuck me, will ya?" Vic smirked at the older man, his eyes alight with mischief. "Otherwise I'm going to think you're all talk and very little action. C'mon, superstud, fuck me raw." 

"If you insist," Alex replied with a grin, wondering if Vic actually thought that the cockring was coming off any time soon. Wanting to make sure that he could continue to play for a long time, he grabbed some lube and worked it into Vic, slicking him well. He still wasn't all the way hard after his previous orgasms, so he changed his mind, deciding that if Vic wanted it so bad, he'd give it to him, though not necessarily the way he had in mind. 

With an evil grin, he pawed through the assortment of toys in the stand by the bed, pulling out a dildo, which he held up in front of Vic's eyes. 

Vic eyed the latex monstrosity with nervous eyes. "And just _where_ do you think you're putting that?" he croaked out, his legs trying to close but blocked by Alex's body. 

At his lover's wicked grin, Vic shook his head in vehement denial. "No—no way. Alex... no—it'll... there is no way that's gonna fit, no matter how much you lube me up!" 

Alex laughed. "Trust me, baby," he said sweetly, positioning the dildo between Vic's cheeks. "You're going to enjoy this... eventually." He applied more pressure on the latex shaft until the tip slid past the ring of muscle, then paused until Vic shifted, unconsciously seeking more. He kept his eyes on the other man's purple cock, licking his lips hungrily. He started a slight back and forth motion with the toy, driving it fractionally deeper inside Vic with each stroke. Finally, long minutes later, it was buried to the handle inside his squirming lover. He rotated it, smirking when Vic arched and cried out as his prostate was struck. Now that he had the right spot, Alex flicked a tiny switch on the base, and it began to vibrate. 

"JESUS!!" Vic bellowed, his whole spasming as he desperately sought release from the sensual torture he was being subjected to. The pleasure was razor sharp in its intensity, bordering on the edge of pain, and knowing that his hands were free and he'd promised not to move them only made it a hundred times stronger. 

"Alex!!!" he wailed as he thrashed on the bed, feeling the latex torture device move within him, juddering away at his prostate, sending him into paroxysms of dry orgasm. If he'd looked up at that moment, had he been able to see clearly with the red haze of lust clouding his perceptions, he would have seen his grip so tight that his entire fingers were white with tension. His body was bow taut, every muscle straining to its limit, aching for release. 

Alex bit his lip so hard it bled, watching Victor go rigid, his entire body a scream of agonized pleasure. He was aching with arousal once again, and he knew that to continue much longer would go beyond games and into cruelty, but Victor was so beautiful like this that he couldn't force himself to stop. Only when the remaining portion of the headboard began to splinter in Vic's grip did he withdraw the dildo, not stopping the vibrating till after he'd extracted it from Vic. 

Between one breath and the next, Alex sheathed himself in Victor's spasming body, crying out at the intense joy of that velvet grip, only able to hold back his climax because he was still nearly drained by the previous one. His hips began to move back and forth, pushing into Vic and pulling back while Vic followed him. Slowly, so slowly, he stroked into his lover, gradually speeding up until he was again hammering into him and on the brink of climax once again. He looked at the desperate man beneath him and paused, completely buried inside him, to carefully release the cockring. That done, he thrust again. 

The world went super nova in a blink of an eye. Everything went from the red haze of lust to this blinding, unbelievable ecstasy that was hotter than a sun. It melted his bones, drove him mad with its release and turned him into a shuddering, weeping wreck of a man who could only say one word over and over and over. "Alex." 

Vic's convulsions took Alex with him, but Alex recovered more quickly, unsurprisingly. He shifted them in the bed so that he held Vic protectively in his arms, the ex-cop's head pillowed on his chest and his entire body limp in Alex's embrace. "I love you, Victor Mansfield," he said softly, pressing a kiss to the sweaty brow. 

"Alex," Vic croaked out, a trembling hand coming up to brush, feather light, against his lover's cheeks. "Don't ever let me go—I don't... wouldn't want to live without you, Alex. My other dark half, my other soul," he whispered, eyes drifting closed as lethargy and supreme exhaustion began to set in. "Don't let go..." 

Alex held him tightly, protectively. "I won't let go, Vic, don't think I can. I need you, need you to remind me what's really important. I love you," he whispered, his eyes slowly closing as he relaxed under his precious burden. 

* * *

Vic woke slowly, letting each of his senses wake up. First came the sense of well-being and total relaxation. He felt... safe. Next came the slight twinges of muscles that had been well used—a pleasant sort of ache. Then came the feeling of strong arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly, as if to ensure he didn't move or to protect him. 

Letting his eyes drift open, he turned his head slightly to find Alex asleep behind him, his face almost angelic in its purity of sleep. _Is this what I look like sleeping?_ he wondered to himself. _He looks so innocent and sweet—my very own fallen angel,_ Vic grinned to himself. 

Taking one of the arms that held him securely, Vic brought the deadly yet beautiful hand up to his lips and kissed each finger softly. "I really do love you, Alex," he sighed, closing his eyes and snuggling against the older man, waiting for his lover to wake up. 

Alex had woken as soon as Vic moved, but he remained motionless, waiting to see what Vic would do now that the morning after had arrived. When the other man kissed his fingers, he nearly cried out, so great was his relief. Vic's words made his eyes open just as Vic's closed, and he allowed himself a moment to look at the man who'd so quickly made a place for himself in his heart. 

"I love you too, Victor," he murmured, tightening his grip on the man in his arms. "For a moment, I thought you were just a dream that I'd made up last night, but you're not. You're real, and you're here, and you're mine." He kissed the top of Vic's head. 

Vic snuggled back against Alex, marveling at the turn of events of these past 48 hours. Here he was in the arms of a very, very dangerous and admitted assassin—a man he'd fallen in love with almost at first sight. It was probably, as Alex had said previously, very narcissistic, but there was just something magnetic about a powerful, dangerous and mysterious man. 

God above, he was beginning to sound like one of those corny romance novels! "Alex, if I ever start sighing and swooning, promise to kill me?" Vic chuckled wryly. "And don't ask... really." 

Stretching out, he rolled in his lover's arms to face Alex, gently petting his face. "Not a dream, love, I'm very real, or don't you remember sticking a needle in my ass and kidnapping me?" he tried to tease lightly. 

Alex chuckled. "I remember sticking a needle in your ass and licking your cock. You tasted good." He smirked at Vic's look of shock. "You know I take what I want, baby. You should try it sometime." He lay sprawled on his back, relaxed, wondering if Vic would accept the challenge. Vic eyed the other man carefully, knowing full well that he was being dared. "Well, now that you mention it, I am rather _hungry_ ," he replied suggestively. Pretending to move downwards to the other man's morning erection, Vic kept going until he slid off the end of the bed and stood there grinning. "So, you have any clothes I can borrow since I seem to have left mine back at my apartment? I'm in the mood for beignets and coffee by the river." 

Alex gaped at him for a moment, then burst into laughter. "Okay, beautiful, you win that round." He got up, heading out of the room. "Come on," he called over his shoulder, "we can conserve water by sharing a shower. It's our civic duty, after all," he intoned virtuously. "Then I think I might have something that would fit you. I'll take you to my favorite restaurant. They make the best beignets and cafe au lait in New Orleans. Or at least they used to. We'll see if it's still as good as I remember." 

Vic smiled, following Alex's perfect bubble butt, grinning at the view and idly wondering when he'd get his chance to return all the favors Alex had been bestowing on him. The idea of actually getting into that pert ass made Vic even harder than normal for a morning. 

"Alex—I want to fuck you so badly it hurts," he said casually as the other man was bending into the shower to turn it on and adjust the temperature. He laughed as Alex spun around and stared at him in shocked bemusement only to yelp as hot water cascaded down his back. "Problems, sweetheart?" 

Alex shut his mouth with a snap. "Not if you're any good at follow through." He adjusted the water to a temperature that wouldn't be more appropriate to cooking lobsters and stepped under the shower. "Care to join me?" He turned his back to Vic, picking up the soap and starting to lather up. He made sure to bend over slightly so Vic would be looking at his butt. He grinned over his shoulder. "See anything you like, baby?" 

"Maybe," Vic husked, watching enthralled as Alex washed himself with sensual strokes. Vic's hands itched to be the ones caressing that magnificent body, lathering it and playing with it. God, he wanted to be inside Alex. 

Stepping under the spray of the shower, Vic took the soap from the assassin and began to wash him, paying long and delicate attention to Alex's nipples, his hard, flat stomach, his back and the nape of his neck. He left Alex's cock and ass alone, wanting to drive the older man insane with lust. 

"So pretty," he sighed, even as his fingers traced a myriad of thin, ghostly scars, and he kissed each one reverently. "So perfect." 

"So blind," Alex laughed, lapping up the attention nonetheless. "It feels so good when you touch me, baby." He arched into Vic's touch, purring contentedly. He leaned against the shower wall, letting Vic do whatever he wanted with him, giving up control to someone for the first time he could remember. 

"Whatever you want," he whispered, shifting his legs apart slightly, offering himself. 

"Want you—only you," came Vic's immediate and emphatic reply. In a tiny part of his mind a niggling voice reminded him that he had wanted one other man recently, but who, unlike Alex, had been off limits—both as a co-worker and due to the fact that he didn't bend that way. Shaking that thought away as a useless fantasy, Vic returned his attention to someone much better than a fantasy. His Alex. 

"Want to spend hours, days, exploring every inch of you, but will settle for returning some of your loving right now," Vic husked, his mouth latching on to Alex's adam's apple and beginning to suck, even as his hands once more lathered up the soap—this time to slide across the taut globes of ass and to inveigle their way into the shadowy crevice between. 

Alex moaned, his hands coming up to clutch at Vic's shoulders. "Then take me. Please, take me. Wanna feel you so deep inside me I forget anyone else. Wanna look up and see you looking back at me. Want to remember that you made me live. Show me why, Vic." He spread his legs even wider, counting on Vic to help him maintain his balance. He pushed his ass back, trying to drive the teasing fingers into him, pleading for more, wanting the incredible pleasure he found with Vic. Groaning softly, Vic slicked his cock with the remaining suds then moved to position himself between Alex's legs. His fingers breached his lover gently, stretching Alex bit by bit until the older man was crying out in English and Russian, his words hot and crude, which only made Victor harder. 

With trembling fingers Vic guided himself into Alex, feeling the tight ring of muscle give way and delicious heat envelope the flared head of his cock. Inch by inch he slowly eased himself inside until he was fully buried, his head coming to rest on the assassin's shoulder, his breathing sounding like he'd just raced and won a marathon. "Love you, love you, love you," the ex-cop chanted, trying desperately to hold on and wait for a sign that it was all right to move once more. 

Alex moaned long and loudly when Vic sheathed himself in his ass. It was incredible. He wished he could see them, deciding in that instant to get the shower walls mirrored. He twitched, pushing back against Vic then pulling forward, slowly fucking himself on the rigid cock in his ass. "Not enough," he gasped. "More, damn you, give me _more_." He shoved his ass at Vic, clenching his cheeks, demanding more. 

"Fuck, Vic, fuck me!" One hand reached back, grabbing Vic's hip and digging in hard enough to bruise. "Need you, baby. Take me!" 

It was all the permission Victor needed as his hips began to slowly move, picking up speed as they went until the moist sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room and he was slamming into the Russian-American. One hand roped around his waist, palming Alex's erection before wrapping it in a tight grip to pump it simultaneously. 

Giving in to a barely admitted let alone acknowledged desire, Vic's mouth latched on to the nape of Alex's neck, and he gently bit into the flesh, sucking on it for all he was worth, claiming his lover as thoroughly as Alex had claimed him. 

When he felt Vic's teeth bite into his neck, Alex screamed, pleasure shooting through him. He exploded over Vic's fist, his body convulsing, milking his lover, trying to draw him over the edge as well. His fingers clenched even more tightly on Vic's hips, his nails leaving a neat line of bloody crescents. His wail of ecstasy echoed in the marble room, and it was one word, "Vic." 

"Mine," Vic purred softly, his own orgasm less intense due to the number of times he'd been driven to the edge and over the day before. "All mine and I'm never letting you go," he sighed, licking the small wound one last time and laying his head on the strong, lean back while the now lukewarm water cascaded over them both, washing them clean once more. Alex sighed softly, content. "Don't ever want you to. I would have to shoot you if you tried to get away," he joked softly. "Come on, beautiful, the water's getting cold. Let's get out of here." 

* * *

Vic looked at himself in the mirror, then glanced at Alex. Both were dressed in black jeans and white tee-shirts, the only difference being that Alex had his black leather jacket on despite the heat. It covered the Browning Hi-Power shoved into the waistband of his jeans. If it weren't for that and Vic's gold hoop in his ear, it would be almost impossible to tell them apart. 

"Maybe we shouldn't go out—we're gonna get noticed," the ex-cop husked, concerned that maybe his lover's employer would have people watching for Alex. He didn't want Alex to get into trouble for him; he _would_ rather die then let anyone hurt the older man. 

Alex chuckled. "Baby, we're always going to get noticed, so we might as well start dealing with it now. We can't stay in this house forever. We're in New Orleans, so let's enjoy it. Just let me know if there's anywhere your Agency is likely to be so we can avoid them." 

"I was thinking about you, Alex," Vic admitted. "The Director will just hand me over to Doby for discipline—nothing major... but the people you work for," he trailed off. "They make me nervous, Alex. I don't want you hurt." 

Alex laughed. "Not too likely. But they might go after you to get to me. That could get very messy in public, since I won't let them get anywhere near you. For the record, beautiful, no one disciplines you but me." Alex frowned at the very idea. 

Vic felt a shudder chase down his spine, voluptuous in its intensity. "I think I like the sound of that," he husked, his eyes turning stormy as he turned to look at Alex. "I've always been the protector; this... feels nice." 

Alex's eyes ran over him hotly, then he shook himself and stepped back. "Stop that," he said mock sternly, "or we're never going to get breakfast. Come on, let's go 'laissez les bons temps rouler'," he grinned. 

Vic rolled his eyes but followed the other man outside, getting a good look at the place he'd ended up for the first time. "Damn... Alex, this is..." Vic was speechless. He'd figured the house was huge, but he'd only seen the 'playroom' and the short hallway to Alex's room. It was huge. An old-fashioned antebellum plantation house—with a vast amount of property attached. 

"We're not even in New Orleans anymore, are we?" 

Alex shrugged, not seeing anything special about the house where his mother had grown up. "Sort of. The property taxes go to New Orleans, but we're far on the outskirts. Does it matter? We'll be in the city proper quickly enough." He led Vic around to the garage, opening the door to reveal several vehicles, and headed for a black T-bird. "Coming?" 

"Alex..." Vic shook his head. Beauty, brains and wealth... and Vic knew enough about his lover in the short time they'd talked to know that every cop instinct in him told him he did _not_ want to know where Alex's money came from. Live in the moment and try not to think about his lover's past. 

Jogging to catch up, Vic eyed the vehicles appreciatively then whistled at the sleek monstrosity of a Thunderbird. "You _are_ gonna let me try it out, right?" 

Alex grinned. "I dunno. Think you can handle this beauty? I'd hate for either of you to get damaged." He petted the hood of the car teasingly, knowing that Vic was watching him avidly. 

Vic growled softly, "I handled _you_ , didn't I?" he husked, reminding Alex of their efforts to 'conserve' water that had lasted until the hot water tank had given out. "You drive there; I need to know the road before I get behind the wheel." That said, the Canadian walked around the front of the car, making sure to prowl when he walked and giving Alex a good view of his tight denim encased ass. 

Alex growled, knowing damn well that Vic was showing off for him. After all, he did the same thing when he was trying to get someone's attention. "Careful, baby," he warned throatily. "You may get more than you can handle if you keep poking me." That said, he moved to the driver's seat, settling himself into his car with a contented sigh. 

Vic purred soft in his throat, and for once eschewed the sensible task of putting on his seatbelt. Instead he cuddled up next to his lover. If Alex thought that was poking, he hadn't seen anything yet! 

Once on the street, Alex dropped his right hand onto Vic's leg, petting him lightly. "Mmm, nice," he murmured, his hand creeping upward slowly, stopping just below the growing bulge in his pants. He glanced down quickly, a smug smile flitting across his face. "Very nice," he repeated. 

"I think I like having my own personal cuddle toy." His hand rose the final fraction of an inch to cover Vic's cock, his fingers slowly tracing the outline, petting him again. 

Vic groaned softly and shifted himself out of Alex's reach. "That's not part of the game, handsome," he husked, a wicked grin spreading across his lush lips. His own hands drifted down, but instead of petting Alex's cock through denim, Vic released the throbbing flesh from its cloth confinement. 

"This, on the other hand, is," he continued with a truly devilish grin before sliding down the seat and under the steering wheel to take Alex's cock in his mouth, slowly inhaling it inch by inch. 

Alex gasped, his fingers clenching on the steering wheel, and he fought to keep his eyes from closing. "Bastard!" he swore, one hand dropping to rest on Vic's head, fingers combing restlessly through the silky hair. 

"God, you have a mouth like a whore, so fucking good," he rasped, already having noticed that lewdness turned Vic on. "Suck me, baby." His legs spread wider, and he forced himself to move his hand back to the steering wheel. 

Vic chuckled around the mouthful of flesh he was engrossed in exploring, the throaty reverberation tickling along Alex's salty cock. Relaxing his throat muscles in a way he hadn't done for a very long time, Victor took more and more of Alex inside, until he was buried to his lover's root, his nose inhaling the musky scent of his lover's desire. 

Slowly easing his head upwards, he began to hum softly, dragging the vibrating lips along the already straining shaft until all that remained in his mouth was the crown of Alex's cock. Tongue lashing like a living whip, Victor plied its tip to the extremely sensitive underside, where the foreskin was once attached but had been removed when Alex was circumcised. 

Alex groaned harshly, wanting to yell, wanting to force Vic to take him back down his throat, wanting to come, wanting to feel this pleasure forever and never come. "So good, baby," he repeated. "All mine." He tensed, feeling his balls draw up, and gasped out, "Wait, you have to stop, I'm gonna come, oh god, stop, Vic, stop..." 

His hips rose off the seat, and he trembled right on the brink of orgasm. One more lick, one flick of Vic's tongue, and he would come. 

There was no way in hell Vic was gonna stop now. He wanted this—ever since Alex had teased him earlier that morning about licking Vic's cock when he'd grabbed him the night before. It had preyed on Vic's mind all morning, what would it be like, feel like, taste like? 

Vic wanted to feel Alex lose control, to come in his mouth and scream out loud while driving the car. He wanted to taste the hot rush of salty sweet fluid from his lover. And by god he was going to get it too. Without warning he sank down onto Alex's shaft once more, except this time on his upwards stroke he allowed his teeth to scrape lightly across the straining flesh, humming even as he did it. _Come for me, handsome, let me taste you,_ he thought feverishly, his own aching erection forgotten in the need to take this part of Alex into himself. 

A strangled scream escaped Alex when Vic's sharp teeth scraped his cock, the erotic pain setting every nerve on his body screaming. "Victor, fuck, stop... please... gospodi!" He cried out as he exploded, his eyes closing for a brief instant before he forced them open. He whimpered; Vic was still sucking his cock, ignoring his pleas, not letting him subside, forcing him to feel ever more. 

It tasted like the bitter salt of the ocean, the finest champagne, a saucer of cream... and Victor lapped his lover up, relishing every pearlescent drop that slid down his throat. Finally relenting with a last, savoring lick, Vic extricated himself from Alex's lap, and gently tucked his lover away again. Setting Alex to rights, he resumed his spot curled up next to the other man, a proverbial cat who ate the Alex grin on his face, his tongue straying out every once in a while to search out more of his lover's essence. 

Alex laughed. He reached over, a finger lightly tracing Vic's lips, catching a single droplet of his come and bringing to his own mouth. "I'm gonna make you pay for that, baby; you know that, don't you?" He smiled sweetly, his hand returning to Vic's lap, petting the rigid cock. 

"Open the glove compartment, Vic." He waited till his lover did, then chuckled at the gasp. "Take it out and put it on, Vic." He simply waited, confident that Vic would do as he was told. "Put the cockring on, Vic." He stroked his lover's aching cock again. 

"Alex—I'm too hard; it would kill me if I don't calm down a bit," Vic whined shamelessly. The very idea of him putting that on and sitting in a restaurant hard and aching while pretending to be in control and 'normal' made him _feel_ the blood thrum in his erection. That was how hard he was. 

"Put. It. On." Alex's tone brooked no denial. He would have his way in this. "You will wear it even if I have to stop this car to put it on you, baby. But if that happens, it'll stay on you all day. I'll fuck you and I'll come, but I won't let you. I'll keep you hard all fucking day till you scream if a breeze touches you." He petted Vic again. "But if you do it yourself, after breakfast, I'll take you somewhere and make you come so hard you forget your own name. Your choice." His fingers still stroked Vic lightly, keeping him totally aroused, though his words alone would probably have been enough. 

"Alex," Vic whimpered, his head lolling back onto the seat and his breath coming in little panting gasps as he tried desperately to control his aching body. His throat muscles moved convulsively as they were stretched taut from the angle of his head and his dry swallowing. 

Head never returning upright, Vic blindly undid the waistband of his now too tight jeans, making sure to pull the loose white shirt out to cover the straining fabric later when he would have to mince into the restaurant. 

Turning his head, he bit into the leather of Alex's jacket to prevent his scream of need from escaping. Whimpering constantly, he felt his way to the base of his cock and then snapped the too tight leather ring on, feeling his cock and balls constrict in a painful manner, preventing his orgasm. 

Breathing harshly, his every muscle thrumming with supreme tension, Vic just sat there for long moments, not seeing the countryside melt into city as he was so on edge that even the passing breeze was a razor touch of pleasure. Alex watched him out the side of his eye, a tiny, devilish smile touching the corners of his mouth. He stroked Vic's hair soothingly, absently noticing that he was going to have to get a new jacket; this one had tooth marks in it. 

"God, you're beautiful, baby. Every person in that restaurant is going to be looking at you, wanting you and envying me. But I'm the only one who can have you, who _will_ have you." 

He drew one of Vic's hands to his mouth, licking and sucking his fingers, one by one, then two, then three, sensually doing to Vic's hand what he had done to Alex's cock. "Mmmm," Alex purred. "Good. I love the way you taste." He placed Vic's hand on his cock. 

"Wanna taste you, baby. Touch yourself, make the precum drip, then give it to me on your fingers," he instructed hoarsely. 

Vic jerked as if shot—a sensation he knew intimately. "No," he whimpered, pulling away from Alex quickly. "Too much, Alex—it hurts!" he nearly wailed, his back going ramrod straight, his face white from the strain. He was being flayed alive with need, and his sadistic lover just sat there and grinned and called him beautiful. 

Vic wanted to curl up into a ball and whine but finally found the strength to right himself, biting down on his lip 'til he drew blood in order to keep from screaming so loud every cop in The Easy would come running. 

"Okay, baby, I understand if you can't do it," Alex soothed, pulling the car over and putting the parking brake on. He kissed Vic softly, licking the blood away from his lush mouth, one hand braced on Vic's chest, teasingly nudging one rigid nipple. 

"Since you can't give it to me, I'll just have to take it," he said. That was the only warning Vic had before Alex's head was in his lap, his tongue lapping delicately at the tip of his cock, licking away the strands of precum, probing at the slit for more. 

Victor's wail ripped through his throat like a savage beast. The world exploded around him, and he nearly blacked out from the unbelievable pleasure pain. Trying desperately to somehow writhe out from underneath his sadistic lover, he was wild-eyed—like a cornered and terrified animal, desperate to escape. 

"ALEX!!!" 

Alex decided that the desperation in that wail was sufficient, and he sat back up with a final flick of his tongue. "Next time, baby," he warned, laughter dancing in his eyes, "do what I tell you. Although come to think of it, I liked that even better. You really do taste good." He knew Vic wasn't really hearing him right then, but the sound of his voice should ground him. 

"Breathe, baby," he said, petting Vic's hair, being careful not to touch him anywhere else. "Come on, Vic, we're almost there. That's it, slowly. Take a deep breath. Good." 

He started the car again and drove the remaining few blocks to the restaurant, parking and turning to watch his suffering lover. He got out of the car and went around to Vic's side, opening the door and offering his hand to help him out. 

Glaring daggers at the older man, Vic eschewed his offer of help. "Bastard," he husked through gritted teeth. "You fight dirty." 

_And so did I and I deserved it, but dammit did Alex have to be so damn smug about it?_ Vic thought painfully as each step rubbed his excruciatingly tight pants against his too, too sensitive, cock making him whimper in painful need. He was going to die. He just knew it. He was going to have a heart attack or stroke or something and when rigor mortis set in, he'd be poker stiff for eternity. God, the Director would love that one! 

Alex followed behind him, loving the sight of every painful step, careful to muffle his snickers. When Vic got inside, he was going to kill him, Alex was sure of it. But it was worth it. He was amazing when he was aroused like this. Alex glared at a young woman who seemed to think so as well, and he moved closer, placing a possessive hand on his lover's shoulder, staking his claim. 

As they stepped inside, they paused to allow their eyes to adjust to the dimness after the bright New Orleans sunshine. 

"Alexandre!" The cry rang out through the restaurant, making the patrons and staff crane to see whose arrival had brought Pauline running through her establishment with such a joyful cry. "Mon bebe, you came home at last!" A still strikingly beautiful black woman with silver in her hair hurled herself at Alex, catching him in her arms, crying all over him. Vic watched the scene unfold in horrified disbelief, feeling the eyes of every single patron in the restaurant on him. He wanted to crawl under a table or be swallowed up by a hole. Here he was flushed, aching, sweating and strained, and Alex was _drawing_ attention to them. Jesus. Sadistic didn't even begin to describe the older man. 

Trying to slink into the shadows, Vic fell back a pace or two, hoping to make a break for the washroom, remove the infernal torture device and jack off to relief. To hell with what Alex wanted, he was gonna die of mortification. 

Sensing that Vic was about to bolt, Alex snaked an arm around his waist, holding him fast. "Pauline, cherie, this is Victor." Alex's voice softened and warmed when he spoke Vic's name, and Pauline peered curiously at the other man. She'd never heard Alex speak that way before. 

When she got a good look at Vic, she gasped. Had she not been present at Alexandre's birth, she would have sworn that she was looking at twin brothers. She knew that Alex had no brother, however, and the expression in both men's eyes when they looked at each other was far from brotherly. 

"You come upstairs with me," she ordered, heading toward the back staircase. "You will have breakfast with me and tell me all about it." She glanced over at a dignified man who appeared to be in his 40s. "Etienne, cher, you keep things running smoothly here. Alexandre and I have some catching up to do." 

She settled the two men on a sunny balcony, at a wrought iron table, and plied them with beignets and cafe au lait. "Now, mon p'tit, you tell me all about it." 

Alex gave her a judiciously edited account of his life, ending with, "I wanted you to meet Vic, Pauline. I love him." 

"Then welcome to my family, Victor," Pauline responded, holding out her arms for a hug. 

Vic cringed inwardly. If he stood up, Alex's dear old friend was gonna have a piece of granite gouging her stomach when he hugged her. This would call for some very delicate maneuvering. 

Sweat beaded his upper lip as he rose from the chair with his normal grace, every motion pure torture, but he had to at least _pretend_ Alex wasn't an evil and sadistic bastard who was at this very moment inflicting cruel and unusual punishment upon him. 

With a look shot to Alex that promised serious retribution, Vic walked around the table so that he was _behind_ Pauline and gave her a hard hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I may not have known Alex for long, but I know he doesn't deserve a beauty like you, black-hearted devil that he is," Vic smiled at the older woman before taking her hand for a final kiss. "Thank you for making me family. I just hope that _I'm_ good enough." 

Alex bit the inside of his cheek to hold back his laughter. He'd wondered how Vic would handle this, and his lover had risen to the occasion beautifully. God, how he wanted to throw Vic against the railing and have him! 

Pauline smiled at the charming man who looked so like her Alexandre. Long familiar with her boy and his wicked sense of humor, she didn't miss the tiny signs of discomfort in Victor, and she was sure that Alex was in some way responsible. Had she known Vic longer, she'd have taken Alex to task then and there, but she didn't want to embarrass Victor by letting him know she'd noticed. She turned a gaze in Alex's direction that let him know she knew. 

"More like my Alex might not be good enough for you," she finally responded. "I love the boy, but I know he can be black-hearted devil at times." She smiled at Alex ever so sweetly. 

"Ma'am, if I thought I could keep you or that Alex would let me get away after all the trouble he went to to get me in the first place, I'd ask you to marry me on the spot. You are a grande dame in its truest meaning," Vic replied with a soft smile, returning to his seat. 

Eyes clouding over for a brief moment, the ex-cop reflected on his own childhood and parents. Dad was a hardass and mom... well she might have turned out like Pauline had she not married his father, but fate, and his older brother, got in the way. She was now the posterwoman for the P.T.A country club set who spent more time with her cronies then she had with her two youngest children. To have someone like Pauline... 

"You call me ma'am again, and I'll turn you over my knee, cher," Pauline said gruffly. This one had wounds of his own, like her Alex. "You call me Pauline." 

Alex smiled, reaching out to hug her again, incredibly relieved that she'd accepted Vic so easily. Pauline was the closest thing to family he had, except for Vic, and he wanted them to get along. "Thank you, cherie, thank you." 

Pauline kissed his cheek. "How could I not love anyone you love, p'tit? Come now, tell me about yourself, Victor." And she settled herself beside them at the table to enjoy breakfast and talk. 

Vic blushed softly. "Well, there's a lot I can't tell you about my job and stuff; I work for the Canadian government in a position where the less my loved ones know the better," the ex-cop answered, before taking a another bite of the beignet. 

"Pauline, can you teach me how to make these? They're heaven!" he sighed, not changing the subject but merely enjoying the moment for what it was. Taking another sip of his café au lait, he continued. 

"I used to be a cop, Toronto PD, Narcotics, but my captain was dirty, and he needed a scapegoat, so I got set up, lost my badge and nearly got prison for life. My boss offered me a deal—work for the government and my trumped up charges would disappear. I figured what the heck, cops don't tend to live long in the prison system, so I had nothing to lose," Vic told both of them matter-of-factly. Alex knew he'd been a cop, but Vic knew his career record was sealed so there was no way the older man could have known. He might as well find out now that Vic wasn't as clean as he thought. 

"I've got a mother, father, older brother and younger sister. My younger sister and I are still pretty tight, but except for the yearly holiday phone calls, I don't really see the rest of my family all that often. They live in Vancouver, I live in Toronto, and we never seem to be able to make it to either place," he said with a shrug. 

"I was engaged, that didn't work, have two partners, one being the ex-fiancee and the other a goofball I'd trust with my life, and I live a pretty quiet life when not working," Vic finished. Damn, he'd never realized just how pitiful his life really sounded until he summed it up out loud. Shrugging it off, he reached for another beignet, the slight movement reminding him yet again of his lower extremities. 

Alex reached across the table, catching Vic's hand in his own. "Sounds like no one's ever properly appreciated you, beautiful. I swear to you, that's all changed. We're together now, baby, and I love you." He stared at Vic, his heart in his eyes. 

"But you should know the truth about me," he whispered, trying to nerve himself up to tell the two people he loved most in the world the truth about who and what he really was. 

Vic shook his head. "Who you were isn't who you are now. Who you are now is the man I love, the man who's my future. That's all that matters, Alex," the ex-cop replied adamantly. What he knew, what he'd seen of Alex's skills was enough... for now. Alex could tell him later if he really wanted to. Pauline... didn't need to know the unimportant stuff—the things that could come between a mother and her son. 

Alex tightened his grip on Vic's hand, drawing strength from him. "Thank you, Vic. I love you so much, can't believe how much, how important you are to me so quickly." He smiled, deciding in that instant that he _would_ get free of the Consortium no matter what. He would not allow anything to threaten Vic. 

The conversation grew less intense for the remainder of their visit, then Alex led Vic back out to the car. "Come on, baby, I wanna take you to a place I used to know out on the levee." 

"Alex," Vic growled softly. "This had better be the place where you make me come so hard I forget my own name because if it isn't, I won't be held responsible for my actions," the Canadian threatened softly. 

While it had indeed been a pleasant way to spend the morning, Vic's control was hanging on by the thinnest of gossamer strands. It had taken every ounce of his willpower to at least _appear_ somewhat normal for Pauline. Now that the interminable wait was over, Vic was ready to pounce. 

Alex stroked his back soothingly. "It is, baby. You've been so good, and I'm going to be good to you. And then you can do anything you want. _After_ I'm done with you, beautiful. Till then, you're all mine. I'm gonna make you scream so loud they hear you in Canada," he promised. 

"So get in the car, and we'll be there soon." He opened the passenger door and motioned Vic in. "Just so long as they can't hear me in Iceland," Vic muttered under his breath, then shot his hands out in a lightening quick movement, yanking Alex down to mouth level. To say that he devoured his lover's mouth would have been an understatement. He tried to inhale Alex whole. 

Releasing the other man as quickly as he caught him, Vic purred softly. "Well what are you waiting for, big, bad assassin man? Drive already." 

Alex stumbled slightly, thrown off balance, and grinned down at his lover. "Well, I'd probably drive better from inside the car." He smirked and shut the door, moving around to the driver's side. 

Once they were on their way, he reached over and pulled Vic against him. "I liked having you against me earlier. So stay over here," he whispered, inhaling the smell of his shampoo in Vic's hair. He dropped a hand into Vic's lap, petting lightly, but took it away almost at once, not wanting to torture him any more. 

"Won't be much longer, Vic," he soothed. 

"Alex," Vic whined, once more biting into the leather jacket to help keep himself from losing it. "Don't. Please?" he begged softly. "It really hurts 'Lex; I _really_ need you," he groaned out past the leather. 

But the ex-cop didn't pull away or try and stop Alex. Perversely he loved the idea that Alex couldn't keep his hands off of him, no matter that the top was down, they were driving in traffic and anyone could see what the other man was doing to him. He even enjoyed the thrum of pleasure-pain that spiked through him. But if he didn't get relief soon, he would die. No question of that. 

Alex pulled onto an old dirt road, driving for a several more minutes till they seemed to be in a world of their own. "I used to come here when I was a teenager, never saw anyone else out here. It's on land that my family owns, that I own now, I guess, so it might be that no one else knows about this place." He shrugged. "Anyway, we won't be disturbed out here." 

He got out of the car and moved over to a grassy spot in full view of the car, where he started stripping off his clothes, slowly, erotically. He petted himself as he bared his body, enticing Vic to come touch for himself. 

"Alex," Vic husked, his breathing becoming labored once more. "What are you... God!" Vic was out the car in an instant and next to his lover. 

His hands traced rock hard abs, played with taut nipples and then he bent to taste them, whimpering at the flavor that exploded on his tongue. Looking up into eyes of dark agate, Vic begged shamelessly. "Please let me take this damned ring off now, Alex, please?" 

Alex stared back at him, nodding. "Just don't come yet, baby. After waiting this long, you want it to last more than a few seconds." He slowly removed Vic's clothing, trying not to torment him but unable to resist caressing the warm golden skin as it was revealed. "How do you want this, baby?" 

"Want you in me again, Alex," Vic husked, shivering with pent up desire and need. "Want to feel you all around me, making me crazy. Then after we've calmed down, I wanna return the favor. If I do you now, I won't last at all; the minute I try to get inside, I'll lose it," he admitted, nipping at his lover's shoulder—hard. 

Alex groaned. He loved it when Vic bit him. "Better not take that restraint off till I'm inside you, beautiful. I don't want you coming when I'm getting you ready, and I don't think you want that either. As soon as I'm in you, we'll get it off you. Right now though, I want you down on all fours," he directed, sinking to his knees behind Vic. 

If he got any hotter, he'd spontaneously combust, Vic thought to himself as he quickly stripped out of his tee-shirt, taking more care and time getting his jeans off. _On all fours._

"Jesus wept," he gasped softly as pure, wanton, desire raced over him. "Alex," he moaned, lowering himself to his knees, then bending forward so that his weight rested on his hands as well, his ass thrust out towards his lover, head lowered submissively, waiting for his lover to claim him. 

Alex shuddered, not sure he would be able to hold back until he got inside Vic. The prolonged tease had made him hotter than hell, and seeing Vic waiting for him like that was enough to make him come. "So fucking beautiful," he rasped, his hands digging into Vic's hips as he fought to hold on. 

He clawed at his jacket to pull out the lube, squirting a glob directly onto Vic's back with a quick apology when the cool gel made him shiver. He scooped some of it up with two fingers, quickly working one, then both inside his shaking lover. "Can't wait any longer," he groaned, pulling his fingers out and replacing them with his cock. 

"Yesssss," Vic hissed with a voluptuous shiver chasing down his spine. Eyes closing, he thrust his hips backwards, needing Alex deeper, harder. "God, fuck me, 'Lex, make me scream like you promised," he panted, rocking back and forth on his hands and knees, helping the motion. 

His cock had to be three different shades of purple, but the way he was balanced, there was no way Vic could reach down and undo the damned leather strip. "'Lex—need—you gotta let me loose, can't do it, please, 'Lex," he begged, fucking himself harder and harder onto his lover. 

"God, yes," Alex groaned, "Want to hear you come, feel you. But you gotta hold still for a minute so I can get it off, baby, don't want to hurt you. Come on, stay still." He ran a soothing hand over Vic's shivering back, once again holding his hips with one hand, then reaching beneath him to unfasten and remove the straining strip of leather. 

"There, baby," he murmured, pulling almost out of Vic and slamming into him to the root as soon as he'd tossed the cockring aside. "Come for me. Let me hear and feel you," he demanded, trembling on the brink himself, only wanting to make Vic come first. 

"'LEX!!!" Vic screamed as his prostate was raked by his lover's cock, all the frustration and need of the past hour burning through him like wildfire. It caused him to buck and writhe as his cock spasmed again and again, sending thick white ropes of his seed to paint the tall grass underneath him. Vic's wails went on and on, until at last his voice cracked, and all he could do was whimper and thrust back harder and harder against Alex. 

Vic's spasms dragged Alex's orgasm out of him, and he shoved hard into his lover's body, hitting his prostate again, his hand still on Vic's cock, stroking him almost roughly as they came together. He muffled his own cry by biting into Vic's shoulder, tasting the sweet, coppery tang of his blood. 

"Mine," he whispered as he collapsed on top of his lover, his weight pushing Vic to the ground. 

Vic groaned softly and lay still, panting and luxuriating in the feel of his human blanket. "You realize I'm gonna walk funny for the rest of my life, don't you?" he laughed weakly, bringing one of Alex's hands to his mouth and kissing each individual finger before tucking it under his heart. 

"Hard to believe 48 hours ago I didn't know you, and 24 hours ago I wanted you dead, and you were going to kill me," he sighed. "New Orleans is definitely a lot more adventurous than I ever suspected it would be." 

Alex started to laugh, sighing softly in disappointment when he slipped out of Vic. "I think the adventure has more to do with the people involved than the location, beautiful. I never thought I'd be grateful to the cancerstick for anything, but I'm glad he sent me here to meet you." He snickered. "I should send him a thank you card." 

"No!" Vic choked, panicked. "Don't—if he knows, I could lose you, Alex. I... I can't go back to who I was before you, and I don't know if I could go on without you now... please," he beseeched softly, turning to hug his lover tightly to him. "Don't leave me alone again." 

"Shh, baby, I was joking," Alex soothed, holding Victor tightly. "I wouldn't let that bastard anywhere near you, won't draw his attention to you." He pulled Vic on top of him. "And you really don't have to worry about me leaving you. You couldn't pry me away with a stick of dynamite," he teased, trying to calm Vic, regretting upsetting him. 

Vic groaned. "God—I sounded hysterical. It's just that... the thought of losing you terrifies me, 'Lex. I've never felt like this before about anyone... and I _know_ you can take care of yourself, it's a damn foolish reaction, but those people you work for scare me—and it takes a lot to scare me these days," the ex-cop confessed, bending down to kiss his lover. 

"What are we gonna do, 'Lex? Really? As much as I want to, I can't stay hidden here forever, and _they_ know where you are, and I can't disappear; I can't leave my partners and my family like that..." Vic sighed unhappily, reality finally starting to kick in. 

"And you won't have to," Alex promised. "I'll get rid of the Consortium once and for all this time. I have a reason now. I suppose I can learn to get along with the Agency, so long as they don't interfere between us." He sighed. "But could we have a few days alone here first?" he asked wistfully. "I'd like to spend time with you, and it's been years since I was home." 

Vic smiles, caressing his lover's face before kissing his lips sweetly. "Isn't Mardi Gras next week? I've never been. Is it true you can make love on the street, and people will actually cheer you on? Maybe we can get a room for the night—on the parade route and watch from the balcony and make love where the world can see, get drunk, have some crawdads, maybe go to a blues club, or even to Tipitina's? I'd even dress up in a costume for you," Vic teased. 

"Then we can gorge ourselves on pancakes for Fat Tuesday, and after that we can face the world again. Sound like a plan to you, 'Lex?" 

"Sounds like a great plan to me, especially the part about making love in the streets and on balconies. Wonder how many times we can do it in one night?" Alex mused laughingly. "This is going to be _fun_. And I already have something in mind for our costumes." 

"You are a wicked man, my Alex," Vic laughed, his voice smoky with desire. "A very wicked man. Should I be afraid?" he continued to tease. 

"Don't the cities usually get booked months if not years in advance for Mardi Gras? You think we'll be able to get a room?" 

"Don't need a room. In addition to the plantation, like all good Creoles, my family has an apartment in the French Quarter. It overlooks the parade route, so we can go there at any point and still not miss anything." Alex shifted uncomfortably, beginning to notice the twigs, pebbles and various lumps poking into his back. 

"Damn, Alex, just how rich are you?" Vic asked, mildly dismayed; he was so far out of this man's league it wasn't funny. If Li Ann and Mac thought he was a country hick with all their worldly airs developed from the Tangs, what must Alex think? 

"Uh—maybe we should move to someplace more comfortable," the younger man suggested, suddenly feeling more than a little awkward and gauche. 

Alex's arms tightened around his lover. "Don't wanna move yet, beautiful. I don't ever remember being this happy in my entire life, and it's all thanks to you. I can stand a few twigs for a while to hold you." He kissed the top of Vic's head. 

"And I honestly don't know how much money I have. I was an only child, as were both my parents, so I inherited a lot from both sides. I've made some good investments, and I made a lot of money too, working for the Consortium. Being paid by every side simultaneously is very profitable," he admitted. "But so what? I was still alone till I found you." 

"I guess I just feel—like a country bumpkin next to you. I mean Li Ann, my ex-fiancee, was always making little jabs about me not knowing a Renoir from a Degas and found it amusing that I'd rather eat my fish cooked—definitely no tentacles either. Guess she helped me develop a complex," he sighed. 

"But I do know about the alone part—alone in a crowded room, or alone in a bed I shared with someone who supposedly loved me. It was all the same. Never thought I'd be saying this but—I'm glad you kidnapped me, 'Lex; it was the best thing that ever happened to me." 

"I love you too, Vic," Alex replied. "Don't worry about stuff like paintings, baby. This Li Ann sounds like a snob. I can't tell 'em apart either, and I really don't give a damn. Unless I'm planning to buy one, what the hell difference does it make to my life? Yeah, they're very nice, and the men were incredibly talented. I can appreciate that without needing to memorize every brushstroke. You're special because you're you, Vic, because you have a big enough heart to stop the man who kidnapped and threatened to kill you from killing himself and then loving him. I'd rather have that than an art appreciation class any day." 

"'Lex," Vic husked, speechless. Reaching up, he kissed his lover tenderly. "Thank you—that's the sweetest thing anyone has _ever_ said to me." Laying his head back on Alex's chest, listening to the strong heartbeat beneath his ears and the gentle swish of water and breeze, Victor was content. 

Alex hugged Vic for a long moment, then sighed. "I hate to be unromantic, beautiful, but the mosquitoes are eating me alive. I think it's time to dress and move on." 

"I have this overwhelming urge to go skinny dipping," Vic whispered in a sultry voice. "Then I think I'd kill to see you all dressed up and sleek - maybe a private restaurant for dinner—one where the dragon lady won't spot or hear about us?" 

"Well, if you're waiting for me to say no to something that involves you naked, you're going to be waiting a long time," Alex observed. "That sounds like an excellent idea to me. In fact, I think I'd like to see you in that leather outfit you described to your friend last night. It sounded hot." He got to his feet, pulling Vic with him, and moved toward the water. 

"That leather outfit is back at my apartment, love, and that apartment is probably crawling with Agency types now. There's an Agency conference going on," Vic laughed. "So unless _you_ have some leather to lend me..." he trailed off, waiting to see what the devious assassin would suggest next. 

Alex grinned. "I definitely have leather, beautiful, but I want to see what _you_ like. I think we need to go shopping. I rather like the idea of buying you things." 

Vic laughed, "Why am I suddenly very frightened about where you're gonna take me? But Alex—you don't have to, you know; I _do_ have money of my own... back at my apartment," Vic sighed as he finished his thought. "Guess you are buying me clothes after all!" 

Breaking away from the older man, Vic waded into the water then shallow dived below the surface, breaking through a good ten feet away from where he had been. "This is heaven," he laughed, breaking into a lazy back crawl and watching the clouds go by. 

"Heavenly," Alex agreed, though he was looking at Vic rather than their surroundings. "You know, I do know that you have money of your own, Vic. I've just never had anyone to buy things for before." He shrugged. "I won't if it bothers you, though." Much as Alex wanted to claim Vic, make him his, he knew the ex-cop was independent by nature and he'd better not push too hard. 

He followed Vic into the water, floating easily on his back, just relaxing completely. "I needed this," he sighed contentedly. 

"Make you a deal, 'Lex," Vic answered softly. "For the rest of the time we're on vacation from reality, you can 'keep' me however you want. You wanna buy me a Porsche, go for it," he laughed wickedly. "When we face the real world again, we sit down and talk about that stuff, along with all the other 'real life' issues we're gonna have to look at, okay?" 

Turning over so he was once more standing on the bottom of the riverbed, he pulled the other man towards him. "I love you, 'Lex, and if it makes you happy doing that stuff, I want to make you happy. Just expect me to put my foot down every once and a while, okay?" 

Alex grinned up at him, still floating limply. "I probably wouldn't recognize you if you weren't being stubborn about something, beautiful. And you can buy your own Porsche! Sheesh, trying to bankrupt me already." He smirked. "Got an awfully high opinion of yourself, don't you?" 

"You telling me getting a piece of my tail _ain't_ worth a Porsche?" Vic said with mock effrontery. "Just you see if you get any more in that case!" With a quick flip Vic set out in a water-eating crawl and was around the bend of the river in next to no time. Spotting a rock in the middle of the levee, he hauled himself up and lay there, preening and baking in the sun, waiting for Alex to catch up. 

Laughing, Alex followed his lover, pausing to admire his posing when he got within sight of the rock where he lay. "You're worth far more than a measly car to me, Vic," he said softly. "But I don't just want a piece, I want the whole thing!" He pounced on the other man, laughing, as he caught his wrists and claimed a kiss. 

Vic chuckled then squealed as Alex ran a finger down his ticklish side. "'Lex, cut it out!" he gasped, laughing. "God, no more. Okay—it's yours, all yours, I give up!" the Canadian begged breathlessly until his lover subsided. Shifting a bit, Vic traced the lines and contours of Alex's face, suddenly very serious. "I am, you know, all yours, body, mind, soul and heart," he promised with a kiss. 

Alex stared back solemnly. "It's only fair, Vic, since you've stolen my heart as well, and everything that goes with it. I can hardly believe that I've known you less than a day. I already can't imagine my life without you in it. I swear to you, we'll find a way to make this work." 

"Shh," Vic replied, pressing a finger to Alex's lips, "vacation from reality, remember? We'll have time later, 'Lex, and I have a few ideas—and the dragon lady owes me." 

Hopping down off the boulder back into the water, he turned. "So how do you propose we dry off enough to get back to your place to shower, change and go shopping, Sugar Daddy?" he teased, a devil dancing in his eyes. 

Alex eyed the brat, shaking his head. "I have a towel in the trunk, Vic. I knew where I was going, remember?" He smirked at the other man. "While there could be more interesting ways to dry off, they'll have to wait for another time if we want to get to the stores today." He followed Vic into the water, swimming back to where they'd left the car. 

* * *

Title: Laissez les bons temps rouler! (Double the Fun I)   
Author/pseudonym: Angel [email removed] and Orithain [email removed]   
Pairing: Vic Mansfield/Alex Krycek   
Rating: NC-17   
Spoilers: no   
E-mail address for feedback: [email removed]   
Other websites: <http://thesleepydragon.com/>,[broken links removed]   
Disclaimers: Victor, Mac, the Director and everyone you recognize from Once a Thief belong to Alliance-Atlantis, and Alex Krycek and Cancerman a.k.a. C.G.B. Spender belong to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions. Section 6 of the Agency was invented by LeFey, and we thank her for it! ;)   
Notes: While we tried to keep the flavor of the Big Easy, neither of us has actually been there, so forgive any errors. And we used the name of a real club, but I really doubt anything like _this_ show goes on there.   
December 2000   
---


	2. I: Laissez les bons temps rouler! 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By Angel, Orithain and Rina.

**Double the Fun I continued**

Vic had to admit he did look good in Alex's borrowed clothes. Learning from this morning's little escapade, this time he was in linen pants and a soft, cream cotton vest with no shirt underneath, but a matching linen jacket over top. He even managed to snag a pair of Alex's black shades. Not at all Victor Mansfield's usual style, so chances were it would take someone who knew him well to recognize him. 

Vic idly wondered if the Director had called in Jackie and Dobrinsky or had even had Mac and Li Ann pulled from Iceland. He was gonna have a helluva lot of explaining to do, that was for sure. 

Alex let out a wolf whistle when he saw Vic. "Very nice," he approved, leering at the bare chest under the vest. "I'm not sure how even leather could be an improvement on _this_ , but I'm looking forward to finding out." He circled around Vic, admiring him from every angle. "I think I'd better grab a few more guns and knives if I intend to still have you when I come home." 

"Alex," Vic laughed, then noticed his lover. "Better grab me a couple too. God, you look good enough to eat," the Agency man salivated happily. 

Alex preened. "Hold that thought, baby. I'd be more than happy to let you eat me after we finish our shopping. Right now, though, we've gotta go." He headed for the car again, pausing when he reached it, the keys dangling from his hand. "Wanna drive?" 

"YES!" Vic snatched the keys gleefully, "Just tell me where to go. Slipping Alex's 'men in black' style shades from his jacket pocket, the Canadian slid them on then started and revved the engine. "Just remember, lover, I don't know this car or you; you try to pay me back for this morning, I'm likely to plow into the rear end of one of New Orleans' finest." 

"Would I do something like that?" Alex asked innocently, smiling sweetly at his lover. 

Vic laughed. "This from the guy who decided to lick me like a lollipop when I was unconscious—yes, Alex, you _would_ ," he retorted, grinning at the other man. "Besides, you need to see where we're going to tell me how to get there." 

Alex grinned. "That's okay, I prefer to be original anyhow. You'll get yours... in good time." He smiled sweetly again, enjoying the expression on Vic's face. "Just follow the road into town the same way I went this morning. I'll give you directions when we get closer." The drive was like the city, easy, and Vic enjoyed driving the classic car with the roof down, blues playing on the radio and Alex either playing with the nape of his neck or holding his hand. Pulling into the parking lot Alex told him to, he looked around for a store. And he found one all right. "Oh no—no way! A sex shop, Alex? You've got to be kidding me!!!" 

Alex's eyebrows rose. "You have been way too sheltered for a vice-cop, beautiful. Where better to get leather? And lube. And maybe a dildo or two." He smirked. "You seemed to like my ideas last night." He nipped at Vic's ear, his hand sliding down into his lap for a quick grope. "Come on, humor me." 

Vic melted and gave in, something he foresaw a lot of in his life to come. "Alex—going into one of these places coz it was my job to is completely different than going in as a _paying customer_ ," Vic groused. "Just please tell me there's no seedy little movie house in the back and that you wanna go, okay?" 

"Next he's gonna tell me he wants us to get lifetime memberships at The Caligula or something—god, wouldn't _she_ enjoy it, founding member that she is," he muttered as he walked next to Alex, turning redder by the second. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he moaned, actually enjoying himself completely. 

Alex chuckled as he listened to Vic's monologue. "You know, that's the second time you've mentioned this Caligula. Sounds interesting... tell me more? And no, no movie house. Why would I want to watch cheap porn when I've got you in real life, beautiful? I'm looking forward to the fitting room, though, when you try on the clothes." 

"You're coming in with me?" Vic's voice went up a notch or two out of his normal vocal range. Recovering slightly, he grinned, "You do, it's hands off. Got it?" Vic had to laugh at Alex's pout; you'd think he'd told the other man no touching ever. 

"As for the Caligula—it's a sex club my boss helped found. Five different levels, including a 'cave'. I went there with her and Mac when we were working on a case... what?" Vic turned, surprised by the low growl coming from his lover. "Alex?" 

Alex consciously worked on unclenching his fists. "I don't like the idea of you there with all those people leering at you. You're _mine_ , damnit!" 

"Alex, I was working—I was wearing, well, dork clothes as Mac calls them, and I was looking for a bunch of drugged out sociopaths—not my idea of a good time babe, honest! At least the Director didn't have _me_ touch her stitching... poor Mac, he looked like he was gonna drop on the spot," Vic chuckled softly in remembrance. 

"Think of it this way, handsome," he continued. "They may look—but only you get to touch." 

Alex sighed. "I'm being an ass, aren't I? You don't need to answer that! It's weird though. I really hate the idea of you being there without me, but I'm really looking forward to going out with you and showing you off." He shrugged. "You're just going to have to put up with my little idiosyncrasies. Think you can handle it?" He stood behind Vic, reaching around him to open the door of the store, pressing his pelvis into Vic's ass. 

Moaning softly, Vic pressed backwards, leaning his head on Alex's shoulder for a second. "Consider me your personal slut, Sugar Daddy," he husked, turning his head to attack Alex's throat before stepping inside and flashing a smile at those few patrons who'd been watching with slack jawed disbelief at a couple of 'twins' making out. "Haven't you ever heard of the saying incest is best?" he shot with a grin before heading back to the leather section. 

Alex gaped after his lover, shaking his head in disbelief. "Definitely going to keep me on my toes," he murmured, following those sashaying hips. "We're not actually related," he explained to the wide-eyed salesclerk, knowing he wouldn't be believed. 

"You were a bad boy, Victor," he said huskily, coming up behind his lover at a rack of leather pants and wrapping his hands around his waist. "You're going to have to pay for that, baby." 

Vic leaned back into Alex again, purring and rubbing himself against his lover sinuously, very much a tomcat. "Hey, you bring me to a sex shop, and you don't expect me to play? Shame on you, Alex. I'm a stranger in a strange city; I can get away with anything in complete anonymity," he teased, grinding his hips back into the older man. 

"So—you're here to buy me leather—just what kind of leather did you have in mind? There's quite an array from hot pants to tight pants from harnesses to vests to jackets. The only thing I won't agree to is a hood—got some memories I'd rather not relive, okay?" 

"I wouldn't want you in a hood anyhow," Alex replied. "I like seeing your reactions too much. I want you to pick one outfit to go out, anything you want, as hot and sexy as you can, and I want to get you one set in white leather for our costumes, then I'll add a few things after I see what you pick for yourself. The sky's the limit, babe. Anything you want, get it." 

"Oooh, Sugar Daddy," Vic husked out in his best stereotypical flaming gay voice, as he went to rummage and see what he could come up with, laughing at the look on Alex's face as he did so. 

"You are going to _ruin_ my reputation if you keep that up," Alex laughed. "Not to mention that I don't think I could bring myself to fuck anyone who sounded like that," he threatened, watching Vic's choices with interest. 

Vic laughed, a throaty, sensual sound that threaded throughout the store and had more than one patron looking back to see if the face was as sexy as the voice. Wandering around the section, Vic chose carefully, looking at items critically before deciding. 

A little bit of the devil entered Vic as he chose his 'costume', secreting one small item that only Alex would see—and only in the dressing room _after_ he got dressed. Vic was kicking him out for that particular change. 

For tonight he chose black leather pants that lay low on his hips and laced up in the front instead of zipping or snapping. A black leather vest that also laced instead of closed was his next choice. For the shirt he'd have to go elsewhere. He pictured a soft violet silk shirt, maybe with an amethyst stud for his ear... 

Grabbing his selections he headed to the changing room, stopping Alex with a hand to the chest. "The costume is a surprise. I put it on, then you come in." 

Alex stared at him for a moment, then nodded, a grin spreading over his face as Vic got into the spirit of things. For someone who'd freaked when he saw the store, he sure got over it quickly. "Okay, let me know when you're ready for me. I want to pick up a few things while you're changing, so I'll be nearby. Just call me." He hauled Vic against him for a quick, possessive kiss before letting go again and watching the ex-cop stroll toward the changing room. 

Once inside, Vic stripped down to his boxer briefs quickly, glad Alex wore the jersey kind that hugged tight; of course, for Mardis Graso he'd be wearing the leather thong he'd picked up to, but for hygiene purposes he wasn't putting them on. Next, the white leather hotpants went on, hugging his ass and showing off his cock with a prominent bulge. 

The silver-studded white leather harness went across his chest in an X, delineating his chest perfectly, and the white leather armband snapped around his right bicep perfectly. Finally he put on the jaunty, leather 'police' or biker boy hat and snapped on the final item. He just hoped to hell the Director or anyone he knew didn't catch up to him in this outfit; he'd never live it down. The white leather collar fit snugly around his throat, the D ring dangling in the center, waiting for the leash in his hand to be clipped on. 

"Alex," he husked out, then leaned back against the changing room wall, struck a provocative pose, and waited for his lover to walk in. 

Alex turned eagerly when he heard Vic call his name, heading straight for the fitting room. He walked through the door and stopped his tracks, forgetting even to breathe. His eyes ran over Vic in the white leather, starting at his feet, pausing hungrily at his groin, then coming to a dead halt at his throat, widening at the sight of the collar. A slight movement dragged his gaze to Vic's hand, and he gasped when he saw the leash. 

"Jesus fucking Christ," he murmured prayerfully. "Vic... I..." He couldn't manage a coherent sentence to save his life. Instead he took the final couple of steps that pressed him against Victor and took his mouth, trying to swallow him whole. 

Vic moaned deliciously, allowing Alex full and complete access. God, he loved it when he could drive the normally supremely controlled man over the edge like this; it did wonders for his ego. "'Lex," he moaned softly. "If you're gonna do what I think you are—shut the door—save the show for when we're both wearing masks and it's Mardi Gras," he whispered, nipping at Alex's ear. 

Without bothering to turn around or release Vic, Alex slammed the door behind him, concentrating fully on the gorgeous man in his arms. He took the leash from Vic's nerveless fingers, clipping it onto the collar and winding the length around his hand. Keeping Vic close, Alex swept the clothes off the chair in the corner, sitting down on it and unfastening his pants with one hand, freeing his rigid cock. "Ride me," he rasped, tugging on the leash to bring Vic down to him. 

Vic quickly shimmied out of the tight little hot pants, letting them fall to the floor along with his underwear. Snagging an item he hadn't yet shown Alex, he held it in front of the other man. "This is what's gonna go underneath Mardi Gras night, lover," he teased, waiting to see what Alex would do next, thankful that he'd made sure that he was 'ready' for 'Lex on the off chance his lover decided to take him again. 

Alex's eyes widened as he saw the tiny little white leather jock strap, and he yanked savagely on the leash, wrenching Vic onto his lap. He quickly fingered Vic's ass, relieved to find that his lover was, as he'd half suspected, ready for him. He positioned Vic over his raging cock, then pulled him down, sheathing himself to the root in one long glide. "Ride me," he ordered again, teeth worrying at a nipple. 

"Jesus," Vic strained, his voice a whispered shout. He'd had more sex in the past 48 hours than he had in the past year, and he should be sore and aching, but he couldn't get enough of the feeling of Alex buried deep inside his body - taking him and laying claim to him. Thanking god for his daily work out regimen at the Agency gym, which included doing squat presses, Vic began to pump himself up and down on Alex's cock, sliding his lover in and out of his ass with ease. In order to drive the other man wild he began to flex his ass muscles, squeezing Alex in a vice like grip. "So good—feel you so deep, 'Lex. Ooh yah, there, right—Fuck!" he whined as his prostate was stabbed by the blunt tip of the older man's cock. 

Alex groaned, not caring if the people in the store could hear him. It wasn't as if they couldn't guess what was happening. "God, you're so fucking hot, Vic." His hips rose slightly, pushing deeper, helping Vic to take him. "Come for me, baby, I want to hear you. Let me know that you're mine." He groaned, his head falling back as he climaxed, driven over the edge by Vic's wickedly clever ass. 

A tiny, keening noise erupted from Vic's throat as he felt Alex explode inside him. The feeling of his lover's seed coating him, raining against his prostate in a violent stream was all it took to set him off. Soon Alex's t-shirt was dotted with the evidence of Vic's orgasm, and Vic was panting breathlessly on his shoulder where he'd collapsed, exhausted. 

Alex chuckled. "I'm really looking forward to seeing the looks on the faces of everyone out there when we leave this room, 'twin'." He hugged Vic to him, ignoring the mess on his shirt. "It ought to raise a few eyebrows when I leave shirtless too." 

"And when you take all this stuff to the cash register to pay for it," Vic laughed tiredly. "Do I dare try on the other outfit, or should we just buy it and go? I still need to get a shirt to go under it and stuff..." he continued, tracing lazy patterns across Alex's back and neck. 

"God—we keep this up at the rate we're going, I'm not going to be able to walk any way other than bow legged," he chuckled, relishing the feel of Alex deep inside his ass. "I could stay like this forever, you a part of me," he sighed. 

Alex rubbed his head against Vic's shoulder. "Great idea, beautiful, but hardly practical. And yes, you should try on the other stuff. I want to see what you picked. You're safe; I'm too exhausted to pounce again." He grinned. "I'll just wait till later. Accumulated interest, you know." 

"But that means that I'm gonna have to move," Vic whimpered, reluctant to move off his lover. "'Lex, how did this happen? How did we happen?" he sighed. "I've never gotten this crazy this fast for anyone. Is this what an act of God must feel like?" 

Alex smiled softly. "Love is always an act of God, Vic." 

* * *

Victor could feel Alex's eyes on him like a caress all through dinner. Caress? Hell, he felt like that goat in the Jurassic Park movie—the one that got inhaled by a T-Rex. And all because he was wearing the black leather outfit. 

Of course Vic had to admit he looked rather good in the outfit, the black leather vest and pants hugging him snugly and the violet shirt bringing out his coloring. Vic was still somewhat awed by the amethyst Alex had produced for his ear; its clarity and cut were breathtaking. 

"See something you like, Mr. Krycek?" he laughed softly rubbing a foot up the inside of Alex's leg to his groin and pressing lightly against the bulge. 

Alex squirmed in his seat, his legs falling apart to give Vic better access. "Bastard," he breathed, licking his lips while staring at his lover. "Gonna eat you up, baby," he vowed, gazing hungrily at the other man. "God, you're gorgeous." He took a deep breath, deciding on his revenge. 

"I want you to do something for me, beautiful. Go to the men's room, take off the shirt and put the vest back on without it. I want to see those pretty pink nipples." He smirked at Vic's expression. "Be careful of the shirt though. I like it. I'm looking forward to seeing you wear it again. Maybe without anything else." He grinned, looking at Vic, waiting. 

Vic's eyes raked over his lover, heat blazing in their jade green depths. God, Alex looked hot. Dressed in a linen-colored raw silk suit with an ivory shirt, he was the image of cool sophistication, while Vic looked like ... his toy. A shiver chased down the Canadian's spine, and suddenly he was very aware of all the speculative glances and hushed whispers. And he liked the attention, liked that everyone who saw him seemed to think he was _this_ man's boytoy, liked that everyone saw two men who could pass as twins and wondered just what their relationship really was. It was perversely amusing. 

Vic also liked knowing that tonight _he_ held all the cards. "Okay, he murmured, gaining a devilish grin from Alex. "On one condition..." The condition was very simple. When they got home tonight Vic could do whatever he wanted to Alex, and Alex had to let him. He watched Alex's eyes widen slightly, then turn almost black; he saw the wicked smile dance across perfect lips to reveal pearl white teeth. Vic watched a delicately pink tongue dart out and lick those perfect lips in anticipation. And he watched Alex nod his head in assent. 

Standing, Vic walked around the table and bent close to whisper in his lover's ear. "Oh good. Because what I want from you tonight, Mr. Krycek... you ain't never gonna forget it!" Biting the older man's ear, he laved the small hurt with his tongue. "By the way, you need a earring." 

Turning, Vic sauntered away, his hips rolling even more sinuously than usual as he could feel the green fire of Alex's eyes along his back. In short minutes he returned, sans shirt... and something else that he'd let Alex discover on the way home in the darkness of the T-bird. 

Sliding onto the seat with catlike grace, he sprawled back on the chair wantonly, making sure his 'pretty pink nipples' were on display for his lover. "Better?" he purred. 

Alex raked his eyes over Vic's body, pausing at the erect nipples, and he raised a knowing gaze to his lover's face. It made him shiver to know that Vic had played with himself, aroused himself so he'd be even more attractive to Alex. 

"Much," he replied in a matching purr, voice husky with arousal. "I know what _I_ want for dessert," he murmured. "With whipped cream and cherries for garnish." 

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, his pants feeling several sizes too tight. "I'm looking forward to finding out what you have in mind for me, beautiful." His lips parted, damp and glistening, as he stared at Vic's chest, almost tasting those nipples on his tongue. 

Vic grinned wickedly. "You know, I'm suddenly 'stuffed'" he said with an exaggerated emphasis on the last word and a wicked grin. "How about we have dessert at home?" 

Wriggling slightly, Vic ran his tongue over his lips and brought an idle hand up to a nipple, pinching it quickly but knowing Alex was watching his every move. "Unless you wanna stay here longer, that is?" 

Alex gave him a look that seriously questioned his sanity. He tossed a handful of cash on the table and rose to his feet, his body betraying his eagerness. "Thought I was the one who was gonna get stuffed," he murmured for Vic's ears only as he stood behind him so the other man had to brush against his body as he stood up. 

Alex ran an appreciative hand over Vic's bare chest, tweaking at a stiff nipple, either not noticing or not caring about the people staring at them. "I'm ready right now," he husked, pressing his groin into Vic's ass for emphasis. 

"You will be," Vic whimpered, grinding back into Alex and wondering if the older man could feel the plug between his cheeks. "I just decided to whet my appetite a little," he husked, turning to nip at his lover's neck. 

A discreet clearing of the throat had them turning to see the maitre'd smiling at them. "Y'all put on quite a floor show; think we could hire you?" he teased with a wink and a smile. 

"Sorry, mon ami, but the only shows I do are for him," Vic laughed and grabbed Alex by the hand, pulling the assassin outside before he could start snarling. "He was sweet, and it was flattering, but I only want you," Vic told him as Alex's head whipped around at the Cajun's disappointed goodbye. 

"Now get your ass in gear and get us home," the younger man teased, literally crawling on to the front seat of the T-bird and beginning to unlace his leather as Alex stood, slack jawed, by the still open passenger door. Vic made sure the weeping crown of his cock was visible to the older man, and he ran a finger over the tip, gathering the moisture and sucking it off his finger. "Mmmm—just like cream." 

Alex gaped at his lover for an instant, still feeling the hard end of a buttplug that had rubbed against his cock when Vic pressed into him in the restaurant. He slammed the door, never taking his eyes off Vic as he circled around the front of the car and got into the driver's seat. 

"Christ!" he groaned, watching the wonderfully slutty ex-cop lick his precum off his fingers. The next time Vic wiped some up, Alex caught his hand, drawing his fingers into his mouth. Still sucking, he shifted the car into gear and pulled out of the parking lot. 

Again driving with one hand, Alex wrapped the other around the dripping cock so close to him, teasing softly. Only partway home, he pulled over to the side of the road in a spot hidden by an old magnolia. "Wanna taste you," he rasped, pulling Vic closer. 

Vic grinned. Like taking candy from a baby. Pulling back so that he was on the opposite side of the car, he smiled. "There's a condition," he laughed at the deep throated, animalistic snarl of rage. "You put this on first." 

Holding up the very ring that Alex had tormented him with this morning, Vic smirked in victory. "You didn't think I'd forget did you?" 

Alex stared back, jaw dropping momentarily, then he grinned. "Okay, but _you_ put it on me." 

Vic's grin just got wider. "Ohhhh, I was hoping you'd say that," he sighed happily, crawling across the seat, his hand quickly undoing Alex's pants and drawing out his hard length of cock. Which was about to get harder. 

Sliding down until his head was in Alex's lap, Vic began to lick on the salty treat like it was a stick of old fashioned licorice. Salty and delicious. He bent further, nosing his way down to Alex's balls, lapping and laving at them before inhaling them one at a time and bathing them with his tongue. 

When Alex was moaning continuously and cursing up a storm, Vic quickly snapped the cockring around the base of his lover's cock and balls and withdrew to the other side of the car. "Now what was that about a taste?" 

Alex just stared at him, wide-eyed, unable to speak a word. His lips parted, and a tiny whine escaped him. He thanked God he'd pulled over first, or he was sure he'd have driven them up a tree or into a ditch. 

After a few more whimpers, he gave up on trying to talk, instead literally diving across the seat to wrap his lips around the cock Vic was flaunting at him. He sucked hard, tasting the dripping precum, his fingers delving between the tight cheeks to tease at the stretched muscle around the base of the buttplug. 

"God, Alex, oh yeah, like... mmmm," Vic moaned softly, his head resting on the doorframe as he luxuriated in the sensations washing over him. Knowing it would only arouse and torment his lover more, Vic continued to talk in that throaty, I-need-to-be-fucked voice, describing everything he felt in lurid detail, using every dirty word he could think of. 

When he ran out of sensations, he began to describe the things he wanted to do to Alex, how deeply he wanted to be buried, how he wanted to see Alex thrashing and dancing on the end of Vic's cock while Vic impaled him over and over. How his balls would be slapping against the older man's ass which had already been warmed up by Vic's hand. Vic described how he wanted to decorate Alex's body with all the little toys he'd found, make the assassin lose control completely—have him beg Vic to take him. 

But perversely, the darkling words and phrases affected Vic too, and soon... too soon, he could feel his balls tightening up and drawing in towards his body. "Alex, lover, am gonna..." he whined just seconds before he began to jet stream after stream of semen down the other man's throat. 

Alex avidly swallowed his lover's seed, pulling back slightly so he could taste it before it poured down his throat. He sucked eagerly, not wanting to lose a single drop. Not even the agonizing tension in his own balls could distract him from this pleasure. 

He pulled back slowly, licking Vic clean, only then realizing that he was desperately humping the car seat. "Please, Vic," he whimpered, knowing the other man wouldn't let him come but needing to beg regardless. 

Vic smiled slowly, his whole body relaxed and sated as he lay half sprawled across the seat in feline abandon. "Not 'til we get home, handsome. So how about you drive?" Vic teased. 

Chuckling at the unusual and inventive curses streaming from his lover's lips, Vic followed Alex across the seat, making sure to curl into the older man's side, petting Alex's chest and still aching cock lightly. "But you promised, Alex. Tonight _I_ get to play," he sighed with a pout and puppy dog eyes. "But if you _really_ want to..." 

Alex continued to curse, not even bothering to reply to that comment. He groaned softly when Vic petted him, reminding himself that it had been worth it to drive Vic crazy that morning. "Sadistic sonofabitch," he grumbled, curving his arm around his tormentor to hold him close even as he complained. "You can play tonight, baby, but just remember, tomorrow always comes." He smirked, enjoying the thought of both the pleasure Vic would give him tonight ... eventually, and what he would do to Vic in return the next day. "Kiss me," he said softly, needing to taste his lover. 

Moaning softly at the promised retribution, Vic allowed his mouth to be devoured by the other man. "You've turned me into a slut," he husked finally, when Alex let him come up for air. "Not that I'm complaining, but I think I've had more sex in the past 48 hours than I have in the past year. And still I want you more. I don't think I'll ever get enough of you." 

Vic laid his head on Alex's shoulder and let the other man drive them home, content to be close to his lover. Every once in a while he'd let his hands drift over Alex's nipples or across the crown of his cock, gathering up the moisture that was leaking out and licking his fingers clean—keeping Alex on the razor's edge as he'd been kept. 

Alex shuddered continually, his body in the grip of incredible pleasure and frustration. He knew that he'd survive this and enjoy every minute of it, but at that particular moment, he felt like he was going to fly apart. Every time Vic's fingers touched him, he got harder. "God, baby, stop," he finally moaned, "I can't take any more." His body practically hummed with tension, hips rising off the seat involuntarily, and he was near to biting through his lip as he tried to hold back his cries. 

"Funny—that sounds vaguely familiar—rather like deja vu," Vic laughed. "Oh wait. I believe I said something very similar this morning, and you completely ignored me." 

A shark-like grin spread across the Canadian's face. "Should I be as kind to you, lover man?" he purred, stroking a finger along the length of Alex's cock one more time. 

Alex shivered, forcing himself to sit still. "Think you can do as good a job?" he challenged, wondering just how far he could push the "good twin". 

"Ohhh, lover, you've asked for it now!" Vic purred happily. "Drive, Alex. I want to be home and in the playroom to finish this conversation!" 

Alex swallowed hard, his eyes wide and his body tense. With another quick glance at Vic, he stepped on the gas, driving as quickly as he dared back to the house. As soon as he pulled into the garage, he was out of the car, hauling Vic out behind him, and he headed straight for the playroom. He stopped just inside and turned a sultry look on Vic. "So, beautiful, where do you want me?" 

Vic grinned. "Bouncing on the end of my cock as you beg me to let you come," he grinned at the older man. "But for right now—against the wall. I wanna see how pretty you look in manacles." 

Following Alex over to the wall, Vic quickly secured Alex face forward, in both the ankle and wrist chains. "Ooooh, very pretty," he sighed as he watched Alex flex to test the chains. 

"But something... something is missing," he grinned as he began to rummage through a drawer. Pulling an item out, Vic snagged a tube of lube and sauntered back, holding up a rather large, latex butt plug. "This I think... for starters." 

Alex shuddered, incredibly turned on by Vic's words. "Just for starters?" he asked, wriggling his ass. "What all did you have in mind?" 

"Oh, but that would ruin the surprise, now wouldn't it?" Vic purred, a smile playing over his lips. "Besides, I wouldn't want to bore you with the details." 

Greasing the plug up liberally, Vic moved in close, grinding himself into Alex's stretched and immobilized frame. Pulling the other man forward with one hand, he slid his other around, positioning the plug and gently working it into Alex's tight pucker. Every choked out gasp from his lover was excitement itself, every muffled curse encouragement. 

Bending his head, Vic began to worry first one, then the other nipple as he continued to gently and slowly push the plug inside, tormenting Alex as much as he could. He sucked and laved on the tiny red beads, making them distend even more, biting down every once in a while. 

When at last the plug was in all the way, Vic pushed Alex back against the wall, still chewing on the other man's nipples, wanting to hear Alex howl with denied release. 

A muffled whine escaped between Alex's clenched teeth when Vic pushed him against the wall, making the plug go deeper, hitting his prostate. Vic's teeth worrying at his nipples was driving him crazy, and only the cock ring was keeping him from coming. His erection was a dark purple, and he ached, more than he ever had before. 

"Please, oh god, please, Vic, let me come," he moaned, squirming, then wailing when that pushed the buttplug against his prostate again. His body shuddered under the waves of sensation, and for a moment he thought his heart might simply burst. 

Vic shimmied up Alex's chest and pressed his lips against his lover's ear. "No," he whispered, smiling at the almost inhuman sound of frustration Alex made. "You promised me that I could do anything I wanted to you tonight. I may not have known you long, 'Lex, but I have figured out that you're the type to get even. Hell, you'd probably run an enemy into the ground, then build a kicking board over his grave just so you could come back once a year to enjoy your victory," Vic teased. "Besides I've got plans for you, handsome." As the Canadian whispered teasingly into Alex's ear, his hands slithered to his pocket and pulled out his next little toy. He wanted Alex's reaction to be... honest. Careful not to let cold metal touch his lover's chest, Vic slid his hands back up to Alex's distended nipples and quickly and gently clamped each one with a nipple clamp, letting the cool metal dangle between them. 

Alex groaned when the clamps pinched down on his nipples, the slight pain arousing him even more. He could feel every heartbeat as a pulse through his cock. "Lemme come," he urged huskily, "lemme come and I'll make you feel _so_ good." He squirmed lewdly against the cock he could feel pressing into his belly. 

He tossed his head, twisting, putting on a show for Vic, trying to tease him into giving up control. 

"Oh no. Not gonna work. Tonight _I_ get to play, _gorgeous_ ," Vic husked as he reached into the toy cupboard and pulled out another little surprise. It was a vibrating egg. 

Greasing it up, he pulled Alex's hips away from the wall, pulling the butt plug out and quickly sliding the egg inside on its cord. Thumbing the control switch to the second lowest setting, Vic grinned as Alex arched and cried out as if struck by lightening. "Wouldn't want you to lose the moment while I'm gone, lover," Vic smirked as he sauntered out the room to Alex's howls of outraged arousal. 

Alex twisted franticly, wrenching at the chains holding him to the wall even though he knew he couldn't get free of them. That _thing_ inside him was driving him crazy, making him writhe, only the ring preventing him from coming. And coming. And coming. 

"Vic!" he screamed wildly, praying the bastard would come back and stop the infernal device. His hips pumped desperately, and tears of unremitting arousal ran down his face. It could have been minutes or hours that Vic left him there; he didn't know, didn't register anything except the painful pleasure filling his body. 

Vic came back into the room at a much faster pace then he'd left. While he was away, he'd taken the time to divest himself of his leather and the plug in his ass. He was simply, gloriously naked. And carrying a covered silver platter and a champagne bucket full of ice—with a sea sponge of all things stuck in the center of the ice. 

"Shhh, I'm back, 'Lex," Vic husked, running a cool hand over Alex's overheated flesh. "Shhh, easy lover, I'm going to take care of you. I'm going to make it good for you, 'Lex. I promise." 

That said, Vic knelt before the assassin and relaxed his throat muscles. Opening his jaw as wide as he could, he began to slowly swallow Alex to the root, stopping only long enough to unsnap the ring and hit the remote on the egg, increasing the speed. And then he just waited, letting his throat muscles, the egg and Alex's desperation do all the work for him. 

Alex nearly shrieked his release, coming almost instantly when Vic removed the cock ring, his body convulsing in the extremity of his release. Shudder after shudder of pained pleasure wracked his frame, then he slumped, only the manacles holding him up, his head hanging down between his shoulders. 

Vic swallowed rapidly, not wanting to miss a drop of his lover's essence. When Alex was at last quiescent once more, Vic gently licked Alex clean before slithering up the older man's chest to kiss him passionately, even as he thumbed off the egg and slid it out of Alex's body. "Told you I'd take care of you," he husked when he finally released the other man's mouth. 

"I'm just going to the kitchen to get us something to drink, I'll be right back." Striding quickly from the room, Vic raced to the kitchen, grabbed the bottle of champagne in the fridge, popped the cork, picked up a champagne flute, then raced back. In all it took him under five minutes. 

Pouring a glass, he held it up to Alex's lips and watched his lover drink greedily, before pouring him a second glass. "Careful. You don't want to be drunk for round two," Vic chuckled as he watched the second glass drained. 

"Round two?" Alex asked faintly, immediately gulping more champagne. "Sounds like I'll need to be drunk to survive it." He grinned at Vic, letting the other man know that he was teasing. He didn't want Vic to get concerned and _stop_ , after all. 

"Just what exactly do you have in mind for me, beautiful?" He stood up easily once again, shifting his shoulders a little as they grew uncomfortable from his hands being chained above his head for so long. 

Vic watched his lover with a bit of concern and decided that the restraints were no longer needed; besides having Alex on the horizontal rather than the vertical would be a benefit for the next round of things. 

Releasing Alex from the manacles, Vic drew the other man over to the bed and had him lie down on his stomach. Vic lit some candles and turned off the lights before returning to the bed, the things he'd need later laid out nearby. 

Snatching up a bottle of massage oil, Vic poured some into his hands to warm it then began to knead and massage the man underneath him, relaxing and re-arousing Alex as he went. "You'll find out eventually, Alex," he replied finally, bending to kiss the nape of the older man's neck. "And you'll love it." 

Alex purred, loving every moment of the massage. "I know I will. Just like I love you, beautiful." He arched under Vic's hands, pressing into the firm touch. "Have your wicked way with me, Victor." He fluttered his lashes at the other man like a fainting heroine in a bad melodrama. "I can do nothing to stop you, oh woe is me." He fought to hold back his laughter. 

Vic's hand came down hard on Alex's plump ass. "Behave you, or no treats after I'm done giving you a rub down." Continuing to work his way down Alex 's back and thighs, he made sure his lover was a boneless mass of purring manhood before ordering him to roll over. 

"I want you to close your eyes and hold on to the bed. No letting go, okay?" Vic husked softly, nipping at the older man's throat. 

Alex shivered, his eyes fluttering open to watch Vic as he nodded. He reached up over his head and clenched his fists around the headboard, the position stretching him out, displaying his body to his lover. 

"Okay, beautiful, I'm all yours," he whispered throatily, staring at Vic trustingly. 

"Close your eyes, Alex," Vic reminded his lover, brushing a hand over them gently in demonstration. "You know I love you, right? That anything I do is to bring you, _us_ , pleasure. Do you trust me to inflict a little pain if it ultimately drives you wild with need?" the Canadian asked seriously, wanting, needing, to know just how far Alex would let him go. The last thing he wanted was for his lover's deadly reflexes to kick in unexpectedly. He knew Alex would never knowingly hurt him, but he didn't want his lover to have to deal with guilt if he were sent sprawling 

Alex rubbed a leg along one of Vic's. "I trust you with my life, Vic. You can do anything you want to me," he replied without hesitation. He knew that if Vic were to put a gun to his head, he would simply lie there. He could never hurt Vic, no matter what. 

Continuing with his massage, Vic worked Alex over slowly and carefully, making sure that every single muscle was relaxed and pliant. Raining tiny kisses on every inch of available flesh, he began to re-arouse Alex, making sure that his nipples were peaked and his stomach quivering. Most of all making sure that the older man's cock was hard and waiting for what was to come. 

Reaching over to the table next to him, Vic took a long, tapered candle, and very carefully tilted it, watching as the hot wax dribbled from the candle and on to one of Alex's aroused nipples. 

A gasp hissed from between Alex's clenched teeth, and his eyelids fluttered for an instant, almost opening, before he forced himself to relax again. His entire body was tense and aroused, waiting for the next touch, unable to anticipate whether it would be pain or pleasure. He whimpered softly, desperately wanting more, loving that it was Vic doing this to him. 

"So pretty," Vic whispered as he made patterns with the wax across Alex's chest and stomach, making sure to paint his lover's other nipple just as carefully, becoming hard and harder with each shudder that passed through the assassin's body. "God, I can't believe I'm doing this—with you and to you. That you'll let me play like this. No one's ever let me just play with them before," he confessed, setting aside the candle and quietly slipping a piece of ice out of the bucket so that Alex wouldn't hear him. 

Taking the frozen water, Vic ran it across a now diamond hard nub of flesh which had been aroused through extreme heat. Now it was time for extreme cold. Opposites, just like them, yet not able to survive without the other. Just like he could no longer survive without Alex. 

Alex screamed at the first touch of the ice on his reddened nipple, his body arching upward till only his shoulders and heels remained on the bed, but his hands never released the headboard. 

"God, Vic, please," he begged, not sure if he was begging for him to stop or for more. 

Taking another sliver of ice, Vic laid the first one on Alex's stomach, then laid himself over top of it so that it was sandwiched between the two of them. Shivering as the rapidly melting cube ran cold water between their bodies, he kissed Alex deeply, slipping the second ice cube into Alex's mouth, then sucking it back out in an erotic sharing. 

When it was finally gone, Vic crawled down Alex's body and began to gently peel the wax away, blowing on the now hyper sensitive skin before rasping his tongue over it to taste its silky smoothness. 

Alex shuddered, giving up all control to Vic, his body responding involuntarily to everything his lover did. "Want you, Vic," he moaned, squirming. 

"But I'm not finished playing," Vic purred, almost menacingly. Removing the lid from the serving platter, Vic reached for his last little torture device. Starting at the end, he chewed on the item a bit at a time until he'd reached his own tolerance. 

"You ready to lose your mind, handsome?" Vic purred as he moved between Alex's legs and settled himself comfortably. At Alex's whimper, Vic smiled ferally. This was going to be good. 

Vic could feel his mouth water, and slowly, delicately he licked a chili-coated tongue over the tip of Alex's cock, letting the hot juice soak into his lover's skin just as it had soaked into his mouth. And then he engulfed Alex entirely. 

Alex yowled; there was no other way to describe it. He'd never felt anything like it in his life. The juices of the chili pepper sank into his cock, burning, while Vic's tongue caressed him, teased him, made him scream with the intense sensations. He came, but his cock remained hard, and he whimpered desperately. 

The headboard creaked as Alex writhed, his hands white-knuckled where he gripped it. "Viiiiic," he wailed, thrashing under his tormentor's attentions. 

Vic flayed his tongue back and forth, bringing Alex to first one orgasm then shooting straight towards another. Drinking his lover down, he hummed softly around the straining erection, wanting to taste the spicy combination of Alex and chili again. 

_Just one more time, lover,_ he thought to himself. _Give it to me just once more, then I'll take care of you. And after I take care of you, I'll take care of me._

Alex whined frantically as another orgasm tore through his body, nearly dry but still intense. "Vic, god, please, no more," he begged, feeling like every nerve in his body was short-circuiting. "Can't take any more." But his hands still remained locked on the headboard, and the deadly reflexes stayed quiescent. 

With one last lick, Vic released his lover and reached for the sponge nestled in the bed of ice. He also snagged himself an ice cube to suck on, letting the cool water sooth his fevered mouth. Stroking the icy sponge delicately along Alex's inflamed shaft, Vic murmured soft words of praise to the older man. 

"So beautiful, god, 'Lex, I nearly came just from watching and tasting you," Vic husked as he gently washed his lover, making sure to sooth and cool Alex's too sensitive erection. 

Alex gasped, slowly relaxing under the soothing touch of the cold sponge and Vic's caring hands. "Christ, Vic, you damn near killed me," he moaned happily. "I understand the expression about being rode hard and put away wet now." He frowned a little. "Can I move my arms now? Wanna touch you." The hard-bitten assassin was practically pouting. 

"You can move, Alex," Vic smiled as he continued to sponge his lover. Tossing it away, he crawled up Alex's body to rest next to the other man. Unfortunately not all of him was ready to rest just yet. 

"'Lex," he moaned, "if I don't come, I'm gonna go crazy lover. You got me hotter than hades watching you, tasting you," he husked softly. He may have had more orgasms today than he'd thought possible, but watching Alex tonight had made him granite hard yet again. He just hoped his lover was up to one more round. 

Alex wrapped his arms loosely around Vic's neck. "I'm exhausted, beautiful, but I'd love to feel you inside me," the husky voice whispered in Vic's ear just before sharp white teeth nipped at his earlobe. "Want to feel you claiming me, know that I'm yours like you're mine." 

Vic growled low in his throat. "Damn straight you are. I may have been bottom boy for most of the past day, but I don't share, Alex. Not with anyone. Never forget that," the younger man snarled, suddenly insanely jealous of a past he wasn't part of and knew nothing about. 

Nipping hard on Alex's shoulder, Vic rolled on top of the older man, his hand reaching out to snag the massage oil as he quickly slicked himself up. It was a good thing for his lover that Alex was still loose and oiled from the egg because Vic couldn't even be bothered with the preliminaries; he just slid into the assassin, burying himself to the hilt. 

"Mine, Alex. All mine," he continued to growl as he began to move, frantically thrusting in and out of the slick, sweet channel engulfing his enflamed cock. 

"Yesss, yours, all yours," Alex moaned softly, taking pleasure from Vic's pleasure despite his exhaustion. "Don't want anyone but you, beautiful, never again." He wrapped his legs loosely around Vic's waist, opening himself up more, and tightened the muscles in his ass every time Vic stroked into him. 

He suddenly stared up into Vic's eyes, a dangerous glitter in his. "I'll kill anyone who touches you," he warned, snarling. "You're _mine_." 

Hearing the possessive tone of Alex's voice, seeing the dangerous, predatory gleam in his eyes and knowing it was for him sent Vic spiraling out of control. Slamming himself into Alex again and again, he came with a long, ferocious growl, bending to latch on to Alex's shoulder with his teeth, tasting the copper tang of blood as he fought not to scream to the heavens his release. 

Alex shuddered, wrapping himself tightly around his lover, wincing slightly from the deep bite in his shoulder but loving it. "Mine," he repeated, a wealth of emotion in his voice. He chuckled softly, imagining the expressions of disbelief if anyone who knew him ever heard what he'd allowed Vic to do to him. He couldn't imagine letting anyone else have that kind of control over him. 

"Vic," he whispered, just to hear the sound of his lover's name. 

Sagging against his other self, spent and replete, Vic unlatched his teeth slowly and gently laved the wound he'd inflicted with his tongue. Today had been... the most intense, insane, chaotic day of his life and all the events of the past two days finally caught up to the Canadian. Shuddering once, he laid his head on Alex's chest and quietly wept, holding his lover tightly, as if afraid Alex would vanish in a puff of smoke. 

"Vic?" Alex held his lover tightly, terrified by his sudden breakdown. "What's wrong, Vic? What is it? Did you realize what a mistake this is? I won't make you stay with me if you want to go," he babbled franticly, saying anything he thought might make the other man stop crying. "I'm sorry, please, don't cry, baby, I'll let you go; you're not a prisoner. I'll take you back to your apartment." Alex felt like crying himself as he made those promises, but he'd keep them... for Victor. 

"No, that's not it," Vic husked, his voice rough from his crying jag. "You know, you're the first person who's been able to make me cry since... I got told men don't cry. I _love_ you, Alex Krycek, and the thought that you love me too... it overwhelmed me, this passion we have between us, the connection the feelings—everything. How did I ever get so blessed?" 

Alex laughed, his relief needing an outlet. "Most people would say you were cursed to have anything to do with me, Victor. And they'd be right," he warned somberly. "I'm no saint, Vic." 

"Guess it's a damn good thing I don't want a saint then, isn't it? I want a bad-to-the-bone, honest, loving, gentle, wicked, devious, cunning and deadly assassin who loves me as much as I love him. I'd call that a blessing, personally," Vic replied, crossing his arms on Alex's chest and resting his chin on top of them in order to watch his lover with brilliant eyes, shining with love. 

Alex chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "You are clearly insane, and it's my duty to take responsibility for you, to make sure you don't injure yourself in your lunacy. It's a tough job," he sighed, "but somebody's gotta do it." 

Vic smacked Alex's chest lightly. "Asshole," he teased softly as a huge yawn escaped. "Alex, do you think we can sleep in your bedroom tonight? I mean this playroom is _really_ nice and all, but I'd like to be able to sleep in your bed, in a bedroom, with you as your lover." 

Alex blinked in surprise. "You know, I actually forgot we slept here last night. You're going to have to get off of me so we can get up," he pointed out, grinning. "Then we'll see if I can still walk after everything you did to me." 

Vic grinned and climbed off his lover, offering a hand. "And you loved every minute of it and are probably already plotting how to pay me back too," he sassed with a smile. 

Alex accepted the hand gratefully, wobbling a bit as he stood up. "Oh, definitely. But not right away. I'll get you when you least expect it," he purred menacingly. Not waiting for an answer, he strode toward the door, pulling Vic along behind him. "Come on, beautiful, I need some sleep, and I'm really looking forward to seeing you in my bed." 

Vic smiled at the thought of paybacks and gladly let himself be pulled along. They stopped in front of a set of oak double doors. Fuck the bedroom had to be..."Just one thing Alex— _our_ bed," he told the older man quietly. 

Alex smiled back at him. "I like the sound of that, Vic. Our bed, our house, our life together. Yup, I could get used to that very easily." He led the other man inside the bedroom, not noticing Vic's expression when he saw the mahogany paneling and heavy, antique furniture in the room that was larger than most people's apartments. 

"God, I could get lost in here. This is almost the size of my entire _apartment_ Alex," Vic husked. Spying the huge, custom made bed, the Canadian had to smile. "Though with a bed like that I could get used to almost anything," he laughed. 

"Shower first then sleep, or do you just wanna curl up?" he asked the older man quietly, a slight frown of worry creasing his brow. The wax had left red marks all over Alex's torso, and Vic was starting to feel more guilty than aroused about being able to do that to his lover. 

Alex sighed. "I'm too tired for a shower, baby, no matter how much I'll regret that decision in the morning. Just wanna sleep. Come to bed with me?" He turned a hopeful gaze on the Canadian, wanting to fall asleep with Vic in his arms. 

"This was an absolutely amazing night, beautiful, and I want to end it right, with the two of us together in that big bed." He glanced at Vic almost shyly. "I've never had anyone else here with me." 

"Alex," Vic husked, helpless against the emotions that flooded him and all for this man. "I don't deserve someone like you," he continued, his voice rich with emotion. "But I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you go now." 

Pushing the older man towards the bed, Vic pulled down the covers and tucked Alex in before walking to the foot of the bed and crawling up that way to slide under the silk sheets next to his lover. 

"I love you, Alex Krycek, stone cold killer and all. Never, ever gonna leave you. If that means leaving the Agency, so be it. That life I can live without, you I can't. You're stuck with me now," he chuckled even as he slipped into the older man's embrace and rested his head against a smooth, strong chest listening to Alex's heartbeat sing him a lullaby. 

* * *

Alex leaned against the railing on the balcony overlooking the parade route, watching the colorful floats go by. He toasted Vic with his drink, grinning at his lover's pleasure in experiencing the "world's biggest party". Dressed like negative images in black and white leather, the two men attracted their share of attention as well. Seeing one young woman, who wore nothing more than paint on her breasts, beckoning to Vic, Alex moved behind the white-clad man, staking his claim. 

Staring challengingly at the girl, Alex cupped Vic's groin, petting him through the butter-soft leather, his chin on Vic's shoulder. "Up for some games, beautiful?" he murmured in the Canadian's ear, his erection nudging at the other man's ass. 

Moaning quietly, Vic let his head fall back on Alex's shoulder. He writhed mindlessly against his lover, grinding his buttocks back into Alex's cock in a wanton display of need. "Like the city's motto says, lover, let the good times roll," he teased, turning his head to nip at Alex's exposed throat. "One of these days I'm going to get you a collar too. I wanna see you in that and nothing else; I want _you_ to be my toy for a night," Vic purred softly, hyper aware of his own collar and the attached leash that Alex held in his hand. 

God, what they must look like—him in constrained white leather, showing off everything and leaving only the skin tone to the imagination, Alex in his poured on leather pants and the black vest to match, looking very much like one of hell's fallen angels. Vic felt himself harden even more under the silk lined leather pouch he wore underneath the white leather hotpants. "Alex..." he purred with seductive need, grinding back hard into his lover. "Fuck me—right here, right now, with the world watching." 

Alex shuddered both at the image that came into his head when Vic talked about making _him_ the toy and at his words and movement. "Couldn't stop me now with a gun to my head," he admitted hoarsely, undoing his own pants, then pushing Vic's shorts down below his ass. He only pulled aside the strap of the leather g-string Vic wore before pushing inside, glad again that he'd made Vic put on a show for him by lubing himself up before they got dressed that evening. 

"So fucking hot and tight," he groaned, his fingers delving inside the pouch that couldn't cover all of Vic's rampant erection any more. "Mine, all mine," he growled and bit down on Vic's shoulder, barely preventing himself from letting his teeth sink in. "Watch the parade go by, baby, see how people notice us and watch," he whispered, his own eyes fixed on the wide-eyed blonde watching him take Vic. 

Vic stared sightlessly at the crowds passing by on the floats, distantly aware of the catcalls and the Mardi Gras beads being tossed up at them as a reward for their show. All he was truly aware of was the slick slide in and out of his rectum that was his lover's cock, the blunt tip of it brushing against his prostate again and again, the heat they generated between them. 

Snagging Alex's free hand, Vic slid it up his lightly oiled chest, over the leather harness and up his throat, to where he could suckle on those deliciously salty fingers. He needed something in his mouth, something to focus on, or he'd get lost in the pleasure coursing through him. 

Grinding backwards, Vic used one hand to brace himself against the balcony, the other coming up to tease and pull at his nipples while he whined and moaned and suckled on Alex, anything to help relieve the inferno raging in him. "Harder, please—god, fuck me harder, 'Lex, make me scream," he managed to garble out around the fingers he still nursed on. 

Alex groaned harshly. "Parade's not over, baby. I wouldn't want you to miss any of it. We can just take it nice and slow and keep it up till the parade ends. That would be a climactic finish, don't you think?" he teased huskily, slowly rotating his hips, keeping Vic poised on the brink. He pulled his hand away from Vic's erection, knowing that the night breeze on the dripping head would drive him insane. 

Vic bit back a particularly foul curse at his lover's sense of humor. If Alex thought he was going to leave Vic hanging like this for hours, he had another thing coming. The humid breeze played havoc with his perspiring body, making him feel hot and cold at the same time; it was sheer torture against his leaking erection, a ghostly touch that drove him to new heights of desperation. 

"If you even think about slowing down, Alex Krycek, I may just be forced to take that blonde up on her offer—and yes I saw her, and yes, I know why you started to fuck me—so you damned well better fuck me into satiation, or by god you're gonna have a problem on your hands!" Vic growled softly as he thrust back hard into Alex's groin as if to emphasize his point. 

Alex froze for a moment, then burst into laughter. "Getting kind of demanding there, baby, don't you think? You're lucky I love you." He started to drive into Vic, hips thrusting hard. "And I like to make you scream. So scream for me, beautiful," he growled into Vic's ear, one hand on the other man's hip and the other rubbing lightly over the black leather collar around his throat. "Let me hear you. Let everyone around us hear how good I make you feel." 

Vic whimpered as the tempo of Alex's thrusts increased. His free hand began to pinch and pull his nipples harder and harder as he kept time with his lover's thrusts. Whimpers turned to growls of need then soft pitched moans and kept on increasing in volume until he was begging and pleading loudly enough to attract more and more attention. Finally with one particularly powerful thrust, Vic threw his head back and wailed as he came, his semen covering Alex's hand and spouting over the side of the balcony like erotic rain. 

The cheers and howls of approval from the street below and the balconies around them finally brought Vic back to himself as he rested, panting, against Alex's chest. On the floor of the balcony were ropes and ropes of Mardi Gras beads, some cheap plastic and others more expensive. Laughing ruefully, glad of the white domino mask that covered his eyes, Vic laughed softy. "Guess we're a hit," he managed to tease before turning to devour Alex's mouth and letting the world catch a glimpse his freshly fucked ass. 

Alex kissed Vic hungrily, his hands cupping the delectable ass he'd just been in, two fingers easily slipping inside the relaxed muscle. He rubbed his own still hard cock against Vic's belly. "Aren't you forgetting something, baby?" he asked huskily. Letting go of Vic's ass, he grabbed a napkin off the table and cleaned himself hastily, then pushed gently on Vic's shoulders, urging him to his knees. 

"Need to feel that beautiful mouth on me, Vic. I want you to suck me dry," he groaned, not sure how he'd managed to hold back his climax when Vic had come apart around him. 

Vic sank gracefully to his knees and immediately set about devouring his lover's cock. It tasted musky and tart, and there was a faint reminder of the lube that he'd been slicked with. Moaning at the way this felt, this almost lewd exhibitionism that he was letting himself indulge in, Vic began to go down on Alex without any finesse or elegance. 

Relaxing his throat muscles, Vic let the older man fuck his face, his hands coming up to cup Alex's ass, first one finger, then a second worming their way between the taut globes and insinuating themselves in Alex's anus. Finger fucking his lover in counterpoint to the motions of Alex's hips, Vic went about driving his lover mad with pleasure. 

Alex cried out when Vic swallowed him, then again when he worked his fingers inside him. He reached over Vic, clinging to the railing to keep himself upright, whining desperately. His hips began to thrust, driving his cock deeper down Vic's throat, then pushing back onto the teasing fingers in his ass. He whimpered wildly, lower lip caught between his teeth, and green eyes slitted open to watch the dark head bobbing over his cock. He wailed Vic's name as he came, his knees giving way so he landed in front of Vic, kneeling face to face with his lover. 

He reached out and cupped a hand around the back of Vic's neck, pulling him in for a kiss, able to taste himself in Vic's mouth. Eventually, he reached out and scooped up several of the glass strands, looping them around Vic's neck, then climbing back to his feet and fixing his clothes. "Gonna get up any time soon, beautiful? You're missing the parade." 

Vic grinned up at the older man. "You look as well fucked as I feel," he teased, holding out a hand to Alex for help to pull him up. Deciding there was really no sense in buttoning his shorts back up, Vic just readjusted the pouch so that he was covered and reached for his champagne glass, blushing when the blonde from across the way called out. 

"Hoo-whee, chers, dat 'dere was one hot little tease. Y'all are makin' me blush," she called out with a grin, before turning back to the parade, knowing when there wasn't a hope in hell of getting the guy. 

"I can't believe I just did that; hell, I can't believe I want to do it again! You make me burn, Alex," he moaned, drawing closer to his lover and wrapping an arm around the assassin's waist. "Make me burn," he whispered, nipping at a succulent Adam's apple with glee. 

Alex started to laugh. "You're insatiable!" he accused. "You can barely stand up straight from the last round, and already you're demanding more." He combed his fingers through Vic's hair, then clenched his fist in it, dragging Vic's head up so he could kiss him thoroughly. "How'd I get so lucky?" he whispered, staring into bright green eyes identical to his own. 

He moved them back to the railing, once again standing behind Vic, their bodies nestled so closely together that not a breath of air could fit between them. He leaned his chin on his lover's shoulder, watching the parade from that position while he petted Vic. His fingers delved inside the leather pouch, tracing the quiescent flesh, then rose to his mouth with the moisture they'd found there. 

"Mmmm," he purred. "I love the way you taste, baby." He slid his hand back again, this time offering the fingers to Vic. 

Vic lapped at the moisture on Alex's finger with kitten-like care, cleaning them diligently and shivering at the taste of himself mixed with the salt of Alex's skin. Sighing happily, he watched the parade go by, occasionally grinding back into Alex in order to keep his attention from wandering from the real show, namely him. 

"Do you think that somewhere in all those people, the Agency is looking for me?" he asked softly, not really caring, just idly wondering. "I can't wait to see the dragon lady's reaction when she sees you; she's gonna cream herself. But she can't have you. You're mine, Alexandre," he purred in a fair rendition of Pauline's accent. 

"All mine," he sighed, letting his head fall back against Alex's shoulder and closing his eyes, letting the music, the crowds and the cacophony of the night wash over him like a wave. 

Alex sighed, hugging Vic to him. "As much as you're mine, Vic," he murmured. He kissed his lover's head lightly, enjoying the parade and the gentle swell of his growing arousal. He looked down at the crowd, noticing several people who'd chosen spots with a good view of him and Vic, and he laughed. "We have fans, baby. Are you ready for Act II?" He nibbled on Vic's ear, tugging gently as he rubbed more insistently against the other man's ass. 

"Mmm—where you're concerned? Always. Love you, 'Lex—love what you do to me, what you make me feel but most of all—love the man you are— _my_ man," Vic purred, opening his eyes to see his 'fans' and waving to them with a saucy grin. 

"So, what did you have in mind?" he laughed when they waved back and catcalls of 'take it off' drifted up to him, leaving him to wonder if they meant the mask or something else. 

Alex grinned wickedly. "I think they have the right idea. Lose the jockstrap, beautiful, then turn around and face me. I need to have you bare for what I have in mind next." He chuckled, stepping back slightly from Vic to let him do as instructed. 

"Guess that means I gotta lose the shorts too," Vic grinned as he stripped the white leather over well-toned buttocks and strong thighs. Taking a few moments to pose for Alex, who whistled appreciatively, Vic stripped off the silk lined leather pouch and, in a moment of madness, zinged the elasticized band so it sailed over the side of the balcony and towards the gathered crowd. 

"Think that got their attention?" he chuckled softly. 

Alex chuckled, watching several people scrabble for the tiny garment with more fervor than they'd displayed for those thrown by the krewes. "I'd say so, beautiful. I think we may be the hit of the season." He moved closer, kissing Vic again, then grinning as he unfastened his own pants again. 

"Wrap your legs around my waist, baby," he instructed, waiting till Vic had done so before moving closer to the railing again. "Now, hang on to my shoulders tightly, and let your ass rest against the railing, beautiful." He smirked at the expression on Vic's face, then reached down to position himself and pushed inside Vic. 

He groaned harshly when he couldn't go any deeper and braced one hand on the railing as he began to glide in and out, giving the people below a fantastic show. 

"Jesus!" Vic gasped in amazed disbelief and intense arousal. "Fuck—Alex, they can see you... fucking me," he moaned, the last words going up in pitch as Alex's cock slammed against his prostate, causing him to shimmy in delight, which only incited the crowds to greater vocalization. 

"Guess it's a damn good thing it don't matter if you're straight or bi or gay in Mardi Gras—everything does go," Vic managed to chuckle as Alex slid almost completely out of his ass before ramming home again. "'Lex, baby, Jesus!" the Canadian moaned, holding on to Alex for dear life. 

Arcing up, Vic managed to get close enough to the older man to latch on to a nipple and begin to suckle—hard. He bit down when Alex thrust in harder and moaned around the hot pink flesh, sending vibrations coursing through Alex's body. His fingers gouged in, leaving angry red crescents in the other man's flesh, but neither seemed to mind. In fact, all Alex did was fuck him harder. 

Alex laughed shakily. "You honestly think anyone's going to complain about seeing your gorgeous ass get fucked? They're all wishing me dead so they could have a chance at you. Fuck!" he howled when Vic bit down on his nipple, his back arching to make himself more accessible. 

"Sonofabitch," he swore, his entire body tensing. If he hadn't already come earlier, that would have been it for him. He drove a little harder, a little deeper, his hips moving rapidly, as his arousal spiraled out of control. He could feel the pleasure begin at the base of his spine and spread throughout his body, but he never wanted this to end. He wanted to be inside Vic, feeling the hot tightness of his ass, forever. 

"Alex," Vic groaned, letting go of the flesh in his mouth to suck in great lungfuls of air to his oxygen depleted body. Writhing against the invading cock, he clung to the older man, grunting softly as he worked his body hard against the one on top, around and beneath him. 

He clung, ivy-like, to the assassin, begging softly, promising anything just wanting it to never end, for his lover to never stop claiming him. But it was too much, everything—the night, the music, the exhibitionism, the thrill of _knowing_ he was watched and desired by many, but most of all the knowledge that Alex loved him, truly and whole-heartedly loved Victor Mansfield, ex-cop, full time dork—made him howl like a banshee and come hard and long, coating their stomachs with his seed, and leaving him weaker than a newborn, clinging to Alex through sheer tenacity and willpower. 

The shudders racing through Vic's body milked Alex's orgasm from him, and he clutched desperately at the other man as he came, holding him tightly to make sure he didn't sag back over the side of the balcony. As soon as he was sure his trembling legs would support him, he stepped back, sinking down onto a chaise with Vic still impaled on him. He nuzzled against the side of the Canadian's throat, needing to feel him close just then. 

"God, I love you, beautiful. Don't ever leave me," he begged suddenly, reminded of the fact that he'd stolen Vic from his life and that people were looking for him. He clung desperately to the other man, as if to prevent him from being torn away. 

"Never, Alex," Vic swore softly. "I'm not letting you go—no matter what," the younger man vowed, snuggling his head into the crook of Alex's neck and breathing in their combined scent and the smell of sex. "We'll find a way, I swear it." 

Alex held him tightly. "I sound like a real sap, don't I? I just can't believe that I was lucky enough to find you, and I won't let you go." The cold killer peered out from green eyes for an instant before he relaxed again. He shook his head, laughing softly. "We're a mess, beautiful. Thanks to you at that. What're you going to do about it?" he asked, idling running a finger through the cooling trails of semen on Vic's belly. 

He sighed softly when he slipped out of Vic and sprawled on the chaise, indifferent to the admiring glances turned their way. The only thing he was interested in just then was Vic, much like some big cat focusing on its prey. 

Vic hesitantly reached up and removed first his domino, then his lover's. "I want to see you, not the mask," he replied at the arched eyebrow Alex quirked at him in lieu of a question. He traced the features almost identical to his own, noting the difference in skin texture, the crinkles around Alex's eyes - the harder, almost sharp edges to the older man's face. 

"You call me beautiful, but you're beautiful too, Alex. You're clean and sharp, like one of your knives, deadly but a thing of beauty. I used to look in the mirror and think of myself as plain, the typical guy next door and a dorky guy next door at that. But you—you're exotic and deadly and sensual and... god, you make my mouth water," Vic exclaimed softly. 

Climbing off Alex, Vic knelt next to his lover's side and began to slowly lap at the cooling semen, licking his lover clean and savoring the taste of himself on Alex's flesh. "I even taste better when I'm on you," the younger man laughed softly as he got to his feet. "I'll be right back, don't move," the Canadian husked as he wandered inside the apartment to the richly appointed bathroom for a quick shower to wash off the excess fluids and clean himself out with one of Alex's more interesting shower attachments. 

Fifteen minutes later, a freshly scrubbed and oiled Victor wandered back out onto the balcony, beads of moisture still clinging to his flesh as he snuggled in between Alex's outspread thighs on the chaise lounge, where the older man still watched the festivities. "Back and all oiled up for round three when you feel up to it," he purred, with a throaty chuckle. 

While Vic had been inside, Alex had cleaned himself up some with the napkins, then sprawled across the chaise again to consider the changes in his life over the last few days. He'd gone from being a homeless, hated triple agent to a man with a lover and maybe even a future. 

"Wonder if I should send Smoky a thank you card," he mused softly, snickering. 

He watched the parade go by, not really paying much attention, occasionally smiling at an attractive man or woman who tried especially hard to attract his eye. He blew a kiss to one or two and toasted a lesbian couple with his wine when they put on a show with an especially hot kiss. 

When Vic returned and crawled into his lap, he wrapped his arms around the other man, inhaling the fresh scent of him. At Vic's words, he gasped, then started to laugh. "As I've said before, you're an insatiable slut, Victor Mansfield. And I love you for it." He slipped one hand down Vic's back, trailing lightly over his spine to the cleft of his ass, then farther till a finger teased at the slippery ring, easily gliding inside. "Nice," he approved, adding another finger and another, fingerfucking Vic slowly and easily for a little while, then pulling out and patting his ass. 

"Did you have anything special you wanted from me tonight, baby?" he asked, willing to let Vic decide what would happen next if he wanted to. 

Vic purred at the stroking and Alex's light finger fuck. "You're the only one I've ever been a slut for, Alex; you bring it out in me," he laughed softly as he cuddled up next to his lover. 

"Just being with you is enough for me. Here, now, I feel safer and more loved than I ever have in my life. I could stay like this forever," the younger man continued happily. "Love you, 'Lex, always." 

Alex sighed wistfully. "I wish we could, beautiful. But you and I both know it's only a matter of time till our pasts catch up with us. We haven't exactly been trying to keep a low profile. Your Director _is_ going to find you, probably sooner rather than later. That's when you'll have to decide what you want to do." He stopped Vic's words with a gentle finger against his lips. "Only when you're back in your own life can you make that choice, Vic. I want you, but not if you're going to wake up one morning and wonder what the fuck you're doing with a used-up not-so-ex-assassin." 

"Alex Krycek," Vic growled ominously, pushing away from his lover's chest to glare down at him. "You are not used up, I am _not_ going to change my mind, and tell me I couldn't walk out of here at any time if I wanted to!" 

Vic smirked at the older man's silent glare. "Thought so. Get this through your thick head. It isn't Stockholm Syndrome—and yeah I do know what that is. I. Love. You. Get it?" Vic punctuated each word with a jab to the chest with his finger. "It won't change; I won't get tired of you. I won't want a used up _ex-_ assassin. I'll want _you_ , Alex. Just you. You're my dark half, my other self. My life, my heart and my soul. How many different ways will I have to say it before you believe it?" 

"A lot more than you thought, apparently," Alex sighed. "Sorry, babe. I just have trouble believing how much my life has changed in just a few days. I can't help thinking that I'm going to wake up. 

"Now then, before I tried to ruin the mood, I think you'd just admitted to being an insatiable slut? I think we need to go with that." Alex grinned again, making an effort to shake off his mood, and ran an appreciative hand over the firm globes of his lover's ass. 

Alex turned the full force of that bright green gaze on Vic and grinned wickedly. "Think I want my own private show here, beautiful. Think you can manage that?" 

Vic chuckled softly. "I've handled everything else you've thrown at me—or impaled me with—haven't I?" the younger man grinned. "So you want a private show—now just how private do you want it? Out here or in the bedroom?" 

Vic was actually open to both ideas. The voyeuristic thrill of performing in front of crowds was enough to get him rock hard; however, he knew the only time he would be completely uninhibited would be in the privacy of their bedroom. Fuck, it still gave him a shiver of delight to be able to say that - _their_ bedroom. 

"So—what's the call, you sexy thing you?" 

Alex snorted. "You have to ask? Both, of course. First we'll see how far you'll go here to make me crazy with lust for you, then later, in our bedroom, I'll make you scream so loud you can't talk." He stretched out comfortably on the chaise, enjoying the sensation of the night air against his naked body where Vic wasn't touching him. "So, whatcha got, beautiful?" 

Curious to see what Vic would come up with, he made no suggestions, leaving it entirely up to his beautiful lover what he would do next. 

Vic grinned and slowly peeled himself off the older man. All around him the humid night air caressed his skin. The catcalls and cacophony of the parade didn't even faze him. He knew that the lush vegetation that grew on the balcony hid most of his assets from sight so that he was only fully visible to the waist, and the wrought iron, wisteria and ivy made sexy shadows of the rest of him. It was only those people on the surrounding balconies that had any view and they were too busy playing the same sort of games. 

That in mind, Vic let the jazz music from the streets filter through his mind and body as he began to gyrate, subtly at first then with increasing fervor. His hands touched and caressed his skin, tracing his nipples and the lines that delineated his abdominal muscles. They continued to drift lower, carding through the dark brown curls that framed his erection. Curls that... 

Vic's head snapped up as a particularly wicked idea came to mind. "Alex. I want you to shave me," he husked, his eyes gone almost black with heat at the thought of being completely bare around his cock and balls and that Alex would be the one to make him that way. 

Alex's eyes opened as wide as possible, and he just stared at Vic, thunderstruck. He opened his mouth, but the only thing that came out was a soft whine. He stood up, grabbed Vic's wrist and yanked him inside the apartment, ignoring the chorus of disappointed yells from the other revelers. He dragged his lover directly to the luxurious bathroom, pulling a green velvet covered chair from where it stood against one wall over near the sink and pushing Vic down on it while he grabbed the shaving cream and a razor. 

Alex filled the sink with warm water, then squirted the foam into one hand and applied it to the soft curls between Vic's widespread legs. He was nearly trembling with lust, and he stopped to take a deep breath and calm himself before he brought the sharp blade near Vic's groin. He carefully swiped the razor in short strokes, removing every trace of hair around his cock and balls, then made Vic stand up so he could see if there was any to remove between his cheeks. Though Vic naturally had minimal body hair, Alex shaved the little there was, then rinsed the razor and wiped the last remnants of the foam away with a damp cloth. 

"Fuck," he groaned, "you're..." He dropped down to his knees, pushing his head between Vic's legs and hungrily feasted on the newly bared flesh. 

Vic gasped and went stiff as Alex began to nose his way around the now exposed and amazingly sensitive flesh of his groin. "Oh my god, Alex..." he quivered as his cock became instantly hard. He'd never imagined... 

Vic's head fell back, and he began to pant softly through his mouth, his whole body straining with arousal and his fingers carding through and gripping Alex's hair almost painfully. "So good," he whined breathlessly, "so much, Jesus fuck!" 

Alex didn't reply, being more interested in tasting every millimeter of the creamy white skin of Vic's groin. He licked eagerly, feeling the softness of the skin, sucking it into his mouth, his hands stroking at the same time, cupping the satiny smooth sac in one palm while the fingers of his other petted avidly. 

He played happily, ignoring the straining cock in favor of the flesh he'd never before had a chance to taste. 

Vic was in heaven, or hell, depending on the definition. His body was aflame, awash with need that kept building without satisfaction. Alex was driving him crazy with the soft licks and nuzzles, the petting and caressing of his newly exposed flesh. 

Arching into the mouth that was the source of his torment, Vic grabbed his cock and began to work it fast and hard, reaching for his orgasm with desperation. "Need. Need to. Cum!" Shouting, he felt his balls tighten, and then his semen was coming in creamy arcs, decorating Alex's face and back. 

Alex dragged Vic down onto the floor and pushed inside his still quivering body, groaning harshly as Vic's muscles rippled around him. "Mine," he panted with every stroke, so aroused that he came within moments of getting inside his lover. 

He slumped over Vic, feeling his arms around him, and started to laugh softly. "Fuck, I've never been that turned on that fast in my life! Are you trying to kill me?" He climbed to his feet and turned to the shower. 

He stepped under the hot, massaging jets of water, and moaned happily. "Coming in?" 

Vic stretched sinuously and got up off the plush rug he'd been lying on. Ambling into the shower, the younger man immediately curled up against Alex's back, purring contently, feeling well fucked and well loved. 

Rubbing his face and now denuded groin against Alex, he let his eyes fall shut even as his arms wrapped around the strong waist. Kissing a shoulder softly, he husked, "Love you 'Lex," then just let the steam and heat of the water and his lover's presence wash over him and lull him into total relaxation. 

Alex washed quickly, then turned to run soapy hands over Vic, petting and cleaning at the same time. He smiled when Vic practically purred, both of them relaxing under the pounding of the water. "So, you want to go back outside to watch more of the festivities, or have I worn you out so much you want to go to bed?" 

He made sure Vic was standing on his own, then twisted around to switch off the water. He stepped out, toweling himself dry before holding out a fresh towel to his lover, still waiting for a reply. He'd be happy either way, but he thought it would be fun to show off his lover some more and watch the goings on, which would get wilder as the hour got later. 

"That chaise lounge is big enough for the both of us," Vic grinned. "As long as I can cuddle with you, I'm happy wherever. I've never been to Mardi Gras," the ex cop stated. "This is already the most memorable parade I've ever been to —but... I want to see the end. Let's watch." 

The older man's grin told Vic he'd made the right call, and he happily let the former assassin lead him out to the balcony and arrange him on the lounger before Alex blanketed Vic's body with his own. 

"Besides," Vic husked playfully, once Alex was settled and stroking him 'til he purred all over again, "this way we can get some ideas of what to do at the Santa Claus Parade." 

Alex snorted, his body shaking with laughter. "You're one sick puppy, Mansfield. I don't think the kids who are waiting to see Santa really need to see us going at each other. Although... I've never fucked anyone on a parade float," he mused. He waved at the people across the street, who were cheering their return. 

"Whatcha think, beautiful? Me, you, some rabbit fur, and a big moving display stand? We could be the most infamous people in the country." He was having a hard time not to laugh at Vic's expression. 

Vic stared, dumfounded, at his lover then burst out into laughter. "You're insane... but I do know where they store the floats," he grinned at Alex. "Nearly got killed there once on an assignment. It was an eventful night," Vic trailed off with a snicker. 

Curling closer into his lover's side, Vic rested his head on Alex's shoulder and intertwined a hand with one of the older man's. "I never want this to end," he sighed softly. "I never knew life could be this perfect." 

"Me too," Alex admitted. "I've never been this happy before. I know sooner or later, we'll have to make some decisions, but for a little while, there's just us. We don't have to please anyone except ourselves. And you sure do please me," he purred in a sudden change of mood. "Are you sore? I think the best way to enjoy this parade would be from inside you. Think you can handle that, beautiful? Me inside you, not fucking, just waiting, while we watch the parade, playing a little, not coming till the parade ends? Course, you'd have to get me hard again first," he added. 

Vic squirmed on the lounger, suddenly a little less tired than before. "Damn, Alex, how is it all you have to do is talk dirty to me, and I get hard? I mean we've been going at it almost non-stop for days, and I should be wrung dry, but all you have to do is whisper something dirty in my ear, and I pop an instant redwood," the younger man grumbled half-heartedly. 

However, it didn't stop him from sliding down the lounge so that his mouth was now even with the thick length of flesh that would soon be buried inside him again. Nor did it prevent him from relaxing his throat muscles and swallowing said member whole, lapping and laving and purring like a kitten being fed cream as he worked the not so exhausted flesh with single-minded diligence. 

Alex dropped his head back against the cushion, groaning softly as Vic slowly excited him again. As Vic had said, they'd had sex an incredible number of times in the short time they'd been together, but somehow, just looking at that identical face and body aroused him every time. He bit back a chuckle, thinking that Vic was better for him than Viagra ever could be. 

Feeling himself harden again, Alex groped on the table for the lube they'd left there earlier, squeezing some out onto his fingers. "Shift around, beautiful," he said hoarsely. "I'll get you ready while you get me ready." It took a moment for his words to sink in, then Vic swung around so his ass was almost in Alex's face. 

Alex couldn't ignore that temptation, and his tongue flicked over the loosened muscle. He chuckled when Vic jumped a little, then worked the tip of his tongue inside his lover. After a little while of that, he slipped his gel-coated fingers into Vic's ass, slicking him for the next round. 

"No fair," Vic moaned, raising his head to watch the older man with hooded eyes. "Keep it up and I'm gonna come with nothing more than your finger in my ass." Not that Vic would mind, really, but it kind of defeated the purpose that his ever so wicked lover had in mind. 

Disengaging himself from Alex's finger, Vic stood and then straddled Alex's legs, facing the parade. Reaching between his spread legs he grasped the ex-assassin's cock and held it steady as he sank down on to it with a tiny moan of mostly pleasure and just a little pain. 

"Ohhh yeah, that's nice," he purred when he could finally swing his legs up onto the lounger and rest back against Alex's chest, the older man's cock fully embedded in his ass. 

Alex bit back a gasp, feeling Vic's ass flex around him as he repositioned himself. His arms slid around his lover, hands toying with his nipples and cock a little, then just resting around his waist. "I don't remember ever enjoying Mardi Gras more," he murmured in Vic's ear, then licked it. He tensed and released his abdominal muscles, shifting his erection inside Vic slightly. 

He glanced over at the balcony across the street and saw that the people were still there, also watching the parade, though they seemed to have invited a few more people to join them. It looked like an orgy. He pointed it out to Vic, and they split their attention between the gorgeous floats and drunken people passing on the street below and the really creative sex on the opposite balcony. 

Alex played with Vic's nipples as they watched, needing to tease him a little but not wanting to arouse either of them too much this early on. He wanted to see how long they could last like this. Just being deep inside Vic, almost motionless, felt incredible. 

Moaning quietly, Vic lay his head against Alex's shoulder, his fingers twining with his lover's. "Can we do this every year?" he asked softly. "Come back to watch Mardi Gras and fuck each other blind on the balcony?" 

Vic liked the idea of that—the two of them, old and wrinkled watching the floats go by—maybe not naked then but still hot for each other. Still in love. 

Shifting slightly, Vic flexed his inner muscles, caressing Alex's erection then reaching down between his legs with his free hand to pet the other man's balls. "Mmm—you feel good, 'lex. I love the feel of you inside me—hot and hard and weeping." 

Alex groaned. "I'm not going to last long if you keep talking like that, beautiful. Watch the parade." He nipped at Vic's ear, smiling when the other man laughed. "Here. Occupy that pretty mouth with this." He placed two fingers against Vic's lips, moaning softly when they were sucked inside and Vic began nursing on them. 

His other hand followed Vic's, petting his lover's balls as Vic was doing to him. "I love touching you, Vic. I can never get enough of you. God, before I met you, I'd go months at a time without sex; now I can't seem to go an hour without wanting you." He chuckled suddenly. "Not that I'm complaining, of course. We'd better buy shares in Gatorade though." He nuzzled against the side of Vic's neck, still chuckling. 

"Oh, look at that one!" Alex indicated the float passing beneath them just then, filled with half naked women and men wearing not much more than feathers and sequins. "I'd love to see you wearing something like that. Might be even hotter than little bits of leather." 

Releasing the fingers from his mouth with a last lick of his tongue, Vic turned his head slightly to nuzzle the older man's throat. "Next year, 'lex. One provocative Mardi Gras outfit a year, okay?" 

Feeling a little devil possess him, Vic grinned into Alex's throat and circled his hips, driving Alex's cock deeper into him even as he squeezed his inner muscles rhythmically. 

Alex yelped, involuntarily arching up into that tight, clinging grasp, then he nipped sharply at Vic's shoulder in punishment. His fingers tightened around Vic's scrotum, acting as a makeshift cockring. "Don't you dare come, Vic! I swear to god, I'll keep fucking you if you do and make you come again!" 

Vic grinned and nipped at the older man's throat. After the number of times that Alex had made him come that night, he was pretty sure he could last longer than his lover, if for no other reason than the fact that he was completely and utterly wiped out. An erection was one thing, but his recovery time had increased greatly, so it would be a pretty good bet that he could keep it up longer than Alex this time around. Besides, he was the one controlling their movements. 

That in mind, the ex-cop continued to circle his hips and clamp down on his internal muscles, milking Alex for all he was worth. Purring softly, Vic worried a small area of Alex's throat between his teeth, tormenting the older man further. " _I'm_ not the one you should worry about, babe," he snickered as he slid a hand behind him to tweak a nipple. 

"Bastard!" Alex groaned, his body tightening as Vic went for every erogenous zone he had. "Thought the idea was to stay like this till the end of the parade... or as long as we could wait?" He laughed shakily. "You have no patience, beautiful." He shifted his arms to the armrests, his fists clenching on them. "But if that's the way you want it..." He suddenly gripped Vic's hips and drove up into him, gasping his pleasure as Vic milked another orgasm from him. 

Vic purred loudly as he felt Alex's warm seed fill him. Very much a cat in heat the younger man slid over the sweat slick flesh in unadulterated bliss. "Mmmm yeah, feels so good, 'lex," he whined as he pressed himself closer to Alex. "Love you. Love feeling you come inside me. Knowing that I've got a part of you there, absorbed in my body." 

"Me too," Alex sighed. "Mmm, sitting here holding you while watching the parade also works." He rubbed his head against Vic's shoulder, content just to be with him. As he glanced down the length of Vic's torso, a wicked grin appeared on his face. 

"Gee, beautiful, looks like you have a problem there." He petted his lover's erection lightly. "Too bad I'm all done." 

Moaning softly, Vic bit down hard on his lip to prevent the sound from getting louder. "And you called me a bastard?" he managed to gasp out after a time. Not waiting for Alex to answer him, Vic's hands slid up and down, one to a nipple and the other to his cock, and he began to stroke and play. 

Alex chuckled, watching Vic play with himself, enjoying the sight. "I think I could watch you like this every day, Vic. So gorgeous. I wanna watch you come, baby. Show me, Vic." 

Shivering at the heat in his lover's voice, Vic's head fell back against Alex's shoulder and his eyes drifted shut. His hand began to stroke his cock faster and faster, and he pinched and pulled his nipples to the point that sharp spikes of pleasured pain coursed through him. 

Faster and faster his hands teased his body, and he began to once more squeeze and release his anal muscles, stimulating his lover's spent cock once more. With a last, shuddering cry Vic released a few trickles of semen and collapsed against Alex, well and truly spent. 

Alex held Vic to him, petting him as he cooled down, scooping up his seed and bringing it to his mouth on his fingers, then licking them clean. "I think we can just watch the rest of the parade now, beautiful, then get a good night's sleep. Or do you want to go in now and get some rest?" 

Vic sighed incoherently and snuggled deeper into his lover's embrace, more asleep than awake. "Wha'ever you want, 'lex, love you," he got out as he nuzzled tiredly into the older man's neck. "So long as I'm wi' you." 

Alex stood, pulling Vic up with him, holding him close, then moved them inside the apartment and shut the patio doors behind them. "Come on, baby, we'll be a lot more comfortable in bed... and get fewer mosquito bites." They practically fell into bed and curled up in each other's arms, almost instantly asleep. 

* * *

Alex lay on the couch, watching his lover of two weeks. "You know," he mused, "we never did make it to that leather club you talked about. I _really_ want to see you dressed up like my toy and know that you're all mine, that no one else can touch you. Still willing?" 

He watched Vic carefully, not entirely certain how he'd react to the idea. While they often went out together -—Alex still thought they'd been one of the more popular attractions of this year's Mardi Gras festivities -—going to the club would very definitely put Vic in the submissive role, at least for the evening while they were there. No matter how much Vic liked being the bottom at home, Alex didn't know if he was ready to go that far in public. 

"Only you would be able to touch me or get near me?" the Canadian asked, softly, just needing the verbal reassurance that he'd be taken care of and protected. He wanted to go to the club with Alex—wanted it so bad it was a fire in his cock. But he had to be sure that only Alex would be near him. 

It was strangely terrifying. Walking around on the leash at Mardi Gras was one thing; it was tame compared to some of the more outrageous things they'd seen, and it had been all in fun. Some of these people were... wackos. And Vic didn't want them getting near him when he wasn't able to defend himself. 

Alex almost snarled at the idea of anyone else touching his lover. "Definitely! I'll break the arm of anyone who tries to touch you! You're mine, beautiful. I do _not_ share." He pulled Vic close, holding him possessively. "They can look and die of envy," he laughed huskily, "but that's all. I'm the one who's going to be able to touch you, hold you against me, fuck you till you scream, then make you walk around covered in our come, and no one else will be able to do more than dream." He laughed. "They're going to want to kill me." 

Vic whimpered softly and buried his head into Alex's chest to hide the flash of heat that shot through him. If Alex's dominance didn't turn him on as much as it did, Vic would find the situation almost laughable. 

What had Ivy once called him? A definite Alpha male—and here he was happily rolling over and playing the 'bitch' without so much as a protest. And, god, he loved every fucking minute of it. It made those times when the roles got reversed even more piquant for their rareness. 

"Are you gonna dress me too, master?" he purred, running his tongue up the center of Alex's chest, up his throat and over his chin, stopping only when his jade green eyes met Alex's darker agate ones. 

"Oh yeah," Alex growled, an image of several things he had in the playroom that Vic hadn't seen yet flashing into his head. "If you're up for it, that is?" he questioned, wanting to hear Vic agree. 

Vic slowly nodded his head. He wanted this, he truly did but... "Can I have a safe word—in case it gets to be too much, and I need to get out of there? I trust you completely, Alex. It's me I don't trust or the other patrons. I've never... done this before, and I'm a little nervous." 

Alex hugged Vic tightly. "Of course, baby. I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with. You pick a word and tell me what it is, and I swear, the moment you say it, we're outta there and on our way home." He kissed Vic tenderly. "I wanna keep my toy in good condition," he teased. 

He flowed to his feet, pulling Vic with him. "Let's go find you something to wear," he said, practically rubbing his hands with anticipation as he pictured Vic wearing what he had in mind. He drew the other man toward the playroom, an arm around his waist. 

Inside, he opened a closet they hadn't gone through together yet and flicked through the black leather hanging there, clearly looking for something in particular. "Ah, here they are!" 

He pulled out a pair of black leather pants that laced up the sides from the hip-hugging waistband to the ankles, leaving a wide gap of flesh covered only by the leather criss-cross of the ties. He knew they'd fit Vic like a second skin. "Put these on, beautiful," he instructed, delving back inside the closet till he found a matching vest that laced up the front on both sides of the chest, leaving a wide V bare, starting just above the nipples. 

"God, you're gonna be gorgeous," he murmured. "Too bad your nipple isn't pierced." 

Vic gaped at the closet of clothes, then at Alex, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Please tell me you're the only one who's ever worn these clothes, Alex," he requested very precisely, his voice going ominously quiet as his jealousy flared to life in an instant. 

Alex looked back him, his eyes unflinching. "I can't do that, Victor, but I can tell you that you're the only one I've ever cared about, the only one who mattered to me beyond getting off for a night. And I've _never_ gone out anywhere like this with anyone else." 

"I don't expect you not to have had other lovers before me; I'm not that naïve. Just... god, don't tell me that I'm wearing clothes that someone else has. Call me crazy but the idea does real bad things to my stomach," Vic replied softly. "And don't expect me to like knowing there are people out there who've been where I am now; I can't do that anymore than you can. I just... 

"I'm making a mess of this. Lemme go get changed," Vic sighed, turning quickly so that the glimmer of moisture he felt forming wouldn't become a full blown tear in front of Alex. He remembered only too well how much his tears affected his lover. 

"Vic, wait, please. I'm the one making a mess of this. I honestly don't remember if anyone else has ever worn these clothes, baby, but I won't lie to you and say no when I'm not sure. But if it matters, I hadn't been to this house in over eight years until the night I brought you here. It's been longer than that since I had anyone here with me." He sighed. 

"I remembered _buying_ these things, and I wanted to dress you in the sexiest thing I could think of. I don't remember anyone ever wearing them, beautiful, but I don't want you to put them on if it makes you uncomfortable," with a wistful glance at the leather garments. 

"You make me crazy," Vic husked, turning to face the man he loved more than life. "I know you haven't lived the life of a saint, Alex; God knows I adore the fact that you're quite the sinner," Vic smiled as he moved in closer. "You just make me crazy. I'll do anything for you, you know—live for you, die for you, god help me, I'd even kill for you." 

Tossing the pants over his shoulder, he sent the older man a seductive glance. "Care to help me put them on?" 

Alex groaned softly. "I'd love to, baby, but then we'd never get out of here. How about you show me how sexy you can be putting your clothes _on_ instead?" He grinned at Vic, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall. 

"Guess that means I gotta take these ones off first, hunh?" the other man teased with a wink. "Need a little mood music to do that though," turning, Vic sauntered over to the sound system and rummaged around until he found the CD he wanted. Putting it in, he turned on the power and let the sultry, earthy sound of local jazz artists flow through the room and through him. 

Closing his eyes, he began to unbutton his shirt one button at a time, rocking his hips to the soulful rhythm. Eventually the shirt came off, and Vic danced forward towards his lover, his eyes gone dark and needy. 

Stopping in front of where he'd dropped the leather, Vic picked up the vest and slid it on, feeling the cool glide of leather against him. Slowly he tightened the laces, until the vest was a second skin and his nipples stood out in starkly red relief between the black crosshatching. 

Next his hands drifted down to the button fly of his cut-offs. Once more he began to pop them a button at a time, this time letting his hand drift over his smooth, hairless skin, petting himself as each button came undone until his erection sprang hot and ready into his hand. Shimmying his hips, he let the shorts pool at his knees and stroked his cock for long moments, bringing the moisture he found there up to his lips and wetting them with it, leaving it there to glisten invitingly. 

Turning, Vic bent at the waist, pushing the shorts down, exposing the slick rose pucker of his anus to his lover with another shake of his hips. 

Alex bit his lip viciously, hands clenched at his sides as he fought to keep himself from falling on his lover like some starving animal. "Just remember that I'm gonna make you pay," he warned huskily, lust clear in his voice. His eyes raked hotly over the exposed body of the other man, and he promised himself that he'd make Vic scream later. 

"Promise?" Vic shot back with a saucy grin over his shoulder. Standing at last he turned and snagged the pants sliding the leather up first one leg, then the other, caressing himself through the tight skin covering his flesh. 

Lacing himself into the pants, Vic bit back his own moan of pleasure. The leather rubbed against his naked cock, the heat and the moisture making his upper lip glisten and his eyes burn fever bright. 

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," Alex gasped. He stared at Vic, body perfectly outlined in black leather, nothing left to the imagination, and yanked him into his arms for a hard, possessive kiss. "Christ, just stand there while I get dressed," he ordered, pointing to a spot on the floor just out of arm's reach. 

He yanked out a pair of plain, black leather pants that looked as if they'd been painted on, and a black silk shirt, which he somehow managed to tuck in. Once dressed, he pulled Vic to him again fastening his mouth just below his lover's left nipple, biting and sucking till he'd marked the other man. 

"There," he said with satisfaction. "No one will doubt you're mine now. Just needs one last thing." He pulled out the leather collar they'd bought together, waiting till Vic nodded before he fastened it around his lover's throat. 

There was an almost immediate and perceptible shift in Vic's mannerisms. He softened, turned from an ex-cop Agency man, who, though not nearly as deadly as Alex, was more than a little intimidating, into a softer, more helpless sort of person. The kind that wore his master's collar. He became meek and soft and generally pliable. 

Standing quiescent next to Alex's side, Vic waited, silent, to see what would happen next. 

Alex watched him carefully, making sure that Vic was okay before moving on. "Time to go, baby. It's been a while for me, so I thought we'd try that club you mentioned to the blond himbo that night. You'll have to give me directions." 

He led Vic out to the car while he was talking, smiling when Vic nestled sweetly against his side as soon as he settled himself behind the wheel. As usual, he drove with one hand, the other busy exploring Vic's body, enjoying the easy access to so much of his sensitive skin offered by the lacing. 

Vic whimpered softly, spreading himself wider to allow Alex any and all access he desired. After all Alex was his Master, it was his right. "Director," he murmured softly, "The safe word is Director, and the club's on Burgundy Street in the French Quarter. It's called Rawhide. 

"What do I call you there, once we get inside I mean? I've never gone to one of these places as a participant before, Alex, just as a cop there to make an arrest." 

"You call me Alex, beautiful. We're playing, Vic, nothing more. I have no intention of humiliating you. I just intend to make you scream with pleasure," Alex replied quietly. "Unless you want to go farther? If you do, I'll play along, but only if _you_ want to. I don't need to play word games to know that you belong to me. And that I belong to you." He threw Vic a quick smile. "That's all I need to know." 

"Alex," Vic husked, moaning quietly as each touch and caress aroused him more than the last one had. The idea of being made to scream in ecstasy in front of a room full of people watching him made Vic shiver with anticipation. To know that only Alex had that sort of control over his body. 

"No, no word games are necessary. I know who I belong to," Vic smiled, leaning in to nibble on the taut line of Alex's neck before moving up to his tender lobe. "Never had any doubts that we belong to each other." 

Alex shuddered slightly. "If you keep that up, baby, we're not going to be going anywhere. Christ, I can't get enough of you!" He forced himself to calm down a little, eyes raking hungrily over his lover. 

"Put your right leg up on the seat, Vic," he directed, waiting till Vic had his foot braced against the passenger side door before rubbing his hand over the nicely exposed cock and balls clearly outlined beneath the straining black leather. "Very pretty," he approved, teasing the rock-hard bulge with clever fingers. 

"It's going to be such fun watching every guy in the place drool over you and knowing that you're all mine, beautiful. They're going to want to die when I fuck you." 

Vic whimpered low in his throat, a sort of keening, begging sound as his body automatically thrust up into the caresses. "Alex—Jesus, you keep this up, and I'm gonna come," he moaned softly, his head thrown back to rest on the older man's shoulder even as he worried the lip with pearly white teeth. 

Sucking in great lungfuls of the moist night air, Vic tried to beat his raging libido into submission, but it was no use. Sitting next to a man who personified the phrase 'sex on a stick' made it impossible. Add to it that Vic was hopelessly lost in a sea of love and lust and all those other emotions, and it was game over. "Need you, 'Lex—every second of every day. God—I'm going to be raw for the rest of my life, but I don't care. I need to belong to you, to know you belong to me. Need to feel you on me, in me, over me—fucking me senseless, making me yours," Vic purred as he let Alex pet him closer and closer to his orgasm. 

Alex watched Vic carefully, gauging his arousal and backing off just when orgasm appeared inevitable. "Careful, baby," he laughed, "we wouldn't want you to be limp and uninteresting when we get there." He smirked at Vic's sounds of distress, switching his attention to the hard nipples, pinching them lightly. "Hmm, it needs a little something. Check the glove compartment, beautiful. I think I might have a set of nipple clamps in there." He released Vic and waited to see if he'd actually get the toy out. 

Vic rolled his eyes heavenward but reached into the glove box and, after rummaging around a bit, pulled out the requested hardware. "Shit, Alex—is that where you keep an emergency stash of toys? I saw _another_ cockring, a vibrator, lube and a set of handcuffs, for god's sake," he chuckled in faint disbelief as he handed the clamps to his lover. 

Resuming his spot curled up next to Alex, his one leg across the seat and the other on the floor, Vic closed his eyes and relaxed into the powerful, leather-clad shoulder of his lover. "So, have at me, big boy," he teased softly, bringing a hand down to cup and caress Alex's tightly restrained erection. 

Alex grinned wickedly. "Didn't you know? I'm a boyscout, always prepared." Ignoring Vic's snort of derision, he pulled the car over to the shoulder and took the clamps from him. "Need two hands for this," he purred, leaning in close to lick at the Vic's nipples, making sure they were rigid. Of course, being Alex, he had to play for a while, sucking and nipping at the aroused buds while Vic squirmed. Finally, he attached a clamp to one, adjusting it so it was tight enough to pinch... hard, then the other. 

"Very pretty," he approved, tugging lightly on the chain that joined the clamps. He claimed Vic's mouth in a deep kiss, then shifted the car back into gear and drove on, still toying with the chain with one hand. 

"'Lex," Vic whimpered softly, writhing in slight pain as his sensitized nubbins were teased and distended from the tugging on the chain. The rest of the drive passed in a blur as he focused inwards, on the sensations coursing though his body, making him rock hard and aching to be fucked—anywhere and any way his lover wanted him. At that particular moment, Vic would have said yes to anything at all that Alex proposed. 

It was only the cessation of movement that made Vic's eyes finally open, and he stared myopically, trying to shake off the tunnel vision to figure out where they were. "We're here already?" he croaked, his voice as strained as his body. "God—Alex, please... fuck me!" he begged softly. 

Alex gasped softly, his cock jumping at those words, but he forced down his arousal. "In time, beautiful. When you're desperate enough," he purred, knowing it would infuriate his lover. He snapped the leash onto Vic's collar and stepped out of the car, tugging the other man out behind him. He raked his eyes over the rigid cock straining the black leather at Vic's groin, and he smiled. "Very nice," he approved. 

"Ready for this, Vic?" he checked one final time before leading his lover inside. 

Vic was torn between running in terror, the urge to smash his lover's face in for his smug control over Vic's baser instincts, and the urge to get down on his knees and beg Alex to fuck him raw. Instead of giving in to any of them, he took a deep breath and nodded slowly, not trusting himself to speak. 

Being lead around on a leash was a new experience for him—and it was strangely exhilarating. He didn't have to be in control of himself here; in fact it would be his loss of control that got him fucked in the end. Walking into the club, he felt as if all eyes were on him, and he felt more exposed than he'd ever been in his life. And yet there were even more outlandishly dressed couples—gay and lesbian alike—and even a few mixed sexes who were there to 'experience' alternative living. 

He knew he must look a sight, his head moving back and forth as if he were at Wimbledon, but he couldn't help himself. He felt a hand reach out and test the firmness of his ass, and he squeaked and pressed closer to his lover, "Umm —Alex? Are they supposed to touch?" he asked softly, not sure of the rules of the game. 

Alex's head whipped around, and a feral green gaze swept over the people nearby. "No, baby," he replied loud and clear. "They are _not_ supposed to touch, and anyone I catch with their hand on you is going to leave with fewer limbs than they arrived with." Noting the space that immediately cleared around them with satisfaction, he shifted Vic in front of him to go the bar. He got them both drinks and moved through the crowd, heading for the back room. 

Vic shivered as his arousal doubled then doubled again. Alex was being dangerous tonight—and, god, how Vic responded to that like a tom in heat. He followed Alex obediently, knowing full well this was what he wanted, and when the older man sat in a stuffed chair to watch one of the shows a master and slave were performing on the stage, Vic sank to the soft cushion positioned beside the chair and rested his head on Alex's leg, waiting to see what the assassin would do next. Alex smiled down at his beautiful lover, once again amazed at how submissive he could be when he wanted to be. He spread his legs, petting Vic's head with one hand, and tugged on the leash with the other. "Suck me, beautiful. See if you can make me come at the same time the guys on the stage do." 

Vic whimpered softly, but willingly obliged. Crawling in between Alex's legs, he unzipped his lover and carefully pulled out the older man's erection. Working his way between Alex's thighs so that he was in the perfect position to please his lover, Vic began to lick the erect cock like a lollipop, long, savoring licks while he watched Alex from beneath hooded eyes. 

Feeling a slight tug on the leash around his neck, Vic took the crown between his full, pouting lips and began to tease his tongue against the sensitive underside, waiting to see how Alex would encourage him to do more. 

Alex shivered, Vic's teasing driving him to the edge of insanity. He reached down and tugged sharply on the chain between the nipple clamps. "I said suck me, not tease me," he snapped, only the watchful glint in his eyes showing that he was playing a part and watching for Vic's reactions before deciding how far to go. 

"Delaying it will only frustrate you, baby," he rasped. "Until I come and you get me hard again, you don't get fucked." He leaned back in the chair after a final tug at the chain and watched Vic out of hooded eyes. 

Whimpering, Vic set to work at pleasing his lover, wanting to drive Alex over the edge as quickly as possible then get him hard again. He needed to be fucked dammit! This waiting was killing him. Relaxing his throat muscles, Vic's head began to bob deeper and deeper as he took more and more of Alex in. 

His tongue lashed at the hard flesh filling his mouth, and his teeth scraped lightly over the sensitive flesh on each upstroke. Vic's hands came up to tease and fondle Alex's balls, rolling them softly in his hands and, in a last desperate measure, Vic began to hum softly, letting each vibration of his throat sink into Alex's cock, caressing the swollen flesh. 

Alex gasped softly, hips arching off the seat then falling back as Vic drove him over the edge into ecstasy. His eyes closed as he came in Vic's mouth, a faint whine of pleasure forcing its way between gritted teeth. He let Vic continue to lick and play with him for a moment, cleaning him, then pulled his head away. 

"Come here," he said, pulling Vic onto his lap, arranging his lover to his satisfaction, with Vic curled against his chest. He smiled contentedly, petting Vic's hard cock, teasing him. 

"Alex, please," Vic whimpered softly as he was stroked and teased incessantly. The cool air-conditioned breeze in the room teased over the skin of his legs and chest that was exposed by the lacings or lack of any covering at all. He moaned softly and began to writhe against the firm body beneath him, silently begging to be fucked. 

Knowing Alex was serious, that he wouldn't fuck Vic until he'd aroused the older man again, Vic turned his head into Alex's neck and began to whisper softly. "I want to feel you inside me, Lex, feel the slow burn when you push yourself inside, feel you begin to move slowly, then faster and faster until you're slamming into me. I want to hear you growl and feel your hands so tight on me they leave bruises. 

"I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't even scream because you've taken me beyond speech into that mindless place that only you can make me go to. The one where I'm a whimpering, sobbing animal. Then I want to feel you fill me, I want your come inside of me, Alex, I want it to bathe me, feel its hot burn as it coats me—marks me as yours and yours alone," he purred, licking his lover's neck before suckling on the skin there. 

"I need you, Alex—every minute of every day. I'd die if you ever left me now; you've made me yours heart, body and soul. You've changed me—turned me into someone I don't really know but I love—you've remade me into something that's yours and yours alone," the Canadian continued, squirming harder into the now burgeoning erection beneath his ass. "Please, Alex..." 

Alex gasped softly, incredibly aroused by Vic's words, his body already hardening again. "Jesus Christ," he groaned, "what you do to me ought to be illegal!" He reached between Vic's legs, stroking the hard cock again, then sliding his hand further down to cup Vic's balls, rubbing them through the tight leather. He couldn't believe that he was already hard again, but he was. 

"Undo your pants enough to push 'em down over your ass, baby, then take my cock inside your ass. But that's all. You don't move once I'm inside you, or I'll pull out and make you wait till we get home," he warned, knowing that he was driving Vic wild. 

"Alex, not fair," Vic whimpered softly, but immediately did as he was commanded and laced his pants down far enough to slide them over his ass. The cool slap of air on his fever hot skin made him moan softly, the cool air a voluptuous caress. 

Reaching behind him, Vic found Alex's hard cock and held it steady as he slowly lowered himself upon it. "Jesus," he moaned as he sank down inch by slow inch until his lover was buried to the root in his ass and Vic was biting his lip raw in an effort not to move. 

"Very good, beautiful," Alex praised, tugging at the chain between Vic's nipples again, then dropping his hand. He slowly worked down the loosened leather pants till Vic's rampant cock sprang free, and he rubbed a teasing thumb over the head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small leather strap that he attached around the base of Vic's cock and sac, pushing down and separating his balls. He smiled evilly and petted the rock hard balls, running a finger along the edge of the strapping. 

"Now you can move, baby," he urged, his fist closing around Vic's cock and pumping rapidly. 

Wailing in soft dismay, Vic's head fell back against Alex's chest as he began to move as commanded. "Alex, please. God, oh god, Alex," he moaned, his head tossing back and forth as his body was racked with shudder after shudder of dry orgasm while it strained for the real thing. 

Lost in a fog of lust and need and pain, Vic didn't notice when the stage show ground to a slow halt and all eyes turned on the identical men. Too alike to be unrelated, or so it was thought, they watched as one whimpered and begged while he rode the more dominant one, his generous filled cock harnessed and constrained, his nipples clamped and reddened. 

Vic's full mouth was open, breath coming in gasping pants as he worked himself into a frenzy of denied need. "Alexxx," he whimpered as each of his thrusts brought his prostate into direct stimulation. "Please—Jesus, please love, anything—everything. God, need to... oh Jesus!" 

Turning his face into Alex's neck, Vic latched on to the soft flesh just below the other man's ear and began to suckle hard, then finally, when it was too much, bite down hard on the flesh there as his hands curled clawlike around the armrests—white with tension, and his whole body shook with the strain of denied pleasure. 

Alex shuddered as he listened to Vic's whines of frustration and felt his body spasm around him. "That's it, beautiful," he praised, "let everyone see what's mine. Open your eyes, Vic. Look around and see them watching you, wanting you so bad they hurt." 

He let his head fall back as Vic fed on his throat, one hand coming up to comb through the dark hair and hold him still. "Look at them, Vic," he rasped. 

Vic shook his head slightly, suddenly afraid to see the lust that they'd inspired in others around him. He clung to Alex and whined softly as he continued to nurse on his lover's flesh. Through the veil of his lashes he could see enough, could see the mass of humanity surrounding him. 

Over his own whines and muted pleadings he could hear the slap of flesh against flesh and the grunts and moans that signified sex. God in heaven - they'd started an orgy—and one that kept getting closer and closer to him. He felt a hand trace his calf, and he whimpered and shied away, burying himself in his lover's lap even as he impaled himself on the spike of Alex's cock. 

Alerted by Vic's whimper and movement, Alex's eyes shot open and focused with deadly intent on the person who'd touched _his_ lover. "Hands off," he snarled, "unless you really want to lose that hand." Since he was suddenly holding a wicked looking knife in his hand, pulled from god knows where, the man rapidly slunk away, and once again, a space cleared around him. 

Alex's eyes raked over the crowd. "Make up your minds. The next time someone touches what's mine, someone dies. And I won't be particularly choosy about who. Are you going to keep your fucking hands to yourself, or do we leave?" He had his free arm around Vic, rubbing his back soothingly as he waited. 

An anonymous voice spoke up from the crowd. "Stay. No one will touch your brother." 

Alex snorted. "He's not my brother; that's just sick." He looked disgusted at the thought. "But you'd better _hope_ no one else touches him." 

He turned his attention completely back to Vic, reaching down to remove the cock ring. "You okay, beautiful? We can leave if you want to." 

Vic's head was thrown back as soon as the cock ring slipped off, and a tortured soft whimper escaped his lips as he began to slam himself harder and harder onto Alex's cock, not caring about the person who'd touched, him, the crowd, the conversation or Alex's immediate and deadly defense of him. He was too busy wrenching his tortured and aroused body over the edge of sanity and into an orgasm so intense he saw stars. 

Finally, coming out of the post-orgasmic fugue he'd been swimming in, Vic dragged Alex's head down and feasted on his lover's lips. "You make me so crazy," he husked, his throat rough from holding in his howls of pleasure. "God —if this was just the warm up, Alex, I'm not going to survive the rest of the night here. You just make me nuts," the ex-cop admitted before chewing on his lover's lips. 

"Don't want to leave yet—want to really give em a show," he finally whispered after releasing the assassin's succulent mouth. "Just so long as they don't touch, I'll be fine—I've got you looking out for me, love." 

Alex laughed softly. "Glad to hear it, beautiful, since I'd really like to come sometime _before_ we leave," he replied, shifting his hips slightly to remind Vic of the renewed erection inside him. "You're not finished riding yet, baby. This is a long distance course." 

He reached between them, petting Vic's softening cock, ignoring the other man's whimpers that it was too much, that it hurt. He knew how sensitive Vic was just then, and he wasn't going to be cheated out of making him scream. "I told you I'd make you scream tonight, beautiful. You haven't done that yet. But you will." He had Vic arch back over his supporting arm and removed the nipple clamps, making the Canadian's nipples accessible to his hungry mouth. 

A high pitched whimper escaped Vic's open mouth as his prostate was massaged by a still erect cock and his nipples were licked and chewed on. Alex was purposely driving him crazy, he thought to himself as a muffled shriek tore its way out of his throat at a particularly hard jab. 

"'Lex, please, god 'Lex," he begged softly even though he never stopped the minute rocking motions of his hips. Once more Victor lost himself in his lover, the club, the people, everything becoming lost in the haze of his lust. His whimpers became louder and louder, and soon Vic was doing just what Alex had wanted, he screamed as a dry orgasm was wrung from his over stimulated body leaving him a quivering, sobbing wreck in his lover's arms. 

"Perfect, Vic," Alex praised softly, petting his lover, stroking his heaving back. "Now you just have to get me off, beautiful," arching his hips for emphasis, "then you can relax for a little while." He smiled sweetly at Vic's expression. 

Vic whimpered and begged and moaned, but to no avail. Slowly, with an almost painful whimper, he began to move his hips, canting them up and down as he squeezed his muscles tightly, massaging every inch of his lover's still hard flesh. He was determined to bring Alex off in as short a time as possible seeing as how each of his lover's thrusts into his overly sensitized body brought a tiny mewl of pleasure-pain. 

Faster and faster he pumped his hips, the little mewls growing in volume until he latched on to the first available piece of flesh he could find—one of Alex's nipples, and began to nurse hard at it, using it as a grown up pacifier. 

The only indication he had was a slight stiffening of his lover's muscles. It was enough. Squeezing his ass cheeks as tightly as he could, Vic bit down on Alex's tender nipple and was rewarded with a hoarse bellow and the sensation of liquid fire filling him as Alex was driven into orgasm. 

With an exhausted sigh of relief-tinged happiness, Vic curled into Alex's still shuddering body and relaxed at long last. 

Alex hugged Vic to him tightly, glancing around quickly to make sure no one had gotten too close while he was concentrating on his lover. Apparently, everyone had taken his threat seriously since there was clear zone around them. He slowly stroked Vic's back, soothing him, knowing he'd driven him close to the edge of his endurance. 

"You were amazing, baby," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the sweaty forehead tucked against him. "I love you, love that you give yourself up to me so completely. Couldn't live without you now." 

He glanced over at the bar, and the bartender almost instantly appeared. "Water for me and scotch on the rocks for my friend here." 

He handed the drink to Vic when it arrived moments later, and drank half his water in a single long gulp. "Come on, beautiful, shift around a little. You're going to miss the show." He motioned toward the stage with his chin, where the next show was about to start. 

* * *

Following the Director obediently like the good little sub he was supposed to be, Malcolm Ramsey stepped into the dimly lit club, his jaw clenched in frustration. This was a fucking waste of time, no way Vic would be in a place like this unless he was forced to be, and if that was the case.... Well, Mac had definite plans for whoever was stupid enough to dare to touch his partner - definite bloody plans, the Director be damned. 

Two weeks ago, he'd been in Iceland—fucking Iceland of all places—for 'remedial training' because of a job that had almost gone bad. To Mac's way of thinking, almost didn't count; hell, they'd caught the bad guys without anyone getting hurt, so what was the problem? But noooo, the Director, sadistic bitch that she was, decided that he and Li Ann had acted rashly and packed them off to Siberia while Victor—goody two shoes gorgeous dork that he was—got a first class ticket to New Orleans on the Agency tab. 

After a week of freezing his ass off, wearing furs that smelled suspiciously like they hadn't been cleaned since the animal wearing them had been skinned, and eating raw blubber, Mac was fully ready to repent whatever it was he'd done —if only to get where it was warm again. For some reason, Li Ann seemed to be thriving in the hostile environment, but what was new there? His sister would make it wherever she landed—always had and always would. Then, when they'd been out on some god-forsaken patch of tundra tracking some god-forsaken quarry, the call had come through that had chilled Mac even more than the arctic winds whipping around them; Victor was missing. 

So here he was, one week later, ready to scream because of the lack of leads, ready to do whatever it took to sell his soul if he had to in order to find the older man. Seven full days of chasing around New Orleans and the surrounding area, tracking down anything that resembled information, seven nights of torturing himself as to what might be happening to Victor—his sweet, luscious, too good for his own good Victor. Okay, so the older man had no clue how badly Mac wanted him, but that was going to change the minute they found him, damnit. 

The fact that he'd had no clue that Vic swung both ways was the main reason Mac had held off simply jumping his partner, but after the little interview session he'd had with Lars.... To say Mac was having to re-think his opinion of his partner's sexuality was putting it mildly. Of course the Section Six operative's director hadn't been all that impressed with his agent leaving the briefing with a broken nose, but Mac didn't give a fuck. The asshole had been with _his_ Victor, then had let _someone_ take him; in his opinion that meant he shouldn't be alive. 

And if anything happened to Vic, he wouldn't be. 

When the Director had shown up at his room this afternoon carrying a garment bag and Mac what had seen what was inside, he'd exploded. They were supposed to be working, and _she_ wanted to go to a fucking leather club! His attempt to storm out past her ended with Mac on his back on the floor with one of the hellion's spiked heels planted firmly on his chest. "This is _work_ , Mr. Ramsey, so do your job, then maybe I'll let you play." 

Work. Yeah, right. That's why he was dressed in dark brown leather pants that looked like they'd been painted on and a gold silk vest without any buttons. And work was definitely why the Director took every opportunity available to touch him on the ride over. Fucking bitch; this was another power play, he was sure of it. 

This being one of the clubs where _anything_ went, the patrons were either engaged in fucking each other senseless or watching the floor show up on the stage. All except an ever widening knot near a back room that seemed to be utterly distracted by something else. 

"Go and check that out, there's a good boy," the Director purred, running one leather-clad hand down Mac's chest, then patting his crotch. "But don't be too long, or I'll have to come looking for you, and you won't like what happens then." 

Biting back a caustic reply, knowing it would only get him more of the same, Mac threaded his way through the densely packed crowds, weaving his way ever closer to the back room and whatever was going on there. It must have been a hell of a show, because most of the people there seemed to be recovering from a serious fuckfest. Deftly avoiding the few folks that had enough energy to attempt a grope, Mac glanced toward the stage. Couldn't be the couple up there; they looked like they were just getting started, and they certainly weren't hot enough to set off the kind of combustion that seemed to have taken place here. 

_Victor, where the fuck are you?_ the ex-thief thought to himself. _Man, when I find you, I am going to kill you—after I take you home and explain in detail just why you are mine and why you're going to stay that way._ Stepping over a mostly nude pile of entwined bodies, Mac headed toward the bar, hoping to get a clearer view of the room. The bass beat of the music was loud enough to make the floor vibrate, making him wonder privately if that was enough to get some people off. 

The bartender took his order, and, after bringing back the shot of whiskey, nodded toward a large, backlit chair surrounded by quite a bit of open space. "You just missed quite a show, but, unless I miss my mark, they'll start up again soon." He chuckled, then glanced at Mac appreciatively. "Not something I'd want to watch alone, so if you're interested..." 

"Sorry. I'm looking for someone in particular. If he isn't here, I doubt I'll be around for the next 'show'." Mac glanced towards the chair as he slugged back the shot, then went into a paroxysm of coughing when he recognized the collared man lying nearly supine across his partner's lap. The amount of bare skin he saw on both acted as a magnet, drawing Mac closer, step by dragging step, until he was at the edge of the circle of patrons surrounding them. 

Murderous rage built up inside the young man, making his dark eyes blaze, and he took another step forward—and froze when the man on in the chair shifted enough to let the light fall on his face. He then kissed his partner, who clung to him as if he was the only person who existed for him. 

"What the fuck?!" The words were loud enough to be heard over the music, and the men broke apart, turning identical smoldering green gazes his way. 

"No way, no fucking way..." Mac took a step backwards, nearly stumbling over someone behind him, then, with a look that combined anguish, fury and confusion, spun and stormed out of the room. 

Finding the Director, he broke into her conversation with a woman in a black catsuit and a feathered mask, ignoring her angry protest. "He's in the back if you want him, but I'd say he was otherwise occupied right now—and probably has been the whole time he's been gone." 

Ignoring the Director's demand for more information, Mac strode out of the club and into the cool nighttime air, grabbing a cab and heading to a bar. Upon entering, he slammed down onto a stool, ordered a double shot of bourbon and tossed it back, motioning for another. 

"What's wrong, cher?" The question came from the well-endowed blonde sitting next to him, sipping her drink in between puffs on her cigarette. "You look as if you just lost your best friend." 

"You could say that," he muttered wryly, swallowing the smooth fire of his next drink before turning to look at her fully. "Mind if I bum a smoke?" It had been years since he'd indulged in this habit—jail had been quite an effective way to kick the need for a nicotine fix—but tonight—well considering his world had just been turned upside down and inside out, what was a little black lung disease? 

"But of course, darlin', what's mine is yours," the woman purred, leaning closer and offering first the cigarette and then a light. "I'm Marie." 

"Mac," he answered, after taking that first bitter drag. "Say, Marie, you interested in taking this somewhere more private?" 

* * *

Vic gasped as he recognized the burnt hazel gaze of his partner. "Mac?" he whispered softly. The pain that had radiated from those eyes before they'd turned hard in fury made something clench in his gut. And then Mac had spun away, was gone. 

Trying to untangle himself from Alex, Vic found himself held tightly. "Alex, you gotta let me... that was _Mac_! My partner. Oh fuck, if he's here, that means so is the Director. I can't let her see me swinging easy like this... oh fuck, Mac looked devastated, Alex," the younger man whispered, turning his face into his lover's neck. "What have I done?" 

Alex stiffened, withdrawing from Vic even though the other man was still sitting in his lap. "What have you done?" he repeated in an odd tone. "Made a mistake, apparently. Hurry up, Victor. I'm sure if you hurry, you can catch your _partner_ ," he sneered, trying to cover his hurt that the only one Vic seemed to be concerned about was this Mac person. 

He refused to meet Vic's eyes, his arms hanging straight at his sides, somehow managing to ignore the half-naked man in his lap. 

"Alex?" Vic raised his eyes to look at his lover, totally baffled as to what he'd done to merit this reaction. He was torn between worry about his friend and the pain he'd briefly seen in his lover's eyes and didn't know where to turn first, only that Alex was withdrawing from him. 

Reaching out a hand, Vic gasped softly when Alex jerked his head back to avoid being touched. "Alex, please, don't do this. Oh god, you promised you'd love-—why didn't you just fucking kill me, you bastard, it would have been easier than ripping my heart out!" 

Bending, Vic struggled into his, Alex's, pants and vest then stopped suddenly and looked at the older man, green eyes made crystalline with the moisture that refused to fall. "Doesn't matter, you know, I'm still gonna love you forever. You should have killed me." Vic spun and began to move away, only to come face to face with the Director. 

"Hey there, dragon lady, come to take me home?" 

Alex jumped up and grabbed Vic's arm, spinning him around again. He totally ignored the angry redhead behind his lover. "You're really picking him over me. Goddamn you, how dare you make me love you then walk away! Fuck you!" A totally dead look replaced the teasing gleam that had been in his eyes, and he walked away without another word. 

He'd only taken a few steps when a familiar voice halted him in his tracks. He turned slowly to one side, eyes running indifferently over the figure standing there. 

"I thought I told you to take care of the problem, Alex?" 

Alex shrugged. "It wasn't necessary. He's leaving." 

Spender eyed him through the blue haze of his smoke. "And the reason you didn't report back for your next assignment these last two weeks?" He shook his head when Alex just stared at him silently. "I'm going to have to punish you for that, Alex." He stroked Alex's chest familiarly, and the younger man simply stared over his shoulder into space. 

Vic was a blur of motion, and the smoker found himself thrown against a wall, an arm pressing into his windpipe and eyes full of rage and grief staring menacingly into his own—Alex's eyes. "I don't know who the fuck you are, but you touch my lover again—or threaten him in any way, and I can guarantee you won't be walking out of here; they'll be carting your sorry ass out in a body bag." 

"Victor!" 

"Walk away," he warned his boss quietly. "You can get your pound of flesh later—not that I'm going to care one way or another, but this... just walk away." 

"No, Victor, I want you to walk away. I need to have a word with Mr. Spender," the woman in the black leather bustier purred softly. "Arranging to have my people kidnapped, are we, Carl? And killed. Naughty, naughty. And here I thought you and I had an understanding. It would seem we need to reacquaint ourselves with the rules of the game. 

"Now be a good boy, Vic, and go back to your apartment. And take a shower - you reek of sex." 

Vic slowly released the smoker and backed away, then turned to look at Alex with eyes gone black with grief. "I wasn't choosing anyone over you. I couldn't. Guess you made the choice for me—yet again." 

Feeling older than he ever thought he could—bent and broken in both body and soul, Vic pulled on the leather jacket that the Director had been wearing - his leather jacket—and walked outside, only to stand there as he fought the urge to keep on walking—in front of a bus, or into the river or something. Maybe he should go back to the apartment. Chances were his gun was still there. A quick call to Alice, another one to Mac's answering machine to tie up his loose ends and... 

Alex stared after Vic, every muscle quivering with the desire to follow him. He threw a glance back at Spender, then at the menacing redhead, then said to hell with it. He really didn't care if Spender put out another kill order on him; if he lost Vic, he might save the cancerous bastard the effort and just eat a bullet. He bolted after his lover, skidding to a halt when he almost ran over Vic. 

"I'm sorry," he said quietly to Vic's back. "I wasn't trying to choose for you. I truly thought you were leaving me for him." He took a deep breath. "I've never had to share anyone's affection before. I'm still having a little trouble believing that you can love me, never mind love me and still care about someone else." 

As if from a distance, Vic heard Alex's husky voice and slowly turned his head, thinking that perhaps he was truly going insane at last. After all Alex was leaving him, just like Vic knew he would eventually. 

But there Alex stood, saying he loved Vic. Almost hurling himself into his lover's arms, Vic tried to crawl inside Alex or get so close they'd become one body. His brain had shut down when Alex's eyes went dead in the club, and he was acting on instinct alone. 

A soft, keening sound was torn from his throat as he shivered uncontrollably and tried desperately to get the maelstrom of emotions raging through him under some sort of control. "Don't. Don't ever leave me. Please. God, if you do, kill me first coz I wouldn't survive. Was gonna... Would have done something stupid if you hadn't. 'Lex..." 

Alex's arms closed convulsively around the other man, and his face went dead white. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. All he could do was hold his lover and shake. The thought that Vic would have killed himself... He couldn't bear it. 

Glancing around, he spotted a shadowy alcove a couple of doors down and urged Vic over to it. He leaned back, more comfortable out of the foot traffic coming and going from the club, still holding Vic tightly. "Vic... If anything were ever to happen to you... I'd die too, baby. Just keep that in mind. I love you too much to go back to being alone. You have to stay with me. You promised me." It was a child's cry, from the heart. 

"Loveyouloveyouloveyouneverleaveyou," Victor whispered over and over again, crawling over and around and trying to get _inside_ the older man. His hands and his mouth raced over exposed skin in desperation as he tried to comfort his lover, himself and feed the needy space that was his heart, which was Alex. 

Finally managing to wrench himself away from his life, Vic yanked Alex out, hauled him into a taxi, then gave the cabbie the address of his apartment even as he crawled into the older man's lap, not giving a damn if he did give the driver an eyeful; he just couldn't be apart from his lover right now, not even for an instant. 

Alex frowned a little when he heard the address, not wanting to go where Vic's life would catch hold of them and drag them away from the little cocoon they'd been living in. He knew that it was too late though. It had been from the moment Vic's partner had spotted him in the club. 

It was time to deal with both their pasts and figure out what future they might have together. He hugged Vic tightly, almost clinging to him. When they arrived at Vic's apartment, he handed some money to the driver and stepped out, still holding Vic. He walked up to the door, slow dragging step by step. He started to stand aside to let Vic open the door, then remembered that the other man didn't have the keys with him. He picked the lock and let them in, locking it behind them. 

Alex wandered into the living room, not glancing in the direction of the bedroom where Vic had fucked that blond himbo. "So, what now?" 

"Love me?" Vic husked softly, reaching out to the other half of his heart. "Just love me?" 

Moving closer and closer still, Vic pressed Alex down into the couch and straddled him, knowing the rooms were being monitored as per her high and mightiness' usual s.o.p. but not giving a damn. He needed this. Needed to reconfirm and reconnect. 

"I _love_ you, Alex. I'll never leave you, except unwillingly and by force. Mac is my partner and my friend, and I worry about him. We've been partners for three years now, friends for most of that time. I never stopped to consider how my going missing the way I did would affect them. But," he placed a finger over Alex's mouth when the older man made to speak. "But, I will _never_ regret any of the time we were together. The only thing I regret is that I hurt people I care about, even unintentionally. I can't regret finding the other half of my heart, not even for a second." 

Alex sighed. "Guess that means running away together's out of the question, huh?" A small smile quirked the corners of his mouth. "I'm sorry I overreacted. Again. I wasn't ready to come face-to-face with the other part of your life. I probably never would have been. I don't _want_ to share you with anyone." He ran his hands over Vic's back almost unconsciously. 

"I don't want a long-distance relationship, Vic. If, _when_ you go back to Toronto, what happens to us?" 

"You come with us, Mr. Krycek," the Director answered from the doorway. "Now aren't you two sweet, like bookends or Siamese twins," the redhead simpered with a sickly smile. 

"Taking my agent has made me _very_ unhappy, Mr. Krycek. Luckily for you, your boss was there to... learn of my displeasure. He's revoked all rights to your existence as reparation. You belong to _me_ now." 

Holding up a hand she moved to stand in front of the two men and took Vic's chin between her fingers, turning his head so that she could look at him. "Are you sure? It won't be easy, and I wouldn't want to see you get hurt," the Director asked her agent softly, ignoring her newest toy for the man she'd come to care about. As much as she could care about anyone. 

"Yeah," Vic smiled softly, his hand coming up to squeeze hers. "I'm sure. I love him," he said simply. 

"You have 24 hours to settle your affairs in New Orleans, Mr. Krycek. Victor, I'll find Mac. You have a few more hours of wedded bliss before reality comes crashing in on your little cookiecutter world. Ta ta, boys. Oh—and smile pretty for the cameras." With that, she was gone. 

Alex gaped after her, stunned by the last several minutes. No, it was more like a single minute, despite the number of shocks she'd managed to deliver. "Is she always like that?" he finally managed to say. 

"Holy shit, I thought I was involved with some wacked out people." He shook his head. "Doesn't matter what she thinks though. Do _you_ want me to come back with you? Do you really want to try to fit me, us, this, into your everyday life? She was right about one thing, Vic. It won't be easy. I come with a lot of baggage. Even more than I've already dumped on you." 

"Do you love me, Alex?" Vic asked softly, watching his lover carefully to gauge his reaction. At the older man's exasperated sigh and growled 'yes, you idiot', Vic chuckled and kissed the ex-assassin passionately. 

"Have you even stopped to consider my everyday life, 'lex? I work for _her_ for cryin' out loud... how normal is that? I'm an ex-cop who was charged with narcotics possession who got out mysteriously and now works for the Government Advisory Committee in 'security'. In other words I'm a covert operative who risks his life, sometimes daily, works out of a reservoir and is a 'prince of the Illuminati... oh god, wait 'til _he_ sees you and me together. He'll flip." 

Vic almost tumbled to the floor as he began to laugh harder and harder at the thought of Nathan Muckle and Alex meeting for the first time. He should sell tickets—really he should. Alex just sat there, arms wrapped loosely around Vic's waist, looking at him if he'd lost his mind. 

"Alex, I _want_ you in my life. I _need_ you there. So stop trying to convince me otherwise, okay. Trust me, lover, I know about baggage. I have a fair bit myself that you're gonna be subjected to on an almost daily basis. Now stop borrowing trouble, take me into that bedroom and fuck me. This is where we have make-up sex... it's an unwritten rule, you know. You fight and you have to have hot, sweaty, nasty make-up sex!" 

"I can handle that. In fact, I insist on it," Alex responded, grinning again, reminding himself to find out more about that prince of the illuminati thing. He stood up after he urged Vic to his feet, then led his lover to the bedroom, only to stop just inside. 

He glared at the rumpled bed, exactly as it had been after Vic's session with that blond bastard. "Uh Vic. I'm not using sheets you fucked someone else on," he said with a snap, jealousy clear in his voice. 

Vic turned to look at Alex in surprise, his arousal spiking even higher. Pressing up against the older man's back, Vic ground his aching, leather-covered erection against Alex. "Do you have _any_ idea just how much you're turning me on right now?" he husked, nipping at the assassin's ear. "Fuck—I never knew jealousy could be such a goddamn turn on. No wonder women do it to men all the time." 

Sliding around Alex until they were face to face, Vic yanked his head down for a hard, passionate kiss before releasing him abruptly and walking over to the bed. Stripping the sheets off with a single tug, Vic grabbed the comforter for after and then flopped back on the now denuded bed. 

"Well, no more nasty sheets," he grinned lasciviously, his hand going to pet his obvious bulge. "So come get me, you bad ass assassin, you." 

Alex smirked down at him from the foot of the bed, slowly shrugging out of his clothes. "Why should I?" he asked, ignoring the erection between his legs. He bent over, placing his hands on the mattress, then his knees and slowly crawling up till he straddled Vic's body. He lowered his head, brushing their lips together in a light kiss. 

"In fact," he said quietly, shifting to the side and stretching out on his belly beside Vic, "I think I want you to take me instead." He turned his head to look at his lover, need shining in the green gaze. 

Vic groaned softly. "Damn, you do know how to get me going, don't you?" the younger man purred, urging Alex to roll over, then letting his hands wander down his lover's chest to fondle the obvious bulge he found. 

Rolling over so that he was straddling the older man, Vic looked down at his lover with a devilish grin on his face. "Undress me, 'Lex." 

Alex gasped, staring up at Vic, green eyes wide, lower lip caught between his teeth, body aroused almost to the point of pain. His hands moved over Vic's body, unlacing the tight leather for the second time that night. This time was so very different from the first though. This time, Vic was in control, and Alex was the one whimpering his pleasure. 

With Vic's help, occasionally shifting to allow Alex to peel the leather garments off, Alex soon had his lover naked and sitting atop him. He squirmed, hips moving restlessly beneath his double's weight. "Please, Vic," he said softly, "I need you." 

Vic quickly reversed the way he was straddling Alex and slid backwards so that his erect cock was dangling over the other man's mouth. Working quickly, Vic had Alex's own leathers down around his knees and the older man's cock sliding down his throat in order to be fully engulfed. 

Gobbling softly, Vic worked his lover's hard flesh with relish, savoring the taste of sweat and semen and Alex. Purring softly, he rose long enough to scrape his day old stubble along the sensitized flesh and mouth the two orbs that rested beneath. "Love the way you taste, 'lex," he moaned quietly as he petted and teased Alex. "Nothing tastes as good as you. And you smell like us - like sex. I could worship you this way forever." 

Feeling lips catch hold of his own erection and drink him in, Vic closed his eyes and shuddered ecstatically. No matter how many times and how many ways they loved each other, it was always new and different. Moving back to swallow Alex again, Vic began to purr softly, a throaty rumble that vibrated along his lover's cock even as his tongue danced over its surface. 

He wanted to taste Alex again—wanted to drink his lover down and then take him, fuck him until he was hard again and could take Vic once more before they slept. Vic needed that, needed Alex imbedded inside him, soft and sated, even as the older man slept curled around him. His very own assassin safety blanket. 

_Come for me 'Lex,_ Vic thought to himself, willing his lover's flesh to jump and spurt its milky essence down his throat. _Come for me, lover._

Alex quivered under Vic's attentions, feeling that gorgeous, talented mouth work him even as he suckled on the heavy cock in his mouth. It felt so good, feeling Vic play with him, tasting his love at the same time, that he wanted this to last forever. But Vic's throat massaging the head of his cock as he swallowed was too much for him, and he cried the other man's name softly as he came. He mewled a protest when Vic pulled away from him, wanting to taste his lover's seed as well, but he stopped arguing when he realized Vic intended to fuck him finally. 

"Yes," he moaned, sprawling on his back, his knees pulled to his chest, leaving him spread open for whatever Vic wanted to do. He squirmed a little, his still semi-hard cock nicely framed between his thighs, then gasped when Vic prepared him quickly and slid into him, driving against his prostate. 

"Oh fuck!" His hands gripped the backs of his thighs hard enough to bruise, and he whined when Vic continued to strike his prostate, driving him back into erection. 

Vic grunted softly, driven beyond words by the sleek channel that hugged his rampant erection. "'Lex," he managed to gasp out as he slammed home time and again, his hand coming down to stroke Alex's cock into renewed life. 

"Love you, love you so much," he wailed as with a last brutal thrust of his hips he came, sending streamers of hot semen into his lover. A flick or two more of his wrist and Alex was coming with him, the older man's inner muscles squeezing his spasming cock and making Vic's wails turn to little sobbing gasps for mercy. 

Collapsing onto Alex's chest, Vic all but devoured the ex-assassin's mouth. "Mine," he finally gasped as they were forced apart by need for oxygen. "All mine." 

"As long as you're mine," Alex replied, the familiar possessive gleam in his eyes. He carefully pulled off of Vic, moaning quietly as his lover slipped out of him, then positioned his renewed erection at Vic's entrance. "I presume you had a reason for arousing me again, baby. Far be it for me to disappoint you." He smiled, starting to glide languidly into his lover, slowly stroking back and forth. "Gonna keep this up as long as possible, beautiful. Gonna love you all night." 

Vic moaned quietly, his eyes dark and slumberous as he felt the glide and pull of Alex filling him. Everything he was narrowed down to this one moment, the moment when Alex was claiming him. It was... a homecoming. This was what he was and who he was meant to belong to. He was Alex's. 

Reaching up with almost exhausted arms, Vic pulled Alex down for a sex drugged kiss. "Love you," he whispered as his eyes drifted shut, and he wallowed in the sensations the older man brought to him. 

"Love you too," Alex replied. "I won't ever let anyone take you away from me, baby. We belong together. Even if I have to put up with that boss of yours." He frowned slightly, then shook his head, dismissing her, wanting to concentrate on the joy of having Vic under him, of being inside Vic and loving him. 

"So beautiful," he murmured, a finger tracing the soft, parted lips of his lover. "I just want to make you happy, Vic." He stared down into the identical features, still sometimes surprised by what he saw. 

"You do. God, Alex!" Vic moaned as his eyes flew open with a particularly accurate thrust to his prostate. "Oh please, please, 'lex," the younger man moaned, his head tossing side to side and his hands clenching the sheets. Bowing his back, Vic let out a small, inarticulate scream, and he began to shiver with heat. 

Alex smiled, biting his lip to prevent a groan. He somehow maintained his slow, steady pace, loving Vic thoroughly. "I'd love to still be inside you like this when the sun comes up," he breathed into his lover's ear. "Wanna love you all night long, beautiful. Am never going to let you go." 

"Thank god!" the Canadian murmured fervently, thanking whatever gods seemed to be watching out for him for keeping him and Alex together. Though the idea that the Director was his fairy godmother just made him shiver in horror. "Faster, 'lex, just had the worst mental image. I need you to get rid of it, please?" he grinned up at the ex assassin. 

Alex chuckled raggedly. "Should I be insulted? I'm fucking you, and you're thinking about someone or something else?" He pushed his hips forward harder, striking Vic's prostate and smiling at the whine and quiver that produced. "Concentrate on me, beautiful. Feel me, what I'm doing to you, how deep I am inside you. Tell me how you feel, what you want." 

He lowered his head, catching the skin of his lover's throat between his teeth and marking him, then licking the bruised spot softly, over and over. "Mine," he vowed. 

Vic whimpered and let his eyes drift shut, sensation washing over him faster and faster. "Feels, fuck, 'lex, can feel _you_! Every ridge, every movement, so hot and deep inside... me," he managed to gasp out, his breath hitching in his throat. 

"Feel you sliding in, inch by inch, feel the vein throbbing, so hot, 'lex. Your skin is so hot," Vic moaned, and his hands came up to clutch at the assassin's shoulders, his legs wrapping around Alex's neck as if to lock the older man in place. "Love you, want you, only you," the Agent sobbed in need. "GOD!" 

The ex-assassin bit back a groan as Vic wrapped around him, feeling surrounded by his lover. "Wish we could stay like this forever," he gasped. "We belong to each other, no one else. Come for me, baby," he urged, feeling his balls draw up against his body as his climax drew nearer. He pumped Vic's cock in his fist, wanting to feel his lover come first and to watch him fly apart in his arms. 

"Alex, my Alex," Vic moaned softly as his world began to unravel at the seams, shredded by the pleasure his lover was giving him. He could feel his blood heat and his balls draw up against his body. Muscles locked in the rictus of pleasure, and with a soft wail the younger man came apart in Alex's arms, sending creamy arcs of semen to decorate both their stomachs. 

Vic's orgasm triggered Alex's own, his lover's body convulsing around him and the rippling muscles milking him. He drove deeply one last time, gasping Vic's name as he came. As the last tremors of pleasure ebbed from his body, he slumped over the other man, blanketing him with his own body. He buried his face against Vic's throat, his tongue darting out to lick the mark he'd placed there only minutes before. "Never going to let you go." He smiled, finally almost secure in Vic's love and believing that his lover wouldn't leave him. 

Vic smiled tiredly up at the older man. "Good," he sighed with a satisfied grin. "Would have to hunt you down and hurt you if you tried to." 

Vic let his legs slide down Alex's back so that they were in a more comfortable position and wrapped his arms around the now ex-Consortium agent. "You really wouldn't want to see me in a pissed off mood, Alex, it's not pretty," he continued to tease as he held the other man tight. "Want you in me when we sleep tonight, want to know you're really a part of me," the Canadian continued, his voice going drowsy with satiation and the exhaustion caused by earlier stresses and exertions of that evening. So much had happened so fast; had it really only been weeks since he'd first arrived in New Orleans? 

It was almost as if the Vic that had arrived here with the Director had indeed died because he could hardly relate to that lonely, almost bitter man anymore. He was a new, complete person, someone who was loved and needed. Someone who had Alex Krycek. "Love you, 'lex, god, I love you," he sighed, content, as his eyes drifted shut for the final time that night. 

"Love you too," Alex murmured, falling asleep only moments after his lover. 

* * *

The feeling of contentment vanished quickly the next morning when they were woken by the Director, who appeared in their bedroom. Alex's eyes widened, then narrowed with fury when he saw her eyes appreciatively inspecting Vic's naked body. 

"You may have heard of a quaint custom that many people practice called knocking," he snarled as he yanked the covers over his lover and himself. 

The Director smiled coolly. "Our flight back to Toronto leaves at 3:00 today. Be on time." She tossed their tickets onto the bed, then waited for their response. 

Vic groaned and buried his face under Alex. She just _had_ to do that, didn't she? Show that she was still the top bitch in the operation. God, he really hated this job sometimes. 

Fighting the urge to stay buried underneath his lover, Vic finally surfaced, glowering at the redhead. "Okay. Fine. We'll be on the damn plane, now would you mind getting out of here?" he tossed back, eyes snapping angrily. "You've shown us who's top dog, we get the message yadda yadda. You can leave now!" 

Her eyebrows rose and then she sat on the edge of the bed, legs crossed to show off their length beneath the short, leather skirt. "I can do many things, dear boy. What I choose to do is another matter." She reached out to trace one long, red talon along his arm, only to have it knocked away by a snarling Alex. 

"Keep your damn hands off! He's mine!" The look in his eyes promised death if she touched Vic again and made even the Director pause. 

Vic looked at Alex for a moment, hardly daring to believe his lover's snarling and warning, then smiled almost beatifically and curled into the older man. "Yeah, I am," he smiled, completely forgetting the Director was even there. "All yours, 'lex." 

Alex's arms tightened around Vic, and he slowly relaxed. 

The Director smiled faintly, reassured by the assassin's reaction and a little easier about leaving her agent in his keeping for the next several hours. Having found out what she'd come for, she stood up, leaving after a final reminder not to miss the flight. 

"Does she do that often?" Alex demanded, still annoyed. 

Vic mumbled a quiet reply into the older man's chest, knowing damn well that their boss did a lot more than just walk in on people. The stuff she pulled on a continuing basis with Mac and having their apartments bugged... Alex was _not_ going to like that one bit. However, the Canadian wanted to bask a little more in the sensations of being possessed. He'd tell Alex later... much later. 

"She's the Director," he stated blandly, pulling Alex's head down for a kiss. "Change the subject now." 

Alex continued to grumble for a while, more for form's sake, then subsided, contentedly nuzzling his lover. "You smell like stale sex, beautiful. Time for a shower." 

Vic grinned at the other man. "So do you, Alex. And it's your fault I'm like this, so you can scrub my back!" That said, the younger man clambered off the bed and sauntered into the bathroom. Throwing a sultry glance back over his shoulder, Vic smiled enticingly. "Come scrub my back, 'lex. You _know_ how much you like watching my back." 

Chuckling, the ex-assassin followed his lover, eyes glued to Vic's flexing ass. "Very pretty, baby. If I wash your back, will you wash mine?" He leered laughingly. "And for the record, you still owe me a night at a club. We were interrupted last night before I got a chance to do more than half of what I had planned for you. We'll have to find a good place in Toronto to finish our evening." 

He stepped under the water, letting his head fall back as the jets pounded down on his body. "Mmmmm, that feels good." 

"Well, there's always the Caligula; only problem with that is that the Director is one of the founding members. That could be a problem," Vic sighed as he let the water beat down on him. Picking up the soap, Vic made a rich lather in his hands and began to run them up and down his 'twin's' chest. 

"Then again, knowing you, you'll come up with a solution. After all, you're so very, very smart, my love," Vic purred as he thoroughly washed his lover's front before moving on to the back. "God, I'd love to take you right here, right now, but we need to pack," Vic moaned as he rested his head on Alex's shoulder, trying to calm his rapidly rousing body. 

Alex reached back to take Vic's erection in his hand, then turned and sank to his knees, taking his lover into his mouth and quickly sucking him off. When he was done, he stood up and kissed Vic hard. "Let that keep you till we get home, baby. For now, you're right. We need to pack, though I don't really have much here. I'll have Pauline close up the house again for me." He shrugged. "I'll buy anything I need when we get to Toronto." 

Vic fought against collapsing onto the floor of the shower. "Damn, 'lex! Warn me when you're gonna do that," he joked weakly. Standing still, he let his lover wash him clean then hustle him out of the shower and dry him. 

Stopping suddenly, he looked at his lover. "I'm scared, Alex. Suddenly I'm terrified to leave New Orleans. 

Alex pulled him into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Nothing's going to change, beautiful. We'll still be together; nothing will change that. We'll just have a whole city full of new places to fuck each other," he teased. 

Vic laughed, shaking off his sudden, irrational panic attack. "You're right, and I'm an idiot; sometimes I wonder why you love me." 

Walking to the closet, Vic pulled out clothes that hardly looked like they should belong to him after wearing Alex's for the last couple of weeks. "I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but... Mac was right. I _did_ dress like a dork. I think I need to go shopping," Vic sighed as he pulled on the jeans and did up the plaid shirt. 

Alex eyed him. "Well, not a dork, beautiful, but yeah, you could use a fashion improvement. You can keep the jeans though." Grinning at the tight, black denim that molded his lover's body. "Those just need a couple of strategically placed rips for ease of access." He pulled on his own jeans and shirt. "The shirt and long underwear have got to go. I'm thinking silk shirts, baby." 

"I do _not_ wear long underwear, you shit!" Vic growled as he flung one of his sweatshirts at the older man. "However, if you don't like what I wear, I'll let you dress me—after we get home. So, should I even bother to pack this stuff you think?" 

"Then what would you call that white thing you wear under the lumberjack shirts? It looks like the top of long underwear to me." Alex smirked at him. "And sure, bring it. It'll be good for when it's cold and we want to go out skiing or snowmobiling or something. And I'll enjoy peeling it off of you." He leaned in and kissed the other man. "I'll be happy to dress you, beautiful. I want to show off my gorgeous lover and know that no one else gets to touch." 

Vic groaned. "Okay, I wear long underwear—when I'm playing hockey, that's it! You are such an ass," he bemoaned as he began to throw his clothes on the bed in order to stuff them in his suitcase. 

Packing took all of fifteen minutes, and with one last snap of the locks Vic took one final look around the room. "Well, that's it, guess I'm done. Time to go, I guess." 

Alex nodded. "Yeah. We just have time to go have brunch with Pauline and ask her to take care of closing up the house and apartment for us. We'll come back for vacations, baby." He hugged Vic close. "Let's go, beautiful. This is the start of a beautiful friendship," he wisecracked, grinning. 

"Christ, I'm in love with a guy who quotes bad movies—I'm doomed!" Vic groaned playfully as he shut the door behind them without looking back. 

* * *


	3. II: Mile High Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By Angel, Orithain and Rina.

  
**Mile High Club  
Double the Fun II **

by Angel and Orithain 

  
Alex sat in the airplane seat, practically exuding a cloud of irritation. The day had started badly when he'd discovered that Vic's bitch of a boss expected them to sit in coach. He'd upgraded his and Vic's seats to first class, his glare just daring her to say a word. 

Unfortunately, that left them nearer her, since she, of course, was in first class, but Alex was damned if he was going to make himself and Vic suffer trying to fit their long legs in back there. A sharp nudge of Vic's elbow had made him upgrade Mac's seat as well. He was glad that the other agents had already been sent back to Toronto earlier that day before he'd even had to meet them. Otherwise, he was sure his fair-minded lover would have insisted on moving them all into first class as well. 

So now he sat beside his lover, bodies pressed together, unable to do a damn thing because of the Director and Ramsey, who looked at him like he was some kind of rabid dog. Alex promised himself that if they tried to take Vic away from him, they would die. Especially that pouty-lipped kid who looked at Vic like a kid in a candy store. 

Vic sighed and looked at Alex's stormy face, then at Mac, who was trying so hard to be subtle about staring at his lover as if Alex was some bizarre aberration and failing miserably. The Director sat on the other side of the plane smirking at the tension between her agent and her newest acquisition. Vic, Vic was just tired and miserable and pissed that he had to justify his relationship when he shouldn't have to. 

Unsnapping his seatbelt, Vic stood abruptly. "I need to stretch my legs," he announced with a slight growl, his hand briefly caressing his lover's shoulder to show Alex it wasn't him that had set Vic off. Moving down the aisle, Vic passed through the curtain that divided first class from business, then through the one that separated business from coach. He walked to the very back of the plane, finally coming to stand in the empty crew galley opposite the washrooms. Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead against the cool metal of the hull and prayed for patience. 

Alex stared after his lover, seething at the upset he could see in the tense line of his shoulders. Tossing a venomous green glare in the direction of the others that froze Mac in the act of standing up to follow Vic, Alex went after the other man. 

Reaching the back of the plane, he saw his lover leaning against the wall, and he swore under his breath. "Please don't let them get to you, baby," he pleaded, wrapping his arms around Vic's middle. "I couldn't stand it if I lost you now." 

"It's not that—it's... I hate the way they treat you. I _love_ you so why the hell can't they be happy for me? I mean—I was Mac's best man at his almost wedding, for christ's sake. What's wrong with them being happy for _me_ for once?" 

Sighing, he leaned back into the comforting embrace of his lover, resting his head on Alex's shoulder. "You're not going to lose me, Alex; I'm yours for life. No getting rid of me unless _you_ want to," the younger man chuckled, rubbing his head and his ass against the ex-assassin. 

"Did you know that you're taller than me—by about an inch but you're still taller. It makes my head fit perfectly into the crook of your neck," the Canadian mused happily. 

Alex hugged him closer. "Like that's ever going to happen," he scoffed. "Don't want to get rid of you, just _want_ you." He nipped at Vic's ear, a habit he'd developed. "Never really noticed before, but you're right. Makes us fit real well." 

He rubbed against Vic as the younger man was doing to him, biting back a moan. "I want you now, damnit. I don't care how much of a cliche it is, get your ass inside that washroom!" He nudged Vic toward the tiny room, unable to wait another minute suddenly. 

Vic chuckled, a throaty and tempting sound. "Feeling a little desperate are we, lover?" he purred as he ground back into Alex teasingly. "Never took you for a cliche sort of guy... the Mile High Club, Alex?" 

At his lover's growl of frustration, Vic turned his head and nipped at the older man's throat before sauntering across the galley and into the single washroom there. Vic made short work of undoing his jeans, leaving them hanging open for Alex to push down. Bracing his hands against the wall, Vic waited for his lover to join him. 

Alex took a deep breath to calm himself before following his tease of a lover, managing to fit inside the sardine can-sized room and close the door behind him. He gasped when he saw Vic standing waiting for him, his jeans loose and his growing cock pushing out the opening. "God, you're so fucking gorgeous," he rasped, unfastening his own black denims and pushing them down around his knees. 

He fitted himself to Vic's back, worming a hand under his shirt to stroke his firm belly, then down to pet the smooth, hairless skin at the base of his cock. "Mmmm," he purred, "think we need to shave you again, beautiful. Wouldn't want you to itch." 

Vic whimpered softly as the memories flooded back. Who'd have thought he'd have such a visceral reaction to the mere suggestion of being shaved again? Alex seemed to delight in finding new ways to make Vic shiver in voluptuous anticipation. 

If anyone had told him a month ago he'd let someone shave him, _tell_ someone to shave him and enjoy the process so much that he was ready to come right now just at the memory of it, he'd have shot the guy in order to be kind to him. After all anyone that crazy would have been in pain, right? 

"Alex," the ex-cop moaned softly, thrusting back into his lover's cock. "Fuck me, will ya?" 

"Your wish is my command, baby," Alex purred. "Kind of hard to get you ready in these cramped quarters, though." He shifted around slightly, wedging himself into a corner, then squirted some of the liquid soap onto his fingers and carefully worked them into his impatient lover. He gave Vic the minimum of preparation before slicking some of the pink liquid onto himself and pushing into him. 

Both men moaned their satisfaction at the initial sensation of filling and being filled, then Alex pushed him down over the sink and began to thrust into him, hips moving rapidly. Both were on the edge from having been under observation for the last while and from the tension of the Agency's clear dislike of Alex and his presence in Vic's life. It didn't take long for Alex to start gritting his teeth as he attempted to hold back his orgasm until Vic came. 

It was a rush akin to the one he'd felt at Mardi Gras and the leather club. There it had been from the exposure, the knowing that people were watching him, watching Alex fuck him. Here it was the thrill of being caught, of making a noise that would give them away. Who'd have thought that he, Victor Mansfield, ex-cop, full time dork, was a closet exhibitionist? Guess he'd been waiting for the right man to bring it out in him. 

Biting his lip at the tiny moan that threatened to escape, Vic looked up into the mirror and met Alex's eyes in the reflection and gasped in heat. They'd never stood in front of a mirror when making love before, and to see the two similar faces next to each other, only expressions, mannerisms and a few subtle differences present to tell them apart, was the most erotic thing Vic had ever seen. 

"God, 'Lex," Vic managed to moan. "Look at us. We're... it's so fucking hot. Need to do this again in front of a full length mirror when we get home," the younger man groaned quietly, thrusting back against his lover hard. "Harder, 'lex," Vic whispered breathlessly. "Fuck me harder!" 

"With pleasure," Alex purred in his ear, speeding the motions of his hips, trying not to bump against the sides of this vertical sardine can as he did. He stared into Vic's eyes in the mirror, seeing his lover's pupils dilate until they swallowed all but the thinnest ring of green. He pounded into Vic's ass, watching the younger man spread his legs wider and arch his back more deeply in his attempts to take him even deeper. 

"So fucking gorgeous, so perfect, all mine," he growled. "Come for me, Vic. I want to see you come." He bit down on Vic's shoulder blade. 

Vic bit down hard on his bottom lip to avoid the tiny scream of pleasure that threatened to burst out of him. He'd never been this vocal in sex until Alex had claimed him—quite literally as well as figuratively. 

Staring into his lover's eyes, he watched Alex's face turn almost saturnine with pleasure; if anyone else had looked at his lover right now, Vic was sure they would have called him evil incarnate. But Vic knew differently. No one who could make him feel this good and love him this much could be as bad as Alex kept assuring Victor he was. 

Reaching behind him, Vic insinuated a hand between their bodies in order to feel Alex sliding in and out of him. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever felt... and it tipped him over the edge. Swinging his head around, the Agency man latched on to his lover's neck and bit down hard in order to muffle his screams as he came hard enough to paint the mirror with proof of his passion. 

Alex jerked in a paroxysm of pleasure when Vic slipped his hand between them. He could feel Vic's fingers on him whenever he pulled back and the tight, clinging heat of his ass when he pushed inside again. That sensation drove him to the edge, and the ripples running through Vic's body as he came threw him into ecstasy. He bit back his own scream of pleasure, nearly losing the battle to remain quiet when Vic's mouth fastened onto his neck. 

He slumped over Vic, both of them leaning on the edge of the sink, then raised his head to grin at his lover in the mirror. "Just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?" he observed, his previous ill humor cleared up as if by magic. He remained still, wanting to stay inside Vic as long as possible, wishing they didn't have to go back up front with those weird Agency people. 

Vic smiled tiredly and reached behind him to stroke his lover's face, watching his movements in the mirror. His other hand twined with one of Alex's where the older man had them wrapped around Vic's waist. 

"Yeah, you do keep getting better and better," the ex-cop husked, deliberately misinterpreting the statement. "I love you, Alex," he sighed, resting his head on the older man's shoulder, a look of extreme contentment on his face. 

"The only complaint I have, if any," he continued with a wry chuckle, is that this countertop is fucking cold!" A tiny shiver emphasized his declaration as the cool metal caused his skin to bump. 

Alex snickered. "Hey, if you'd stop wiggling your tail at me, I wouldn't have to keep dragging you into the nearest semi-private spot, and you wouldn't be cold." Seeing Vic open his mouth to reply, he stopped him by the simple expedient of kissing him. When he finally released his lover's lips, he smirked at him. "But don't you dare change. I like you being slutty." 

He reluctantly withdrew from the Canadian, wiped himself off, and tucked himself into his trousers so he could fasten them. In moments, he looked as if nothing had happened. Vic, on the other hand, looked well-fucked. 

He grinned at Vic. "I'm going to get off on thinking of you sitting there for the rest of the flight, with my come in you, slowly seeping out, and when we get wherever it is we're going, I'm going to fuck you so hard you see stars." He pressed another hard kiss to Vic's mouth, then helped fix his clothes. "Ready?" 

Vic gasped breathlessly as his cock twitched to life once more at his lover's hot words. "And you call me a slut? Fu-uck," he moaned as he tried to finger comb his hair to some semblance of order. 

Splashing some cold water on his face and righting his own clothes, Vic gave Alex one last, lingering kiss. "We're going back to my apartment, then we're gonna find a place of our own, 'lex. And then you get to meet the rest of the family—oh joy!" 

Rolling his eyes as he opened the bathroom door, Vic came face to face with the Director. "Ummm..." 

"Quite the show, boys. I can see I'm going to have some interesting tapes in the future," the leather clad woman chuckled as she eyed the two men with newfound appreciation. 

"It should be almost as entertaining as introducing Alex to, as you said, Victor, the rest of the family, though I think I'll leave the introduction to Nathan up to you." 

With that last, parting remark the Director sauntered towards first class and Mac. 

"Oh shit!" Vic winced as he heard Alex's growl and waited for the barrage of questions. 

"Never mind," Alex grumbled, still basking in post-coital bliss. "I don't want to know. Whatever it is can wait until I actually have to deal with it." He nudged Vic forward, heading for their seats. "But who's Nathan?" 

Vic groaned. "You don't wanna know, 'lex, trust me. You don't wanna know." 

* * *

Title: Mile High Club (Double the Fun II)   
Author/pseudonym: Angel and Orithain   
Pairing: Vic Mansfield/Alex Krycek   
Rating: NC-17   
Spoilers: no   
E-mail address for feedback: [email removed]   
Other websites: http://thesleepydragon.com/nesting/,   
/terma, http://www.slashcity.tv/~denofsin/   
Disclaimers: Victor, Mac, the Director and everyone you recognize from   
Once a Thief belong to Alliance-Atlantis, and Alex Krycek belongs to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions.   
Notes: This one is for Jami since she begs and pleads and whines and threatens so prettily—chocolate covered rats and all!!!   
  
---


	4. III: Yin and Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By Angel, Orithain and Rina.

  
**Yin and Yang**

Double the Fun III  
by Angel and Orithain 

  
Vic winced slightly as he slid out of his truck after a long day at work pretending not to be in pain so that The Director, Li Ann, and especially Mac wouldn't taunt him about late night exertions. Not that he'd had any since Alex had been gone for two weeks now. Vic sighed and snagged the bag of groceries next to him. Mac's reaction to Alex had been... bad. That bothered Vic, but he didn't know how to fix it. 

Oddly enough, Vic wanted Mac to be happy for him or at least try to be - just as he'd tried to be happy for Mac when he nearly married that... bitch. Fuck, Vic had even thrown him a bachelor party and had been his best man, but when Vic found a little happiness, Mac acted like it was the end of the world. Why was he being so hard on Alex? 

But on the plus side, the Director had assured him that the little problem Alex had with the FBI was being taken care of and would be cleared up any day now. Leave it to Alex to make something as simple and straightforward as going to Washington to close up his apartment, have his things shipped to Toronto and to pick up his car turn into an international event. Vic laughed softly. Arrested. By a guy named Fox, for Christ's sake. Shaking his head, Vic waved to the front desk clerk and ascended to his penthouse condominium —another night alone without his lover. 

* * *

Stepping out of the shower, Vic turned to examine the base of his spine carefully in the floor-to-ceiling mirror. Yup, redness and swelling were all gone, and it was no longer quite so sensitive to the touch. He was just relieved not to have to wear a bandage on it 24-7 any more, only when he was at work—or wearing clothes, which he didn't seem to do an awful lot of at home anymore, he thought with a chuckle. "Face it, Mansfield, he's turned you into a slut," he told his reflection with a sappy grin on his face. 

Walking into the bedroom he'd only shared with Alex a few short days before Alex had had to leave to clean up his loose ends, Vic was keenly aware of just how important the older man had become to him in such a short time. He felt less than whole when Alex wasn't there, and everything from the California King bed (Alex had insisted on the largest size bed he could get without having it custom made—which he was still contemplating doing) to the furniture, to the clothes hanging in the closest reflected _their_ tastes combined, not just Vic's alone. 

Crawling under the soft sage green and cream comforter, Vic wrapped himself around Alex's pillow, which even now had the older man's scent clinging to it. "Come home soon, sweetheart," he prayed reverently. 

* * *

Alex cursed under his breath as he let himself into the apartment he shared with Vic. The trip to DC to pick up the few possessions he wanted to hang onto had been absolute hell. Leave it to Mulder to find him the one time he really didn't want to be found. Cooling his heels in jail for three days hadn't been a whole lot of fun either, but it had almost been worth it to see the look on Mulder's face when he had to release Alex because he had diplomatic immunity. 

Alex shook his head in disgust. Those assholes in the holding facility had been slow on the uptake. He'd had to break three arms and kick a few in the balls before they'd accept that the "pretty boy" was not up for grabs. 

He dropped his bags beside the door, intending to get them later. Right now, he just wanted a shower and some sleep. He walked into the bedroom, immediately noticing Vic in the bed, then stopped dead, his eyes widening. The cover had fallen, and Vic was naked, so he had a perfect view of the base of his spine. Right there, nestled in the hollow where Vic's buttocks swelled out, was a tattoo that had definitely not been there the last time he saw his lover. It seemed to beckon him, drawing his attention to the pucker a little ways below it. 

The sound of the door opening and closing had woken Vic immediately; the soft cursing of his lover let him know it was Alex returning home. And about time too. Stretching lazily, he made to get up then thought better of it. His surprise would be shown off best like this. 

The bedroom door opening had made him want to spin and drag Alex down on top of him for a mind-numbing kiss, but he forced himself to lie still. Then nothing. Nothing but hot eyes raking over his back and buttocks. Noticing every detail down to the yin-yang tattoo that he'd had done just above where his ass began. It had just seemed the thing to do, the thing to symbolize them—dark and light together, merged yet separate but still one being. 

"Alex?" he husked, pretending to just wake up. "That you, lover?" 

Alex didn't reply, at least not verbally. One moment he was standing in the doorway, the next he was on top of Vic, licking that tattoo, tasting it, apparently trying to lick it right off, then moving downward to tease at the puckered ring of muscle for a little while before returning to the small black and white circle that beckoned him. 

"God, Alex!" Vic moaned as he tried to roll onto his back, but firm hands held him in place. The tattoo was still extremely sensitive, so each brush of his lover's tongue was a pleasurable pain that turned to pure ecstasy as it drifted lower, to his anus. 

"Alex," he moaned again, this time in desperation. It may have only been a week, but it seemed like an eternity. "God, I missed you!" 

Alex finally raised his head. "I missed you too, beautiful. I'm so hard for you I ache. I can't believe how much I missed having you with me, how many times I turned to tell you something, how often I woke up 'cause I reached for you and you weren't there. I need you now, Vic. Can't wait," he admitted harshly, one hand fumbling for the lube on the nightstand. 

"Yesss," Vic hissed, arching his hips in invitation. "Hard and fast 'Lex, make me scream," Vic begged shamelessly, wanting Alex in him so deep that all of the innuendoes at work would be true. He _wanted_ to be Alex's fuck toy tonight. With an almost painful desperation. 

Alex shuddered at Vic's words, his arousal increasing till he couldn't see or hear anything except Vic, his entire focus on the body beneath him. "Yessss," he hissed, lubing Vic quickly, barely taking time to stretch him before sliding inside to the root. Completely sheathed, he paused to allow Vic time to adjust, gritting his teeth as he fought to hold still. 

Moaning, Vic bit into the pillow to keep from crying out too soon. It had been too long—two fucking weeks without Alex was too long. He'd gone a little crazy, the tattoo being the most visible proof. "Stop doing nothing and fuck me, Alex!" he growled, thrusting his hips up and back, forcing the older man deeper still in order to prove his point. 

Shuddering at the sensation, Alex fell forward onto all fours, straddling Vic with only the tip of his cock still inside his lover. "Fuck yourself on me," he ordered in a voice made harsh by lust. "Show me how much you want me." 

"Jesus," the ex-cop gasped in surprised lust. How was it that Alex could still surprise him after everything they'd done together and to each other? But fuck, how could he say no... not that he wanted to. 

Canting his hips, Vic began to do just what Alex had told him to. Rocking back and forth, he literally fucked himself on Alex's erection, moaning at every inward thrust, whining whenever the crown brushed over his prostate, begging and pleading for Alex to slam him into the mattress, take him till he couldn't sit. 

Alex's fists clenched in the sheets as he fought to hold still, wanting nothing more than to do what Vic was begging for, to fall on him like a ravening beast and take him, pound into him until he screamed for mercy. But he wanted to listen to Vic first, hear his whimpers, know that this man _belonged_ to him. "Come for me, baby," he gritted out. "I won't fuck you till you do." 

"Alex, please," Vic whined as he fucked himself harder onto his lover. "Not fair—want to feel you deep in me... making me crazy," the younger man continued. 

Realizing that Alex wasn't going to give in on this, Vic began to fuck himself harder, one hand wrapping around his cock to stroke himself in time with his backwards thrusts. He began a low and constant description of what he was feeling and doing, making it as dirty and explicit as he could. He growled and whimpered and begged and whined in order to drive Alex as crazy as he was. 

It was too much for the younger man though; he'd wanted this too much, had aroused himself too severely. With a final scream of ecstasy, Vic came long and hard, his semen jetting over the sheets and covering his hand in milky white relief. 

As soon as Vic came, Alex began to move, slamming into him, rubbing against his prostate on every stroke, keeping him from relaxing after his orgasm. "Mine, all mine," he snarled, his teeth closing on the nape of Vic's neck. His hands on Vic's hips kept the other man on his knees, and Alex groaned his pleasure as he came. Rather than slumping forward, Alex sank down into a kneeling position, pulling Vic with him, still buried inside his lover. 

"Miss me, baby?" he murmured, worrying at the side of Vic's throat, marking him again. 

Whimpering softly, his every nerve ending sensitized and thrumming with electric pleasure, Vic turned his head, nuzzling into Alex's neck, rooting for something to latch onto. "Alex," he husked, bringing his arms back and up to pull his lover's head down to his mouth so that he could lose himself in the dark and heady flavor of Alex. 

"Don't ever go away again for that long; I do crazy things when you're gone," he managed to get out at last. 

"Never going away again without you," Alex murmured. "If I have to go anywhere, you're coming with me. We work together from now on." He hugged Vic close to him. 

"Mmmm, I really like the sound of that word, you know. So you never told me —did you like your present?" he chuckled, knowing full well Alex was aware of just what he was talking about. 

Alex nipped at Vic's ear. "Smart ass. You know I did. It's sexy as hell... supposed to be us, right?" Alex shifted so they lay on their sides, sighing softly when he slipped out of Vic. 

"Yeah," Vic replied, snuggling into his lover. "Wanted something that reminded me of New Orleans too—our costumes for the Mardi Gras—black and white. And you know, even the significance behind the symbol seems to fit us too..." Vic trailed off. "Sounds corny, hunh?" 

"No, it sounds nice," Alex said softly. "Never had anyone want to remember me before. I love it that you do. I love _you_." He rubbed his cheek against the top of Vic's head. "Wish I could do something to show you how much." 

"You came back," Vic husked softly, his mind racing back to the picture of the FBI agent that had arrested Alex. He was the one, Vic thought, the one that Alex regretted. "That's all you ever have to do, 'Lex—just come back." 

In that strange way they often had with each other, Alex seemed to follow his thoughts. "I love you, Vic; nothing's going to change that. I love _you_ , no one else." 

"He was... very handsome," the younger man replied hesitantly. "I can see why you had regrets. I just hope you never have them with me." Turning, Vic laid his head over Alex's heart, listening to the strong beats beneath. "Gotta tell you though. Arresting a person is a funny way of showing you're interested. Then again—you _kidnapped_ me!" 

Alex chuckled. "Hey, when I see something I want, I go right after it. Are you complaining?" 

"Did it sound like I was complaining earlier?" Vic retorted before wrinkling his nose as he realized at long last that Alex was less than fresh-smelling. In fact, "You stink, lover. You need a shower bad!" the ex-cop informed him matter-of-factly. 

"I guess the honeymoon's over," Alex mourned, standing up. Frankly, Vic was right, and he really wanted that shower. "Wanna help?" He grinned over his shoulder as he sauntered into the bathroom. 

"Well, seeing as how you probably rubbed that airplane stench off onto me as well," Vic began, rolling quickly when Alex moved towards the bed and landing on the other side. Prowling towards the older man with a sensual roll to his hips, Vic purred softly, "If I wash you, will you return the favor, loverman?" 

"Try to stop me!" Alex grinned. "You know me, always looking for an excuse to get my hands on you. Or in you." He smirked, backing into the bathroom, crooking a finger at Vic to get him to follow. He turned his back to Vic, leaning into the shower stall to turn on the water. 

Knowing Vic was watching, he spread his legs teasingly, letting him get a good look. 

Smirking, Vic grabbed a still damp towel from the rack and, winding it up, cracked it across Alex's ass, making Alex jump quickly. "Mmmm, now that's what I call fun!" he laughed. 

Alex spun around and had the towel out of Vic's hand and the ex-cop pinned against the wall before the other man could blink, reminding Vic of just how fast and deadly he was. "And this is what _I_ call fun," he murmured in Vic's ear just before biting the lobe. He stepped away. 

"But I really want a shower, for the moment, even more than I want you, beautiful. I can't stand myself right now." 

Vic whimpered softly. He loved Alex with everything in him, but when the older man turned dangerous, like he had just now, Victor's brain short-circuited. Guess that old adage about dangerous men was true after all, he thought with a wry chuckle, god knows he was addicted. 

Stepping under the spray, he grabbed a natural sponge and lathered it with the spicy cinnamon soap Alex seemed to favor. Waiting 'til his lover joined him, Vic began to gently soap Alex's chest, shoulders, arms and everywhere in between, cleaning his lover gently and thoroughly—showering Alex with this form of love too. 

Alex purred and went limp, loving the feeling of being pampered. He leaned against Vic, his head on his shoulder, the deadly assassin of moments before replaced with a big, purring kitten. He looped his arms around Vic's waist, sighing happily. 

"I think I missed this even more than sex. Just being with you," he murmured. "Need both with you, beautiful." 

"You have both, 'Lex," Vic replied, brushing a light kiss on the other man's shoulder before turning him around to wash his back. "You always will. Want to take care of you, the way you take care of me." 

Reaching around, he hugged the ex-triple agent turned Agency man, lightly tracing a pattern across Alex's stomach as he rested his head on a broad shoulder. "They didn't feed you right. Will make you breakfast in the morning. I've been practicing Pauline's beignet recipe. The Director considers them 'passable', which means they must be at least okay," he chuckled. His boss, no _their_ boss, was somewhat of a culinary snob. 

Alex chuckled softly. "Must be as good as Pauline's then. Which means no more sharing! All mine," he said greedily. "I hope we have something in the house to eat before morning. Now that I've had you and a shower, I can tell how hungry I am. In fact... " he trailed off, suddenly switching the water off and stepping out of the shower, toweling dry quickly and heading naked for the kitchen to find something to eat. 

Vic snickered and dried off at a more leisurely pace, padding out to the kitchen to watch Alex rummage around for a minute or two. "There's Pad Thai in the green container. I ordered it for dinner last night then decided I wasn't hungry," he laughed, watching Alex dive for it. 

"Chopsticks are in the top right hand drawer, love," he continued as he snagged a couple wineglasses from the overhead wine rack and grabbed a bottle of blush wine from the now vacated fridge. Taking both, he wandered into the living room and sank onto a bunch of huge throw pillows that Alex had bought on a whim one day because he'd wanted to make love on a pile of pillows. "Bring me some chopsticks too, will ya? I'd like a bit—and grab the spring rolls in the clear blue container with the sweet and sour sauce. Oh, and don't forget the shrimp chips." 

Alex stuck his head into the living room, laughing. "Are you sure that's going to be enough for you? Maybe I should call the restaurant and have them deliver a truckload or two? I thought I was the hungry one?" He vanished back inside the kitchen, the snapping of lids and dinging of the microwave every so often indicating that he was getting the food. 

After a few minutes, he reappeared, balancing several steaming dishes of food and sauces, all but dropping them on Vic. Judging by the wicked gleam in his eyes, only Vic's nakedness saved him from a lap full of hot food. Fortunately, Alex didn't want to damage his favorite toy. 

The food set down, Alex dropped into the nest of pillows, settling his head in Vic's lap and smiling up at him. "Feed me?" 

Eyeing the other man balefully, Vic considered it out loud. "First you insult me after building up my appetite with all that raunchy sex. Then you make fun of me because I've finally got an appetite back instead of pining away for you, then you nearly drop hot food on me... and I should feed you why?" he asked, a smile playing across his lips. 

"Because you love me." Alex batted those long lashes at him and smirked. 

Vic rolled his eyes heavenward and prayed for strength... or divine deliverance. What he got was a tiny light shining from _behind_ a painting, about the size of a pinhole. She was videotaping them again. 

"Um, Alex, sweetheart? We're being watched." 

Alex's eyes flew open, and he shot to his feet, instantly following Vic's gaze to the damned thing. "I'm going to kill that bitch!" he snarled, stalking over to the painting and tearing down the surveillance equipment. "Stay put," he snapped, grabbing his bag from where he'd left it at the front door and pulling out some arcane-appearing electronic equipment. About an hour later, all surveillance equipment in the apartment had been removed, and the food reheated. 

"We have got to find a good location and start building our house," Alex grumbled. "I'm getting tired of this. Whether it's distrust of my motives or prurient curiosity, it has to stop." 

Vic said nothing, as it was something he'd grown accustomed to over the past few years, but he understood where Alex was coming from completely. Living the life he did, the other man was intensely private and felt he needed to guard himself every moment he was in public. This was their home, his haven and his escape—a place to be himself. 

"I'll talk to her in the morning. And then we can maybe start looking around for land or houses," he suggested quietly, holding up a spring roll for his lover to take a bite of. 

Alex sighed, sinking back into the throw pillows. "Sorry, baby, I know it's not your fault, and I shouldn't take it out on you. It just really pisses me off that she thinks she has the right to invade our privacy like that." 

He ate the spring roll, then added, "Besides, I don't want anyone but me seeing you like this," stroking a hand along his lover's naked flank. 

"I guess it doesn't really bother me as much. It did at first; hell, I even shot out some of her equipment on one case, but I got used to it after a while. And I didn't have much of a love life, so it didn't really matter then. But I don't like it that she's watching _us_ for any reason. I want you to have a place where you can be the Alex I met in New Orleans, not the person she wants working for the Agency." 

Running his fingers through Alex's short, dark hair, he smiled. "But if she has been watching, she's probably got a damn good idea that I'm well and truly claimed, and I love every minute of it. Just like I love you," he whispered, kissing his lover softly. "God, I love you, Alex." 

Alex pulled Vic down so they lay entwined amidst the pillows, holding him tightly. "And I love you, beautiful. Always will." 

"Gonna hold you to that promise. Even when whatshisname Fox comes panting after you again. How that man could be so blind to your obvious charms is beyond me," Vic chuckled, rubbing a possessive hand across Alex's chest. "But you're mine now, and I'm never letting you go," he growled, nipping at Alex's lips. 

"Soo," he purred after long moments of intense necking and erotic petting, "you like the fact that I permanently scarred myself for you, hmm? Don't think you're done thanking me yet, dangerboy; something like a tattoo takes a _long_ time to pay off. Months and months of 'thanking' me will be required. Think you can handle that?" 

Rubbing catlike against the older man, so Alex could feel his renewed desire as well as hear it in his voice and see it in his eyes, Vic chuckled, a throaty and sensual sound. Bending, he nipped hard at Alex's ear. "Can the bad man come out to play, Mr. Alex sir? I really want to play with a _bad_ man tonight." 

Alex pulled Vic closer by cupping his ass and yanking, twining their naked bodies together. "Oh, I think I can handle you quite nicely," he purred, the tip of his tongue lightly tracing Vic's ear. 

"So you want a bad man, do you, beautiful?" Alex straddled his prone lover, eyeing him with interest. "You want me to pull out the assassin to play with his pretty little boytoy?" He lightly scraped his nails over Vic's chest. "We can do that. I enjoy reminding you who you belong to every so often, baby." 

He rolled to the side, settling himself comfortably on the pillows. "Go get the vibrator from the bedroom, beautiful." 

Vic lay gasping for a moment as Alex's erotic words shot straight to his cock, making him even harder. "Fuck, Alex," he moaned, closing his eyes as that liquid sex voice rolled around his brain firing all his synapses. Opening eyes gone black with need, he licked his suddenly parched lips, watching Alex watch him, a smirk playing on the older man's face. 

Getting up, Vic walked slowly into the bedroom, exaggerating the roll of his hips, knowing full well that he was being watched. Once inside he retrieved the 'toy chest' and the pump bottle of Wet that they kept quite visibly on the nightstand. Why hide the fact that it was needed when anyone with a brain would realize your lover was another man and, therefore, this would be a common household item? 

Vic was about to return to the living room, when he thought better of it. He really did want to have the assassin play with his boytoy. And Victor really wanted the _bad_ man to come out. So he strolled back to the bed and sprawled there... waiting with a wicked grin as he stroked his aching cock lightly, knowing what a debauched picture he made. After all, Alex had greeted him like this at least once in their short but tumultuous relationship. 

Alex waited in the living room until it became clear that Vic wasn't coming back, then he pushed himself to his feet. "Oh baby, you are _so_ going to pay for that," he laughed softly, strolling toward the bedroom. He paused in the doorway to watch Vic play with himself, a wicked smile appearing on his face. 

"Having fun with your toy?" he inquired sweetly, enjoying the expression of faint alarm that appeared on his lover's face at his tone. "I'll have to make sure you can play with it for a long time." Still smiling, he rummaged in the toy chest, coming up with a cock and ball restraint in his favorite black leather. 

"Yes," he purred, "this should do nicely." 

He stroked Vic's cock and balls, petting him, then, unable to resist, leaned down for a quick taste. He ignored Vic's moan of protest when he pulled away with a final lick, smirking as he fastened the leather strapping around his balls, pushing them down and apart, and laced the attached cock sheath around his lover's dripping erection. 

"Much better," he approved, taking the vibrator from Vic's nerveless hand, slicking it up and carefully sliding it inside the ex-cop. Once it was fully sheathed, he flicked the switch on the end, making it hum inside Vic's body. 

"Very pretty." He smiled and settled himself against the pillows massed at the head of the bed. "Now you can continue playing with yourself, beautiful. I'm looking forward to the show." 

"Alex," Victor whimpered petulantly, "no fair, I can't come like this!" But that was the point, and he damn well knew it. The vibrations of the toy were pulsing against his prostate, causing him to whimper and scrabble against the bed. Bringing his hands up to his chest, Vic began to twist his nipples harder and harder, chewing on his lip until it was red and swollen—just like his cock. 

Whining increasingly loudly, Vic's hips began to fuck the air, and each downward hump pushed the vibrator back against his sensitive gland. His breathing picked up, and his cock throbbed. "Alex, please. Please, Alex, I'll be good; oh god, I'll do anything you want. Please, just let me come!" 

Alex chuckled softly. "Remember a certain night back in New Orleans, baby? Remember how you drove me crazy? You said it yourself; I always get even. Now play with that pretty cock, beautiful. I want to see you pump it, just the way you like it." 

He eyed Vic consideringly. "Tease your balls with your other hand," he decided. "I want to hear your desperation. Let me hear you, Vic," he coaxed. 

"Alex, noooo," the ex-cop wailed as he was driven slowly insane by the vibrations within him. His hands wrapped around his cock almost involuntarily, fingers twitching at the feel of the laces. All he needed was one quick tug, and... Alex would kill him. 

Biting his lip until it bled, Victor did as instructed. He played with himself, every stroke a sheer agony of tormented bliss. His hand worked harder and harder, but to no avail. He was kept hard and aching. Writhing and thrashing on the bed, Vic scrabbled and pumped and whined and finally screamed his need. He _needed_ to come, or he'd pass out from the pain of his arousal. 

Alex pulled Vic up to him, removing the vibrator and pushing inside him, gliding in and out. His hand covered Vic's own on his cock, teasing his tormented lover as he came deep inside him. 

"So good, baby," he purred, still stroking Vic's cock, "so hot and tight." He stopped petting Vic, holding the other man's hand still as well. "Shhh, beautiful, you need to calm down a little. Come on, deep breaths. You can do it, Vic." He curled around his lover, still buried deep inside him. 

"Alex," Victor whimpered, tears of frustration coursing down his cheeks as he tried to do what his lover asked. "Please, oh please, let me come. I need to so badly. No more, okay?" he whispered, writhing back against the cock embedded in his ass. 

"Shhh, beautiful," Alex whispered, stroking his belly soothingly. "It's okay." He reached down and unfastened the sheath and straps, freeing Vic's aching cock. Still semi-hard, he pushed further into Vic's ass, nudging his lover's prostate. He stroked Vic hard once, his fingers wrapped tightly around the purple cock, and his lover started to come. He held the shaking body tightly, whispering endearments. 

"God, oh god," Vic chanted over and over as his body spasmed and bucked under its almost painful release. It was so blindingly intense that it was too much for Victor, and he slumped forward as he blacked out for long moments from the sheer relief of his release. 

Alex held Vic tightly, letting his embrace be the first thing Vic felt when he regained consciousness moments later. "Love you, baby," he murmured, petting Vic soothingly. "I'd never hurt you, never let anything hurt you. Come on, beautiful, wake up. Need to hear your voice." 

Alex reconsidered some of the other ideas he'd had, deciding to leave further games for another day. Just then, all he wanted was to hold Vic and be with him. 

"'Lex," Vic managed to croak as his eyes fluttered open, hearing his lover's quiet plea. "God, what happened?" 

Listening to Alex quietly tell him that he passed out, Vic was shocked at the note of worry in the older man's voice. Wincing slightly as he rolled over to face the other man, Vic gently stroked Alex's strained and worried face. "I'm okay, that was incredible, and I love you more than life," he comforted the assassin. 

"However, I could really use some water?" he managed to grin then watched Alex all but bolt to the kitchen to accommodate him. 

Alex knew he was overreacting, that lots of people passed out for a few moments during sex, but this was _Vic_. He'd never felt like this about anyone before, so protective. He quickly grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and practically ran back to the bedroom. 

"Here you go, baby." He handed over the bottle and slipped back onto the bed, again wrapping himself around Vic. 

"Alex," Vic grinned, rolling his eyes at his lover's _extreme_ concern, "I'm fine, handsome, just a little thirsty," he comforted the older man. "Hey—I just had the most mind blowing sex that I've had in... about two weeks. Can you blame me for getting a little excited?" 

"Yeah, well, don't _do_ that," Alex grumbled, still holding him close. "You scared the shit out of me." Recovering a bit, he teased, "After all, if you die, who's gonna do me?" 

"Oh I don't know, maybe that Fox person in Washington," Vic replied, trying to tease but his voice coming out a little tighter than he wanted it. But god damn it, he was jealous of the past Alex had with the idiot. If he were a more vindictive man, he'd get the guy's number from Alex and sic Nathan on him. 

"Vic," Alex sighed, resting his chin on the other man's shoulder. "You don't have to worry about Mulder, beautiful. I'm with you; I love _you_. There was never really anything between me and Mulder, certainly not love." He rolled them over so that he was on top of Vic, looking down seriously into his lover's eyes. "I want _you_ , baby, no one else. You're the only person who's ever looked at me, seen the real me, and still wanted me. I couldn't stand to lose you." 

"Not gonna happen—not if I have anything to say about it," Vic replied in a choked voice. "How could I not love you, Alex? You're my other half—just like the tattoo, ya know; I'm not complete without you." 

Pulling the other man's head down for a long and passionate kiss, Vic finally let them come up for air. "So, how about that water?" 

Alex chuckled at his lover's befuddlement. "Baby, the bottle's in your hand. Just open it, bring it to your mouth, and swallow," he teased. "You can do it." 

He sat up cross-legged on the bed, grinning down at the prone ex-cop. "Or was that a lesson you missed in pre-school?" 

Vic stuck his tongue out at his lover and proceeded to drain about half the two-litre bottle in one long continuous gulp. Finally coming up for air, he took another swallow—then turned and sprayed Alex with the cold water in his mouth, before grinning maniacally. "I got an A+ in spitting up!" 

Alex wiped the water off his face, grinning evilly at the other man. "So I see." The next thing Vic knew, his wrists were cuffed to the headboard and Alex was smirking at him. "So many toys, so little time," he mused. He reached out to stroke the soft cock lying on Vic's thigh. "So pretty." 

He picked up a two-ended dildo and carefully worked one end into Vic as far as it would go, the other end protruding lewdly from his ass. "Mmmm, I like that," he purred. 

"Alex," Vic moaned, arching his hips upwards in supplication. "God—you're gonna kill me. I'm not gonna be able to sit down tomorrow, and Mac and Li Ann, not to mention the Director, are all gonna have some very snarky comments to make," he begged pitifully. "C'mon, babe, please?" 

"Please what?" Alex asked, tapping the end of the dildo to make it shift inside Vic. "Please stop? Please make you beg for more? Please make you come so hard you pass out again and again?" He rubbed a thumb over the sensitive head of Vic's cock, teasing him. 

Vic whimpered feebly, knowing full well he'd asked for this—encouraged the assassin to come out to play. "Please call the dragon lady and tell her we're both sick and not coming in, so I can recover enough to pretend to be human on Wednesday," Vic whimpered, giving in to the inevitable tide of arousal washing over him. 

Alex grinned and grabbed the phone off the nightstand, making the call. Judging by the expression on his face, the Director wasn't fooled by the excuse, but in the end, she agreed to give them the time off. He tossed the phone aside and grinned down at his captive. 

"I know you love to get fucked, Vic, so this time that's all you're gonna get. You're going to come just from this dildo up your ass," he murmured, watching with interest as Vic's cock stirred. 

"But you see, I want to get fucked too, so this time is going to be a little different." He smiled at Vic as he lubed and stretched himself, putting on a show, then looked into the ex-cop's widening eyes as he eased himself onto the other end of the dildo already buried in Vic's ass. 

"Mmmm, so good," he rasped, ramming himself down on it, which pushed it deeper inside Vic, then pulling off a little. "Match me, baby. We're going to fuck ourselves on this till we both come." His head fell back, and he moaned. 

"God, Alex!" Vic whimpered as heat raced through him. His cock was instantly hard, and he was already weeping pre-cum by the first of Alex's strokes. "Jesus," he moaned as he began to work himself on the dildo, pushing it in and out of his ass, matching Alex's rhythm so that they were fucking each other senseless. 

He'd never felt anything like it; he could feel Alex's legs twine around his, could hear his lover's throaty moans and gasps as he pleasured himself on the latex invading him. Raising his head, he watched Alex slide up and down the fake flesh and bit his lip so hard it bled. 

Thrusting harder and harder onto the toy, Vic moaned and gasped and whimpered. His cock stood straight in the air and wept like crazy, then with one particularly hard shove, his prostate was caressed and he was wailing like a banshee, his come jetting out in hot pulses to cover his stomach and Alex's with creamy white seed. 

Alex watched Vic come through slitted eyes, so close to his own climax that he couldn't stop, rising and falling on the thick shaft inside him. He heard Vic's whimpers as the dildo continued to rub against his over-sensitized prostate, his voice pleading with Alex to stop. Alex reached down and scooped up some of Vic's semen on his fingers, bringing it to his mouth, and as he tasted Vic's musk on his tongue, he came as well, slamming himself down on the length of latex one last time. 

When he could move again, he carefully pulled off the dildo, then removed it from Vic. He laid it aside and began to lick away the semen on Vic's belly. 

"Jesus god," Vic whimpered, lying in a boneless puddle on the bed. "Don't ever leave me alone for longer than two weeks, Alex. I don't think I could survive that reunion," he joked feebly, all but purring at the tongue bath his lover was giving him. 

Rattling the cuffs above his head, he grinned at the other man. "Gonna let me out any time soon?" 

Alex chuckled at his comment. "I don't plan to ever leave you alone again for two _days_ , beautiful." Finished cleaning his lover, he straddled Vic and grinned down at him. "I might be willing to let you loose if you were to clean me up too," he suggested. 

"Mmm, Cream of Alex Krycek," Vic purred. "Sounds delicious." 

"You're such a slut, baby," Alex laughed, moving closer to let Vic reach him. "Better not be for anyone but me," he added, suddenly jealous at the thought of Vic with anyone else like this. 

"Who else would I possibly _want_ to be a slut for when I've got you, Alex?" Vic replied softly, his pink tongue darting out to taste some of the cooling semen that sprinkled his lover's stomach. Rolling the viscous substance around on his tongue, he savored it for long moments before letting it trickle down his throat. "Gonna let me loose so I can have my dessert?" he purred, watching Alex watch him with hooded eyes. 

Alex reached up and released the restraints, letting Vic bring his arms down, then stared down the other man. "Well?" he taunted, not moving, keeping Vic pinned in place with the weight of his body. He arched his back a little, flaunting himself as he smirked. 

Straining his neck upwards, Vic began to lap at his lover's skin, cleaning all the areas he could reach. When he'd at last cleaned Alex as best he could, he looked up at his lover, daring him to let Vic go. 

Alex smirked again, rolling off sinuously to sprawl beside Vic. "Enjoy the snack, beautiful?" 

Curling into Alex's sinewy frame, Vic licked his lips, looking rather like a cat cleaning his whiskers after a feast. "Delicious," he purred just before a huge yawn caught him by surprise. 

"Didn't sleep well without you wrapped around me," he admitted softly, fingers tracing idle patterns over his lover's taut stomach. "The bed was too big and too empty." 

"I didn't either," Alex admitted as well. He wrapped his arms around the other man, shifting him to half lie on top of him, and sighed contentedly. He rubbed his cheek against Vic's hair, feeling the exhaustion start to take him. "Sleep, beautiful. We're together now." 

END 

* * *

Title: Yin and Yang (Double the Fun III)   
Author/pseudonym: Angel and Orithain   
Pairing: Vic Mansfield/Alex Krycek   
Rating: NC-17   
Spoilers: no   
E-mail address for feedback: [email removed]   
Other websites: http://thesleepydragon.com/nesting/, /terma, http://www.slashcity.tv/~denofsin/   
Disclaimers: Victor, Mac, the Director and everyone you recognize from Once a Thief belong to Alliance-Atlantis, and Alex Krycek, Fox Mulder and all things X-Files belong to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions.   
Notes: Thanks to Aries for beta.   
  
---


	5. IV: Hail the Prince!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By Angel, Orithain and Rina.

  
**Hail the Prince!**

Double the Fun IV   
by Angel and Orithain 

  


It had been as bad as they'd expected, Alex mused. That bitch had taken great glee in making double-edged remarks about his and Vic's absence the day before. If she'd made Vic blush one more time, he would have had to kill her. He had a feeling his expression had shown that because she had stopped rather abruptly and begun the briefing. 

It felt weird to be part of a four-person team, and they told him that there was one more member he hadn't met yet, Vic's ex, Li Ann Tsei. He was definitely looking forward to meeting someone dumb enough to have Vic and toss him away. He shook his head. 

He glanced over at his lover, a smile teasing at his lips as his eyes ran over the gorgeous profile. "So, tell me again, what's so awful about going down to research for some information?" 

"I can't tell you, Alex. It's something you'll have to experience for yourself. I'm surprised _she_ didn't escort us down just to see... awh hell, she's probably sitting in that office we're never allowed into and watching us in comfort and style," Vic groused as he glanced furtively around the archives of the Agency. 

"The librarian before... well, the previous one. Now she was cute. And she wore these really low cut tops, and she liked me," Vic continued with a smile. If he'd only had a little longer and didn't have a fiancée named Li Ann at the time... But that was definitely a thing of the past; after all, why would you look for anything else when you had perfection sleeping next to you each and every night? 

Sidling closer to his lover, Vic brushed catlike up against the older man. "Can't we play hookey? Skip out of class early and go neck in the car? I've got this fantasy, 'lex, call it a holdover from high school. I never got to do it in the back of a car due to girlfriends, fathers, cops etc. Wanna pop my car cherry?" Vic purred quietly, hoping like hell to distract his lover and get the hell out of the twilight zone before the Agency's resident alien life form showed up. 

Alex chuckled, an arm sliding around Vic's waist to hold him close. "Great idea, beautiful. We'll be sure to act on it... just as soon as we finish up down here. You're making me _really_ curious." He grinned, letting his lover know that his attempt to distract Alex had been obvious, though appreciated. 

Alex blinked in surprise when a scrawny, rabbity-looking man suddenly popped up in front of them. 

Vic groaned and buried his face in his lover's leather jacket. Too late now. "Nathan, how are you?" He smiled wanly, looking at the stuttering, pasty-faced poster boy for geeks are us. 

"You... he... same face but different. Two princes? Gone so long, the ruling elite cloned you so that you could be doubly effective, right?" 

Alex gaped at the lunatic in front of him, then twisted so he could see Vic, who was plastered to his back as if using him as a shield. Vic had a lot of explaining to do. 

"Uh, hi. I'm Alex Krycek, new recruit." His mouth twisted wryly on those last words, but he got them out despite Vic's faint snicker, and he offered his hand to the weirdo. "Nathan, right?" 

Nathan cringed away from the offered hand, putting Alex in mind of the mad scientist's flunky in bad late night horror movies. His eyes widened. "How did you know my name? Are you psychic too?" 

Alex backed away slightly, feeling Vic shaking with laughter behind him, and he vowed vengeance on a certain Canadian. "Uh no, Vic mentioned it when he said hello. Remember?" 

"Oh." Nathan seemed disappointed. "Still," he perked up, almost smiling, though his eyes still darted from side to side, "two Princes must mean important things will be happening soon." 

"Uhhh..." Alex poked Vic viciously with his elbow, then threw a "save me" glare over his shoulder. 

Vic choked down the bout of laughter that threatened to burst out and pulled his face into some semblance of order. Rounding his lover, he cleared his throat, causing Nathan to jump. "You're absolutely right, Nathan, big goings on in the near future, that's why they brought Alex in. And he needs to be completely briefed on the situation, everything from Saskatoon to Alex Trebek. I'm entrusting him to you, Nathan old boy," Vic continued solemnly as he clapped the archivist on the back. "He's the very _key_ to my existence." 

Before Alex or Nathan could protest, Vic bolted out the room and leaned against the wall, tears of laughter streaming down his face. 

"Why, Victor, who knew you could be so evil? It's nice to see that Mother is rubbing off on you," the Director purred as she came to lean next to him. "Shall we go get a martini at the bar?" 

* * *

Over an hour later, a blank-faced Alex appeared in the bar and grabbed his lover's arm. He flashed an insincere smile at the Director as he drew Vic toward the door. "So nice seeing you again. Must do it again some time." Not giving her a chance to reply, he yanked Vic outside and practically tossed him into the car. 

He sped toward their apartment silently, not saying a word to his increasingly nervous lover. 

"Umm, Alex," Vic murmured, "is something wrong?" Of course something was wrong; he left Alex alone with Nathan for an hour, _an hour_. He was a dead man. 

The fact that Alex squealed into the parking lot, slammed on the brakes, threw the car into park, and hauled his ass out of the car led Vic to think he was in _huge_ trouble. "'Lex, baby?" 

Alex didn't say a word on the ride up the elevator, enjoying Vic's uneasy fidgeting. The moment they got inside the apartment, he slammed his lover up against the wall and devoured his mouth, hands tearing at his clothes. 

"Only thing wrong," he gasped between kisses, "is that I haven't been inside you for hours. Want you now, beautiful." 

Melting into Alex's mouth and body, Vic whimpered happily. Writhing and moaning, he stroked himself along Alex's hard body, hands tearing at his clothes as he tried to get closer to his lover. "Please, oh god, Alex, need you, want you, fuck me now?" 

Alex groaned harshly, tearing the clothes off both their bodies, pausing only long enough to grab the small tube of lube out of his pocket. Then he spun Vic around to face the wall, slicked fingers working inside his ass, teasing him at the same time as he stretched him. 

Spreading his legs wide, Vic arched his back, exposing his bubble butt for the taking. The fingers moving inside him made him wail and beg for mercy as he fucked himself on their slender width, but it still wasn't enough. "God damn you, Alex, not your fingers in me, your cock! If you don't fuck me now... _I'll_ go see Nathan—at least he gives me what I want when I need it!" 

Alex snorted. "Nathan would cut off his dick before he fucked you, baby, and you know it. I like the little twerp. He's useful. But since I happen to want to fuck you almost as much as you want it, this time you can have your way." That was all the warning Vic got before Alex's fingers were gone, replaced by his cock ramming into him as far as he could go. 

"God!" Alex's head fell back, and his back arched, the pleasure overwhelming him. "So good." One hand wormed between them, his thumb rubbing lightly over the tattoo at the base of Vic's spine. 

Biting down hard on his lip, Vic's hands balled into fists and slammed into the wall. "Oh Jesus, yes!" he howled as his cock was rubbed against the immovable surface of the wall. "Fuck, oh Christ, Alex, nail me into the wall, fuck me raw!" he wailed as he thrust his hips back against the older man's. 

Alex moved his hands back to Vic's hips, holding him as he increased the speed and force of his thrusts, slamming into him, nudging his prostate on every stroke. He growled Vic's name, his teeth closing lightly on the nape of the other man's neck. He listened to his lover's howls of pleasure with satisfaction, wanting to hear more, loving how he could drive Vic out of his mind. 

Vic was a mindless, molten puddle of oozing sex. All he could think, breathe, see, feel, hear was Alex. He had turned into such a slut when it came to the older man, and it was all his lover's fault—not that Vic minded. 

He'd never felt so free and liberated. He could let go of all care and control, knowing that Alex would never push him further than he could go, take him beyond his limits or hurt him more than he could take. He was loved, protected and cherished, by an assassin of all things. 

"Alex, oh yeah, oh god, love you so much, feel so good, so deep. Perfect, love me so...'lex, Jesus god, 'LEX!" he cried out as his orgasm hit him, seed fountaining all over the door and his stomach. 

Alex gasped, Vic's convulsions and cries driving him over the edge in turn, and he cried his lover's name as he came, buried deep inside him. He pressed against Vic, nearly flattening him against the wall, his hands now braced against the wall on either side of the other man. He nuzzled the back of Vic's neck, kissing him, then reluctantly withdrew from him. 

Once separated, Alex turned Vic around to face him, pulling him into his arms and hugging him tightly. "Love you, beautiful." He started down the hall, urging Vic toward the bedroom. 

"You're so cute for a Prince of the Illuminati." 

"I'm gonna kill him, I am so gonna do it this time!" Vic growled, swinging back towards the door, intent on tracking the archivist down and strangling him with his bare hands. 

Alex caught his naked lover around the waist, stopping him before he could storm out the door. Nearly doubled over with laughter, he clutched Vic tightly, trying to catch his breath. "Come on, baby," he gasped out, again steering the fuming man toward the bedroom. "I'm sure you can think of something better to do with all that energy. Besides, I like him." He grinned, shaking his head. He had no intention of telling Vic that some of Nathan's theories reminded him of Mulder. 

"You what?!?! You're a sick and disturbed man, Alex Krycek." Vic looked at his lover in a combination of horror, dread and morbid fascination. Shaking his head, he began to back away from the older man until he'd circled the bed so that they were on opposing sides. "Maybe I need to re-evaluate our relationship. I mean I may not have much of an image, but even I wouldn't admit to that!" 

Alex burst into laughter and dove over the bed, tackling Vic to the floor. "Aw come on, baby, you have to admit that he's entertaining. I'll never look at Alex Trebek in quite the same way again. As for re-evaluating, well, beautiful, your only option is whether you want to be on your back or belly when I fuck you into unconsciousness." His teeth fastened onto Vic's throat, marking him once again. 

Vic struggled to get away, the mock combat only making him harder and harder as their naked, sweaty bodies writhed against each other, but no matter how much he bucked and squirmed, Alex still held on tight. 

"Like the Director says, Alex, there's always a third door." That said, Vic managed to get them rolled over and Alex underneath. Pushing himself up and off, the ex-cop tried to make a break for it, scrambling over the bed and towards the door. 

Alex chuckled as he pounced on Vic again, at least this time landing on the bed. He settled on top of his squirming lover and wedged a thigh between Vic's. Already aroused and with Vic still slick and loose from their last encounter, it only took a moment to push inside him again. Once buried to the root, his hands gripped Vic's hips, urging him to his knees. 

Mewling happily, Vic let himself be guided to his knees even as he began to bounce up and down on Alex's cock, one hand wrapping around the older man's neck and pulling him into a kiss, the other slithering between their joined bodies to pet Alex's erection as it glided in and out of his tight ass. The hitch of the ex-assassin's breath and the savage jab of his cock made Vic smile. Alex was _so_ easy. 

Alex languidly pushed his hips back and forth, in no great hurry this time. He liked the idea of driving Vic crazy with lust, keeping him on the brink so long that he passed out when Alex finally let him come. His hands moved to interlace his fingers with his lover's, holding them down against the bed and preventing him from touching himself. 

"Gonna take it slow this time, beautiful," he murmured into Vic's ear, sucking gently on the lobe for an instant before releasing it. 

"Alex," Vic pouted prettily, "I don't want it slow. I want it hard and hot and fast and combustible. I wanna wake up the neighbors again." Putting on his sluttiest come hither look and lowering his sooty lashes, the younger man looked back at Alex, wetting his lips with a darting pink tongue. "Please, baby, make me come?" 

Alex leaned over Vic's shoulder, turning his lover's head so he could capture those shiny, wet lips with his own, tasting Vic hungrily. "Oh, I will, love. In my own good time. I'm going to make you come so hard you pass out and think you're dying. I'm going to make sure that you have the most incredible orgasm of your life. Eventually." His fingers tightened on Vic's, and he maintained his slow, teasing pace. 

Vic giggled softly, then hitched his breath as the pleasure began to build. "La—last time you di-id that you freake... oh god, Alex!" the younger man tried to get out, but the feeling of Alex's cock raking across his prostate was insidious and far too pleasurable for Vic to be able to hold a rational conversation. 

Alex bit lightly on the nape of Vic's neck, smirking at the shivers this produced in the other man. "Ah, but this time, I'm expecting it, beautiful. I'm going to make you howl with pleasure before I'm done with you, and you're going to come without a single touch on your cock, baby." He bit his lip as the pleasure built in his own body, but he maintained control. 

Whimpering constantly, Vic bit down on his lip and tried to thrust back, wanting—needing it harder. God, Alex was killing him with softness; who'd have thought that his wicked ex-assassin could do this too him? 

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease," Vic whined as he fought to free his hands, his cock red, aching, weeping copiously and begging to be stroked. Over and over his prostate was teased and nudged with an all-pervasive pleasure that was slowly driving him mad. "Oh god—ALEX!!" he wailed, wanting and needing more. 

"That's right, babe, I'm the one doing this to you, touching you, pleasuring you, making you feel so much," Alex rasped hotly into the other man's ear. He lay fully over Vic, chest pressed to his back, his cock buried as far inside him as he could get, and he maintained the slow, gentle pace. 

Seeing and hearing Vic begging and pleading, that delicious ass thrusting back at him, was making Alex shudder with pleasure. He whispered hot words of lust, telling Vic what he was seeing and feeling, what he intended to do to him. 

"Ohgod, ohjesus, ohfuck!" Vic moaned as he thrust back into the slow moving cock, trying to get Alex to speed up by clenching and unclenching his ass muscles, massaging the long, blunt-tipped baton of flesh in his ass. 

"Love how nuts you make me. Love feeling that cock inside me, shafting, fucking, violating me. Fill me up so full I can feel you in my throat. Drive me crazy, need this—addicted to this, to you. Wicked man with a nasty mouth, you did this to me—made me a slut, your slut. Made me want to be fucked, filled, taken, claimed by you. 

"Want you anywhere and everywhere. Fantasize about you even when the Director's bitching us out. Think about you throwing me over her table and fucking me right there, everyone watching. OH GOD!!!" Vic's cock jerked and spasmed, hot white seed splashing onto the comforter in a pool of semen. "ALEX!!!" 

Vic's orgasm allowed Alex to let go of his control finally, and he sped up, taking Vic hard, though it took only a few more strokes for him to come as well. He screamed Vic's name as his seed shot out into his lover, then lowered them to lie on their sides. 

He curled protectively around the other man, one hand petting him possessively. "You still with me, beautiful?" he asked, wondering if he had managed to make him black out again. 

Whimpering softly, Vic turned his head and latched onto one of Alex's nipples, suckling like a newborn infant. Wrapping his arms around the older man, Vic sought comfort and the love he knew Alex would shower on him. "So good," he managed to mewl before he went back to his treat. 

Alex wrapped his arms around the other man in turn, holding him close. He smiled down at the bent head rooting against his chest, and he felt his heart swell with tenderness for this man. "Love you, Vic. You even make your weird Agency worthwhile," he chuckled, still petting his lover. 

Vic glanced up and let the older man's nipple go. "Even Nathan?" he smirked. 

"Told ya, beautiful, I _like_ Nathan. He tells such interesting stories about you," Alex chuckled. 

Vic just whimpered and buried his head in Alex's chest. "Just so long as you don't start bringing home watermelons!" 

Alex laughed. "He still thinks you had some great plan and that he helped you, you know. Not nice, babe. Besides, I happen to be quite fond of watermelon in the summer." 

Vic just whimpered. 

* * *

Title: Hail the Prince! (Double the Fun IV)   
Author/pseudonym: Angel and Orithain   
Pairing: Vic Mansfield/Alex Krycek   
Rating: NC-17   
Spoilers: no E-mail address for feedback: [email removed]   
Other websites: http://thesleepydragon.com/nesting/, /terma, http://www.slashcity.tv/~denofsin/   
Disclaimers: Victor, Mac, the Director and everyone you recognize from Once a Thief belong to Alliance-Atlantis, and Alex Krycek belongs to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions.   
Notes: Shadowfox said she wanted something happy for her b-day. Well, this is pure silliness and sex. Happy Birthday, Shadow!   
  
---


	6. V: Disapproval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By Angel, Orithain and Rina.

  
**Disapproval**

Double the Fun V   
by Angel, Orithain and Rina 

  
Li Ann Tsei stepped out of her car and flipped the collar of her coat up, shielding her neck and face from the brisk wind. As cold as it was, however, winter in Toronto had nothing on Greenland, which was where she had spent the past two weeks. As if the so-called training assignment hadn't been horrendous enough, the fact that she'd been sent to the frozen north because of something Mac had done had not sat well with her at all. And then Victor went and got himself kidnapped off the streets of New Orleans! 

The young woman sighed, rolling her eyes heavenward as she walked toward the reservoir's entrance. Honestly, what would either of her partners do without her? 

Once inside the door, she stripped off her gloves and unbuttoned her coat, listening to her footfalls echo in the corridor as she headed toward the briefing room. As usual, Li Ann was early for work; it was a trait she prided herself on, and one she had utterly failed to instill in Mac when they were together. Victor now, he had been more dependable. If only there had been a way to combine the two men, that would have been perfect. Mac's carefree daring tempered with Victor's dependability, and the result certainly wouldn't have been hard on the eyes either. 

As it was, she was content with things as they were; keep both dangling with infrequent hints that she felt something more, but never giving either anything concrete. The Director may have been a bitch at times, but she was also an excellent teacher, and Li Ann was proving an apt pupil. 

Breezing through the conference room's door, she raked a hand through her hair, settling the wind-blown strands into place as her eyes settled on the man sitting at the long table. Good, Vic was alone; now she could find out what he thought he had been doing down there. 

Pulling off her coat, she set it on the back of one of the chairs, giving Vic a stern look when the slight noise made him turn toward her. "Just what were you thinking, letting yourself get kidnapped like that?" she asked, a hard edge to her voice to cover her concern for her former fiance's welfare. "Honestly, Victor. I'd expect something like that from Mac, but from you? Vanishing like that without a word—talk about irresponsible!" 

* * *

Vic chuckled as he washed his hands in the fountain of the men's washroom. Alex seemed to have a definite thing for bathroom sex—first the plane and now not fifteen minutes ago up against the wall of the stall. Thank god Dobie or Nathan or, fuck, Mac hadn't walked in! It was bad enough that it was probably on tape somewhere in the Director's taloned hands! 

Rinsing his hands one last time, Vic did a quick check to make sure his clothes were in order and he didn't look totally and completely fucked, even though he certainly felt it, and headed to the conference room. 

* * *

Alex's eyes narrowed at the condescending greeting. The woman, though attractive physically, was extremely annoying. If this was Li Ann, Vic's former fiancee, it was no wonder that his lover was more than a little insecure. He'd be willing to bet money that she spent a lot of time belittling Vic and tearing down his confidence. 

With that in mind, he decided to have a little fun and get some back for Vic. "Well, gee," he drawled sarcastically, "I thought it would be fun to let an assassin drag me off and almost kill me. How inconsiderate of me not to think that it might inconvenience you." 

Green eyes watched her coldly. Despite his best efforts to make her believe that he was Victor, he couldn't pretend to feel anything but dislike for her. But he had a feeling that she was one who saw what she wanted to, so he wasn't worried that she might realize who he was, or rather wasn't. 

Li Ann's expression changed to one of shock at the response, and her chin rose a fraction of an inch. "I didn't say that, Victor. What I was talking about was the fact that you were obviously fine, and yet you didn't bother to check in. Did it ever occur to you that we might be worried about you?" 

"'Irresponsible,'" Alex repeated coolly. "That sounds more like annoyance at being put out than worry over my fate." Tiring of the game and her self-importance, he continued, "But you can stop 'worrying' about Vic any more, lady. He's my concern now. And if you ever hurt him again, I'll kill you." He shrugged indifferently at her expression of incomprehension. "Keep that in mind. You mean nothing to me." 

"Victor, what on earth are you talking about? I think you need to go see the doctor. Maybe it's some sort of post-traumatic stress thing..." Dark eyes narrowing, Li Ann stared hard at her partner and former fiance, wondering if Dr. Frye had gotten to him or if he really was developing schizophrenia. 

The door opened behind her, and she let out a sigh of relief. "Mac, do you know what's wrong with Victor? He's talking about himself in the third person, and he threatened me." 

Mac tilted his head slightly so that he could look over the top of his sunglasses, then rolled his eyes. He may have only have seen Alex Krycek a few times so far, but he had developed a kind of sixth sense when it came to telling him and Vic apart—maybe it was the fact that he wanted to tear the mother-fucker limb from limb then feed his parts to wild boars—not that he'd give the other man the satisfaction of letting it show. 

"That's not Victor, Li Ann." He turned to look over his shoulder when the door was pushed open again. "That is. Take a good look now; it's not often you see them when they aren't drooling all over each other." 

For once at a loss for words, Li Ann looked from one identical man to the other, dumbfounded. 

"Thanks a fucking lot, Mac," Vic muttered as he walked by the younger agent. "So much for me being one of your closest friends. Next time you need a best man, ask one of the Cleaners since you seem to care more about _their_ happiness than mine!" 

Completely ignoring both of his lover's irritating partners, Alex stood up and moved over to Vic, pulling the other man into his arms. "Hi, beautiful. I missed you." He covered Vic's mouth with his own, kissing him hungrily, his hands moving over his lover's body as he pulled him closer. Only when they were both panting for air did Alex raise his head again, though he continued to hold Vic against him. 

Hot green eyes cooled to chips of ice as they gazed at Li Ann. "Like I said, Vic's my concern now. And if you're wondering, yes, I am the assassin." He bared his teeth in a smile that more closely resembled a snarl. 

"Missed you too, 'Lex," Vic grinned, thoroughly enjoying the Alex and Li Ann show. He decided that since both his partners seemed ready to look down their noses at his new relationship and cast Alex in a bad light, Vic would just do whatever the fuck he wanted. And what he wanted was to mold himself to his lover as close as a second layer of skin and try and remove Alex's tonsils again. 

"See, aren't we lucky?" Mac muttered to his sister under his breath. Pushing his sunglasses back up his nose, he sauntered over to the table and dropped gracefully into a chair, propping his feet up on the black surface and lighting a cigarette, blowing a long plume of smoke toward the ceiling. "Free shows whether we want 'em or not." 

"Obviously he's had a detrimental affect on Victor," Li Ann answered, unable to tear her eyes away from the two men though she managed a creditable sneer at their public display. 

Alex snorted, arms still firmly around Vic as he steered them toward the chair at the opposite end of the table from Mac. "Jealousy will get you nowhere, kiddies. You were stupid enough to throw him away; I'm not." He kissed Vic quickly in apology for talking about him as if he weren't there, then sank into the chair, pulling his lover down onto his lap. 

Mac murmured something to Li Ann in Cantonese that had the young woman laughing before settling herself into a chair, smirking. 

Vic looked stricken at Mac and Li Ann, the two most real people in his life until Alex had come along. "So much for 'family' he muttered. "Thanks for reminding me yet again that I never really fit in." 

Turning back to Alex, Vic washed his hands of it. If his so-called _friends_ couldn't take him the way he was, couldn't be _happy_ for him, then fuck them. He had Alex and Allegra; he had all the family he needed. So what if having Mac turn on him hurt worse that getting shot ever had; he'd learn to live with that too, he hoped. 

The door opened again, this time with a bang. "Cool! Everyone's here!" Jackie bounced into the conference room, then stopped, staring hard at Victor and whoever the guy who was with him was. "Whoa! Deja vu or something. Isn't that, like, incest?" 

Alex glanced over at the snickering twosome and wondered if they really thought something as juvenile as whispered remarks and laughter would bother him when he had Vic in his arms. The blonde's arrival was a nice distraction, and he smiled at her. She was rather refreshing after all the snide remarks from the other two. 

"It would only be incest if we were related, but we're not, so it isn't," he offered, somehow knowing Jackie would appreciate the comment. "You must be Jackie, and I'm Alex." He smiled at her, the first time he'd smiled since meeting Li Ann. 

"Hey," Vic punched the older man's shoulder. "No flirting with the tie-dye blonde; if you think you get nuts..." he trailed off with a smirk. "I wish _she'd_ show up. I wanna get the hell out of here; there's nothing here that I really feel like hanging around for, not anymore at least." 

Alex frowned, reading Vic easily and angry that these people were hurting him. "We'll do something special tonight, beautiful, just the two of us." He looked around in irritation. "I suppose we have to wait for the uberbitch before we can get out of this place?" He shuddered slightly, for a moment reminded of that damned underground complex and silo. 

"If the Dragonlady gets here, tell her I called in sick," Mac said to Li Ann, steadfastly ignoring the other two men, knowing that was the only way he could make it out of there without doing or saying something he'd regret. _Yeah, Vic, you go,_ he told himself as he stood and swung his coat over his shoulder, trailed by the smoke from his cigarette as he walked out of the conference room. 

_Like it mattered what any of us thought anyway. Like you've thought of anyone but _him_ since you got back, like you've had time to talk to anyone but him. Like I care any more._ That was the problem, of course, but damned if Mac would let any of them know that. Let Vic have him, fine with Mac, plenty of other things to do. 

"Going somewhere, Ace?" Dobrinsky's smirk sent Mac over the edge, and the big, bald man found himself thrown into the wall and flipped to the floor with Mac hardly breaking stride as he made his escape. 

"Like, what's wrong with Mac?" Jackie asked, glancing around the group in total confusion before grinning at the picture Vic and Alex made together. They were just too cute! 

Vic's eyes clouded unhappily as he stared after his friend. "I don't understand; why can't he be happy that I'm happy?" he sighed before extricating himself from Alex's arms and taking the seat next to his lover. "I've always, well almost always, supported him with his harem of women. He never said he was homophobic." 

Turning to Jackie, Vic continued. "Mac's not overly fond of my choice of life partners, Jackie. Guess that shouldn't surprise me; he apparently was never very fond of anything I did." 

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that, Victor. Haven't you ever noticed that our little Mac doesn't wear green well?" the Director purred as she slunk down the stairs. "The uberbitch has arrived; class can come to order. You, Mr. Krycek, can stay _after_ class for your naughty remark. Mr. Dobrinsky will be responsible for your punishment." 

Even as she turned her attention to the Director, Li Ann couldn't help the slight expression of disdain and disgust that twisted her mouth before turning into a tiny smirk at the thought of what Dobrinsky would have in store for that utterly rude newcomer. 

"Ummm, that might not be the best idea," Vic suddenly piped in, thinking of Dobrinsky and Alex alone together. "You might need to find yourself a new assistant if, well, if things get ugly," he admitted honestly, looking over to Alex to offer a silent apology for stating the obvious. 

"And Mac looks fantastic in green," the ex-cop continued, blurting out the statement before thinking about what he said and completely missing what the Director had implied. 

Alex had simply smirked at Vic's first comment, but the second sent his eyebrows winging upward. It was beginning to sound to him like Mac's interest in Vic wasn't entirely unrequited. A flash of jealousy pierced him, but he knew he didn't really have anything to worry about. Vic was his, and nothing would ever change that. Still, Mac _was_ pretty. Hmm..... 

* * *

With a sigh, Mac lifted his glass, watching as the light behind the bar reflected through the amber liquid, turning it golden as the afternoon light outside. He'd commandeered this stool at the bar several hours ago, and try as he might, he hadn't been able to get drunk yet. 

Stubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray by his left elbow, he set his drink down and automatically lit another one, inhaling deeply. The whole point in leaving the Agency earlier had been to get away from everything about his partner and his lover; only problem was no one had told Mac's brain that, so he'd spent the day alternating between anger and guilt until finally guilt won. 

It wasn't Victor's fault that he'd fallen in love with someone that Mac wouldn't trust any farther than he could throw him. It wasn't Vic's fault that Mac had fallen for _him_ , and it wasn't Vic's fault that Mac was so jealous of him and Alex that seeing them together made Mac want to scream or break things—or people. 

None of it was Victor's fault, and Mac had to learn to live with that, and with the other two men, before he went crazy—or crazier than he was anyway. Li Ann wasn't going to be any help; she'd called him twice today to vent her disgust and anger over what their partner had done. He had to admit that he'd egged her on at first, but after listening to her tirade on how sick and perverted the whole idea was, he'd broken in, saying his battery was dying, and simply turned his phone off. 

So, how to attempt to make amends? Things would never be the same, no more hanging out, cracking jokes and dissing each other. No more half-drunken talks that turned all too serious in the wee hours of the morning. No more Victor. Now there was Victor and Alex—and Mac would have to deal. 

Pushing off his stool, Mac headed for the door. What he had in mind might not help, but it was all he was going to be able to manage in the way of an apology. He made several stops, arranging his purchases in a large basket, then drove to the apartment the two men shared. 

Getting in the outer door proved no problem, and, on the elevator ride up, Mac scribbled a few words on a piece of notepaper. "They throw this out because they think I did something to the Dom, I'm going to be all kinds of pissed," he muttered to himself as the elevator stopped and the doors slid open. 

Hitting the button to hold the car on the floor, Mac stepped out and headed down the hall. Reaching Vic and Alex's door, he shifted the basket to one hip, raising his hand to knock, when he paused. What was the point? 

Setting the gift down in the doorway, he rapped lightly at the door, then turned and walked back toward the elevator, hitting the button and waiting until the doors slid shut to turn around. 

"Well, that's done. What do you want to do tonight, Mac? Gee, I don't know, Mac, get drunk? Get high? Get laid? Such wonderful choices all of them. I know, let's go for all three. Good idea, old boy, good idea." 

* * *

Hearing the doorbell, Alex left Vic in the kitchen to watch dinner while he went to answer it. By the time he got there though, the only sign of whoever it had been was the closing elevator doors. He frowned and looked down at the basket lying at his feet, inspecting it carefully for booby traps before picking it up and bringing it inside. 

"Hey, Vic, someone left us a gift at the door. A rather nice one at that: Dom Perignon, a pair of Waterford flutes, and some blues CDs. Very nice," he approved, opening the note. "Holy shit." Alex glanced over his shoulder, seeing that Vic hadn't come out of the kitchen yet. _Guess I underestimated you, Macky boy. Maybe you really do love him._

When Vic joined him, he handed him the note wordlessly. 

Taking the note from Alex, Vic read it silently. 'Congrats, always remember how lucky you are.' "Mac, you arrogant, childish, sweet idiot, you," Vic murmured, blinking hard to clear his eyes of the moisture that formed. "I think we just got a peace offering, 'lex. Mac definitely does things with style, doesn't he?" 

Knowing that he wouldn't get an answer regardless of what number he phoned, Vic picked up the portable and dialed Mac's condo number from memory. "Mac, I..." Vic began, clearing his throat due to emotions threatening to burst. "Thanks, partner, it means the world to me, Mac. It really does. Thank you." Hanging up the phone, the ex-cop turned and walked straight into Alex's arms. 

"He's got his moments, doesn't he?" Vic laughed softly, eyes glistening. "I love you so much 'lex, but this—he was, _is_ my best friend. I would trust him to watch my back over Jackie and Li Ann any day. It hurt that he wasn't happy for me, for us. I guess—it's nice to have approval from the people you care most about, you know?" 

Remembering his own happiness when Pauline not only approved of Vic but also welcomed him into her family with open arms, Alex could only nod. He was beginning to accept that Mac was an even bigger part of Vic's life than he'd first thought, and though he'd never admit it, the brash ex-thief was growing on him as well. He was going to have to think long and hard about how to handle this, but... 

The smell of something burning sent him running for the kitchen, cursing. After tossing the remnants into the sink and turning the water on them, then opening the window to let the smoke out, he sighed and turned to Vic with a wry grin. "What do you want to order?" 

END 

* * *

Fandom: Once a Thief/X-Files crossover   
Title: Disapproval   
Series: Double the Fun V   
Author/pseudonym: Angel, Orithain, and Rina   
Pairing: Vic Mansfield/Alex Krycek   
Rating: PG-13 for language (yes, you're seeing right)   
Spoilers: no   
E-mail address for feedback: [email removed]   
Other websites: http://denofsin.slashcity.tv/, http://the-nesting-place.com/, /terma   
Disclaimers: Victor, Mac, the Director and everyone you recognize from Once a Thief belong to Alliance-Atlantis, and Alex Krycek belongs to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions.   
Notes: I know we said that the last story, A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words, was no. 5. My bad. This one goes before it, so this is the real fifth story, and Picture's no. 6.   
Summary: Vic and Alex get back to Toronto and have to deal with Li Ann and the others at the Agency.   
  
---


	7. VI: A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By Angel, Orithain and Rina.

  
**A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words**

Double the Fun VI   
by Angel and Orithain 

  
Vic slipped out of his robe and took his place on the podium. Trying not to flinch as cool hands positioned him and copped a slight feel of his nude ass, Vic thanked whatever gods watched out for fools that Alex was only being briefed on this mission _now_. 

At least the Director was smart enough to realize that the ex-assassin would have gone ballistic and put his foot down had they been in the same briefing. Vic was too used to crazy assignments and insane orders to get upset over them. Alex... Alex was too possessive of Vic. Insanely possessive came to mind, not that Vic was complaining. But who the hell would have thought that he, Vic Mansfield, could be a male model for a group of artists, one of whom was painting high quality forgeries and selling them as originals? Which was why Vic was here and Jackie was enrolled as one of the artists in training, so to speak. Another thing _not_ to tell Alex, the way Janczyk had devoured him with her eyes as the robe was stripped away. Damn good thing Alex wasn't here—he'd be hard as stone right now. 

The door opened again, and the instructor entered the room, eyes drifting casually over Vic. Not by a single grimace did Alex Krycek show his rage at his lover being displayed before a bunch of strangers. 

He turned to face the class, smiling as he leaned back against a stool. "Hi, everyone, I'm your new instructor, Alex. Jeff had a slight accident skiing and is laid up for a while, so you're going to be stuck with me for the rest of the class. And yeah, as you can probably tell, Vic there's my brother. So behave, ladies, or I'll sic our mom on you!" He chuckled and began the day's lecture as the would-be Michelangelos prepared to try to do Vic justice. 

Vic bit back a groan as he heard that smoky, sexy voice filter through the room and felt his cock twitch. This was bad. This was very bad! Then a word caught his attention. _Brother_ , Alex called Vic his brother. Oh Jesus. He was doomed. Brothers don't get hard when their brothers talk. People would assume—and he could hear Jackie snickering close by, damn her! 

Trying to think cold frigid thoughts as his arms stretched above his head, grasping the bar there and making him look like a man stretching, Vic tried desperately not to move, not to get aroused, not to whimper in frustration as Alex's smooth bedroom voice droned on and on, driving him crazy. 

Alex was keeping an eye on his lover out the corner of his eye, and he had no trouble identifying his difficulty. Much as he enjoyed his power over the other man, he wanted this case solved and them back home as soon as possible, so he moved away, ending the lecture. He began to circulate around the room, offering pointers, and he stopped beside one woman who really was talented. 

He jumped slightly when her hand rubbed his thigh, but at first he assumed it was an accident. When her shoulder aligned itself with his cock and pressed, however, he knew that she was putting the moves on him. He stepped back, unable to resist glancing at Vic to see his reaction. 

Vic had seen Alex jump, and when his lover repeated the move and looked guiltily towards him, it was all Vic could do not to snarl and stalk over to the older man, asserting his claim on Alex so that bitch of a woman would keep her body parts off of his lover's body parts. Vic was not happy at all. In fact he was downright pissy. 

The night drew on interminably, and when at last Alex thanked his "brother" for his assistance and told Vic he could go, the ex cop was fuming mad. Closing the door precisely and with extreme care behind him so he wouldn't slam it off its hinges, Vic shoved himself into his track pants and cut off shirt and slammed out of the building. Hopping into the truck, the younger man squealed out of the parking lot and headed for the condo at a speed faster than the law allowed. Luckily for the Toronto PD, no one tried to stop him. He was not in the mood to be nice. 

Alex bit back a laugh when Vic stormed out in a jealous fit, staying about a half-hour longer to answer some questions and lock up after the students. He followed Vic home at a much more sedate pace, chuckling to himself at how the tables had been turned. 

Deciding to push his luck, he stopped at an all-night store on the way, picking up a couple of things, then headed home. Opening the apartment door, he sang out, "Honey, I'm home." 

The condo was dark and quiet. Vic heard his lover come in sing-songing cheerfully and gritted his teeth. "Fuck you, Krycek," he murmured from where he lay on the spare bed. He was not a happy man. 

Alex shook his head at the silence, still grinning, and headed for the bedroom after dumping the bag in the kitchen. He flicked the light on and stopped in his tracks, green eyes narrowing on the rumpled but empty bed. 

Every trace of laughter was gone from his face as he turned on his heel and went to the spare room. He turned the light on and stared expressionlessly at the sulky figure on the bed. 

"Something you want to say to me, Victor?" he asked quietly. 

Vic was off the bed and in Alex's face before he realized what he was doing. "You let that _bitch_ touch you!" he snarled, crowding Alex back and not reading the danger signals apparent in his lover's face. "You let her touch her, and yet you looked ready to rip into me just because I was following _orders._ Fuck you, Alex!" 

Alex shoved Vic away with a stiff arm, sending him stumbling back. "I followed orders too, did my job, which included being the instructor to that class, not _letting_ anyone touch me. I stepped away as soon as I could... and I came home to you." 

His eyes flicked from Vic to the spare bed. "At least I thought I did. Apparently I was wrong." He shrugged. "I don't like emotional blackmail, Victor." He turned to leave, having said all he intended to. 

"Only if you're on the receiving end—you're damn good at using it when you want something," Vic snarled. "Oh, that's right, holding a gun to your head and threatening to blow your brains out wasn't emotional blackmail. You were doing me a favor." 

Stalking past the older man and into the bedroom, Vic was livid and had no idea why, and he was terrified to boot, terrified of this terrible anger welling up inside him, this cold rage that was being directed at the one person he didn't want it to be, the one person he loved more than anything. Grabbing a shirt and a pair of shorts, he dressed himself quickly and grabbed his keys, needing to get the hell out of there before he did something irreversible. "I'm going out." 

Alex had stood motionless in the spare room for long moments after Vic had pushed past him. He welcomed the emotionless cold that was taking him over. It had helped him survive blows in the past; it would save him this time too. 

He watched Vic distantly, hearing his statement as he reached the door. Strange, he'd thought he'd feel more than this if this moment ever came. "Have a nice life," he replied in a cool, indifferent tone. 

Spinning around, Vic stared at the older man, not sure he heard him right. "What? What the fuck are you... Jesus!" Hurling the keys across the room, Vic stalked back and shoved Alex into a wall before ravishing the succulent lips with everything he had in him. 

"I love you, you stupid, arrogant fuck! I love you so much I spent all fucking night contemplating disemboweling that bitch and quite calmly thought of places I could hide the body. I love you so much I wanted to do what you threaten all the time and shoot people. Christ!" Shoving himself backwards, Vic began to pace, breathing hard. "I've never, ever felt this fucking... _homicidal_ before, okay? I'm not used to it; it scares the shit out of me. I really, _really_ wanted to hurt her for touching what was _mine_ , and I went nuts, and then you took forever to get home, and it just got worse, and then you said and then... dammit, Alex!" 

For once Alex didn't respond when Vic kissed him, didn't let himself. Nothing had ever hurt like seeing Vic in that bed because he didn't want to be in Alex's. He couldn't stand feeling that again, wouldn't allow anything to hurt him like that again. 

He shook his head. 

"This was a mistake. I should never have come here." He turned his head aside, refusing to look into the green eyes he loved so much. Vic was a weakness, and weaknesses could be exploited. He had to get out of here! 

Vic stopped dead in his tracks, hearing that same tone of voice uttering similar words as they had in that leather bar in New Orleans. "Don't, oh god, don't do this to me again, Alex. Please?" the younger man begged as he looked at the stone cold face and realized that maybe, just maybe he'd gone too far. 

Swallowing hard, he forced himself to ask calmly. "Are you leaving me?" 

Still refusing to look at the other man, Alex shrugged slightly. "I think it would be best for all concerned. I don't fit in here, and you obviously don't trust me." 

"That's bullshit; you're the only one I trust," Vic managed to get out past the lump in his throat. "But hey, I can understand how a pathetic dork of an ex-cop would get boring after a while. At least I was good for a few laughs and a fuck or two, right?" 

Ignoring the breaking of his voice, Vic located his keys and headed for the door, needing to get out of there before he came apart at the seams. This couldn't be happening. They couldn't have been right, all of them; Alex couldn't have just been using him all along, could he? Oh god, was this what it felt like to die inside? 

"If you trusted me, none of this would be happening," Alex observed, still in that eerily indifferent tone. "And you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You're a pretty fantastic guy, Victor." 

He wondered where he would go, what he would do, and he couldn't muster up the slightest interest. He watched Vic, needing to see him walk out to know that the dream was over. How had he ever let himself believe that he could be happy? 

"Yeah, just the kind of guy everyone wants to take home to mother," Vic choked out past the tears. "Damn you—damn you for proving them right, for proving me wrong. I _believed_ in you, in us. In this thing we had between us, the love. But it was all just a lie. 

"You think tonight was about trusting you? Tell me something, Alex, what would you have done if one of the artists had touched me? You'd have killed them and dragged me off and fucked me until I couldn't stand in order to prove to me who I belonged to. Am I right? But that wouldn't have been about you not trusting me. It would have been about you _owning_ me. Christ, that's all I ever was to you, wasn't it—a possession. A _fuck toy_ ," he spat before sinking down next to the door. 

"Go on, Mr. Krycek. You've got your life back. Enjoy it." 

"You're only half right, you know. I would have done all that if anyone had touched you. Not because you're a toy but because you're so fucking beautiful that practically everyone who sees you wants you, and I don't know how to keep you except to show you how much I want you. 

"But I would _not_ have walked away from you, moved out of our bed. _I_ couldn't have done that." For an instant the expressionless voice cracked and a hint of the pain being held at bay crept in. 

"You don't have to _keep_ me at all, Alex," Vic bellowed. "I _want_ to be with you. I don't _want_ anyone but you. You think I'd care if anyone but you touched me? That I could even respond to them when all I see, think, breathe, need is you? All I have to do is hear your voice and I get hard. Fuck, I get hard doing our laundry and smelling you on your clothes. 

"And it's because I love you; if it were just sex, it would have been burnt out by now the way we go at it, but, dammit, it's not. You're my _life_ , Alexandre Krycek. You've found your way into every single part of me. Everything I hold dear is you; everything I want from life is you; everything I _trust_ in life is you! "I wasn't sleeping in the spare room, The bed was still made, Alex. I couldn't wait in our bed and stay angry, and I... I wanted to be pissed off. I had this insane urge to be angry, and being in _our_ bed, surrounded by your smell, our smell makes me... soft. But hey, it doesn't matter anymore, so why am I even explaining?" Getting wearily to his feet, Vic walked, old man-like, past his now former lover and into what used to be their bedroom. Standing there, he stared at the bed and let himself go cold inside, trying to find the strength to survive yet another fuck over by life. 

Alex stood in the hallway, glancing back and forth between the door and Vic's back. He didn't know what to do. His heart was telling to go to Vic, to comfort him and love him, but his head was telling him to run as far and as fast as he could. 

"I don't know what to do," he admitted aloud. "You hurt me, Vic. More than I knew I _could_ hurt. You make me vulnerable. But without you, there's nothing left." 

"And you've never hurt me before, have you, Alex?" Vic laughed bitterly. "You get scared, you accuse me of being unfaithful and not trusting you, and you run away. And I forgive you, and I let you back in and move on, but you—you run. I can only take so much too, you know, and I... I don't know how much more I _can_ take. So if you're going to leave, do it now before you take every last scrap of me there is and I can't keep going without you, or just kill me now, and get it over with. 

"I don't trust you," Vic laughed, a brittle, terrifying sound. "I don't trust you." Shaking his head, Vic turned to look at his lover. "Whatever you say, Alex, you're right. I don't trust you. There, I've said it, you can be happy, you can move on. I don't trust you." 

Alex flinched from Vic's words, each one hitting him like a bullet. They did so much damage to each other, he mourned. "I'm sorry." It wasn't enough, but there was nothing else he could say. His eyes shut for an instant, trying to close away the expression on Vic's face, then opened again, dull and muddy looking. He turned without another word and walked to the door. 

Vic had him slammed into the door before Alex could turn the handle. "You are _not_ leaving me again, you son of a bitch. Do you hear me? Stop being such a fucking coward and running out whenever it gets hard. I hurt you, fine, tell me to my face, yell at me, Christ wail on me if it makes you feel better, but don't you _dare_ leave me," Vic snarled. "I am not letting the only person worth living for walk out of my life without a fight ever again, you got that?" 

Alex slumped against the door, his face pressed to it. "I don't understand you. All you have to do is let me walk out that door, and all your problems will be over. I'm sure your Director would even be happy to tell you when they kill me. It probably wouldn't take long." He turned his head slightly, pressing a cheek to the cool surface. 

Resting his cheek against Alex's back, Vic wrapped his arms around the older man's waist, hugging him tightly. "I don't want you to walk out that door, I don't want to be told when you die, and I don't want my problems to be over. I just want you, Alex. I love you." 

Alex laughed harshly, a sound painful to hear. "You shouldn't. And if I were a better man, I'd walk out that door. But I don't think I can." 

"You're one of the best men I know, Alex Krycek. Don't sell yourself short. After all, you put up with me, and I'm not exactly the most stable person around these days," Vic replied ruefully. 

Drawing back, he held out his hand to his lover. "Come to bed, Alex? With me?" 

Alex turned around and stared at the extended hand for a long time before he hesitantly reached out to take it. He took one step forward, and suddenly he was in Vic's arms, clinging to him, the tears he'd denied earlier briefly trickling down his face before he banished them. 

"I do love you, you know," he said, voice muffled from his head being tucked beneath Vic's chin. 

"I know you do, 'lex, I know," Vic husked, his own eyes filling up again. "I promise that I'll never leave our bed again, in anger, in fear no matter what, every night is spent in our bed, wherever that may be at the time if I have any say over it. I'm so sorry I hurt you; forgive me for that, please?" the ex-cop husked as he held the older man tight. "Forgive me for not realizing..." 

Alex clung to him still, unable to let go, and simply nodded, knowing that Vic could feel the motion. "Let's go to bed now," he asked quietly. "I need to feel you in my arms, Vic, need to know this is real." 

"It is real, 'lex, we're real. We just have some rough patches to work though," Vic chuckled ruefully as they made their way back into their bedroom. 

"Think we'll get it right before we're both too old and wrinkled to get it up any more?" Vic teased quietly as he stripped off first Alex's then his own clothes, almost afraid to touch the older man lest either of them shatter. 

Alex laughed, a little shakily, but a real laugh. "Hope so. I'd hate to imagine what your dragonlady thinks of these scenes. I look forward to depriving her of the spectacles." He stretched out on the bed, holding out his arms to Vic, not wanting to be apart from him for more than a few seconds just then. 

He tugged Vic's head down to kiss him, both an apology and an offer of forgiveness. "Want you to take me tonight, baby." 

"I can do that," Vic replied with a soft smile. "And I don't give a fuck what she says. Every day we stay together, we prove her wrong. 

"I told her where to shove her monthly physicals, that I wouldn't go through them anymore. Told her I loved you and I trusted you and that you took better care of me than she ever did, could or would. She backed down and shut up 'cause she knew... I would have walked, Alex. I'm not letting her do that to us, try and rip us apart like that. 

"I know who you are, babe, and who you are in here," Vic brushed a kiss across Alex's chest just over his heart, "the man that lives in here is all the man I need." 

Alex chuckled, finally sounding like himself again. "Now I know you're insane, beautiful. But I love you just the way you are. Of course," he glanced up slyly, green eyes twinkling, "I'd love you more if you'd fuck me." 

"No," Vic replied, eyes twinkling as Alex looked up at him in shock. "I'm not going to fuck you, 'lex, I'm going to make love _with_ you." That said, Vic rolled on top of the older man and kissed him softly, thoroughly, tasting every nook and cranny, very last portion of Alex's mouth, gorging himself on his lover's taste. 

Vic's hands weren't idle either, they skimmed and dipped and touched, caressing every inch of skin he could reach with feather light brushes meant to drive Alex wild. Muscles were traced, skin danced across and dips and hollows explored. "I love you, I love you so much," the younger man moaned when at last the need to breathe forced him to let go of his lover's mouth. 

"No more than I love you," Alex breathed, giving in to his occasional need to be tender. "I love you so much, Vic, no one else." He arched beneath his lover's touch, soft moans urging the other man on. His own hands eagerly explored the muscular body above him, seeking the spots that made Vic cry out in pleasure. 

"Hey, whose show is this, anyway?" Vic got out with a shaky moan. "Keep that up and it'll be over before I can get inside you, Alex," the younger man threatened as he took his lover's hands and held them above his head. "Now behave and let me love you." 

Skimming his hands down and following them with his mouth, Vic set out to drive Alex wild, covering every inch of his skin with kisses, touches, caresses, and nips of teeth until he at last reached Alex's cock. Licking it with long laps, Vic savored the bitter salt taste of precum that leaked out of the tip and slid down his tongue. "You taste so good," Vic moaned quietly. 

Alex gasped and moaned, squirmed and writhed, his hands clenching on the ornate headboard as he fought not to grab for Vic's head. "Please, Vic, need you, need you inside me. Need to feel you, know you're here with me." Needy green eyes focused on his lover pleadingly. 

"I'm right here, 'lex," Vic replied soothingly. "Not going anywhere. I know where I belong and to whom I belong," he told the older man as he reached for the lube. Quickly squirting the slippery liquid in his hand, Vic slicked his cock up and positioned himself between Alex's legs, his cock tip nudging at the tiny pucker that would let him into his lover's body. 

"I love you," he murmured as he slid inside. 

"Ahhh," Alex gasped as Vic filled him, letting him know that they were together, that despite the latest flare up, nothing had torn them apart. "Love you, Vic." His legs rose to wrap around his lover's waist, pulling him closer. "God, so good. Please." 

"Please what, Alex? Please fuck you, please show you that I'm still here? Please love you and claim you and let you know that I'm going to be with you until the day I die and then beyond?" Vic husked as he began to gently rock back and forth inside the older man. "You know all that already, 'lex, if you'd only believe your heart every now and then. I'm yours, my irresistible assassin. I belong to you, and you belong to me." 

Gradually Vic picked up a tempo, fucking his lover harder and faster, until Vic's hips slapped over and over again into Alex's, taking his lover for all he was worth. Wrapping a hand around the older man's shaft, he began to pump it in time with his thrusts, wanting to give him as much pleasure as he could. "Come for me, Alex. Come for me, baby," Vic purred. 

Alex whined softly, his body matching Vic's rhythm, driving into his fist and back onto the thick shaft filling him. "Yes, oh god, yes, Vic!" He wailed his lover's name as he came, thick ropes of his seed shooting over the other man's hand and their bellies. His body convulsed, tremors of pleasure rippling through him. 

"So beautiful, so perfect. I'm the one who should be worried about people trying to take you away from _me_ ," Vic groaned as he watched the pleasure seep across Alex's face. His own orgasm caught him unaware as he was concentrating so hard on Alex. "Oh god, 'lex!" 

Arms and legs wrapped tightly around his lover, Alex stared up at him as he came, drinking in every evidence of his pleasure. "No one could take me away, baby. I love you so much, beautiful. Don't ever leave me, Vic." 

"Not gonna happen," Vic panted softly, collapsing on top of Alex with a happy sigh. "Told you before, Alex. I know exactly who I belong to, where my home is. Right here, in your arms." 

Alex held him, hands lazily stroking over his back. "For two people who keep saying how much we love each other, we sure do seem to keep having crises." He shook his head with a faint laugh. "Maybe we should just lock ourselves in here and never come out." 

"Mmmm, I like that idea, but somehow I don't think _she'd_ go for it. Besides, we have some forgers to stop in the morning," Vic chuckled quietly. 

"In that case, how 'bout we go take a shower before we have to peel ourselves apart, and then we can play some more?" He batted his lashes at Vic, grinning. "After all, I haven't had you yet, and that's after having to look at this gorgeous body all afternoon and pretend I wasn't interested." 

Vic chuckled. "And you call me insatiable? You own stock in Viagara, 'lex?" he teased the older man as he reluctantly pushed himself up and off the ex-assassin. Slithering off the bed, Vic began to walk towards the shower exaggerating the sway of his ass. 

"Think you've got enough left in you to take this?" he purred over his shoulder. "You know how I get, 'lex, how bad I want it." With a wink he disappeared into the bathroom. 

"Who needs Viagra with you around?" Alex muttered, watching Vic till he vanished. He sat up with a groan, stretching catlike, then followed his lover. He came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him close. "You're slowing down, beautiful. I thought you'd be in the shower by now." 

He didn't seem overly concerned by Vic's lack of haste however. Instead he seemed to be trying to lick and nibble every millimeter of Vic's shoulder and throat. 

Vic purred and arched his back, then motioned to the whirlpool tub that was filling. "Change of plans. I wanted bubbles, you mind?" 

"Hardly! Great idea, babe. Actually, some bubbly would go well with the bubbles. Lemme just go grab a bottle of champagne, and I'll be right back." He stepped back with a final lick along the length of Vic's throat, then turned and left the room. 

He shook his head as he went. _Damn, if anyone ever saw us..._ he mused. _We go from one extreme to the other in seconds. Guess we're made for each other._

He returned a few minutes later with the chilled champagne and two flutes, which he placed beside the tub, then slipped in beside Vic. "Mmmm," he groaned happily. "This is perfect." 

"Yeah, you are," Vic cooed as he nuzzled the side of the older man's neck, returning the favor of licking at the delicious flesh of Alex's neck. "And you taste good too," the ex-cop continued to purr as he rubbed himself against Alex's side, his slowly filling cock rubbing along a muscular thigh. 

"What would you say if I told you I wanted to be fucked in here, bent over the side, your cock buried deep in my ass, slamming me into the side of the tub, lover?" 

"I'd say I'm going to have a stroke if you keep taking me from zero to sixty in a second flat," Alex gasped, the hand curved around Vic's waist shifting to run along the shadowy crevice between his buttocks. A finger, slick with the oil in the water, teased at the puckered opening then slipped inside, stroking him lightly. "This where you want me, beautiful?" 

Mewling, Vic latched onto Alex's earlobe and bit down. "Like making you go mach, like knowing I can still surprise you," he whimpered as he worked his ass back onto the finger. "More, please?" 

"Like this?" Alex asked, adding a second finger and still lightly stroking inside Vic, though his fingertips occasionally bumped the sensitive gland deep inside his lover. "This what you want? Me pleasuring you with my fingers, making you scream with pleasure just from this?" 

"Want your cock in me, asshole," Vic growled as he thrust backwards as hard as he could. "Want your cock, your dick, your trouser snake, want you to beat your meat inside me, got it?" the younger man demanded raunchily. 

The older man shook with laughter. "Uh yeah, I got the message, Vic," he snickered. "God, where do you come up with some of this stuff?" He pulled his fingers out and suddenly pushed Vic against the side of the tub and slid inside him. "Oh yeah, now this is much better," he breathed, his hips already pumping back and forth, though still slowly. 

"Mmmm, oh much," the other man sighed as he braced himself against the side of the tub with one hand, the other sliding down to stroke his cock, then further to pull on his balls for a while, then it stealthily slid along his perineum so that he could brush the tips of his fingers against Alex's cock as it see-sawed in and out of him. 

"Oh, yeah, just like that," he chuckled as Alex suddenly cursed in Russian. 

"Bastard," Alex swore, his rhythm broken by the spasm of pleasure that shot through him. Vic knew how that affected him, and he took advantage of it, doing it every chance he got. So he wanted it hard and fast, did he? Well, far be it for Alex not to accommodate his lover. 

He pressed Vic over the side of the tub, holding him down with a hand between his shoulder blades, and water splashed over the sides as he drove rapidly back and forth. "Come for me, babe; want to hear you scream my name!" 

"Son of a... fuck, oh yeah, fuck me, there, right... God. Yes. ALEX!!!" Vic bellowed as he was slammed over and over again, his cock grinding against the warm porcelain as Alex's cock ground into his prostate. 

It was everything, too much, not enough, all that he wanted, but he was still greedy for more. Fists beating against the side of the tub, Vic forgot where he was and more importantly _who_ he was as Alex played his body so expertly, driving him closer and closer until at last, with a vocal chord bruising scream, Vic came, turning the water a pale opaque white as he let loose stream after stream of hot semen. 

Victor's climax triggering his own, Alex bellowed his pleasure, his teeth closing on the nape of his lover's neck to mark him as his. He remained there, buried inside the other man, while his legs trembled and barely supported him. "You wear me out, beautiful. Never wanted anyone the way I want you. Need you all the time. I love you, Vic. I couldn't survive without you any more, wouldn't want to. Please, don't ever leave me." He moaned softly, clinging to Vic, as usual falling apart after the crisis was over. 

Vic sighed and relaxed into the side of the tub, gratefully accepting Alex's weight like a warm, perfect shield from the world. "I never could, 'lex. You're everything," he admitted softly. "It would kill me; I'd shrivel and die inside and become something ugly and unrecognizable without you. You're my world, love you so much!" 

"Works both ways, babe." Alex nestled closer for a moment before standing up, knowing they needed to get out of the water. He drew Vic up as well, then stepped out to dry them both off and move back into the bedroom. In bed, he curled into Vic's arms, gradually falling asleep in the comfort of his lover's embrace. 

*** 

The case was wrapped up fairly quickly after the two men settled their differences and began to work as a team once more. The bad guys were caught and put away, and Jackie took great pleasure in presenting Vic and Alex with her sketch—a surprisingly lifelike rendition of a nude Vic. She happily informed the two men that the Director had supplied the gilt frame, insisting on contributing to the work of art. 

The Director even volunteered to hang it in the 'board room' for everyone to see, but Alex's growl had Vic snatching the frame and hightailing it for the ex-assassin's car to lock it in the trunk before blood was shed or the brown paper wrapper was peeled off by a curious Mac or Li Ann. 

That night, Vic insisted that they hang the painting in the bedroom. After all, it was like looking at Alex, or so he insisted. 

"Crazy man, it looks like _you_ because it _is_ you," Alex laughed, lying on the bed beneath the painting and looking up at it. "I'm not quite sure that I like the idea of Jackie knowing what you look like though," he grumbled, pulling Vic down on top of him. "In fact, the idea is so upsetting that I need to be distracted. Got any ideas?" 

"What, the blowjob in the car on the way home, fucking in the elevator, then just inside the front door, then in the shower, then in bed wasn't enough for you?" Vic teased even as he began to rub his renewed erection against Alex's thigh. 

"However, I'm exhausted. This time _you_ do all the work," he snickered at his lover. 

"Let me think. Can I stand to have a gorgeous man under me, weak limbed and doing whatever I want? Damn, that's a tough one. I'll have to get back to you on that." Alex flipped them over so he was lying on top of Vic, grinning down at him. "You're all mine, beautiful." 

He lowered his head to kiss the other man as hungrily as if it had been days since they saw each other, his body settling comfortably between Vic's legs. Loose and slick from their previous activities, Vic's ass easily opened to the pressure of his cock, and Alex glided into him to the hilt, then stopped. 

"God, there's nothing better than this," he gasped, "feeling you holding me all hot and tight, don't ever want to move." 

"Ya tebya lyublyu, 'lex," Vic gasped out, arching underneath his lover's weight, feeling the need to say it with his fledgling new language. "You make me so crazy. Of course I'm yours, all yours, love." 

The words drove Alex into a frenzy, needing to claim this man he loved and who loved him. As he drove in and out of his lover, his eyes stayed open, fixed on Vic's, and he watched the pleasure overwhelm the other man. He stared down into the identical green eyes, holding back until every shiver of pleasure had been exhausted and Vic lay limp and pliant beneath him. 

Moaning softly, Vic ran trembling hands through sweaty hair, pulling his lover in for a kiss. Just before their lips touched, he whispered. "Come in me, 'lex; let me feel you." 

Alex gasped and stiffened, driving deep one last time as his climax overwhelmed him, pulled from him by the pleasure he took in Vic's body. "Love you, beautiful," he whispered as he came. 

"Damn glad to hear that; after all, I don't let just anyone bareback me," the younger man teased tiredly. 

With a quiet groan he tried to stretch an over-used back muscle then whimpered and gave up. "God, please say we don't have to move for a week? Otherwise I think I may die." 

"Sounds good to me," Alex agreed from where he was slumped over Vic, his face mashed against his lover's shoulder. "The doors are locked; we have plenty of food... No reason to go out that I can think of." Mustering the last reserves of his energy, he pulled out of Vic and raised his head to smile down at his lover. 

"Mmmm, I like the way you think," the ex-cop sighed as he ran his tongue along Alex's lips then through the little indent in his chin. "Maybe this time I can have ice cream a la Alex for dessert." 

Alex laughed. "Babe, only if you plan to wait for a while. There's nothing left in this boy!" 

Vic laughed throatily. "Get your mind out of the gutter, babe. I meant the chocolate rainbow variety in the freezer, a scoop in the navel to start, I think. Maybe some fudge sauce and whipped cream. Mmmmm, Alex-flavored whipped cream. I'm suddenly wanting a banana split," he teased, running his hand up and down Alex's smooth chest. 

Alex shivered. "Brrrrrrrr! You're a sadist! How about I have some Vic-flavored ice cream instead?" he suggested, lapping at Vic's throat. "Mmmmmm," he purred, "never mind the ice cream; I like you ungarnished. Well, except for a little cream sauce maybe," sliding down to lick Vic's navel and lap away his come. 

A giggle escaped the younger man's throat as Alex's tongue ghosted across his side, tickling him. His hand came up to clamp over his mouth. "Jesus Christ, don't do that!" Vic begged. "I sounded like a fucking girl!" 

Alex burst into laughter. "Trust me, beautiful, you're no girl!" He petted Vic's groin as proof. "If you were, you wouldn't have this gorgeous cock that I love so much." He licked Vic clean, making sounds of contentment all the while. 

"Mmmm, I thought you said that you had nothing left, 'lex," he teased his lover. "Keep this up and I may think you were holding back on me, and you wouldn't do that, would you?" Nipping at the American's finger, Vic then sucked the first finger into his mouth and began to fellate it back and forth, whipping his tongue over its tip, teasing as he watched Alex's tongue dart back and forth. 

"Just because _I_ don't have anything more to give," Alex grinned, "doesn't mean _you're_ done, beautiful. I'd hate to leave you less than wrung out." 

"Excuse me? Are you saying I'm a slut?" Vic pouted playfully. 

"Nope, I'm saying you're insatiable. Which is exactly how I like you," Alex purred, fingers teasing at Vic's ass, rubbing his come, which was slowly seeping out of Vic, over his lover. 

"Alexxxxx," Vic moaned quietly, thrusting back against the older man's fingers, trying to impale himself on them. "Only for you, love you," the ex-cop whined, bucking slightly, begging without words. 

Alex let two fingers slip inside the squirming man, slowly fucking him while he took Vic's soft cock fully inside his mouth. He loved this, being able to take the whole thing into himself and feel the weight of it on his tongue, feeling the minute twitches as he aroused his lover and he started to grow, lengthening and hardening in the moist haven of his mouth. 

Vic mewled and whimpered, trying to thrust between the two luscious sensations of being filled and filling. Alex seemed determined to drive him insane this time around, leaving him a puddle of mindless and spent flesh. "'Lex, oh god," the younger man managed to get out, his fingers alternately carding through Alex's hair and clenching lightly around the soft, short mass. "More, need... use the big dildo, please, the _really_ big one?" 

Never stopping what he was doing, Alex reached into the drawer of the nightstand with his free hand and pulled out a dildo. He glanced up to see which one he had and tossed it onto the bed, then reached in again. That happened a few times before he found the one he wanted. Finally successful, he drew it down beside him and grabbed the lube. 

Once he'd managed to slick the dildo up, he positioned it against Vic's opening and slid the tip in between his two fingers. While Vic was still mewling for more, he pulled his fingers out and pressed the full length slowly inside him while sucking harder on his now rigid cock. 

"Oh fuck, YES!" Vic yowled, bucking backwards into the malleable latex toy, driving himself down onto the dildo, fucking himself on it even as the motion caused him to fuck Alex's mouth. His hands reached up and grabbed onto the sculpted iron headboard, fingers going white as he worked himself between the two pleasurable torments. 

Alex chuckled, the reverberations around his cock making Vic even wilder, enjoying the sounds his lover was making. He loved it when Vic got like this, demanding more and more, nearly insatiable. He plunged the dildo into the other man, careful not to hurt him but giving him what he wanted. He pressed against Vic, having come too recently to get hard yet but still enjoying every moment. 

Bucking hard against the toy, his fingers white with tension as he practically supported his entire body weight on fingers and heels, Vic rammed up and down, impaling himself over and over. Mindless erotic babble poured out of his mouth, promises, threats, and begging interlaced with mewls, groans, whimpers and cries of ecstasy. 

One particularly accurate thrust raked over his prostate hard enough to make his eyes roll back in his head and an almost animalistic yowl of need break free as his orgasm caused his toes to curl, his body to buck and his vision to gray over. 

Alex swallowed down the spurts of semen, sucking hard to get every last drop while Vic howled. When his lover was spent, he sat up with a final lick, then smiled smugly when he saw that he'd made the other man pass out again. He settled beside him, one hand lazily stroking his lover's chest as he waited for Vic to regain consciousness. When he saw the eyelids flutter, he leaned over him to press a kiss to his mouth, his tongue slipping inside for a moment. 

"Guess I don't need to ask if it was good for you, huh?" 

"Mmmm, that was _wonderful_ " Vic purred, stretching well-limbered and lax muscles, lapping time and again at Alex's mouth. "And I'm really liking the whole not leaving the condo for a week thing. I think I could handle wandering around naked, being your little sex toy for the week." 

Alex kissed him more thoroughly, holding back his laughter. "We'll just ignore the phone when Her Highness calls looking for us. After everything lately, we deserve the week to ourselves." He eyed Vic. "Naked sounds good to me though... as soon as I make sure that there aren't any cameras!" 

"Oh god," Vic whimpered, burying his face in the older man's chest. "You had to say that, didn't you? You realize you're not going to get me up again with that charming mental image?" 

Alex stroked his back soothingly. "Wasn't planning to get you up again... at least not right away. Get some sleep, babe, and dream of what I'm going to do with you for the next week." 

* * *

Fandom: Once a Thief/X-Files crossover   
Title: A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words   
Series: Double the Fun V   
Author/pseudonym: Angel and Orithain   
Pairing: Vic Mansfield/Alex Krycek   
Rating: NC-17   
Spoilers: no   
E-mail address for feedback: [email removed] Other websites: http://denofsin.slashcity.tv/, http://the-nesting-place.com/, /terma   
Disclaimers: Victor, Mac, the Director and everyone you recognize from Once a Thief belong to Alliance-Atlantis, and Alex Krycek belongs to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions.   
Notes: See, Jami, we told you we had one done. :)   
Summary: Alex, Vic, a little angst, and a lot of sex.   
  
---


	8. VII: Everybody Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By Angel, Orithain and Rina.

  
**Everybody Hurts**

Double the Fun VII  
by Angel, Orithain and Rina 

  
Mac Ramsey was in hell. 

He found it perversely amusing that hell smelled of stale cigarette smoke and alcohol and was populated by twin demons that looked like his partner, demons that he still had a hard time telling apart at times. 

Hell was waking each day to go to work, only to have to watch Victor and Alex salivating all over each other or--even worse--groping each other when they thought no one was watching. 

And Mac was always watching. 

He knew Vic didn't understand his sudden withdrawal, but since the other man seemed too busy with his new lover to ask what was wrong, the topic remained closed--not that Mac would have explained to begin with. If Vic hadn't picked up on any of the times he'd tried to edge their relationship toward a more intimate one, well, he certainly didn't need to hear about it now. 

Feeling more adrift and alone then he had since leaving the Tangs, Mac got his revenge in small, subtle ways. Nothing that would affect the job; he certainly didn't want the Director on his case more than she was already. The looks he got from both Vic and Alex every time he called them by the sarcastic nicknames he'd given them, however, were a bit of a balm to the ex-thief's injured soul. 

Thing 1 and Thing 2. He really didn't know how he'd decided on the Dr. Seuss reference as a way to egg the couple on, but it fit. In fact, considering that he'd been half-drunk when he'd come up with it, at the time it had been damn hilarious. 

Drinking and smoking filled up a lot of Mac's free time since returning from New Orleans. He hadn't realized just how much time he and Vic spent together until he found himself at loose ends when denied the other man's company. Trips to the bar they used to frequent after work were now out; either Vic was there with Alex, or they weren't there at all, and Mac just didn't feel like dealing with Jackie or Li Ann on nights like that. 

So he went out. The louder and darker the club, the better. The wilder and more incendiary the crowd, the more he craved it. Nights blurred into neon-tinted dreamscapes that ended more often than not with him crawling out of bed, hung-over and hurting, to find some anonymous male or female next to him. 

Party on, dude. That's what life was all about, right? 

* * *

Plastering a grin on his face and shoving his feelings to the back of his brain, Mac followed Victor into the strip club. "So why are we here again? I told you I could live without seeing your old girlfriends again." They commandeered seats next to the stage, and Mac cast a jaded eye up at the peroxided blonde gyrating against the pole. 

" _MY_ old girlfriends? You're the one they knew by name, buddy boy!" Vic exclaimed, taking a seat on a stool. 

"Yeah," Mac snorted, "but they knew you by other things--or so I've heard tell." 

Cuffing the younger man, Vic retorted with a grin. "You deserved to get thrown in that drunk tank with Moe and Curly or whatever their names are. It's your turn to order the beer, Casanova." 

Mac rolled his eyes toward the ceiling, wishing he hadn't when the look revealed the presence of too much grease and dust for his comfort. He flagged down a waitress and propped her on his knee, his arm around her waist while he ordered beers for them both. When she returned, he tipped her well, picked up his bottle and clinked it against Vic's. "To your domestic bliss." 

Vic blushed. "Yeah, well. Thanks for the basket. It meant a lot to me, Mac. I've missed you," the older man admitted with a boyish grin. "Go on, say it, give it your best insult, you know you wanna." 

The ex-thief took a drink, draining most of the bottle, then shrugged, not feeling up to a discussion of Vic's home life right then. "Don't know what you mean." 

Laughing, Vic continued. "You don't wanna call me a co-dependent, ex-cop dork?" Feeling the younger man's forehead, he laughed harder when it got swatted away. "I'm shocked!" 

Mac gave a half-smile before downing the rest of his beer and motioning to the waitress for another. "Nah, no point. If I did, your boyfriend would find out and shoot me, then where would the ladies of Toronto be?" 

"Only if I tell him, and I don't really feel like it. Besides I don't tell him everything. Didn't tell him I was coming to watch naked go-go dancers bump and grind in a strip club--he thinks we're at the HoChiMinh enjoying martinis and crawdads or something," the older man replied with a shrug of his shoulders. 

After glancing at the nearest dancer, who gave him her best promising smile, Mac looked back at Vic. "I somehow don't think he's concerned about you watching a bunch of women. Maybe we should have gone to Church Street if you wanted him to worry about you." 

Vic snickered. "Hate to break it to you, Ramsey, but just because I live with a guy, it doesn't mean I don't still like to look at women. I was engaged to Li Ann, remember? That smile on her face wasn't from a good night's sleep most of the time," he bragged as he teased the younger man. 

Mac took another drink and fished in his suit jacket, bringing out his cigarettes and lighting one up. "Yeah, but he knows you won't touch; that's the kind of guy you are, Vic-tor." He blew a stream of smoke toward the ceiling. "And he sure as hell isn't worried about Li Ann or anyone else." 

Rubbing his neck, Vic blushed. "Apart from wanting to kill her about forty-seven different ways and then give the body to the Director, you mean?" 

"Yeah, apart from that," Mac murmured, contemplating the smoke rising in front of him. "I never realized that she..." 

Vic eyed the younger man's cigarette with distaste but said nothing. "Never realized what, Einstein? That Kitty over there has been salivating over you for the past twenty-five minutes?" 

Mac glanced toward the woman, slipping some money in her G-string when she danced over, but it was obvious that he wasn't into the display of curves and cleavage that she flashed him. "Yeah, that's it." He drained his second beer and called for another. "Guess I'm slipping." 

The older man eyed his partner and friend thoughtfully. "Mac, what's wrong? Really?" 

"Nothing at all," Mac answered, grinning at the waitress when she brought his drink. "I'm A-OK." 

Vic rolled his eyes. "Hey, I used to be a detective, remember? Try another one, _Ace_." 

"There's nothing wrong, Victor. Really." Mac stubbed his cigarette out after lighting another one off it. "Now, I thought you were going to watch the lovely ladies." 

Sighing, Vic let it go. "Sure, Mac. You know you can always talk to me though, right? That hasn't changed. You're still my partner. And I'm glad you're my friend again. So, which one of them do you think would come out on top in a steel cage fight?" 

Mac opened his mouth to answer, then stopped when Vic continued speaking, going on about the match. "Don't know, bet if we paid enough, we could find out." He gave a cynical smile as another girl danced by. Vic groaned. "And then the Director would have our balls. You know she doesn't like us to watch anyone but her in a cage fight--she gets downright testy about it." 

The younger man chuckled silently, wondering just who would win a steel cage fight between the Director and Alex. "Good point, just don't say it too loud or she'll really make us watch her in one--in that hand-stitched corset." 

Shuddering, he took a huge swallow of beer to wash the taste out. "God. That's almost as terrifying as that time she made me pretend to be married to Jackie!" Vic took another swallow. 

Mac blew a perfect smoke ring into the air and watched it rise. "Well, you won't have to do that any more, and it couldn't have been any worse than the last time Li Ann and I had to do it." 

Imitating Jackie's whiny voice, the ex-cop began to speak. "Like, Vic, babe, do you think I look fat in this silver lame, skintight band aid thing? I mean, like does it clash with my eight-inch platform fuck me shoes and way too teased peroxide blonde hair?" 

"Poor baby," Mac said, patting Vic's arm in condolence. "You survived, though. She was probably whining because you wanted to _borrow_ the band aid thing is all." 

"Nahhh, silver lame isn't me--now the turquoise sequined tube top with the hot pink pvc miniskirt..." Vic grinned. "I think I got the legs for it." 

Mac snorted and took a drink. "In your dreams. You'd have to shave 'em first." 

"You saying I don't have legs to show off? I'll show you legs!" Grinning, Vic stood and headed over to talk to the club owner, then disappeared from sight. A short time later the music changed and instead of a woman, Vic strutted out in a fake cop outfit and began to strip to the music. 

Mac's eyes nearly bugged out of his head, and he managed to keep his chin off the counter--barely. He swallowed hard and ordered a double shot of tequila, which he slammed back. "Get the hook!" he shouted, trying to focus on the curtain behind Vic and not his disrobing partner but not succeeding very well. 

The man on the stage laughed and threw his shirt at Mac, blushing at the catcalls from the females and some of the males in the audience then wove his way off the stage and shrugged into his leather jacket. "I can't believe I just did that. Fuck, I've gotta be more drunk than I thought." 

Mac draped Vic's shirt around his neck, then pouted when he abandoned the stage. "Hey, you didn't give me a chance to tip you." 

Vic smirked. "Oooh, a big spender! You can get the next round. Again." 

The younger man looked incredulous. "You're the one with the sugar daddy; you're buying." 

"Sugar daddy? I don't think so! More like a grouchy, surly, nasty, drop dead... never mind. Fine, I've got the next round. But I'll have you know that I'm worth every penny, so there!" 

Sobering, Mac took a long draw from his smoke before signaling for another double. "Yeah, I bet you are," he muttered, knocking the shot back before pushing to his feet. "I need to get going." 

"Mac!" Vic groaned in frustration. "Okay look, I won't mention him again, okay? I'm sorry. I know you can't stand him and I know you're trying. I'm sorry. Really." 

"Don't worry about it, Victor. He makes you happy, good for you both. What I think doesn't matter. And I do need to go. Places to see, people to do." He turned, a little unsteady on his feet, and headed out the door toward the parking lot. 

"Maaaac," Vic bellowed as he watched his friend leave. "God dammit, why won't you talk to me?" 

Mac got out to his car and climbed inside then rested his head on the steering wheel, his hands fisted in his lap. "You can do this, Ramsey, he muttered, then inhaled and realized he still had Vic's shirt slung around his neck and groaned. "Fuck... it's gonna kill me though." 

Back in the bar Vic slumped back onto the stool, taking a shot of tequila himself. "Honey, lemme give you a little advice," the bartender said kindly as she filled his shot glass while snapping her gum. "He ain't gonna talk to you about his problem because _you're_ his problem. That boy's eyes nearly ate you alive when you were on stage. He's got a thing for you, sugar, and it's a bad one. So I think you'd best give him some space and time and see if he comes around on his own. It's the best you can do. That and stay his friend." 

Vic studied the bartender carefully, gauging her words against Mac's actions. At last the light began to dawn that maybe, just maybe, Mac felt something for him too. "Jesus. Oh fuck!" he breathed silently then dropped his head to the bar top. _God dammit, Ramsey, couldn't you have said anything _before_ I got together with Alex?_ he silently cursed his partner, knowing that it would probably have ended the way it did, anyway. 

Now all Vic had to do was figure out how to handle wanting and loving _two_ very different men, one he lived with and one he called his best friend. 

* * *

Monday morning. God, the damn things should be illegal, especially when they started off with a team meeting--read torture session--with the Director and the other members of the happy little family. 

Sucking in a final drag on his cigarette, Mac flicked the butt into the parking lot, then headed inside, letting the smoke stream from his lips once he was through the doors in a small show of defiance against the Agency's 'no smoking' directive. 

"Mac!" The ex-thief stopped, closing his eyes for a moment. He loved Li Ann, but right now he didn't want to deal with her, not when he knew what she was going to say. 

Sure enough, a diatribe on Alex, Vic being with Alex, and their having to work with Alex followed. God, if Mac heard Alex Krycek's name one more time, he was going to go postal. It was easier to ignore Vic's double, to try and pretend the other man didn't exist. Granted, it usually didn't work, but Mac tried. 

"...I'd rather work with Jackie than him! There's just something wrong with him, why can't Vic see that?" Li Ann's low-voiced monologue continued until finally Mac was on the verge of screaming. 

"Look, you don't like it, and I don't like it, but the Dragonlady says we have to work with him, so just drop it for a while, okay?" 

Li Ann's dark eyes widened as she stared at her former lover, surprised by his actions--or inactions. Mac had certainly never missed a chance to take a verbal swipe at Victor when she'd been with him; she'd been sure he'd be happy to do the same now. 

Ignoring the measuring looks Li Ann kept shooting in his direction, Mac led the way to the conference room, wondering what hell they were in for today. The Director was seated at the head of the table, and this fact was probably the only thing keeping Alex and Victor from mauling each other, though each of them did have a hand under the table. 

Mac shuddered, not even wanting to travel down that line of thought. _Please, God, let whatever insanity she has this time partner me up with Li Ann or Jackie, please,_ he begged silently, paying only minimal attention to the briefing, knowing that the details would be in the packets they were given. 

"I want Li Ann, Victor, and Jackie to work the club angle. Mac and Alex, you're on surveillance for the shipping dock." 

That little piece of information had Mac sitting straight up in his seat. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hang on there a minute, don't you have that mixed up?" 

The Director glanced at her folder, then shook her head, her expression dangerously benign. "There's no mistake. I want all my children to play together nicely, and it seems that there's been a bit of dissension among you lately. That being the case, I'm going to rotate pairings until you all can work together. Do you understand?" 

Vic looked nervously from Mac to Alex and back. When the Director turned to confront his younger partner, the ex-cop leaned in close to his lover and whispered, "Please behave with him, okay. He really is a great guy. And he's one of my best friends, you being the other." 

Sitting back quickly, Vic found the Director smiling at him with one of those smiles. "So nice to see you're still a grown up here at work, Vic. After all, those pet names Alex has for you..." she trailed off with a rabid grin, letting both men know that she still knew what was going on in their condo, despite Alex's efforts to the contrary. Fuck. They were gonna have to move and move soon! 

Flashing the redheaded woman a sickly smile, he made a pathetic imitation of laughing. "Ha-ha. Good joke, just one slight problem. I don't do clubs. Especially sex clubs." Remembering where the Director had found him in New Orleans and what he'd been doing at the time, Vic quickly corrected himself. "Straight sex clubs, that is." 

The Director arched an eyebrow in amusement before moving around the table to rest her hands on Vic and Alex's shoulders, ignoring the assassin's expression as she did so. "Which is exactly why you're going in with the girls, Victor." 

"C'mon, why don't you let the two lovebirds nest outside; I'll deal with the inside job," Mac interjected, knowing there was no way the Director was going to agree to that but hoping for a miracle. 

"Hard for Victor to do surveillance with his head in Alex's lap, wouldn't you say?" Li Ann whispered, smiling benignly at the others all the while. 

Alex bared his teeth at her. "He _is_ so very good at that, isn't he," he agreed. "Bet that vibrator of yours doesn't leave you feeling nearly as good." He shifted his chair closer to Vic's, an arm coiling around his lover's shoulders affectionately as their sides pressed together. "It must be hell to have had perfection and know that you threw it away," he commiserated, just hoping Vic wouldn't decide he was going too far and jab him in the ribs. 

"Jesus, here we go again." Mac rubbed at his temples as he shook his head. "Can we just get to the point here? This is all getting really old, and I've got better things to do with my life than listen to you two bitch at each other." 

"My goodness, Mac. Keep acting like that and I may have to concede that you've actually grown up." The Director paused, then continued, "A bit." 

Vic shot a measured look at the older man plastered against him and leaned over to whisper softly. "Behave, will ya, or she'll make us do something really disgusting. I, for one, don't wanna clean out Dobie's septic tank; Mac reeked for a week after the fact, and he was showering three times a day!" 

Sitting up straighter, Vic glared at Li Ann. "I'm sorry I didn't follow your game plan and wait around until you decided who you wanted to marry and who you wanted to screw over. I got a better offer. Someone who actually loves me unconditionally and without any of the headgames everyone here seems fond of. Deal with it; it's not gonna change, and next time you have something to say, have the courtesy to say it to me instead of using Alex as your punching bag. The only thing he's ever done to you is defend _me_ , a novel concept for everyone here, I'm sure." 

Turning back to the Director, he bowed his head slightly in apology, but God dammit, he was tired of having to defend his actions and his choices at every turn. Thank God he'd never told Alex that Li Ann actually cornered him one day and laid into him over his so called 'choices' in a major way. They'd never have found her body. He could hardly believe that this bitter, sharp-tongued woman was the same one he nearly married. Talk about your close calls. 

Alex hugged Vic closer to him, glared at Li Ann a final time, and turned his attention to Mac finally. He actually let go of Vic and straightened up in his chair before speaking, trying not to make Mac any more uncomfortable than he already was. 

"Much as I hate to admit it, she's right," he said, tilting his head in the Director's direction. "Our lives could depend on each other at any moment, so we _do_ need to learn to work together and trust each other." _And Vic still cares about you, so there's got to be something to you. You got points with me with that basket too, Macky, so let's give this a whirl._ "I promise not to _try_ to drive you nuts," he offered with a crooked grin, giving Mac more of a glimpse of his real self than he'd offered to anyone there, other than Vic. 

Mac's solemn gaze flicked from Alex, to Victor, then to the Director before coming back to the assassin. The grin made him look even more like Vic, and Mac wasn't sure if he liked that fact; it made Alex seem more human somehow. 

"Fine. Can't be... a bad thing to do." He'd been on the verge of saying 'can't be worse than some of the other things I've had to do here,' but common sense made Mac swallow the remark. It looked like a truce had been called, and he wasn't going to be the one to break it. Besides, if the chips came down, he knew Alex and Vic were going to save each other's asses; the only one he could depend on anymore was himself. 

Alex knew Mac would be surprised if he realized how easy he was to read, but the former Consortium operative usually had a pretty good idea of what the ex-thief was thinking. Maybe it had something to do with their common disregard for laws that didn't make sense to them, or maybe it was the brotherhood of men who loved Vic Mansfield, but at that moment he knew exactly what Mac was thinking. Mac didn't believe he could trust them to watch his back, and strangely, Alex found that that bothered him. 

The incredibly irritating, brash young man had managed to find a chink in Alex's armor, and he found himself actually liking Mac. "Hey, smile, Mac, you might find that having someone with my dubious skills on your side can be a benefit," Alex laughed, ignoring the expression of disbelief on Li Ann's face and the satisfaction shown by both the Director and Jackie. He glanced from Mac to Vic, not sure how either of them was going to take his rather abrupt change of attitude. 

Vic half smiled and watched both men, his soul suddenly feeling lighter. Maybe things were going to be okay after all. Li Ann, well, her viper's tongue had done more to destroy any hope of rebuilding their relationship than his being with Alex could ever have done. That ship had sailed, and he'd be damned if he'd try and catch it. The Director was a law unto herself, and Jackie thought they were cute, _cute_! Vic fought back a groan of disbelief. 

But the one relationship that he _did_ give a damn about that had existed before Alex seemed to be on the mend. The ground was still shaky, and he had a feeling there were gonna be rough patches ahead, but Mac and Alex had declared a truce. If he were Irish, he'd be dancing a jig right now. 

Squeezing Alex's hand tightly in thanks, Vic leaned forward to look at Mac. "Feel like coming over for dinner tonight and watching the game with us? We've still got that bottle of Dom to crack open," he offered with a smile. "And I'll even make sure that Alex and I sit in separate chairs. Scout's honor." 

Reminding himself that he _could_ deal with this, Mac settled back in his chair, offering the two identical men an easy grin. "Minor problem there, sport. Tonight Alex and I are going to be sitting in a car, watching an alley while you and the ladies are enjoying the dubious pleasures of the Powertool Club. Maybe some other time though." 

Li Ann's sneer now encompassed Mac as well as Vic and Alex, and she turned to the Director for support only to find the redhead smiling indulgently at the boys. "You... This... Argh!" 

* * *

Shifting in the seat of the sports car, Mac massaged a leg that was on the verge of falling asleep and sighed, flicking a glance from the club's back entrance to the car's other occupant. He'd never been so freakin' bored in his life! Anything was better than sitting in silence like this, so he bit the bullet and spoke. 

"So, how do you like Toronto so far?" 

* * *

Inside the club, despite the blaring techno and gyrating bodies, the scene was pretty similar. Li Ann was ignoring Vic, who was ignoring Li Ann. Vic, though not quite sure how their relationship had become this... nightmare, was not willing to give in on this. Li Ann wanted to play the queen bitch, fine, he had no problems with that. 

Standing suddenly, Vic held out a hand to Jackie. "The Director said blend in, scope things out. Well, come on, blondie, let's go join the crowd and stop acting like wall fixtures." 

Not even looking back at their other partner, Vic pulled Jackie out onto the dance floor, smack into the middle of the crowd, the heat and the noise. And then he surprised the blonde he was with, the sullen Asian beauty and a few other Agency operatives scattered around the place with really being able to get into the gyrating, pulsating beat and look damn good doing so. 

"LIKE, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD DANCE TO YOUNGER MUSIC, VIC," Jackie bellowed over the noise, "AND LIKE, IS YOUR TOO NASTY SO GONNA HURT ME FOR THIS?" 

"RELAX," Vic yelled back, "'LEX IS A PUSSYCAT, AND BESIDES, IF I DIDN'T GET AWAY FROM THE STONE BITCH, I'D HAVE STRANGLED HER, AND THEN THE DIRECTOR WOULD HAVE BEEN PISSED, AND ALEX WOULD HAVE WANTED TO HURT SOMEONE!" 

"LIKE, GOOD POINT. OKAY, VIC-MAN, LET'S SHOW!" 

* * *

Alex looked at Mac as if he were nuts but played along. "It's got its upside. At least I don't have people trying to kill me every time I turn around. And no silos," he added softly, a strange look crossing his face. "I even like most of the people. I can handle the snoopy dragonbitch, but Li Ann... whewwww! You were actually engaged to her?" 

The ex-thief frowned slightly, wondering just what had caused the other man to look like he'd just had a goose walk over his grave. "I wasn't engaged to her," he answered, turning to look out the window toward the club's back entrance again. "That was Vic. I was just in love with her, but that was a long time ago." 

Alex snorted. "Semantics. You wanted her to leave Hong Kong with you. That sounds pretty major to me." He shook his head. "So tell me, was she really so different back then, or were you and Vic both subjects of some mind-altering experiment? You both seem to have a lot better taste than Little Miss Arctic." 

Mac sighed. Li Ann had been unreasonably bitchy to everyone lately. Was she still in love with Victor, or was she just that homophobic? He really wasn't sure and honestly didn't want to know. 

"She was different then. So was I, and so was Vic when they were together. He really fell apart when she broke things off with him, but I'm sure he's told you all about that. I thought I'd be happy when it happened but..." He shook his head and reached for a cigarette, pausing before lighting it. "You mind?" 

"Not at all. I'll just sit here and inhale the smell," Alex said with a crooked grin. "Damn, it's been nearly ten years, and I _still_ want one every time I smell someone light up. I think I've been enjoying your habit more than you do." 

He turned to face Mac. "I just can't see either of you with her," he admitted, shaking his head. _With each other definitely, but not her._

"I'd offer you one, but I know how Vic disapproves of smoking. Don't want to get you in trouble with him." Mac flicked the wheel of his lighter and touched the cigarette to the flame, inhaling and leaning back against the seat before letting the smoke trail out the open window. 

"There was a time when I couldn't see anything else. When I got here and found out that she was engaged..." He took another drag from the cigarette, not realizing his reaction to Victor closely mirrored how he felt about Alex right now. "But you get over things. You have to if you want to survive." 

"That's easier said than done sometimes," Alex replied quietly, his eyes haunted as he looked past Mac at something only he saw. "Some things you can only bury down deep and lock up so tight you hope they never get free again." He looked at Mac for an instant, surprised at himself and at how comfortable he felt with the younger man now that he wasn't constantly trying to keep him away Vic. 

Damnit, now Alex had Mac curious as to what he was talking about. "Yeah, guess I know what you mean." He'd seen and done things on the streets of Hong Kong that he'd locked behind thick walls in his memory, hoping they'd never break free to haunt him. Perhaps it was the fact that they both shared a less than savory past, but for a moment, he felt a kinship with the former assassin. "Problem with that is when they do get out, they bite you in the ass big time." He took a final drag and started to toss the butt into the alley, then reconsidered and used the ashtray instead. 

* * *

Vic's eyes narrowed as he watched the bartender slide something across the bar to a customer. A gun. Fuck. They were gunrunning here. "Jackie, I made 'em. The bartender and the guy who's--fuck, he's leaving. Get Li Ann to warn Mac and Alex, then take care of the bartender; I'm going after the other guy. It's guns, Jackie, so watch out." 

Wending his way through the crowd, sometimes shoving through when he had to, Vic tried to keep the buyer in sight, but there was no way he'd be able to catch up with him 'til he got outside. He just hoped that Li Ann would do her job and warn Mac and Alex. Jackie would do her part, of that he had no doubt. A sorry thing when you actually trusted the peroxide blonde more than you did your ex-fiancee. 

* * *

A little surprised at first by Mac's understanding, Alex had turned toward to him to reply when something made him turn back toward the rear entrance to the bar. His eyes widened slightly when he saw someone come out, something screaming "danger" to him. 

"Mac--" Before he could say anything more, the guy spotted them, looked panicked and suddenly had a gun in his hand. 

"Shit," Mac hissed, reaching for his gun and ducking to the side, seeing Alex do the same out of the corner out of his eye. Both of them threw open their doors and rolled out of the car as the man coming out of the back door opened fire on them, shattering the windshield. 

Diving for the cover of the back side of the car, Mac felt the shock as several more bullets hit the vehicle, then Alex slid down beside him. "So glad we got some notice from inside," Mac rasped, lifting his head enough to get a look at the shooter, wishing he could anticipate Alex's moves like he could any of the others. 

* * *

Vic pushed against the crowd, which was even more crowded back in the dimly lit rear of the club. Heavy make out sessions were going on; he could smell the sickly sweet aroma of pot being smoked and God knew what else. There were soft moans, wet slapping, lazy whispers all around him. Normally he'd have been amused, but at the moment all he wanted to do was fire a couple of shots into the ceiling to get the crowd moving and get them the hell out of his way! He needed to get outside. He just had a very bad feeling about this. 

* * *

"I'm going to have a long talk with someone about that," Alex growled, cautiously peering around the end of the car to accurately place his target. "But first, we need to take care of this idiot." Totally pissed and wondering where the hell Vic was and what had happened to him, he suddenly rolled out from behind the vehicle, trying to get a bead on the man. 

"Seriously," Mac growled, popping off a few shots in the general direction of their assailant, distracting him until Alex was under cover again. Where the hell were Vic, Jackie and Li Ann? Stopping this guy while they were stuck out here wasn't easy by any stretch of the imagination, and if someone else showed up, they'd be royally fucked. 

As if waiting for that cue, two more people appeared at the back entrance to the club, neither of the shapes the comforting ones of their partners. "Fuck, more company. You think someone was handing out invitations in there?" 

* * *

There was a sudden shattering sound, and all of a sudden Vic was caught in a mass exodus to the front of the building; it was like swimming against the tide or something equally impossible. "Hey, a blonde just bagged the bartender; man that had to hurt; it was like a karate kick right between the legs!" someone shouted, making all the young men wince around him. 

"Guess Jackie got her guy; now if only I could get the fuck outside to get mine!" he snarled, then cursed as he watched two more men, both with semi-automatics, slip outside. 

* * *

Alex snarled, "I think I want to get my hands on the idiots inside. I just _know_ that Li Ann is responsible for this somehow." He fired quickly, managing to wing one of the men, but none of them seemed likely to give up any time soon. "Where the fuck is our back up?" 

"If I knew, I'd be dragging their asses out here!" Mac answered, getting off a shot, then cursing when he saw the original bad guy angling around to get a clean line of fire at Alex, who hadn't seen him yet. 

"Look out!" he shouted, popping off a round at the shooter and launching himself to hit the older man mid-body, bringing him to the ground as a shot echoed in his ears. Flaring pain burned across his side just as they hit the floor, and Mac bit back a groan. _Fuck, the things I do for you, Victor,_ he thought, feeling wet warmth seeping down over his stomach before everything went black. 

"MAAAC!" Vic bellowed as he watched his partner shove Alex out of the way and then go down. Alex came up shooting, but Mac... "NO!" Firing off round after round at first the shooter, who'd spun at the sound of his bellow, and then his accomplices, Vic barely heard Alex doing the same and pretty soon the fight was over, the smoke was clearing, and Vic was cradling his partner's head in his lap. 

"Jesus, Alex, call an ambulance. Where the _fuck_ is Li Ann; she was supposed to be out here to warn you and cover your backs! 

"Mac, come on, hang in there buddy, please. I mean, we survived the rooftop lair together, getting shot by clowns, Dr. Fry and Michael and Pucci. C'mon, Mac, don't you _dare_ let a little old thing like some gun running take you down. You hear me?" 

Feeling oddly insulated, hearing Vic's words at a distance, Alex first made sure the shooters were all down and not getting back up, then called 9-1-1 for assistance for Mac. He stared down at the young man bleeding in Vic's lap, and he started to shake his head slowly. Not again. Not ever fucking again. "No," he whispered, not realizing he was speaking aloud. "Not going to let another partner down, not again, no, please God, no." He stood over Mac and Vic, gun in his hand, not even moving when the police and paramedics arrived, the former yelling at him to drop the weapon. 

He finally tore anguished green eyes away from the man on the ground to stare at the police. A single tear brimmed over and rolled down his cheek, weirdly reflecting the flashing red lights. He simply stared at them as he allowed the gun to fall from nerveless fingers, indifferent to his own fate. 

"Alex!! Help me here!" Vic bellowed, trying to get his lover to snap out of it. "He's _not_ gonna die, okay, but we gotta staunch the blood. I need the medical kit from the car. Come on, Alex, I _need_ you. _Mac_ needs us both, lover, please!" 

The ex-cop ignored his former brothers in blue, his attention torn between Alex and Mac, trying to keep one sane and the other alive. He talked until he was hoarse, but he was damned if he was gonna give up on either! 

Vic's monologue finally got through Alex's self-castigation, and he blinked dazedly, registering the cops and medics surrounding them, working on Mac and eyeing him warily. Fortunately, Vic had eventually given enough attention to the police to identify them as government agents and prevent the cops from arresting Alex. 

Alex shook his head, trying to clear it, then focused on his partners, seeing with relief that Mac's wound wasn't fatal. He spared a reassuring smile for Vic, then a narrowed green glare swept the area looking for Li Ann and Jackie. Not seeing them, he put it aside for the moment. Right now they had to get Mac to the hospital, then he and Vic could find out what happened to the women. Somehow though, Alex was pretty sure that Li Ann was going to be the problem. He trusted Jackie to watch his back, so he was pretty sure that _she_ would have a real reason for not having been out here. He was equally sure, however, that Li Ann's dislike of him was her only reason for not being there for them. Maybe this time Vic would let him shoot her. 

"Come on, Vic," Alex said finally, "let's get the car and get over to the hospital. Mac's gonna need a ride once they finish patching him up." 

* * *

Vic paced the waiting room, growling at anyone who tried to enter, trying desperately not to punch something or someone. He'd never been so fucking pissed off in his life. Mac was in surgery having a bullet removed from his gut because their back-up, their _partners_ and, more importantly, his ex-fiancee and Mac's self-proclaimed _sister_ , hadn't shown up to warn Alex and Mac in time. If she dared to stick her face anywhere near here, Vic wasn't sure he'd be able to control himself. 

Glancing at Alex, who was sprawling on one of the most uncomfortable chairs that anyone had ever made, he couldn't even dredge up an ounce of sympathy for his ex as he observed the ice in the older man's eyes. Li Ann had better pray that _he_ got to her first because there might not be a lot left after Alex was finished. He knew that look far too well to think any differently. Their partners were in deep shit. 

A white towel wafted in front of the door, and Vic's hand twitched and began to reach for his gun instinctively, but then Jackie's voice managed to make its muffled way to his enraged mind. "Like, I got the guy at the bar, Vic--the one who was dealing. That's why I was late. Is Mac okay?" she asked, risking life and limb by peeking around the doorjamb. 

"He's in surgery. It's not good, but it could have been a lot worse. Y'mind telling me just where the fuck Li Ann was? She was close enough to the door that she should have gotten outside without a problem _and_ warned our back up!" he snarled. 

Alex raised his head, cold, distant green eyes focusing on Jackie, then turning toward the door, checking to see if that bitch he wanted dead was there as well. Unfortunately, it appeared that she did have some modicum of a sense of self-preservation since she was nowhere to be seen. 

He turned back to Jackie and Vic for a moment before slumping in his chair again, seemingly having no intention of moving even an inch until they had news about Mac. 

Moving over to stand behind his lover, Vic wrapped his arms around Alex's shoulders and rested his chin on the older man's head after pressing a kiss to its softness. "He'll be all right, 'Lex, you'll see. He's stubborn and arrogant and too damn slick to die. Besides, he has too much fun driving us nuts. He'd miss out on so much if he..." Vic broke off, not wanting to say what he knew wouldn't happen. It was simply his own fears coming to the foreground. 

"Mind telling me what happened, boys and girls?" the Director asked from where she leaned against the doorjamb, a mahogany eyebrow arched inquiringly. Behind her Vic could see Li Ann hovering in the background. With a snarl unlike any his teammates or his boss had ever heard before, the ex-cop let go of Alex and launched himself at his former fiancee. "You total _bitch_!" he growled. "It's bad enough you take out your bigotry on me, and I've even gotten used to you doing it to Alex, even though he doesn't deserve it either, but to _let_ Mac get shot just because you couldn't be bothered... God, you are such a bitch!" 

"Victor, enough!" the Director cautioned, her eyes growing stony, silently cautioning her agent to back away. 

"Not nearly enough," the ex-cop snarled furiously. "If she ever, _ever_ endangers someone else I... I love because of her narrow-minded spite, so help me..." Whirling away, Vic clenched his fists in impotent rage before turning back. "You never used to be like this, Li Ann. What the hell changed? I just don't get you any more. I wonder if I ever did." 

Li Ann's back drew ramrod straight, and her chin went up in the air. "I was doing my job, Victor. Do you think I like the idea that Mac was shot? I shouldn't have to explain myself to you. You used to trust that I would do my job; is it so hard to do that now?" 

She shot a look at Alex, then nodded, ignoring the warning hand the Director laid on her arm and the startled look Jackie shot her way. "I couldn't get out to warn them because I was dealing with the two other goons who were heading around the front side. Forgive me if my not being there has ruined your plans for the evening because of having to come here." 

Narrowing her eyes, she shot a murderous glare at the other agents. "If you'll excuse me now, I'm going to see how Mac is." Turning on her heel, Li Ann stormed up to the nurses' station and within seconds was being allowed back into the emergency room. 

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot her right now?" Alex growled, glaring after the 24-karat bitch. 

"Because, like, you'd be arrested for murder," Jackie offered. 

"I said a _good_ reason," Alex snarled before offering an apologetic glance to the blonde. Much to Vic's bewilderment, Alex actually liked the valleygirl-come-mob boss, but Alex saw past the act to the person beneath. 

"Okay, if that bitch can see Mac, so can we." Determined, Alex strode toward the nurses' station, having no intention of letting anyone stop him this time. 

"Victor," the Director placed an hand on her lead agent's arm, "a moment." When the ex-cop quirked an eyebrow, she continued, "I know it's asking a lot, but give her time. She went from being the center of your universe and Mac's to being... well, an outsider. That's quite an ego adjustment." 

"Ego is one thing, this ice bitch routine of hers, I don't know," Vic sighed, rubbing his face tiredly. "Alex didn't do anything to her other than exist and..." 

"And be the man you love, and you didn't do anything but..." the Director trailed off. Mac's secrets weren't hers to share, not in this case. "Just try a little patience. I know you, more than anyone else on my team, have it in you. You're also far more compassionate than you should be. I'm not asking for you to be friends again, just, just give her time, and try to keep Mr. Krycek from killing her, please?" 

"I'm not Alex's keeper," Vic snapped. 

"No, but you're probably the one person alive, right now, who has any _real_ influence over him." 

"I'll ask, and I'll try not to kill her myself, but," Vic looked the Director in the eye, a cold glare he very rarely used, "keep her far away from us for a while, okay? Mac is... if I... if _we'd_ lost Mac today, it wouldn't be Alex you had to worry about." That said, Vic turned and went to join his lover. 

"Oh, I have no doubt of _that_ , Mr. Mansfield, but I think it would be a toss up as to who got to her first, you or Mr. Krycek. It would seem that he's not nearly as invulnerable to Mr. Ramsey's charms as he'd like to think," the Director replied softly, well out of Vic's hearing range. 

Swimming up from the haze of drugs that kept his pain at a dull ache instead of agonizing, Mac slitted his eyes open, finally focusing on the trim figure sitting beside the bed. "Wherz ev'one?" he asked, raising a hand to rub at his face and staring in confusion at the IV tube attached to his wrist. "Wha hap'nd?" 

"You were shot, but you're going to be okay. Nothing major was hit." Li Ann spoke soothingly, and a twinge of pain made Mac notice the deathgrip she had on his hand. 

Memory flooded back at that, and Mac groaned before trying to sit up. "Where are—What happened to Vic and Alex? Why didn't you or Jackie let us know that..." A stern looking nurse came over, instructing him to lie back _now_ , and Mac did as he was told, not noticing the thinning of Li Ann's lips as she struggled to keep control of herself. 

"They're fine. I have no idea where they are, probably off doing something obscene to each other." 

Mac sagged back against the bed, and he sighed tiredly. "Can you drop the hate-fest, please? We have to work with them, and, even if you don't like it very much, Victor was your fiancee, and he's my friend. He's happy, so be happy for him, okay?" 

"What?!" Li Ann's dark eyes widened in shock. "I never would have thought I'd hear you say that, especially after they let you get shot!" 

" _We_ let him get shot?" Alex repeated from the doorway in tones of utter disbelief. "You absolute bitch! You were willing to risk Mac's life just to take the chance of getting rid of _me_!" 

Furious, he stalked into the room, coming to halt before the disdainful woman, then shocked her by slapping her so hard across the face that he knocked her off her chair. 

"Stay away from me," he hissed. "Next time you hurt Vic or Mac, either personally or by inaction, I swear I'll kill you." The icy look in his green eyes, one that no one in the Agency had ever been unfortunate enough to see until that moment, said that he was dead serious. 

Vic put his own fury on the backburner and stepped between Alex and Li Ann, trying to keep some space between his lover and the woman he'd at one time loved. "Alex, enough!" he ordered, his voice soft but steely. "Not here, not now, and not when you're in this mood. Let it go. No," Vic interrupted his lover, who was getting ready to snarl again. "Later, when we get home, vent all you want to, but right now we've got someone more important than Li Ann to worry about." 

That said, Vic made his way over to Mac's bedside and sat down on the edge, examining the younger man closely. "You had us scared, really scared, Mac. Thank God you're okay. I... Don't scare me, _us_ , like that again, okay?" 

Confused by both the scene that had just taken place and the drugs being pumped into his system, Mac looked worriedly over at Li Ann, who was picking herself up off the floor, doing her best to look dignified about it. She started to speak, but the Director clamped a hand down on her arm and shook her head sternly. 

"I'll make a note not to do it again." Mac managed a weak smile that turned into a wince as he attempted to feel where he'd been hit and poked a little too hard. "Manage to get them at least?" 

"They won't be bothering anyone else ever again," Alex replied, cold satisfaction audible in his voice. For probably the first time since joining the Agency, he was showing what he was truly capable of, and if Li Ann was too stupid to take heed, well, that was her own fault. 

"As for you, Ramsey, don't do that again. I'm not in the habit of losing partners, and I don't intend to let you spoil my record," he teased, his voice warming as he gingerly perched on the edge of the bed, taking care not to jostle the injured man. 

"Like I'd say they did; Vic and Alex like, went totally primal on their asses. The Cleaners didn't have much to clean up, if you know what I mean," Jackie piped in from the doorway. "You look much too fine to be a corpse; glad you're okay, Mac," the blonde continued, walking in and bussing Mac on the forehead. 

"Like, I'll give you a ride back to the reservoir, Li Ann. We got statements to do, okay by you, Director?" 

Vic watched as the Director gently but firmly pushed a sputtering Li Ann out the door and followed close behind with a stern admonishment not to stay too late or tire Mac out then turned back to the younger man. 

"You really did scare the shit out of us, Mac," Vic admitted again, taking the younger man's hand in his for a second. "This was more brutal than that whole secret lair caper, or the Droogs, or hell, even the Rivers family. I may have wanted you dead after each and every one of those damned cases, but this is the first time you beat me to the punch. Don't do it again, okay?" 

"I'll try to avoid it," Mac said dryly, his eyelids drooping closed for a second before he got them open again. Man, it felt nice to have Vic holding his hand. Weird, but nice, and then it was gone. 

"Besides, knew that if Alex got hurt, you'd go bonkers. Was just doing my civic duty--keeping a crazy man off the streets." He managed a grin at this though it faded rapidly. "When I can think again, someone gonna tell me what happened with Li Ann?" 

"Nothing important," Alex immediately replied, briefly patting Mac's hand. "You just rest so I can go back to kicking your ass. We'll come by to see you in the morning... and I'll see about sneaking some real food in," he whispered. 

He stood, not willing to admit even to himself just how much it bothered him to see Mac like this. But it was far better than the alternative! Li Ann should thank her lucky stars that Mac was alive; Alex knew he did. 

Vic looked from one man to the other and felt his heart expand in his chest as he let out a shaky sigh. Too damn close for comfort. 

"Listen, Mac, when you get out, you're not gonna be able to do it all yourself for the first little bit. We've got a spare room, and, well, I'd feel better knowing you're eating properly and that... well, you're safe. Come stay with us 'til you're given the ok to do it on your own again?" 

Mac chuckled at Alex's comment, but, on hearing Vic's, he was sure the drugs had addled his brain. "Thanks for the offer, bud, but miss out on a chance to have my own private nurse named Lola? No how, no way. Besides, the two of you yowling at all hours of the night would keep me up." He grinned as much as possible, hoping they took the joke and didn't notice the different emotion in his eyes. 

Alex's eyes narrowed slightly, hearing the wistfulness hidden beneath the jealousy that Mac was trying so hard to bury. He eyed the young man, remembering how they'd talked, and he was beginning to see what Vic saw in him. "Up to you, Mac, but you're more than welcome. Hell, we'll even be on our best behavior," he offered, knowing Mac would turn them down. If he'd been in Mac's position, he'd have done the same. Still, an idea was taking form in the back of his mind, and he was going to have to think long and hard about it. 

"I guess I can see the charms of Lola; I was just thinking you could be sure that the Director wouldn't make any midnight house calls at our place. She tried it once, and the security system had... well, let's just say she's not the only one who likes video tape, and we've got one hell of a blackmail tape, should we ever need it. 

"Hey, if you want, we can use it to make sure she doesn't give you any house calls until you're better," Vic offered, resigned to the fact that Mac wanted his own space no matter how much the ex-cop felt the urge to take care of him. "And you need anything Lola can't give you, day or night, you call, okay? Oh and just for the record, I'm the screamer; he's the yowler," Vic finished with a wink. 

Mac's grin faltered at the last comment, but he somehow managed to keep from losing it altogether. "Lola will protect me; I have faith in her." He fell silent for a second and looked from one identical man to the other, for the moment losing the ability to tell them apart, a fact that was very disconcerting. 

"Thanks for the offer though. I--You two should go home. No point in sitting around here. Besides, they're going to move me to a room soon, and then Lola will be by, and well, I need my privacy." 

Wondering how Vic could possibly be so blind, Alex tugged him to his feet and stood up as well. "Don't blame you at all," he agreed blandly. "Besides, this way you don't have to eat Vic's cooking," he confided in a stage whisper. 

" _My_ cooking?" Vic protested. "I'm not the one who had a fucking fire brigade over due to your attempt to make duck a l'orange!" he continued as he let himself be drawn to his feet. 

Before Vic could talk himself out of it, he turned and hugged his partner as tightly as he dared. "I'm _really_ glad you're okay, buddy. I... My life would be less without you. You're one of the most important people in my life, one of the best friends I have. I'm, I'm just, just don't do it again, y'hear?" the older man finished gruffly, pulling away. 

"Sleep well, Mac. I'll swing by that Chinese place you like after work tomorrow and pick up your usual, okay?" 

"You get me sweet and sour chicken, and you're going to end up in the bed next door to me," Mac growled before collapsing back onto the pillow, wishing he could have hugged Vic back but not trusting himself to let go if he did. 

"And I've had his cooking," he informed Alex. "It wasn't bad, once I got past his compulsion to have every utensil alphabetized in his drawers." 

Alex chuckled and managed to bite back his response that Vic was much more interested in other things in his drawers nowadays. "I'll stop by in the morning with breakfast," he repeated. "Eel?" he suggested, having been pleased to finally find someone to share it with. He liked it for breakfast, but not everyone did. Personally, he thought it was a lot more appetizing than kippers, but what did he know? 

Vic watched the two men launch into an animated discussion about what he generally considered disgusting foodstuffs with a small smile, throwing in a comment or two and a 'gross' or 'disgusting' where it fit. He was just suddenly very happy to be here, with the two people that mattered the most, watching them get along. Things were looking up at last, despite their rocky start. 

END 

December 2001 

* * *

Fandom: Once a Thief/X-Files crossover   
Title: Everyone Hurts   
Series: Double the Fun VII   
Author/pseudonym: Angel, Orithain, and Rina   
Pairing: Vic Mansfield/Alex Krycek, Vic/Mac UST   
Rating: R for violence and language   
Spoilers: no   
E-mail address for feedback: [email removed]   
Other websites: http://denofsin.slashcity.tv/, http://the-nesting-place.com/,   
http://www.squidge.org/terma   
Disclaimers: Victor, Mac, the Director and everyone you recognize from Once a Thief belong to Alliance-Atlantis, and Alex Krycek belongs to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions.   
Notes: This one took a lot longer than we anticipated, but it's finally done, thanks in large part to feedback fromm Jess that got us moving again. Thanks for the kick in the pants! :)   
Summary: The team learns to get along with the addition of Alex.   
Warning: If you like Li Ann, you may want to skip this one. This version of her really isn't very pleasant.   
  
---


	9. VIII: Learning to Share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By Angel, Orithain and Rina.

  
**Learning to Share**

Double the Fun VIII  
by Angel, Orithain and Rina 

  
Victor Mansfield woke slowly, by degrees. First he became aware of the warm press of body against him, slightly underneath him, making a soft and comfortable pillow. Then came the scent in the air, heady and rich, musky from a long night of loving. A slow and steady heartbeat sounded under his ear, like a soothing lullaby, and the soft soughs of breath across the back of his neck were a silky tickle. 

Sunlight warmed his back and illuminated the room through gauzy curtains, giving it a dreamlike quality. Moving his head slightly, Vic let his mouth meander across a smooth, almost hairless expanse of chest, delighted at the breathy moan above him. 

Alex's breathing was still deep, however, his lover still asleep. Which meant Vic could play, he thought with a seductive quirk to his lips. Ghosting his lips across more flesh, Vic moved downwards, arousing the older man with feather light touches, bringing him closer and closer to wakefulness. 

Finally Vic hovered over Alex's erection and let out a soft stream of air, watching his favorite 'toy' bob and weave in response, clear, salty drops of precum leaking from the tip, inviting him to taste. Which he did with a single, gentle lap of his tongue. 

Alex woke to the sensation of a wet tongue teasing his cock, and he sighed happily. "Vic," he moaned, not needing sight to recognize that mouth. His eyes opened slowly, and he stared down at the dark head bobbing at his groin. He threaded his fingers through the silky hair, tiny moans escaping him as Vic played with him, hitting every supersensitive spot he'd discovered over the last few months of being lovers. 

"Don't tease, baby," he said softly, "ride me." His hand slid down over Vic's ass, testing the still slick opening and working a finger inside him. He frowned slightly and reached for the lube, smoothing more inside his lover. "Come on, beautiful, I want to watch you take me inside you, watch your face as you ride me, watch you come and scream for me." 

Vic shivered with anticipation even as he crawled up Alex's chest to straddle his waist. "Mmm, God, I love it when you talk sexy, 'Lex," he purred as he writhed against his lover, letting the cheeks of his ass catch then release the older man's hard cock teasingly. "Makes me wanna do the kind of things that tend to get me 'punished'." 

Bending, the ex-cop-turned-Agency-operative began to suckle at one taut nipple, biting and licking and laving as he continued to squeeze and release his glute muscles around Alex's erection, driving his lover mad. It was only when Alex was cursing enough to tinge the air blue and threatening to take control that Vic rose up and, holding his lover's erection steady, sank down onto Alex's prick with a luxurious sigh. 

"Fuck," he moaned softly, "I'm never gonna get enough of this feeling—of you buried deep inside me, 'Lex. God—how could I have ever thought..." he trailed off, not wanting to say how could he have thought he'd be happy married to Li Ann, knowing that it was still a very sore spot with the ex—assassin. Using leg and thigh muscles made strong by his job and training as well as his weekly sparing sessions with Mac and now Alex, Vic began to rise up and down on the spike of Alex's cock, riding his lover even as his head fell back and pleasure washed over him. 

Even through the pleasure, Alex frowned, having a good of idea of what Vic had started to stay. "No one else could make you feel like this," he snarled, fisting Vic's cock, forcing him to feel even more pleasure. He sat up so Vic was sitting in his lap, still riding him. "No one will ever get the chance." 

His hands curved around Vic's buttocks, holding him closer, and he flicked fingertips lightly over the ex-cop's perineum in an uneven rhythm, making him shudder. "Tell me who you belong to," he demanded, still moving Vic on his raging cock, trembling on the edge of orgasm but needing to hear the words. 

"You," Vic whimpered as the taunting touches added a spiked need to his already building desire. "I belong to you, Alex, only you," he continued to moan as he felt his orgasm drawing closer and closer, while he powered up and down on the blunt spear of his lover's cock. 

Vic's eyes suddenly snapped open, and with a soft snarl he leaned in and bit Alex—hard. "And you belong to me, Alex Krycek—and don't you fucking well forget it!" he exclaimed passionately, laving the wound and tasting the faint copper traces of broken skin with an almost animalistic growl of contentment. One thrust downward, then another and Vic was coming hard and wet, covering Alex's fist and both their stomachs with his milky semen. 

Alex laughed hoarsely at Vic's sudden surge of possessiveness. "Long as you're mine, beautiful." He groaned when Vic came, his body's spasms driving Alex out of control, and he came as well, his hands shifting to Vic's hips to wrench him down hard against Alex. 

He kept his arms tightly around Vic as he lay back down, drawing his lover with him, sighing softly when he slipped out of the other man. "I love it that you're so wild for me, baby. Wouldn't like to think of you like this with anyone else." 

"Guess now wouldn't be a good time to mention Lars is in town and wants to have dinner with me, hmm?" Vic replied in a soft, sated voice. He knew Alex wouldn't take the news well, but he figured he'd be too exhausted to go out hunting right now, and the last thing Vic wanted to do was to lie to his lover. 

Alex sat bolt upright, nearly dumping Vic out of the bed. "What?!" he nearly screeched. "I'm going to kill the bastard! I'll rip his fucking dick off and shove it down his throat!" Still raging, Alex leaped out of bed and yanked on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, only pausing to grab a gun and knife before storming toward the door. 

Vic sat there, stunned for a moment then started to laugh. He laughed so hard tears streamed down his face, making it almost impossible for him to pull on a pair of shorts and an unbuttoned shirt to chase after his incredibly pissed off lover. 

"'Lex, he's... he's not even in the country yet," Vic chortled, collapsing on the couch next to his lover as he watched Alex put down the gun he'd been meticulously cleaning. "I said no, 'Lex. I told him I was involved with the love of my life and I wasn't about to jeopardize that—even with something as innocent as dinner. I also told him my lover was insanely jealous, and while I adored the quality, some of my ex-lovers might not survive it," he teased, wiping the tears of mirth out of his eyes, while beaming at his killer. 

Alex snarled at his lover. "You think this is funny, babe?" Narrowed eyes fixed menacingly on the other man. "I would only suggest seeing him if you want to increase the body count!" 

Vic purred. "I love it when you get all stone cold killer over me," he said, cuddling up against the older man, silently begging to be stroked. 

Alex was still annoyed. "You won't like it so much when that stupid sonofabitch touches you and I whip your ass so hard you can't sit down for a week!" 

Vic drew back, shocked at the barely leashed anger now directed towards him and growing a little pissed himself. "Excuse me? _Whip_ my ass? I'd like to see you try it, _lover_ ," this last was practically spat out. "I may bottom for you, but I'm sure as hell not your whipping boy, got it?" 

Startled out of his jealousy by Vic's anger, Alex covered his reaction, as usual, by pretending to feel nothing. "Well, if that's the way you feel, why waste your time with me? The door's right there." He waved a hand in that general direction. 

"Is that your answer to everything? I get pissed, you think I'm gonna leave, and you decide to show me the door before I can walk through it? Jesus Christ, Krycek! I love you more than my own fucking life, okay? Get it through your thick skull, but... 

"Fuck, I may act like a little queen at times because it amuses me to do so, but I saw waay too much on my time in vice to _ever_ want that sort of a relationship with you. Spanking for fun is one thing, Alex; I'm all for a little kink in our relationship, and you know it, but what you said—that was way out of line, lover, and you know it," Vic finished seriously, hoping the older man could at least see where he was coming from. 

Alex laughed bitterly. "And flaunting past lovers is okay? Forgive me if I don't enjoy hearing about them." He turned away, his shoulders hunched protectively and his body rigid. "If you don't want to be with _me_ , the way I am, get the hell out. I'm not going to change, Vic." 

Vic sighed and moved back over to his lover, who was now almost completely turned away from him. "Did I ask you to change, Alex?" he questioned the older man quietly, trying to keep his own roiling emotions under check so this could be worked out now. There was so much potential for this to go wrong... and so much extra baggage they had never spoken about before now. 

"I love you, moron, just the way you are. I'm sorry if my talking about past, well, past lovers hurts you. I won't talk about them in the future, okay. Consider the subject closed, but, Alex, you have got to know that I was just teasing. I'm with _you_ , and," Vic silently debated on just how honest he could and should be at this point, "and I'm not going to ever jeopardize _us_ for someone in the past. 

"But you gotta understand that while I'm willing to compromise, I'm not going to change who I am either. The women in my past, well, we never seem to stay friends after it's over, but with a lot of the men I did stay friends. Long distance friends, purely _platonic_ friends, and if you really want me to end those friendships just so you don't feel threatened I will, but I'd kind of like you to trust me enough, trust _us_ enough to not want me to do that. 

"Like any of them could even hold a candle to you," Vic continued, brushing a kiss across the nape of Alex's neck. "There's... there's no one I've ever been involved with that could even come close," Vic finished stiltedly. There might have been no one in his past, but Vic couldn't help but think about his partner, Mac Ramsey, and the growing feelings he had for the younger man somewhat wistfully. 

There could have been such potential there, but Alex didn't seem willing to even discuss the past, let alone the possibility of sharing Vic, and _himself_ , with another in the future. It would have made a lovely picture though, him and Alex framing a lean and lanky Mac in bed, the two of them loving the younger man into a boneless heap, but Vic had to face facts that Alex just didn't appear to want to even consider such a possibility, at least not from the indications he'd been giving Vic throughout this argument. 

Alex turned around finally and caught Vic in his arms. He sighed, "I'm sorry I overreacted. I just... I've never been love with anyone before, okay?" And despite what Vic said, Alex knew him well enough to be aware of what he hadn't said as well. Of course, it helped that he'd seen the growing interest in Vic's eyes when he looked at their younger partner. And it went without saying that Ramsey was totally in love with Vic. 

Recently, Alex too had grown to appreciate the brash ex—thief's charms, and he'd found that he actually liked him when he wasn't sniping at Alex out of jealousy. He'd found himself considering bringing Mac in for some fun and games. It would make both of the other men happy, and it would certainly be no hardship for him either. 

"Sorry, beautiful," he sighed, kissing Vic lightly. 

"I'm sorry too, 'lex. And just for the record, you're as essential to me as breathing, and I more than love you. I _adore_ you, hard-hearted killer act and all. You... God, this is going to sound really corny, but... you rocked the foundations of my world and then made them that much stronger. I've never felt like this about anyone before, Alex. I will swear on whatever you want me to on that one," Vic replied, returning the kiss and heating it up a bit with tongue and teeth before breaking off for air. 

Resting his head on Alex's shoulder, Vic thought to himself that maybe, just maybe there was a chance that in the future Alex could be persuaded to see Mac as more than just a partner, occasional pain-in-the-ass, and friend. Vic dearly hoped that would be the case because he had a feeling that together the three of them would be... explosive. 

"So, does this mean we're friends again?" 

Alex grinned crookedly. "Always, Vic. You're my best friend as well as my lover." He smiled at the other man, green eyes more expressive than he knew. 

"And you're the most important person in my life. You're my heartmate, my lover, my love and one of the best friends I have as well. But... Mac is too. Different from you," Vic hastened to add, "but still one of the more important parts of my life. I wish I could explain it to you. We were oil and water in the beginning, and the sparks flew, but then we built this friendship despite ourselves that... It's one of the strongest friendships I've ever had with another guy," the ex-cop continued, trying to explain it to his lover. 

"I know he pissed you off at first and aggravated the hell out of you. I can't explain his behavior, and I'm not going to try, but he's..." Vic paused to try and sort through what he wanted to say. "Under all the brass and bravado, he's like this little kid who just wants to be loved, Alex. His past has made him put up this front to protect himself, but once you get past it, he's a fucking marshmallow—and a really sweet one at that. I wish you could get to know that side of him too." 

"But you're the love of my life, Alex Krycek, never doubt that. I mean no one else has ever tried to blow his brains out for me," Vic continued, hugging the other man tightly. "It was the sickest, most out there, extremely twisted declaration of love I've ever had," he laughed. "We were made for each other, that's for sure. Even if we do look like the fucking Bobbsey Twins," he laughed self—deprecatingly. "Not the Bobbsey Twins, babe, they're way too wholesome," Alex chuckled. "If you're trying to compliment me, that's _not_ the way to do it. Ick! I'm more of a Stephen King fan myself." He was busy nuzzling Vic's neck as he spoke. He let the comments about Mac pass, but thinking over what Vic had said, he reached a decision that hopefully would please all concerned. 

Vic snorted. "Now why doesn't that surprise me?" he teased, raising his head to look into strikingly similar eyes. "I can't wait 'til Alice meets you—better yet my parents. God, that would have the old man apoplectic!" he laughed. "Talk about your Stephen King horror!" 

"Couldn't we skip the whole family thing?" Alex asked plaintively. "I want you, not them. Besides, your father sounds like someone I'd rather shoot than invite to dinner." 

The younger man chuckled. "I feel the same way about dear old Dad most times. You might not be able to avoid Alice though; she pops up at the strangest times. Remind me to show you a picture of her; that way if a strange woman throws herself at you and calls you Moose, you won't try to shoot her," he replied, pulling the other man down for a deep kiss, "And how 'bout having me for dinner tonight, instead?" 

Alex burst into laughter. "Moose? No," he held up a hand, "never mind, don't tell me. _Please_ ," he snickered. " _Moose_. Dunno if I want to have moose for dinner tonight though." He smirked at his lover, barely restraining another fit of laughter. 

Vic pouted. "Fine then—whatever, _Spanky_ ," he shot off, trying to move away, while pretending to have injured feelings. 

Alex held onto Vic, not letting him get away. "You keep calling me Spanky, cop, and I'm gonna think you _want_ me to spank you." He bit the base of Vic's throat, marking him. 

Vic purred, a remarkably cat-like sound. "Well..." he trailed off suggestively, "I told you I found it a kink. It's a very arousing kink..." 

Alex chuckled. "You _do_ sound like a kitty, just like that guy in New Orleans said. If I pet you, will you purr some more? Actually, hold that thought. We were talking about spanking..." His hand slowly stroked Vic's ass. 

Wriggling his ass invitingly, Vic felt his lover's hand slide across the loose jersey of his shorts. "What about it?" he asked wickedly. 

Alex nipped at Vic's throat. "Bet I could make you come just from spanking you." He moved a little closer. 

The younger man whimpered softly. "Bet you wanna see if you can right now, don't you? Good thing it's a Saturday and the Director gave us three days off. I think I may need them to recover," he replied, feeling the anticipation build. 

Alex chuckled roughly. "Better ask for more time off, lover. You're mine for those three days. Any recovering can be done on your own time." _And we'll see just how you like my little surprise. Good thing Mac has the same time off._

Vic moaned voluptuously and wriggled against his lover, his interest more than obvious in the soft grey jersey. 

Alex's hands slid under the worn fabric, fingers curling over the firm buttocks. "Gonna make you so hot, baby, gonna make you come so hard for me." He drew Vic over to the sofa where he sat down, urging him to drape himself over Alex's lap. 

Following his lover's lead and trusting the older man implicitly, Vic settled himself on the couch, a pillow under his head and his ass draped over Alex's lap, his erection grinding into the juncture between the ex-assassin's legs. "I get hot just by looking at you, lover," he purred. 

"I want to feel _you_ against me," Alex grumbled, tugging at the fabric covering his lover's ass. Not wanting to let Vic off his lap now that he had him there, he pulled out a knife and cut the shorts off him so he wouldn't have to move, then tugged the unbuttoned shirt off as well. Once Vic was naked, Alex moved his legs closer together, trapping his lover's rigid cock between them. 

"Mmm, much better," he sighed happily, stroking Vic's ass, then he brought his hand down on one cheek in a light blow. 

Writhing slightly, his cock encased by warm flesh, feeling almost as if he were _inside_ Alex, the ex-cop moaned slightly. The blow, while light, surprised him and made him jump—upwards against the firm hand. Whimpering, Vic thrust down into the tight heat of Alex's thighs, feeling the pale flesh of his ass warm. "Alex," he husked, his voice soft and sinuous, his whole body melting and becoming pliant under his lover's ministrations. 

Alex shuddered at the sound of his name in that husky voice, his hand coming down a little harder on the other cheek. "Beautiful..." He alternated smacks with caresses and teasing touches at Vic's anus in no discernible pattern. "You look so pretty with your ass getting all red and hot, squirming against me. I can feel your pre-cum against my legs, Vic. You like that, huh? You like giving up control to me, letting me do whatever I want to you, with you. You know it's going to feel so good." He chuckled roughly, his hand still rising and falling on Vic's increasingly reddened ass. "I'm going to make you come, then I'm going to fuck you hard and fast until you come again, baby." 

Vic whimpered and bit down on the pillow to prevent himself from screaming. So good, so fucking good, he thought to himself as he fucked himself between Alex's legs, trying to avoid the blows but conversely arching up into the blissful punishment. "Please, 'lex, oh God!" he wailed as he pumped himself harder and harder, the blows raining down on his rapidly reddening flesh. 

He was so close to coming; all that he needed was one last, devastating touch, and he was sure he'd go off like a Roman candle. "Alex—lover, please!!!" 

Alex brought his hand down hard, pressing his thighs together around Vic's cock as he did, knowing that Vic was on the edge, driving his lover over it, making him scream his pleasure. He let his hand remain on the sore, crimson flesh of Vic's ass as he came, knowing that the edge of pain from the pressure of his hand would make it even better for his lover. 

Vic lost all control, babbling incoherently as pleasure and pain mixed in one devastating cocktail of lust, which proceeded to drown him. He wailed words of love and lust and need over and over, thrashing on the couch, his fists clenched as he bucked up and down until he collapsed, exhausted and spent, hot tears of emotional release leaking from the corners of his eyes. 

"Alex," he croaked softly. "Love you." 

"My beautiful baby," Alex replied. He petted Vic, stroking his back soothingly until the other man relaxed completely, then in a sudden move, he stood up, perforce bringing Vic with him. He had Vic brace himself against the back of the sofa while he pulled out some lube from under a cushion, where it had fallen the last time they played in here, and applied it to his cock. He pressed against Vic, smiling at the hiss that escaped his lover, then slid inside him to the root, pulling back on Vic's hips so he slammed back against him. "Still gotta come again with me, lover." He nipped at Vic's shoulder to make sure he had his attention. 

Vic moaned as Alex slid inside and shuddered at the tiny bite to his shoulder. How the hell was he supposed to get hard again after being flattened by his last orgasm? Whimpering as the wiry curls at the base of Alex's cock abraded his mortified flesh, he could hardly believe it when his cock, impossibly, began to stir to life again. 

"Alex, God, so good, so hot... need you, lover. Give it to me... YES!" he rambled, thrusting harder and harder backwards, meeting the descending slap of Alex's body with a pained whine as the sharp reminder of what he had been doing acted as a goad to his arousal, driving him higher as his cock filled with blood and began to expand. 

Alex groaned as Vic went wild under him, fucking himself on Alex's cock, slamming back against him. He reached around, petting Vic's hypersensitive, slowly hardening cock in time with his thrusts into him, fighting to maintain control until he totally shredded Vic's. He loved seeing his lover wild and out of control, completely primal, knowing nothing but his need for satisfaction. "Come for me again, baby," he hissed, biting down on one shoulder and slapping lightly at the outside curve of one sore butt cheek. 

On and on the pounding went, Alex determined to wait until Vic was once more aroused and desperate to come. His lover had a bit of a sadistic streak, Vic thought wildly, as his body jumped through the hoops Alex commanded it to. Alex seemed to want Vic to be a bow-legged wreck of a man, not that Vic minded really. In fact, he rather liked Alex's attention to detail. 

The slap on his already burning flesh was just what Vic needed to send him over the edge. Wailing at the fire that coursed through his body, the ex-cop lost control and decorated the dark green leather of their couch with ropes of pearlescent seed. Chewing on his lower lip until he tasted blood, Vic writhed like a houri, his inner muscles stroking and caressing Alex's straining member, fluttering around it in a spasm of kneading flesh. 

Alex screamed, feeling like Vic was turning him inside out, and he exploded as well, hot seed bathing Vic's insides. He leaned bonelessly against his lover, barely noticing him squirm as he pressed against his ass. "Love you," he murmured in Vic's ear, nuzzling against him. 

"Ya tebya lublyu, Alex," Vic whispered weakly, awkwardly, hoping he was pronouncing the strange phrase correctly. He'd wanted to say it in Russian and had gone to linguistics while the Director and Alex were having one of their famous 'chats' in order to have them teach him. Vic had wanted it to be a surprise, which was hard when you considered that he and Alex lived together, worked together, and played together. Being with your lover 24-7 made surprises a little more difficult to plan. 

Collapsing against the now damp couch, the ex-cop slithered down the slick leather until he was in an almost prone position. "God, if this is what you call a warm up, the next three days are going to kill me!" 

Alex swallowed the lump in his throat, touched by Vic having taken the effort to learn the words in his native language. He smiled tremulously down at his lover. "Nothing's ever going to kill you, baby, not so long as I'm alive." The words were a vow, one that Alex intended to keep, no matter what the cost. He had been amused by the Director's early attempts to protect Vic from him, though she'd long since stopped that and instead treated him as a favored pet nowadays. He would never hurt Victor or allow anyone else to, no matter who he had to kill. He'd die to protect this man. 

He knew that the intensity of his protectiveness made Vic uneasy sometimes, so he lightened the mood quickly with a grin. "And, baby, so far all I've warmed up is your ass. There's so much more of you to play with. Remember New Orleans?" he grinned wickedly. "And remember the look on Mac's face when he first spotted you in that club? Talk about hungry!" 

"How could I forget?" Vic groaned but with a tender smile on his face. "I got to keep you as a souvenir," he laughed but then sobered as the rest of the conversation sank in. "Alex, do you really think Mac... I mean, he was? He looked sick to his stomach to me," Vic husked, hoping against hope that maybe Alex _had_ seen correctly. And just what was going on here? Alex was openly talking about it and not getting jealous? This was almost too good to be true. "Do you really think that he wanted me? Could you ever see us maybe..." Vic trailed off, not sure how to ask the question he desperately wanted to ask. 

Alex sank to his knees next to Vic, one hand naturally coming to rest on his lover's shoulder. He regarded Vic searchingly, seeing the wistful expression in his eyes. "Yes, I think Mac really wants you, baby," he replied purposely misunderstanding the first question and ignoring the second, knowing that Vic wouldn't ask again, at least not for a while since he wouldn't want to hurt him. Alex, however, intended to make sure that Victor got anything and everything he wanted, and if that included Mac Ramsey in their bed, well, it wasn't like he wouldn't enjoy it as well. The younger man was gorgeous and sexy and even kind of sweet when he wasn't putting on an act. 

His decision made, Alex immediately put it into effect. "Shit!" he exclaimed, pretending to notice the clock. "My car is supposed to be ready at the shop. If I don't pick it up today, I'll have to wait till next week because they're going to be closed. Come on, if we hurry, we can make it." 

He jumped to his feet, offering his hand to his bemused and laughing lover. 

* * *

When they pulled up outside the garage a while later, Alex grinned at Vic. "Would you mind getting the car, baby? I want to run to the store and pick up something special for tonight. I'll meet you back at the apartment." 

"Works by me," Vic smiled, leaning over to buss Alex on the lips, laughing at the way his ever so cool and sophisticated lover looked in a cherry red truck. The look of disgust on Alex's face the first time he saw it had been priceless. "Be nice to my truck—no accidents. If you break it, you buy me a new one!" 

Getting out, Vic waved his lover off, then wandered into the dealership to wait. 

Alex chuckled to himself, wondering how pissed Vic was going to be when he found out that the car wouldn't be ready for another two or three hours. It would all be worth it though, he thought. 

He drove straight to Mac's apartment, pleased to see the young man's car in its spot. This would be a lot easier if he was at home and Alex didn't have to go looking for him. He was in luck. 

Mac was home, and he was alone. In fact, he was sound asleep even though it was the middle of the afternoon. The case they'd just finished up had been hard on him, especially considering it was his first one back after being shot several weeks ago. He still wasn't one hundred percent recovered, but he was well enough for what Alex had in mind. 

Alex snickered softly, thinking that this was so much like the night he'd grabbed Vic that it was ridiculous. Once again, he jabbed a needle into an exposed buttock and carried off his unconscious victim. He managed to get Mac to the truck without being seen, though he was certain that the Director had been monitoring Mac's apartment. He doubted she would interfere, however. 

He brought Mac to his and Vic's home, stripped off his clothing, and secured the ex-thief to the wrought iron headboard, making sure to use cuffs that he wouldn't be able to get out of. Then, as before, he sat back to wait for his new acquisition to awaken. 

* * *

"God," Mac moaned as he began to wake up, the whole process feeling as slow as dragging himself through a mile of swampland. What was wrong with him? He hadn't had anything to drink last night—or this morning, whichever it was when he'd gotten home. The case hadn't been any worse then usual, though the stress of dealing with both Victor and Alex and keeping up his affable buddy front had definitely been wearing on him toward the end. 

Not hung over, not hurt, his side wasn't in agony, and he hadn't strained anything; what did that leave? His eyelids felt like they weighed a ton each, and Mac started to reach over to rub them, a move that was aborted by the jarring yank on his wrist. That unexpected incident brought the ex—thief fully awake in an instant, his whole body primed and ready for whatever weirdness had been visited in his life now. 

Mac had felt the bite of metal cuffs around his wrists enough to recognize them for what they were, so he didn't even bother examining them for now. His dark gaze took in his surroundings, processing at the same time the fact that he wasn't in his apartment any longer and that, though he had fallen asleep fully dressed, now he was naked. 

A tiny noise drew the agent's attention to the darkened corner of the room, and he stared hard, trying to pierce the shadows and identify the person sitting there. Man, it had better not be the Director, or he wasn't going to be held responsible for the cleanup when he finally got loose. The shadowed figure leaned forward, into the light, and Mac froze, his eyes widening. 

"Vic... What the..." Something about the way the man held himself told the ex-thief that this wasn't Victor, and his half-hopeful question segued into a blistering round of multi-lingual curses. "Alex, you've got some serious fucking explaining to do. Get these goddamn cuffs off me!" 

Alex chuckled at the curses coming from the other man and shook his head. "No can do, Macky. Vic wants you, and I make sure he gets whatever he wants. And don't try to pretend it's any hardship. You and I both know damn well that you want him." 

Mac yanked futilely at the bonds, still growling out curses, this time only in Cantonese. "Bullshit he wants me, and who says I want him?" he snapped, doing his damnedest to keep up the impression that he meant what he said. 

Alex laughed. "Mac, your eyes practically fell out of your head the first time you saw him in leather. I thought we were going to need to do CPR." He shook his head in remembered amusement. 

The younger man snorted in disbelief. "Yeah, like either of you noticed, you were too busy eating each other with your eyes." 

Alex leaned in closer to his captive. "No need to be jealous, I noticed. And I made Vic notice too. So now you're here to play with us." 

"Gee, it must be my lucky day," Mac muttered sarcastically although certain unruly parts of his body were beginning to pay attention to Alex's husky words. 

"You have no idea. I thought you'd make a great sandwich filling." Alex grinned, watching Mac's body harden at his words. 

At that comment, Mac's dark eyes grew larger against his will, much as his cock was beginning to do. "In your dreams!" he spat, determined not to give in to this man who looked and sounded too much like the man he had wanted forever for his peace of mind or health. 

Alex climbed onto the bed and straddled his captive. "The stuff of _your_ dreams, Macky. I think I'm going to enjoy making you scream. I know Vic will." He chuckled wickedly. 

When a frantic attempt to buck his captor off of him failed, Mac groaned deep in his throat, his eyes flicking unconsciously toward Alex's crotch then back up to his face. "I'll have to see that to believe it." 

Alex almost purred, "I think that can be arranged. We'll have to start without Vic though. He had to run an errand, but he'll be back soon." Alex grinned toothily. 

"You sure you don't have him tied up in the closet somewhere?" the ex-thief asked sarcastically, having heard the abbreviated version of the way that Victor and Alex had met, a day that Mac had cursed for several months now. 

"Nah. I'd never hide him away. I like to look at him too much." He ran a finger along Mac's jaw. "You're not bad yourself." 

"You could look in a mirror and see the same thing as when you look at him," Mac grumbled, twisting his head to try and get away from Alex's touch. 

Alex shrugged. "Not really. He's... good. It shows. I'm not. That shows too. It's really kind of interesting. But you'll have plenty of time to learn the differences." 

Mac sneered at that. "Planning on keeping me locked up here that long?" he asked, jangling the restraints as he spoke. 

"Got any better offers, Mac? Stay with us. Give it a try." 

The problem was, he didn't. "Boy, when you put it that way... " Mac paused and sighed, ceasing his yanking on the chains, slumping back against the mattress. "Fine, you've got me here, I might as well stay." Maybe, just maybe he could get Alex to let him go and get out of here before Vic returned and the situation went from bad to utterly unbearable. 

Alex chuckled. "So glad you see it my way." He leaned down to bite at a nipple. 

At the fleeting pain Mac yelped, twisting upward off the mattress, the move causing his now rock hard erection to rub up against Alex's ass. "Keep that up and I'll see it any way you want," he said shakily. 

"Glad to hear it. And I certainly intend to keep _this_ up." He stroked Mac's cock to illustrate what he meant. 

Mac's eyes glazed as his hips arched upward, seeking more contact. "Fuck. No problem there." His breath was coming in sharp pants, the hot gusts of air cascading over Alex's crotch. 

Alex took Mac's hard cock into his mouth, causing the younger man's body to convulse. "Fuck, what are you..." Mac gasped, his arms tugging at the chains. "God who cares," he moaned, his neck arching off the mattress, "just don't stop!" 

Alex chuckled around his mouthful, having no intention of stopping. He demonstrated just exactly how talented he was, making Mac howl with pleasure, just as promised. 

Within minutes, Mac was reduced to nearly incoherent ramblings in Cantonese as Alex expertly worked his erection, taking him to the edge and holding him there, then backing off time and again. "Please, God," the younger man begged, his hoarse words trailing off as his hips arched hard into the other man's mouth and his orgasm hit hard and furious. 

Alex swallowed Mac's semen, licking him clean before releasing him. "That's one, Macky." He smiled wickedly as he reached for some lube on the nightstand and began to prepare Mac. 

"Call me that and I'll go back to Thing 2 for you," Mac growled, referring to the sarcastic names he had given Victor and Alex. The heated words turned into a moan, however, when Alex's fingers slid into him, cool and slick with lube. 

"What was that, sweet thing? Did you say something?" He pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock, groaning at the sensation of Mac's hot ass encasing him. 

"Fuck...Thing 2, straight outa..." Mac flexed his hips as he tightened his ass around the thick erection impaling him, scarcely able to believe that he was doing this but unable to stop it. "Dr. Seuss." He jerked as Alex's cock hit his prostate. "No wonder..." Another thrust from the other man and Mac's words died away as he stared up at Alex, for the moment unable to distinguish between him and the fantasies of Victor. 

Alex groaned, loving this. "So good, baby. Say my name, Mac." He started to drive in and out, feeling Mac's body cling to him. "Say it!" 

Mac's eyes cleared and he looked confused for a moment then understood. "Alex," he husked as he tightened himself around the other man, pulsing his muscles as his own arousal grew again. It wasn't Victor, but fuck, he was going to enjoy it. "Thing 2." That was added with a bit of a grin. 

Alex laughed throatily as he began to move more rapidly. "Alex will do fine, Macky." He nipped Mac's shoulder in punishment. 

In a lightning quick move, Mac whipped his head around and caught Alex's lower lip between his teeth, biting down for a second before releasing him. "Then Mac will do fine by me," he said, twisting upward, trying to get some kind of friction on his aching cock. 

Alex gasped, "I think I can handle that." He reached down and wrapped his hand around Mac's cock. "That what you wanted, Mac?" he groaned, hips moving rapidly as the pleasure began to overwhelm him. 

A whine escaped Mac's throat. "Fuck yeah," he whispered, his arms tensed as he arched upward into Alex's grip then back onto his erection. The other man's cock brushed Mac's prostate again, and the white heat exploded behind his eyelids as he was driven to another climax. 

Alex shivered as Mac's body convulsed around him, his own climax torn from him. "God, yes! Mac!" He leaned down to kiss the younger man possessively. 

Drained of energy, lying limp and relaxed on the bed, Mac let his tongue leisurely duel with Alex's. "You called me Mac, I'm impressed," he murmured, giving a ghost of his normally cocky grin. 

Alex smirked. "It's your name, isn't it?" He reached up to unfasten the manacles, needing to know if Mac would stay once he was free. 

"I don't know," the younger man replied, slowly bringing his arms down, rotating his stiff muscles. "It's been so long since some people have called me that, I can't remember." 

"Smartass." Alex smacked Mac lightly, then reached for the closest arm, massaging it. "Behave or I'll call you worse than Macky." 

"Ow!" Mac's muttered yelp turns into a moan as Alex's fingers hit a tense muscle group. "Call me anything right now, just keep that up for a while, okay? Want to be able to move and strangle you later." 

Alex chuckled, "Oh yeah, that really inspires me to keep helping you, babe. You nut!" He kissed Mac lightly, then continued the massage, switching to the other arm after a few minutes. 

"Hey, I'm not the one massaging the person who just threatened to kill me, so I think that makes you the nut," Mac said pointedly but giving Alex a smile at the same time. His brain was beginning to function again, and that was enough to bring back the concerns he had had earlier as well as the thought that maybe he should just get out of here while he could. 

* * *

Vic was _not_ a happy camper. "Three hours. Three _fucking_ hours," he growled as he prowled into the condo he and Alex were living in while they looked around for a house to suite his lover's tastes. "I'm gonna kill him. The son of a bitch could have warned me that I had to wait _three fucking hours!_. Alexandre Julien Krycek, where the fuck are you, you sorry son of a..." Vic's bellow was cut short as he stormed into the bedroom to see Mac sitting naked on his bed next to Alex. 

"Mac?" he croaked out as his head swiveled from one man to the other. "Alex?" his voice rose just enough to produce a very interesting cracking sound. 

Mac's complexion turned a pasty white, and he whipped his head around to stare at Alex, fury and anguish warring for dominance in his expression. "You're telling me he didn't know about this?" the younger man roared, feeling his heart sink somewhere to the vicinity of his knees. _So fucking stupid, Ramsey! It was just too easy, should have known something was wrong._

"Shit." He reached up and scrubbed at his face, not noticing the red welts the cuffs had left around his wrist. "Look, Vic, this is—nothing, just nothing. Big mistake is all, don't blame Alex, you two are good for each other." As he spoke, Mac's gaze darted around the room, trying to find where Alex had put his clothes but unable to spot them. 

Alex grabbed Mac's arm to make sure he didn't disappear and offered Vic a tentative smile. "Look, why don't we all calm down. Mac, no, I didn't tell Vic because I wasn't sure if I could convince you, and I didn't want to get his hopes up. Vic, sorry about the wait, beautiful, but I told you I wanted to pick up something special for tonight." 

He sighed. "Look, Mac wants Vic, Vic wants Mac, I want Vic happy, and I sure don't mind having Mac in my bed. Where's the problem?" He honestly couldn't understand what the problem was. "Maybe I should cuff them to each other," he mused under his breath. 

Vic shook his head to clear it. This was happening _way_ too fast. "At least tell me that you came of your own free will, Mac. Please tell me Alex didn't kidnap you too?" Vic begged softly, resigned to being told the very thing he'd hoped he wouldn't be. 

At Mac's hesitation and the slightly defiant turn of Alex's chin, Vic sagged against the door. "Alex, baby. You don't just 'grab' people from their bedrooms. You don't work for... _them_ anymore," Vic said, editing what he was going to say. He and the Director were the only people in the Agency who know about the Consortium. If Alex wanted Mac to know, Alex would be the one to tell him. 

Pushing up off the wall he walked around the bed to kneel in front of Mac, his eyes solemn, searching. "You really want me?" he husked, throwing a quick look at Alex for support before turning back to Mac. "Why didn't you ever say anything, Mac? 

Mac gave a sick sounding laugh at that, trying to look anywhere but at Vic but as compelled by his eyes as he'd been by Alex's. A quick glance at the other man showed Mac that he was on his own for this one, and the ex-thief sighed. Might as well admit it, things couldn't get any worse then they were right now. 

"I tried to tell you—plenty of times. Finally gave up after a while." Mac shrugged then, his expression dead serious. "Figured if you couldn't figure it out that you weren't interested in men or in me." 

Vic smiled, a sort of wry, self-deprecating grin. "After all the times you told me I was slow on the uptake, Ramsey, you actually forgot your own insult?" he husked. "I figured you tolerated me as your partner, enjoyed poking fun at me, maybe even liked me on occasion at best and resented me for coming between you and Li Ann at worst. Besides—what could you possibly see in me? I'm a boyscout, remember? A do—gooder with a wounded dove complex, I believe the phrase was. You've always been way out of my league, Mac. At least I thought so until for some bizarre reason Alex decided he was in love with me." 

Shooting the other man a beatific smile, he turned back to Mac. "When he told me —I didn't believe, didn't even dare to dream... but..." Slowly rising up so that he was standing again, Vic bent and kissed Mac softly. "Maybe I wanna take a chance that dreams do come true." 

At the light pressure of Vic's mouth against his, Mac groaned, then swept his tongue out over his lips. The flavor left behind was similar to, but also different from, Alex's, and the ex-thief swallowed another moan, wondering how different the two of them tasted other places. 

Mac flicked a look at Alex at that thought, eyeing the other man to see just how he was reacting to seeing his lover kissing another man. He may have not known the full story behind Victor's double's appearance, but he was fully aware that Alex was dangerous—very dangerous. The other man was watching them with a bit of an exasperated smile on his face so Mac decided he was safe enough—from Alex anyway. 

_Why are you even waiting? It's what you want, take it._ Who knew how long it would last? This seemed an unstable triangle at best, and Mac was pretty sure where the break would fall when it came, but he wasn't that much of a martyr to be able to walk away. 

"That measly kiss all you dreamed?" Mac asked, his familiar grin sliding into place as his hands slid over Vic's chest. "I know mine involved a lot less clothes and a lot more hot animal sex." 

"Show me?" Vic purred, crowding closer to Mac. These past few months with Alex had turned him into a shameless slut when it came to sex. Maybe it was the almost daily dose he was getting; the only times they'd forgone it had been when they were working separate cases at separate times or when they were too exhausted from the day to do more than cuddle as they fell asleep. 

Strong hands pushing Mac back against the bed, Vic straddled the younger man's hips, then proceeded to learn Mac's upper body as if Victor were blind—by touch alone. "Show me your dreams, Mac." 

Alex watched them closely, surprised by how much he was enjoying seeing them together. He was secure enough in Vic's love not to worry that Mac would take him away, and their little session earlier had made him intensely interested in Mac. Not to mention that Vic and Mac were beautiful together. Alex decided that he really wanted to keep them both, and fortunately, he knew that Vic would be enough to keep Mac with them until he could make the younger man want him too. 

He settled himself comfortably on the bed, several pillows behind him as he watched the show. "Go ahead," he murmured when they looked up at his movement, "you need this first time together. We can all play together later." He allowed himself a quick caress of the two beautiful bodies before sitting back again. 

A massive shudder passed through Mac's body at the feel of Vic's weight on him and the fleeting sensation of Alex's hand on his skin. God, it was too good to be real, but it was; that was the most mind-numbing thing about the whole situation. The feel of Vic's hands gliding over his chest was making thinking very difficult, but Mac managed to clear his thoughts enough to grab the hem of the older man's shirt and yank upward. "Need to get you naked first," he rasped, the sound changing into a strained laugh at the speed with which Vic complied to that request. 

"And under me," Mac continued, accomplishing that feat by grabbing the ex-cop and pulling him back to the bed then rolling on top of him. He was aware of Alex watching them, but that fact receded further and further from his thoughts when Vic writhed under him. Burying his hands in the other man's short hair, Mac closed his mouth on Victor's, taking control of the kiss, his tongue sweeping in and exploring the older man's mouth with exquisite detail. 

Vic groaned softly, not daring to do anything that would stop the younger man. When at last Mac released his lips, Vic's tongue darted out, as if to catch and savor any remaining essence of his new lover. Watching Mac's eyes darken even more, Vic pulled him down for another kiss, taking the ex-thief's hand and dragging it down his body. 

"Mac," he husked, watching through sooty eyelashes. "Show me everything you dreamed of—whatever it is, whatever you wanted, do it now. Please?" he continued, waiting to see what the younger man could come up with, a smile quirking his lips as he happily lay back and let Mac do whatever he felt like doing. 

"God, you're trying to kill me here, Victor, aren't you?" In that moment, Mac was amazingly grateful to Alex for their intense session together; otherwise, he might have come just from listening to those rough, honeyed words dripping from Vic's lips. He felt as well as heard the older man's chuckle, then his hand was guided into contact with the rampant erection jutting against his thigh. 

_But I'll go happily at this rate,_ Mac thought wildly, giving Victor one last kiss before turning his attention to the ex-cop's neck and ear in search of each and every one of Vic's hot spots. His hands weren't idle either, roaming over Vic's smooth chest and down to his abdomen, skimming over the hot flesh of his erection then gliding back up to tweak at his nipples with moist fingers. Each of Vic's whines, whimpers and groans simply goaded Mac on, and he slowly backed down over the other man's body, savoring each new bit of flesh that he tasted, returning for seconds and thirds on areas he found exceptionally tasty. 

"Mac," Victor sighed softly, luxuriating in the talented mouth and hands of his partner now lover. He could hardly believe this was real; he'd always been attracted to Mac, but the younger man had been so belligerent, showing no signs of interest that Vic could read, that Vic had given up—and found Alex. And in finding Alex, he'd found Mac too. 

"Sweet Jesus, babe—that's, oh God!" he moaned as Mac discovered one by one each erogenous zone on his body. "No more, babe, please? " the ex-cop finally begged. "Mac—want you in me, lover. Want to feel _you_ all over me." 

"Not going to argue with that," the younger man rasped, beginning his trip back up the long, beguiling length of Victor's body until they were eye to eye once more. "Want to feel you all around me, want to hear you scream." 

The bed dipped slightly, and Mac felt something pressed against his hand. Looking up, he saw Alex holding out the same lube that had been used on him not so long ago. Rolling partially to his side, moving unconsciously in the direction that would give Alex the best view of Vic, Mac quickly stretched Vic, the other man's reactions causing his hand to tremble by the time he had to coat himself. 

Apparently, Victor wasn't in the mood to wait, because his hands were on Mac before he finished, dragging him into place. "That's the way you want it," the ex-thief whispered, pushing home into Victor's body, feeling a jolt of electricity shoot from the base of his cock to his brain. "That's the way you get it." This said, he began to move, shallowly at first, but with increasing strength as Vic's vocalizations goaded him on. 

"YES!" Vic shouted as he felt Mac begin to move faster, harder. "God, Mac, love me like that... right, baby, oh Jesus!" Vic babbled as his hands scrabbled against the sheets, looking for purchase. How could he have possibly missed this? 

Hands leaving the sheets he was clinging to for dear life, Vic moved them up to trace Mac's features with light fingers. He learned the width and breadth of his shoulders, the lushness of his lips, the aquiline perfection of his nose then down over the taut stomach until he could feel where they were joined, where Mac was powering into him. "Another perfect fit," he teased with a soft smile, before pulling the younger man down for another kiss. 

_I do love you, that's the problem,_ Mac sighed to himself before pushing the thought to the back of his mind, bundling it away with the other questions and concerns that probably would start plaguing him the minute he left Vic and Alex's apartment. 

The feel of Vic's fingers gliding over his body drew another, softer, sigh from the ex-thief's lips, one that turned into a soft laugh at Victor's comment. "And you're surprised?" he asked after the kiss broke, deciding a change of pace was in order and slowing his thrusts until he was circling his hips leisurely against the older man's groin. Resting his weight on his left arm, Mac brushed a hand down Vic's side before closing his fingers around the other man's cock, feeling the glide of damp silk and fire move against his palm as Vic bucked upwards under him. 

"Looks like that's yet another good fit, must be one size fits all," he grinned, bowing his head lower to nibble on the small gold earring threaded through the ex-cop's lobe. 

"Actually," Vic moaned softly, "It's one size fits two—you and Alex. No one else, just the two of you," he husked wallowing in the lazier pace of their lovemaking, shivering at the delicate brush of teeth against his skin. 

"Mac, so beautiful," he whispered, staring up at his new lover through veiled eyes. "Never dream..." His breath caught suddenly as Mac's strokes brought him against Vic's prostate. "Never dreamed you'd be here with me—with _us_. Don't want you to leave Mac," he whimpered as he felt the need grow and coalesce into a bright fury of heat as he came almost silently, spilling his seed between their moving bodies. 

"Stay, Mac, please?" he whispered when he could at last speak, his eyes turning to Alex, beseeching his lover to help him convince the younger man that this was where Mac belonged. 

Alex finally moved away from his nest of pillows against the headboard, curling around the two men so he could kiss Vic, knowing that Mac was watching the two of them together, like mirror images. He reached a hand down to where Mac was still buried inside Vic, his fingers stroking the taut flesh with a feather-light touch. "Stay with us, Mac," he repeated, looking up at the ex-thief over Vic's head. 

"We both want you to," he added coaxingly. "I went to a lot of trouble to get you here, Ramsey; least you could do is stick around long enough to get addicted to us." He smiled at Mac, green eyes sparkling and lush, pink lips parted invitingly. "We can be a lot of fun, you know," he purred, stretching sinuously. 

The beguiling words spoken by both men added to the lightning speeding through Mac's veins, combining with the mind blowing pleasure of Vic's body convulsing around him, and the feathery touch of Alex's fingers proved to be too much for the younger man. Throwing his head back, mesmerized by the two identical pairs of emerald eyes, Mac came, the force of his orgasm leaving him shaken, his head lowered onto Vic's chest, his breathing rasping in his ears. 

"Damn Things," the ex-thief breathed, lifting his head and refocusing on the two men before him, "can't say no to you when you look at me like that." 

"That make you Mac in the Sack, then?" Vic chuckled softly, as he ran one hand through Mac's silky tresses, the other twining with Alex's hand. Closing his eyes, he luxuriated in the feeling of Mac on top of him and Alex behind him. 

"God, this feels good," he husked to no one in particular. "The both of you, me —together," he sighed... before his eyes popped open in mild alarm. "'Lex—you swept the place right?" he asked a bit nervously. If the Director... Hell, she'd figure it out the first day they went back to work but still... 

Alex stiffened and started to swear. In Russian. He'd moved on to French by the time he'd crawled out of the bed and stalked naked across the room. With an unerring understanding of the Director, he went directly to where a camera was concealed and ripped it out. He smashed it to the floor, nearly stomping on it but remembering just in time that he was barefoot. Fifteen minutes later, he'd removed another five cameras and recording devices from various locations in the bedroom and en suite, and he threw himself back on the bed. 

"We have to get our own place," he grumbled, aggravated at the further intrusion on their privacy. "Remind me to sweep the rest of the place in the morning. I can't be bothered right now." 

He pulled the other two close, squirming his way between them so he had an arm around each, and slowly relaxed. "I look forward to getting used to this," he murmured, already half-asleep. 

END 

* * *

Fandom: Once a Thief/X-Files crossover   
Title: Learning to Share   
Series: Double the Fun VIII   
Author/pseudonym: Angel, Orithain, and Rina   
Pairing: Vic Mansfield/Alex Krycek/Mac Ramsey   
Rating: NC-17   
Spoilers: no   
E-mail address for feedback: [email removed]   
Other websites: http://denofsin.slashcity.tv/, http://www.squidge.org/terma   
Disclaimers: Victor, Mac, the Director and everyone you recognize from Once a Thief belong to Alliance-Atlantis, and Alex Krycek belongs to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions.   
Summary: What Vic wants, Alex gets for him.   
  
---


	10. IX: Mac in the Sack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By Angel, Orithain and Rina.

  
**Mac in the Sack**

Double the Fun IX  
by Angel, Orithain and Rina 

  
Alex woke to the odd sensation of a warm body on either side of him, and he remained motionless until his brain woke up enough for him to remember why. He opened his eyes and looked at the two dark heads on his chest, one so familiar and the other so new. He'd brought Mac into their bed because he'd known that Vic wanted him, that Vic had always wanted him, but he found that he wanted Mac to stay for himself as well. 

The cocky ex-thief was hotter than hell and actually pretty vulnerable once you got past that tough guy act. Despite his love for Vic, Alex was glad to have the younger man with them as well. He might even manage to keep them stable enough to avoid the frequent scenes the two identical men suffered through. 

Alex carefully shifted out from between his two lovers and headed for the washroom. When he returned a few minutes later, they'd moved together and were lying entwined in the middle of the bed. As he watched, a frown crossed Vic's forehead, and his eyes fluttered open. He looked startled for a moment when he saw Mac, then pleased, then he started to look around nervously, relaxing when he found Alex at the foot of the bed. He started to say something, but Alex stopped him by holding up a finger against his lips. 

A devilish grin appeared on Alex's face, and he slowly crawled up the bed on all fours till he reached Mac's waist. He settled over the still sleeping man and started to lick the soft cock nestled against his thigh. 

Vic silently chuckled as he took in Alex's expression. The older man looked like a kid in a candy store, which in a way he was. God knew Vic thought Mac was a delectable treat. With that thought in mind, the ex-cop began to contribute to Mac's wake up call. 

Carding his fingers through the mink-like pelt on the ex—thief's flesh, Vic searched out Mac's nipples, teasing them into a very wakeful state even as he began working his way across the younger man's collarbone to an Adam's apple he began to suck and lave with hunger. Letting his free hand drift down, Vic gently stroked Alex's hair, wanting to feel connected to both his lovers. 

Alex was licking the hardening length enthusiastically, as much for his own pleasure as Mac's. He loved the taste of his young lover. An idea struck him, and his tongue moved from Mac's cock to Vic's, which was so conveniently nearby, alternating between the two, comparing their flavors. 

He grinned up at Vic. "Just doing a taste test, beautiful. I think I may have two favorites now." He returned his attention to Mac's rigid shaft, licking and sucking then sliding the full length into his throat. A strangled moan made him look up, and sparkling green eyes met sleepy brown. 

Being wakened by someone sucking his cock wasn't a new sensation for Mac. Being awakened by that while another someone explored the rest of his body, however, was. Moaning at the feeling of those two talented mouths working him, Mac arched upward, his brain slowly following his body into wakefulness, telling him just who those amazing lips belonged to. 

Opening his eyes as much as he was able, Mac stared down into the pools of emerald lust set in the most perfect face he could imagine—the only question he had was, was it Vic or Alex down there? Then whichever of the men had been suckling on his neck lifted his head to kiss him, and the ex-thief saw the quick wink of an earring in his ear. 

_Okay, Vic up here, Alex down there,_ he moaned to himself, reaching out to stroke both of the identical men, groaning as he did so. "Jesus, if this is the kind of wake up call you Things give, sign me up every day." 

"This?" Vic chuckled softly before diving in to claim his partner's lips. "Hell we're being lazy this morning; our wake ups are usually a lot more energetic," he teased. 

Taking Mac's lips delicately, Vic spent long moments learning the taste and feel of the most voluptuous mouth he'd ever seen. Where Alex's was sardonic and passionate—and perfectly suited to him—Mac's mouth was... lush. There was no other word for it. 

Pillowy lips that puffed when kissed too long so as to embody the phrase 'bee stung', drawn up into a perfect cupid's bow. On anyone else they would have been pretty; on Mac they were sensual, an invitation to sin. And Vic was accepting. 

Sliding down the bed so that he was wedged behind Alex, Vic gently pried the plump cheeks of Mac's ass open and, for the first time, tasted his new lover. 

Mac gave a yelp at the feel of Vic's tongue probing his anus and fought to keep from bucking forward into Alex's mouth. Oh god, that was... Then the limber invader pressed inside, and Mac couldn't help it; he whined, pushing back against Vic, then forward into the wet heat that was Alex's mouth. 

"Jesus," he moaned, rocking back and forth between the two identical men, his hands unclenching from the sheets to card through their dark, silky hair. "Remind me to take some vitamins if you decide to get more energetic next time, okay?" 

Alex's chuckle vibrated along his cock, and Mac gasped, repeating the sound when Vic drove his tongue in further. _God, I am so fucking wrecked,_ Mac groaned to himself. "Will one of you stop playing around and fuck me?" he demanded, though there was a bit of a pleading tone to it. 

Alex chuckled again, letting Mac slip out of his mouth momentarily to reply. "Sorry, Macky, I'm not a contortionist, and I'm rather busy at the moment. Talk to Vic." He swallowed Mac's cock again, taking it deep into his throat, then pulling back to lick and suck him. 

He reached down with one hand until he found Vic's erection, and he closed his fingers around it, wanting to pleasure both his lovers. Soon though, it wasn't enough, and he pulled off again, ignoring Mac's whine of protest. He grabbed the lube off the nightstand and hurriedly prepared himself. He grinned at Mac's wide-eyed expression and settled on his side, back to Mac. 

"Well? What are you waiting for? Fuck me." He wiggled his ass at Mac. 

Vic surged up the younger man's back and grabbed the lube back from Alex, slicking his cock fast. "Jesus, Mac," he breathed as he slotted himself behind the younger man. "Do you know how long I've wanted to? Fuck you I mean," he trailed off as he nipped at his partner's throat. 

Watching Alex cozy up to Mac's cock was such a turn on that he thought he'd come on the spot. Reaching between Mac and Alex, Vic traced the cleft of his other self's ass, fingers dipping slightly into the sweet ring of muscle he knew so well. Listening to Alex's soft whimpers of need had Vic rubbing into Mac's own ass with a needy motion. 

Gently removing his finger, Vic wrapped it around Mac's ready to explode cock and slotted it between Alex's cheeks even as he guided himself between Mac's. Hand still brushing the flesh of both his lovers, Vic growled softly in Mac's ear. "Fuck him, Mac; I wanna see you take him. He likes it, you know, even though he doesn't let people do it a lot. Alex is a total ass fuck slut. One day I'll tell you a little bedtime story that has him and candle wax and chilies in it. I think you'll get a 'rise' out of it." 

Rubbing his own flared head against Mac's sweet nether portal, Vic continued to whisper dirty little words in his partner's ear, nipping and laving on the succulent globe as he did so. "Take him, Mac; shove your pretty cock into his tight ass. Make him scream as you core him good. Lemme feel you take him," the ex-cop continued, teasing both Mac and Alex's flesh with his busy hands as he slowly breached Mac's tight ass but not further. He wanted to glide into Mac as Mac slid into Alex. 

Panting, on the verge of hyperventilating from the hot rasp of Vic's voice in his ear and the incomplete feelings of taking and being taken, Mac snaked an arm around each of the identical men bracketing him. Grabbing Alex's hip with one hand and Vic's ass with the other, Mac pulled. His breath hissed out in a low groan as his erection pressed into Alex's willing body as he was simultaneously impaled by Victor's cock. 

"Jesus fucking..." Mac gasped, freezing in place, fighting the need to follow the demands of his body and come right then and there. "Give me a—shit!" Any attempt at rational thought fled when Alex started rippling his muscles around his cock and Vic began rocking in and out of his body in the same rhythm. 

Any form of higher brain function evaporated at that point and, with a rush of coarsely whispered Cantonese, Mac joined in the action, powering back and forth between one man and the other, fucking and being fucked with mindless abandon. 

Alex was reduced to the mindless, whimpering slut Vic called him when he felt Mac slide inside him after Vic's hot words. He arched his back, bucking back against Mac to take him deeper, and grabbed the hand Mac had on his hip to drag it to his dripping erection. "Fuck me," he whined, "fuck me hard, Macky!" He writhed wantonly, wanting it, wanting him. 

"You feel so good, so hot and thick inside me, filling me like Vic's filling you. It's like you're both fucking me," he moaned. "He's so good at that, isn't he? Gospodi, kak khorosho," he groaned, falling back into Russian, feeling possessed and loving every second of it. 

Vic bit down on Mac's shoulder, grunting hard as he began to increase the speed of his strokes. He was too close; this was too hot for words. Jesus god, he was actually _in_ Mac Ramsey, inside the man he'd wanted subconsciously from almost the minute they'd met. He was _taking_ Mac. "Oh god, oh god, oh god," he whined softly as he continued to increase the speed and depth of his strokes. 

Then there was Alex, his beautiful, lush Alex, whimpering and begging like he normally made Vic. Hearing the older man lose control and revert to Russian, listening to the breathy gasps and moans of both men as they took and were taken, his hand slid around Mac's waist of its own accord. Wedging itself in between the moving bodies, Vic let his fingers make a V around Mac's moving erection so he could feel as well as hear Alex being taken. It was too much. With one last, savage thrust inside of his new lover, Vic came, groaning out his passion between clenched teeth. 

Consumed by the heat surrounding and penetrating him, Mac lapsed between English and Cantonese, begging, ordering, pleading with the other men not to let him go. 

The feel of Vic's fingers on him while he slammed into Alex's body started a spiraling downward for Mac, one that bottomed out when he felt the hot splash of Vic's semen inside him. "Yes, fuck yeah," he rasped, clenching his ass down tight on Vic's cock while pumping Alex's erection, his hips rocking feverishly between the two. Oblivion beckoned, then overtook him as he came, spurting deep into the older man's body, his own clamping down around Vic's shaft in reaction. 

Alex heard Vic's cries as he came, recognizing the sounds he made and almost able to feel Vic's convulsions as he remembered the many times he'd felt that. At the same time he felt Mac coming inside him, Vic's fingers touching them where they were joined, Mac's hand on his cock, and he wailed wordlessly as he climaxed. 

He lay on his side, spooned in front of Mac, who was still buried inside him, a hand from each of his lovers on him, and he nearly purred with contentment. He'd brought Mac home for Vic, at least at first, but he was keeping him for both of them. He finally responded to an earlier comment of Mac's. 

"Can do wake up calls like this every morning, but you have to be here to get them." He tossed the offer out, knowing perfectly well that he was going to shock the hell out of both the other men. 

Mac tensed imperceptibly at the off hand comment, immediately losing the boneless post coital lethargy but struggling not to show it. As a joke, it was the least funny one he'd ever heard, and it drove home all too well the fact that soon he'd be back in his own apartment, alone. 

"Yeah, right," he answered, forcing a laugh into his voice. "Like I want to get up in that early in the morning to drive over here so you two can wake me up. Interesting idea, but I need more sleep than that." 

"He means you need to move in with us, Mac," Vic chimed in, kissing the younger man's neck softly and silently hoping the tension wasn't because he hated the idea. "It should be pretty obvious by now that Alex has a lousy bedside manner - but then again he's an assassin. No manners at all," Vic continued to tease. 

"Say yes, Mac—please? Sleep with us at night; wake up with us in the morning. You're _our_ third corner. We need you, don't we, 'Lex?" he questioned the love of his life quietly. However, when Vic got Alex alone, he'd have to make sure that the older man was really okay with this—with the three of them. 

Alex shook his head in disbelief at Mac's misunderstanding. "Of course we do. Having to drug and kidnap you every night would get boring, don't you think?" Green eyes sparkled mischievously. "I didn't go to all the trouble of getting you here just to let you get away, Ramsey." He glanced at Vic, grinning. "Can we keep him, hunh, hunh?" 

He wiggled a little against Mac, sighing when the younger man slipped out of him. He rolled over to face Mac, looking at him searchingly. "We do want you here with us, Mac. If that's what you want? I know you love Vic," he added quietly, "and I know he loves you too." 

Vic grinned at his lover and reached out to caress his face. "I'd love to keep him, 'lex. But he's gotta want to stay too. And I love you more than I can say. You're a good man, my love," Vic husked before cuddling closer to Mac. "Stay with us, Ramsey. Make a home with us. We need you and you need us. You know you do." 

Mac had a sudden, desperate, craving for a cigarette. Only problem was, he somehow doubted that Alex had grabbed a pack or his lighter when he'd dragged him over here. Did he want to stay? What a fucking joke! Yeah, he wanted to, but if he gave them what they wanted and moved in, then leaving when they finally got tired of whatever wild hair had goaded them into this would be all the harder. Better to keep a little distance and try to salvage some shred of his sanity. 

"Doesn't look like there's enough closet space for me here," Mac quipped, nodding toward the doublewide folding doors. "No way I'm living out of boxes or suitcases for... " Not wanting to mention his belief that if it did happen, it wouldn't last long, Mac shrugged and managed a grin. "No wrinkles in the Versace, please!" 

Alex shrugged. "Yeah, you'd have to deal with the lack of space for a while, but we're looking for a new place, one that's unbugged." He frowned irritably. "You should come with us when we're house-hunting. We need to find something that we all like and that's big enough for all of us and whatever hobbies we want." He glanced over at Vic. "I'm thinking we need at least the size of my home in New Orleans. What do you think?" 

He looked back at Mac. "You might as well just say yes now, you know. I'll just keep hauling you back here till you realize that you belong with us, Macky. I might start to get annoyed with the added effort after a few years though. Save us all some energy that can be used in much better ways." He smiled suggestively. 

Vic laughed softly and nipped at the younger agent's shoulder blade. "He'll do it too, Mac. You may as well just give in gracefully. As for closet space—the closet in the spare bedroom is empty right now. Consider the entire room a walk in closet, with a bed for the odd sneak fuck. 

"You're going to stay, Mac," Vic finished in a voice that was silken steel. "You belong with us, to us, just like we belong to you. And trust me when I say that you really don't want to see 'lex get annoyed. It's not pretty," Vic winked at his love and blew him a silent kiss. "It's actually scarier than the Director during PMS." 

"Well," Mac grinned, sprawling back against the pillows and looking up at the two older men, "can't have Alex annoyed, can we." He winked at them and folded his arms behind his head, assuming a regal air. "I can give in as gracefully as the next guy, especially if it means I get wake up calls like this one every morning." 

Ignoring his ever increasing need for a smoke and glad that he had enough skill in concealing his feelings to keep his inner conflict from showing, Mac cocked an eyebrow and looked from Vic to Alex. "So, Things, what's for breakfast?" 

Vic looked from Alex to Mac and back again then grinned. "I'd say... you!" he chuckled then pounced on the younger man, devouring Mac's lips as he'd wanted to do for so long. 

Pinning Mac's arms back on the bed, Vic looked over his shoulder at his darker half. "Heads or tails, 'lex? I can vouch for the tail—it was delicious," the ex-cop half growled, half purred as his eyes returned to his partner's and became hooded with lust and love. "Just like you are, Mac." 

A devilish expression on his face, Alex didn't delay long enough to reply verbally. Instead, he moved so that he was stretched out on his belly between Mac's legs, which were over his shoulders. His tongue flicked over the stretched muscle, licking curiously, and a sound of pleasure escaped him. 

"I can taste both of you," he murmured happily, his mouth once again closing over Mac. He probed hungrily at his new lover, tasting his musk and Victor's seed. He could get used to this very easily. Even now, he thought he was falling in love with the brash ex-thief, but he certainly wasn't going to tell _him_ that. At least not yet. Not till he'd made sure of him. 

His senses quickly overwhelmed by the attention both men were giving him, Mac arched up off the bed, held in place by Vic's grip on his arms and Alex's presence between his legs. They were setting him on fire, burning him with their mouths and hands, and right now he didn't give a flying fuck if that happened in truth—it just felt too good. 

Licking his lips hungrily, Mac darted a glance toward Vic's rapidly filling erection, then shifted his gaze to meet his partner's eyes. "I'm definitely hungry, Vic. And not for your cooking." He twitched and gasped as Alex slowly worked his tongue inside his body, the act only making him want the other men all the more. "Hungry for both of you." 

Vic crawled up Mac's body and straddled the younger man's head, placing his cock in front of Mac's mouth. "Then go ahead and eat, Mac. Wouldn't want to be accused of causing you to starve to death," he smirked down at his partner. 

At the same time Alex raised his head and smiled wickedly at the ex-thief. "We can't have you going hungry," he purred, agreeing with Vic. He knelt up, settling between Mac's widespread legs and rubbed the head of his cock against his opening. As loose and slick as Mac was, it took only a moment for Alex to slide inside him, pulling his hips up onto his lap as he drove deep. 

"God, yes," he groaned, then leaned forward to lick Vic's shoulder. "Macky has some good ideas, doesn't he?" 

Vic purred at the thought. "I find myself suddenly hungry too," he replied after long moments. Swinging himself around on the bed so that he was within reach of Mac's cock and Mac within reach of his, Vic didn't waste any time swallowing the younger man whole. He came up for air only long enough to smack his lips together and comment on just how much he liked Hong Kong cuisine. 

Alex stared down at his two lovers hungrily feeding on each other's cocks while Mac's ass clenched around him, and he groaned. His hands reached out, seemingly of their own volition, to pet and stroke the two men, and he gasped. "God, you two are so fucking hot, so gorgeous, I love watching you, can hardly believe you're both mine. Wanna watch you make each other come, then fuck both of you," he rasped out, teeth sinking into his lower lip to try to distract himself from the pleasure. 

Mac whimpered at that, the vibrations of his mouth on Vic's cock causing the other man to shudder as he worked his way lower, massaging Vic's length with his tongue and throat. This was going to kill him, he was sure of it, but if you're going to go, might as well go big. 

Alex thrust inward, scoring a direct hit on Mac's prostate, and he groaned again, wanting that feeling again. Hands were roaming over his body, and he couldn't tell if they were Vic's or Alex's and didn't really care. He reached out, grabbing one and twining their fingers together, all the while rocking back and forth between the sweet pressure of Vic's mouth and the fullness of Alex's cock, never wanting to lose the feeling of either one. 

Vic's fingers melded with Mac's, and he squeezed the younger man tight, his own whimpers sending vibrations shooting though Mac's cock as Alex slowly penetrated his ass with a finger, teasing and arousing him as he fed on Mac. His free hand wasn't idle, either. Cupping and rolling Mac's balls, Vic let his fingers slide lower, tracing a path along Mac's perineum so that he could feel where Alex and Mac were joined, trace the cock invading the younger man's ass and chart its girth while teasing the widely stretched and sensitive opening to Mac's body. 

The keening noises both men made, the feel of Alex bucking inside Mac and shoving his fingers more deeply into Vic's body, and Mac wailing wordlessly around his cock was too much for the ex-cop. With a gurgled whimper he came, flooding Mac with his seed even as he nursed more feverishly on the ex-thief's flesh, wanting to taste him as well as tease him. 

Watching and hearing Vic come nearly made Alex come as well, but he held onto his control with teeth and toenails, somehow managing both to hold back and continue to drive into Mac. "Come on, Macky, come for me, let me see and hear and feel you come apart, then you can watch me fuck Vic through the mattress," he urged, leaning over to watch Vic nursing on the younger man's cock. 

Giving a garbled scream, Mac came, flooding Vic's mouth even as he swallowed down the remainder of the other man's semen. His body clenched around Alex's cock, and somehow he remained still, wanting to see the assassin take Vic so badly it hurt. 

Vic swallowed greedily, his throat undulating against Mac's spasming cock and his tongue whipping back and forth, curling prehensilely around the younger man's shaft. Over and over he swallowed, letting the bitter-salt fluid slide down his throat until, at last, Mac began to soften in his mouth. Even then he continued to nurse on Mac's cock, the after shivers of both his orgasm and Mac's causing them to shake almost in unison. 

Only when a whimpering Mac gently guided Vic away from his cock did Vic stop nursing. Instead he laid his head on Mac's thigh and gazed adoringly up at the younger man, his hands still petting in his post orgasmic bliss. 

When the other two lay limp, though still shivering, Alex pulled out of Mac, gritting his teeth against the urge just to pound into him and let himself go. He knelt beside them, chest heaving as he fought to hold on, remaining motionless for a few moments to regain control. Then he moved over behind Vic, positioned himself, and pushed into the relaxed man in a single movement. 

His hips immediately began to drive into his look-alike lover, nudging his sensitized prostate on every stroke, and he murmured words of love and lust to both men, beyond thought at that moment. "So fucking gorgeous together," he gasped, somehow still holding back. 

Mac lifted his head, staring blearily at the two identical men, his gaze clearing as he watched Alex drive into Victor's pliant body. "Yes, you are," he murmured, reaching out with a shaky hand to stroke both their thighs, watching as they moved together with the ease of long familiarity. 

Vic was lost in sensation. He heard voices but couldn't connect them with either of his lovers; all he could do was feel. Whimpering softly, he blindly reached out, hands scrabbling until they found other hands to hold on to, Mac's hands. Head tossing back and forth on the younger man's thigh, Vic felt Alex's hands on his body, playing him just the way he knew would drive Vic totally insane, finding all Vic's sweet spots and using them to his advantage. 

"P-please, Mac..." Vic groaned, then released the younger man's hands to tug him down so that Vic could feast on Mac's lush mouth as Alex took him to new heights. Mac pressed next to him, Alex within him. Mac's mouth—hot, pliant and mobile against his and Alex... Alex covering, claiming him. It was everything Vic had secretly hoped and wished for but thought he could never have, but now he did. Whimpering into Mac's mouth, the older agent began to express his gratitude to his partner the only way he could, pouring everything he could into the kiss as he began to squeeze Alex tight. 

The additional sensation of Vic tightening around him was too much for Alex, who had no idea how he'd held on this long already. He howled Vic's name as he drove deep into him one final time, stiffened, and exploded, one hand clutching Vic's hip, the other on Mac's arm as he sought to feel both his lovers. Groaning, he fell to one side after the last spasm wracked him, sandwiching Vic between himself and Mac. 

Groaning luxuriously, Vic cuddled closer to Mac, feeling Alex follow behind, never leaving the snug cocoon of his body. "That was... you both were..." Vic was at a total loss for words. 

Craning his neck backwards, he scoured Alex's mouth thoroughly, feasting on the older man's lips and teasing him mercilessly until air became a desperate need. Turning back around, he did the same to Mac, wanting to have their unique tastes mingle in his mouth. "Love you both, so very much." 

Mac smiled at that, and ran a hand over both Vic and Alex's hips. "Damn fine way to spend the morning," he murmured, contemplating what he wanted more: sleep or food. 

"And we'll be able to do that every morning," Alex returned to their original point with a smirk. "But right now, is anyone really that hungry, or can we get some more sleep? It's only..." He paused to peer at the clock. "Ten after seven in the fucking morning! Go back to sleep," he ordered, pulling the pillows over his head. 

Vic rolled his eyes and then snuggled down into his lovers, warm and content. "Yes, dear," he replied sweetly, winking at Mac and tugging him in for a kiss. 

"And whose fault is it that we're awake?" Mac yawned, grabbing a pillow for himself and stuffing it under his head. "I was asleep until several someones started chowing down on me. Hmmm... chow... that does sound good. Which of you two is cooking? I didn't get to eat last night either, and I'm starving!" 

Vic groaned and buried his face into Mac's neck, then suddenly raised his head and smirked. "But I thought you were the one who used to tell me that you _liked_ protein drinks for breakfast. Seems to me you've already had a couple!" 

Moving long arms and legs, Mac began nudging both Vic and Alex, attempting to get one of them out of bed and into the kitchen. 

Alex grumbled under his breath about ingrates who didn't know a good thing when they had one... or could have had one, but he got up and stomped toward the kitchen, still naked. "I ought to add to arsenic!" he threw over his shoulder at the two men still reclining in his warm, comfy bed. "You're lucky I want you both conscious." 

"If you don't feed me soon, I won't be!" Mac called back, though he really wasn't making much headway getting out of the bed, cocooned as he was next to Vic. 

"He's cute when he's pissy, isn't he?" Vic snickered loudly, watching the play of muscle under skin. "Hey, bring some pineapples slices. We can play ring toss!" 

"What makes you so certain I can cook?" Alex wanted to know, pausing halfway down the hallway to glare back over his shoulder. "Maybe I'll poison you without even trying. And get your own damned fruit!" Realizing what he'd just said, he groaned and headed toward the kitchen. 

"He won't get you a fruit, Vic," Mac said solemnly, looking at his partner. "That's just plain wrong." 

"I got him you, didn't I?" came the faint yell. 

Vic buried his head in the pillows, his shoulders shaking silently, tears running down his cheeks as he tried very hard not to laugh too hard. But damn. Peeking over the edge of the pillow to Mac's stupified expression was all it took to make the older agent lose it completely. 

"You. He... your face! Oh sweet Jesus, your expression!" Vic howled gleefully. 

Shaking his head, Mac rolled out of the bed, heading for the washroom to clean up. "And this is what I get to look forward to every morning I wake up here? Man, I feel the love." 

"Does everyone eat waffles?" Alex yelled from the kitchen, in a tone that implied that anyone who didn't eat them might end up wearing them. 

"Maaac," Vic wheedled. "It's no worse than the insults you and I throw at each other on a daily basis. He calls you a fruit, you call me a dork, I call you an idiot, it's all good, babe." 

"Whipped cream—bring lots of whipped cream," Vic shouted back, watching Mac go —"And fruit!" 

"And coffee!" Mac shouted from the washroom where he was borrowing one of the other men's toothbrush to scrub at his teeth. God, how had either of them managed to kiss him that morning? "Lots of it if you know what's good for you, Number 2!" 

"What did their last slave die of?" Alex groused, more for the sake of it than from any true displeasure. He actually enjoyed cooking for Vic, and he didn't mind feeding Mac either... he planned to get lots more cream from him. Shaking his head and grinning as he remembered some of the last several hours, he quickly prepared the Belgian waffles and filled a plate with the sweet treat, along with fresh whipped cream and lots of strawberries. He wondered if one of the others would be willing to be the serving platter. 

He set the waffles, a pot of coffee, and three mugs on a tray and carried it to the bedroom, wondering how Mac would taste dusted with powdered sugar. 

Vic, meanwhile, feeling energetic, had changed the bedsheets and joined Mac in the bathroom, taking his time to ogle the gorgeous sight before him. "You look like you belong there, you know," the older man husked, his eyes glowing. "You do belong there, here in our lives. The three of us together. We're gonna blow the roof off the Agency, you realize?" he chuckled. 

Mac looking into the mirror, studying Vic behind him. Through the open doorway, he could see Alex bringing the food into the bedroom, and a fist clenched in his gut at the thought of spending every free morning this way. "Gonna blow Li Ann's brain right out her ears, you mean," he retorted, giving an easy grin before rinsing and spitting. "And Jackie something new to gush over and the Director something more to hold over our heads. Sounds good to me." Hooking his arm around Vic's waist, Mac pulled him out into the other room, inhaling deeply and moaning when his stomach gurgled. "God, that smells good. Poison me any time with this stuff, Alex. At least I'll die happy." 

"I'll have you know that I'm a very good cook," Alex said, trying to sound superior, but his happy grin spoiled the effect. "Come on, guys, dig in before it gets soggy." He settled cross-legged on the bed, comfortable in his nudity, and dipped out a fingerful of cream. He lapped it off his finger like a fastidious cat, for the moment unaware of the other men's gaze. 

"Sure you are, sweetie," Vic replied placatingly, his eyes sparking and dancing as he settled back against the mound of pillows, winking at Mac as he continued to tease their lover. "That's why we had the whole fire department over at the condo at least once or twice a month. You just wanted to have some eye candy to look at." 

Groaning in pleasure as he forked a huge piece of waffle into his mouth, eyes glued to the sight of Alex licking his fingers, Mac tried not to choke as he chuckled. "Juf lig..." Knocking back a swig of the coffee to clear his mouth, he tried again. "You just like having lots of guys ogling each other is all. God, this is good. You can cook for me any time, Alex." 

"I knew I liked you," Alex replied lightly, smiling openly at the younger man. And much to his surprise, it was true. He _did_ like Mac; this wasn't just because Vic wanted him. "Tell you what, I'll make you the best dinner you ever had later, and _he_ ," indicating Vic disdainfully, his green eyes sparkling mischievously, "can order in." He stuck his tongue out at his look-alike lover, then nibbled at a plump strawberry. 

"Fine, you do that, I'll just eat with all those pretty firemen that show up to stop the five alarm blaze you set off in _my_ kitchen," Vic sassed back, flicking a dollop of cream at the elder and watching it splatter all over Alex's smooth chest. 

"Mmmm, cream-covered Alex, my favorite food!" the ex-cop purred before pouncing on his lover, sending the assassin reeling back against the bed. Holding him down at his wrists, Vic smirked at Mac. "So... wanna play?" 

Mac's eyes bulged outward, and he struggled to swallow the food in his mouth. Not that it wasn't a damn good idea, but... "Do you two _ever_ stop?" he laughed, hurriedly forking more of his breakfast into his mouth. Who'd ever have thought that Victor was a freaking nympho! He was going to have to make sure that he ate a lot away from the other two if he didn't want to be worn down to skin and bone. 

END 

* * *

Fandom: Once a Thief/X-Files crossover   
Pairing: Vic Mansfield/Alex Krycek/Mac Ramsey   
Title: Mac in the Sack   
Series: Double the Fun IX   
Author/pseudonym: Angel, Orithain, and Rina   
Rating: NC-17   
Spoilers: no   
E-mail address for feedback: [email removed]   
Other websites: http://denofsin.slashcity.net/ , http://www.angelfire.com/de3/infinitum , http://www.squidge.org/terma   
Disclaimers: Victor, Mac, the Director and everyone you recognize from Once a Thief belong to Alliance-Atlantis, and Alex Krycek belongs to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions.   
Summary: Vic, Mac, and Alex wake up together after their first night together.   
January 2002   
  
---


	11. X: Four's a Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By Angel, Orithain and Rina.

  
**Four's a Crowd**

Double the Fun X  
by Angel, Orithain and Rina 

  
A wave of water splashed out of the sink, sending Mac skidding back out of the way to avoid getting his clothes wet. "You know," he commented to Vic as the older man slammed another dish into the soapsuds, "those will get cleaner if you leave some water in there to wash them with."

At Vic's growled out answer, Mac sighed and shook his head, retreating into the dining room to grab the last of the dishes from their interrupted evening meal. He could hear Alex banging around upstairs, the low murmur of his voice accompanied by the opening and closing of doors as he dragged out his armament to take on his trip.

After piling the last of the plates into a stack, Mac paused to survey the remains of the ruined meal. "Well, this night definitely did not work out like we planned," he muttered to himself, leaning in to blow out the ivory candles before they burned away to nothing in their holders. What had started out as a relaxing gourmet dinner and a prelude to some good dirty fun later on had turned sour the moment the phone rang.

Mac had no clue who someone named Frohike was, but from the speed that Alex shot out of his chair to grab the phone before the other man could disconnect, obviously he did. The mention of the word 'Washington' made Victor blanch and leave the table, leaving Mac wondering just what the hell was going on now.

Well, now he knew a little more, though he still had no idea why Alex _had_ to fly to the States tonight to help some FBI agent who, according to Victor, he had a past with. What really was bothering Mac though was the tension that had sprung up between the two older men the moment Alex announced that he had to leave, that he, in fact, had tickets on a flight out in three hours.

Carrying the plates back into the kitchen, Mac stopped, watching the tense way Victor was holding himself and the careful way he was moving. He was hurting, there was no doubt about it, but if he thought Alex was insane enough to leave him for some dweeby Feeb, then perhaps the ex-cop was the one who was nuts.

Enough was enough. Grabbing Vic's arm, Mac bodily hauled him away from the sink, ignoring his protest that the dishes weren't done. "Damn things will keep and you know it," he growled, hustling Vic toward the stairs and into the room where Alex was, shutting and locking the door behind them.

"The way I see it," Mac said, grinning in response to the two almost identical looks of annoyance and bewilderment that greeted his action, "is that we've got an hour and a half before Alex needs to be at the airport. Now you two can spend it arguing or sulking at each other if you want. Me, I'd rather us all spend it giving ourselves something to think about until he comes home."

The lanky ex-thief leaned up against the doorjamb at that, eyeing his two lovers. "So, what's it going to be, Things?"

"Mac," Vic began helplessly, trying to explain to the younger man what he didn't understand himself. He couldn't understand why Alex had to go help Mulder; the guy had thrown him in jail, used Alex as a whipping boy and had nearly gotten Alex's arm hacked off in some backwoods Russian stalag. But here he was, leaving their home, his job, Mac and _Vic_ dammit to go help this guy. It hurt.

"You're right," he choked out after a few moments, not really knowing what else to say. "But we've only got about 45 minutes - you still gotta drive to the airport," Vic pointed out rationally, trying any and everything to distract himself. But damned if he was going to see Alex off without a good reason. Not for this.

"Anyone got any suggestions—I'm fresh out, right now," he continued, trying to mask the slight quiver in his voice with a throaty laugh.

"Well," Mac answered, grinning as he folded his arms across his chest, "you made dinner, I bought the wine, and Alex was supposed to provide dessert, so I'd say it was up to him, wouldn't you?" He looked pointedly at the former assassin who was standing next to his suitcase, daring him to turn them down.

Alex sighed, arms crossed defensively over his chest. "I'm not going to apologize for having a past. There are some things I'm going to _need_ to do when they come up. I can't ignore that, guys." He slumped against the wall, turning a pleading gaze on Vic. "But you're who I come home to," he reminded. "I have a home now."

He straightened up and stepped toward Vic, holding a hand out to him. "Let me take the taste of you with me?" he asked, a wicked smile curving the corners of his mouth, while his free hand settled on Mac and began to tease him into arousal.

He sank to his knees in front of Vic, then proved that it really is possible to unfasten someone's pants using only a mouth. He smiled smugly at the growing length that he freed, his tongue darting out to flick over it quickly, teasingly. "Unless you aren't interested?" He smirked up at the other man, his hands still busy between Mac's legs.

"Dammit, Alex," Vic sighed softly. "You could get me hot even if I was cold and in the ground. Chances are I'm going to die with your cock up my ass and mine in Mac's," he grinned at his long time partner and sometime friend turned lover.

"Just be careful, okay? Last time you were in Washington the idiot threw you in jail—and now you're running off to help him." Shaking his head at something he thought was a stupid thing to do, he brought one hand down to move Alex towards his erection, and the other brought Mac into a soft kiss.

But not before he bent close and whispered in the younger man's ear. "Thank you, sweetheart. For everything." Sighing, the ex-cop let himself get lost in the pleasure of being with the men he loved, forgetting for the moment everything else.

"Any time," Mac replied, quirking a grin and arching his hips forward into Alex's wicked hands, his half-lidded eyes darting back and forth between Vic's pleasure-infused expression and the way Alex was now devouring his double's shaft. "But, Alex, can't let you have all the fun, and we can't let you go without the taste and feel of us."

Catching the older man's hand, Mac sucked his fingers into his mouth, laving the digits with his tongue before removing them and settling them on Vic's now bare hip. Moving around Alex, he knelt behind the older man, running his hands up his back beneath the light shirt, tickling the bare skin there. Conscious of their shortage of time, Mac slid his hands around Alex's chest, then down to begin working at his belt buckle, all the time watching the erotic movements of Alex's head over Victor's groin and listening to the groaned out words and pleas from Vic's lips.

Alex shivered when he felt Mac start to undress him as well, making his mouth close slightly and his teeth scrape lightly over Vic's cock before he realized what he was doing. After a soothing lap of his tongue along the quivering shaft, he released Vic momentarily to whisper, "Fuck me, Mac. I want to feel you inside me."

He pushed his ass back against the growing hardness behind him and took Vic back into his mouth, sucking hard before again releasing him. "Which way do you want it, beautiful? Want me to suck you off or fuck you?" Pleasure contorted Alex's face as Mac touched him, but he kept his eyes fixed on Vic's.

Vic looked down at his other self, the dark to his light, the yin to his yang. "I _need_ you in me, 'Lex, please?" the younger man begged quietly, needing this mark of possession, to feel Alex's seed flood him and claim him all over again. To keep him warm inside, if only for a while.

Caressing first Alex's head, then Mac's, Vic began to remove his own clothes, tugging off his shirt and shimmying out of his tight pants, letting Alex hold him steady while he stepped out of each leg. "Where do you want me, 'Lex?"

Moving quietly, Mac continued stripping Alex, not wanting to disturb the tableaux before him. This was about Vic and Alex, and for now he was grateful to be included in it. The two of them had a connection that ran so deep that it was baffling, and there were times, like this one, when he knew it was better to sit back and wait.

After divesting Alex of his shirt, Mac pulled off his own clothes, waiting until the older man told Vic where he wanted him to continue stripping him.

Alex urged Vic over to the bed and down to his knees beside it. "Lean over and rest your chest on the bed, baby. Make sure you're comfortable." When he was sure Vic was settled, he wrenched off his jeans, sank down behind his lover, his tongue darting out to flick over the sensitive opening before he straightened up and reached for the lube on the nightstand.

He prepared Vic, biting his lip as the other man moaned and squirmed under his touch, then slicked himself and pressed inside, feeling the tight heat close around him. "God, baby, I love you so much," he moaned. "How can you not know that? I'd die before I'd leave you, Vic."

He pushed as deep inside Vic as he could get, then held himself still. He twisted to look back at Mac. "Want you inside me, Macky, please. Need to feel you both, need to know you want me back."

"Another crazy one if he thinks we don't want him," Mac growled to himself, grabbing the lube that Alex had dropped, putting it to good use, then seating himself fully within the older man, causing him to push even deeper into Victor.

While the ex-thief stroked Alex's back and side with one hand as he moved shallowly within him, he slid the other hand farther forward, circling Vic's chest and rubbing at a tightly peaked nipple. The feeling of both men bucking underneath him was damn hot, and Mac leaned in, closing his teeth around Alex's earlobe, biting lightly before latching onto his neck, raising a deep purple mark with the force of his attentions.

Alex moaned, his hips moving frantically, trying to get deeper inside Vic and force Mac further into him. He arched his head back, baring his throat to Mac, feeling the younger man mark him.

"Making sure everybody knows I'm taken?" he asked, amusement mixed with the arousal in his voice.

"Damn straight," Vic growled out from beneath Alex, then moaned as his lover nudged his prostate. It was a wild ride; it was almost as if both Alex and Mac were fucking him at the same time, their combined weight a blanket of comfort, their words the rocks he clung to.

"Love you both," the ex-cop managed to gasp out as he bucked forward, his body turning into one complete erogenous zone. Needing more, wanting more, Vic reached up and snagged Mac's hand, the one teasing his nipples, and moved it down to his blood-engorged cock. Doing the same with one of Alex's hands so that both men were wrapped around his cock and each other, Vic silently begged to be stroked.

"Figured you'd like that better than a collar and license," Mac gasped. Ending up on top of the pile like this always made him feel like he was riding some primal ocean current, the waves and undulations beneath him carrying him along to some far flung shore where he'd happily spend the rest of his life.

His fingers twined with Alex's around Vic's erection, and together they began pumping. Each stroke raised new cries from Victor's lips and spurred them all on, each upwards buck of Vic's body pushing Alex back against Mac to be countered by a thrust that reversed the process, pressing them all against the side of the bed.

"One word about flea shots, and you're a dead man, Macky," Alex gasped out, his mind shattering under the dual stimulation. He whined, his hips bucking relentlessly back and forth. He laced his fingers with Mac's so they pumped Vic's cock between them, his other hand tracing shaky patterns over Vic's chest and hip.

"God! Can't... coming!" He wailed his climax, overwhelmed with the pleasure that wouldn't stop, Mac still driving into him, Vic still clenching around him.

Feeling his lover's come inundate him sent Vic spiraling into his own orgasm. Crying out, Vic painted the side of the bed with his seed, his hands fisting the comforter convulsively as he choked out a cry of completion.

Panting and bucking upwards into Alex and down into the combined fists of Alex and Mac, Vic's eyes rolled back into his head, and he felt as though his heart would burst from the sheer pleasure of it all. "GOD! Alex, Mac!"

Collapsing at last into the bed, he smiled tiredly as he felt Alex nuzzle his neck and listened to the musical sound of Mac as he came, filling Alex as Alex had filled him, joining them all in the most primal, visceral way he could imagine.

Once the last spasms of his orgasm left him, Mac pried his hand from Alex's hip and braced it against the side of the bed beside his lovers before collapsing against the older man's back, careful not to crush Vic with their combined weight. "Mmm," he sighed, flicking his tongue over the warm patch on Alex's skin where he'd marked the other man before, at the same time slowly stroking Vic's softening cock, spreading his seed over his skin and Alex's hand as well.

"Now that's the kind of dessert I like," he chuckled, determined not to let the other two fall into their moods again. "Just needs a little chocolate sauce to be perfect."

Alex laughed weakly, still trying to catch his breath. "Who needs chocolate when you two are around? This is much better," he purred. He wrapped an arm tightly around Vic's waist to hold them together and shifted his weight to the side, tipping them over so they ended up on their sides, still joined.

"If you want chocolate sauce, babe, we go shopping for rubber sheets because I am _not_ cleaning up that particular mess!" Vic chuckled softly.

"With this for inspiration, you can be sure I'll hurry home," Alex said. "But I do have to go... just not this very minute," he added, feeling Vic stiffen against him.

"It's not what you think, Vic," he finally tried to explain. "I _owe_ Mulder. I've done or been involved in doing a lot of shitty things to him the last few years, things he didn't deserve. Hell, I killed the guy's father! He was a bastard, but he was still his father. If I can help him, make up for what I've done in some small way, I have to try. Please understand, baby." He held Vic to him even more tightly and pressed back against Mac, seeking comfort.

Sobering, Vic listened to Alex's impassioned plea and then swallowed hard. Twining his fingers through Alex's, he reached out with the other hand to grab Mac's tightly. "I know, 'Lex. It's just that he... Before you, when I didn't know how you felt either, Mac, no one ever stayed. Gloria, Ivy, Li Ann, Stan, they all left, and I began to think that it was me, you know? I wasn't good enough, or there was something missing that when people stuck around long enough, they discovered and decided to hit the road in order to find someone better.

"And then you kidnapped me, Alex, and suddenly there was someone who did think I was good enough, and then you showed up, Mac, and for the first time in a long time I had family again, not like my sorry excuse for one or that mob family I got mixed up with a while back. A real family. Guess I'm still pretty insecure about letting you go when you need to. Hell, chances are if the Tangs suddenly needed Mac for something, I'd react the exact same way.

"I know you've got things and people in your past that you owe, 'Lex. I guess I just didn't expect them to start showing up so soon—and in the form of Fox Mulder. If," Vic swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to calm his racing heart. "If helping Mulder helps you, then I _want_ you to go. Just come home okay?"

"One day someone is going to have to explain to me just who this Mulder guy is," Mac sighed, kissing Alex's neck and squeezing Vic's hand before rolling off of them to sit against the side of the bed.

"Damn, the two of you look good like that," he continued, running his palm along both the other men's sides. "Double exposure kind of thing." Groaning softly, he pushed himself up to his feet, then leaned in and kissed them both. "I'm going to go jump in the shower. You need some time together." Silencing the start of a protest, Mac shook his head, heading into the bathroom. "No fighting though!" he yelled back over his shoulder before shutting the door.

"I will always come home to you, beautiful," Alex vowed, then kissed the back of Vic's neck. "I love you. I could never leave you. I love you both," he added. "Don't ever doubt that I love you more than anything, Vic. I even put up with that bitch and haven't killed her.

"I need to do this, but I'll come back to you as soon as I can. You're part of me now, Vic. I swear I won't be gone long. Please, try to trust me."

"I _do_ trust you, Alex. Unconditionally. It's this Feebie that I don't. He threw you in _jail_ the last time you saw him, dammit!" Vic growled in remembrance. "What's to stop him from doing it again once you save his sorry ass?"

Vic shifted until Alex got the idea and reluctantly slid out of him. The ex-cop bit back a groan of disappointment and loss. Turning, he caressed Alex's face, drawing him down for a deep kiss. "I just worry about you. Some of the stuff you've told me about your past terrifies me. Not what you did, you were between a rock and a hard place, and I know how that can be. It's this ex-boss of yours; he makes the dragon lady look like a saint. He didn't seem happy to give you up, 'lex, and I'm terrified he's gonna try something. You going back there puts you right in his line of sight.

"But... I know you have to do this, and I have to learn to live with my fears. So, what say you forgive me for being such an insecure prick and we go play with our very own rubber 'Macky'?" he half-grinned, pressing a kiss to Alex's throat.

Alex had to laugh, imagining Mac's reaction to being called that. "He'll shoot you without compunction if he hears you call him that, you know," he pointed out. Still grinning, he stood up, stretching unselfconsciously beneath Vic's appreciative gaze. He glanced at the clock and sighed. "No way in hell I'm going to make my flight now, so we might as well take our time and enjoy it. I'll charter a plane when I get to the airport."

He held out a hand to Vic, who was still lying comfortably on the bed. "Come on, let's go see if Mac can come out and play."

* * *

The chill wind whipping along the tarmac made Mac hunch his shoulders upwards, but he dragged his hands out of his pockets to pretend to straighten the collar of Alex's leather jacket. The three of them were standing outside near the streamlined Gulfstream jet Alex had chartered for his trip to Washington, and the hour of his departure was at hand.

"Now, dear, are you sure you packed lots of clean ammunition?" the ex-thief asked in an attempt at a motherly sounding voice. "You know you don't want to get into an accident with dirty bullets."

He'd been joking and teasing like this the whole way to the airport in an attempt to keep both Victor and Alex from brooding, and honestly, Mac was exhausted. It might also have had something to do with the fact that he was realizing that he was going to be missing the older man a lot more than he let on, but that was something he really wasn't trying to examine too closely at the moment. It was bad enough being in love with one of the Things—but with both of them? That was a disaster waiting to happen.

Vic laughed wanly and squeezed Mac's hand. The younger man thought he was so tough, but he was absolutely transparent when it came to people he cared about—and Vic knew damn well that Alex was growing on Mac at a rapid pace. Mac just needed to realize the fact for himself.

Walking up to Alex, he hugged the older man fiercely. "Come back in one piece, okay? I don't want to have to go looking for you and hurt the feebie for getting you shot or arrested or something. I may not be... _charitable_ to him.

"I love you, Alex." Turning quickly, he walked past Mac, stopping a distance away and waiting. He kept his back turned so that the other men couldn't see the stark fear painted across his face. If only they could go with him—but the Director would gut them. At least with him and Mac still here they could keep her somewhat distracted, he hoped.

"You'd better go, 'lex. You need to get to Washington and find out what's going on," he husked. Damn, he hated saying goodbye to the ex-assassin. At least this time he had Mac to keep him on an even keel.

And maybe this would be a good thing. He and Mac could really talk about the past and work on their issues without upsetting Alex or making him feel left out. Having a history with one lover and none with another made things ... complicated.

Alex came up behind Vic and hugged him tightly. "I love you," he whispered in the other man's ear. "Try not to forget that. I'll be coming home to you soon, beautiful. And I expect to find you naked in our bed." His arms tightened for a moment, then he released his lover and turned to Mac.

"Take care of him for me, Mac," he asked huskily, his emotions clear in the green eyes. "Keep him safe. And make sure that bitch keeps her claws off both of you, or I _will_ shoot her when I get back!" He grabbed the back of Mac's neck and pulled him into a possessive kiss. When he finally released the dazed man's mouth, he took hold of both his ears and held him still.

"I love you too, you know, Macky. I expect to find both of you here when I get back." Alex smiled crookedly, then turned and boarded the plane.

Mac stood stock-still, staring at the plane, his mind reeling. No, no, no! That fucker! How dare he say something like, then leave? Man, he was so dead...

Muttering curses in Cantonese under his breath, Mac inhaled deeply when Vic joined him, then slung an arm around his partner's waist, knowing the other man was hurting. "I've been appointed your protector while Alex is away," he teased gently, deciding that dealing with Vic's issues right now was easier than facing his own. "Guess that means you have to do what I say, right?"

Vic snorted and slung an arm around his lover's waist. "Dream on, _Macky_ ," Vic teased, trying to ease some of the tension in the younger man.

Together they watched Alex's plane taxi out onto the runway and take off. They stood until it was a speck in the distance and then reluctantly turned to leave. "I'm glad you're here, Mac; I really am," Vic husked softly, pulling the younger man tighter to him and running cool lips across his jawbone for a moment.

"Let's go home and have some of that dessert you promised us. I'm suddenly starving."

* * *

The machine was beeping when the two men walked in the front door after disarming then rearming the security system Alex had insisted on installing himself. Mac was ready to push the button when Vic tackled him from behind. "Dessert, Ramsey, I want dessert!"

"Dessert?" Mac asked, trying to catch his breath as his had been squeezed out of him when Vic pounced him and pushed him into the wall by the desk. "Hmm, now what can I do about that..." He managed to turn in Vic's arms and grinned down at the older man. Soon enough it was going to hit again that Alex was gone; they needed this, needed each other right now.

"Food's in the kitchen; how about I whip us up a big batch of Vic a la mode?" Mac's dark eyes gleamed as he spoke, and his mind ran riot, picturing Victor laid out on the butcher-block table with rivulets of ice cream running down his sides and collecting in the dips and hollows of his body, just waiting to be licked away.

Vic purred softly and began backing towards the kitchen, leaving a trail of clothing in his wake. The leather car coat landed in the foyer. The silk shirt snagged the sleek glass and chrome hall table; the boots were kicked off in the dining room, and the jeans managed to hook themselves over one of the empty copper pot hooks above the kitchen's cooking island. "So. Where ya want me, handsome?"

"Such a mess, Vic-tor," Mac chuckled, following his lover into the kitchen, casting an amused glance at the new decoration hanging from the hooks. "Whatever will the maid think?"

Taking enough time to strip down to his boxers and fold the rest of his clothes neatly on the countertop, Mac nodded toward the sturdy butcher-block table in the center of the eat-in area. "Get that luscious ass up there, Thing, and get comfortable. I'm feeling creative." Running an appreciative gaze over Vic's nude, aroused body, Mac turned and started rummaging through the drawers, pulling some items out and setting them aside before moving to the refrigerator and looking inside.

Climbing up on the table as instructed, Vic sat there with his legs swinging over the side, watching Mac with a lazy smile. Taking a cue from Alex, Vic lay back and sprawled indolently on the table, a hand propped under his chin as the other hand began to slowly jerk his own cock, spreading the pre-come around and keeping himself on the knife-edge of arousal.

"Thought it was my job to be creative in the kitchen. After all, Alex got the playroom, and you got the game room," the older agent pouted playfully, turning puppy dog eyes on Mac to get him to move faster. "Ma-ac. I'm lonely, come play with me?" he begged prettily."

"You were creative in designing the kitchen; now it's my turn to get creative in it," Mac corrected, placing the things he'd found into a bowl and carrying them over to the table. "Besides, you always are complaining that I can't cook; I feel I need to prove you wrong."

Running a hand over Vic's, Mac drew it away from his cock, then brought it to his lips so that he could lick the faint tang of his musk from his skin. "Mmm, excellent flavor for an appetizer, but I have something sweeter in mind." Leaning in, he kissed Vic leisurely, their tongues dueling back and forth between their mouths until they were both short of breath.

"And that mouth is definitely sweet."

"Mac," Vic breathed, as his eyes became hooded, verdant pools of need. "Sweetheart, oh Jesus, you are so fucking hot," he husked, those same eyes racing over the lithe and elegant form of the younger man.

"You taste like wickedness, Mac Ramsey. No wonder all those women panted after you. They wanted you to corrupt them, lead them astray with those dangerous lips and that lethal body. Used to make me crazy without me ever realizing why. Hell, I wanted to turn Claire over to the Cleaners and let them use her for target practice," Vic confessed before pulling Mac in for another kiss.

"Corrupt me, Mac. Lead me into temptation and make me scream for more."

"Corrupt you?" Mac asked, swiping his tongue out over Vic's lips, then gently pulling back and walking around to stand at the foot of the table between Vic's legs. "Babe, I don't know what you're talking about. Why would I want to corrupt this gorgeous, hot, slut of a man here. I just want to... play with him some is all."

Chuckling, he picked up the bottle of olive oil and dripped some onto his hand, then pressed a finger into Vic's body, crooking and rotating it until Vic was squirming and moaning. Then, before Victor could react, he pulled his finger out, replacing it with a frozen plastic ball, quickly adding a second in the moment before Vic's howl reached his ears.

"FUUUUCK!" Vic wailed as he felt the icy burn of the frozen ball invade his body. "Oh shit!!!" The only thing preventing Vic from lunging off the table was the fact that Mac was holding him down.

The older man went wild, his brain short-circuited, and his body went into overdrive. His cock was ramrod straight and weeping copiously. All Vic could do was feel. He'd lost all intelligent thought. He just _felt_ everything: every time the frozen ball rotated within him, every pulse of blood through his cock, every ragged gasp of air, every stroke of Mac's hands. And he reveled in it. "More, please, God, give me more!"

Mac sucked in a ragged breath, awed by the extremity of Vic's reaction, and he shifted to unconsciously rub his now aching cock against Vic's thigh. "Oh, there's more," he husked, adding a third ice ball, then tracing his now-cool fingers over Vic's cock, watching his balls pull up toward his body in reaction to the chill inside and outside him.

"Delicious," he murmured, leaning in to lick at Vic's cock, cleaning the droplets of pre-come from his skin with long sweeps of his tongue, feeling each quiver and jerk as the frozen balls shifted within the other man's body

"Mac, oh Jesus, please, need to, going to," Vic panted, his hands grinding his nipples between tightly clamped fingers. He was so close to coming he could taste it.

Eyes opening and blazing green fire, Vic let go of his nipples and hauled Mac bodily up and over him. Yanking the younger man's head down, Vic ground their lips together, tasting blood as lips were split even as he arched up and ground his cock against Mac's.

Mac smirked, then licked at the small cut on Vic's lower lip, tasting the coppery tang of both their blood. "Not yet you aren't, lover," he murmured, biting at the older man's throat, then crawling back off the table, Vic's curses and wails of need sending spikes of desire through him. "Got a few more things to add to my dish first."

Fishing the now melting balls out of the other man's writhing body, Mac tossed them into the sink, then reached for the next cooking implement. "Better hang on to the table legs," he murmured, bending in to lick at Vic's navel as he wrapped the cockring around the older agent's erection, delighting in the hoarse curses that caused.

"Now then, that's better." Grinning down at the furious and needy green-eyed man, Mac picked up the turkey baster and waved it in the air. "And you wanted me to show you how I cook, babe, so no complaints." Filling the plastic tube with warm water and coating it with a layer of olive oil, Mac carefully inserted it into Vic's anus and gave the rubber bulb a small squeeze. Vic's moan drew one from him as well, and one hand moved to his cock, rubbing his throbbing flesh lightly as he watched his gorgeous, writhing lover.

Vic bucked up hard and then melted into submission. Fuck, could this get any hotter? "Mac," he moaned quietly, head tossing from side to side on the table as he felt his bowels fill and his stomach distend with a darkling pleasure. The younger man was pushing every one of his buttons at such a rapid pace that he had no defense against him, not that Vic wanted one.

Mac was diabolical; wicked in a way Vic had never thought possible but was damn glad to see. "Mac, baby, please," he panted softly, squirming on the table as he felt the water swirl around and make itself known. Shooting up and rolling off the table, Vic was out of the room and in their bedroom's en suite as fast as he could get there.

After long moments he staggered back into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed, eyes closed, too liquefied to move. Feeling hands run across his smooth chest and down to his denuded groin, Vic's eyes opened with a lazy smile.

"Damn, you feel good, Mac, so rough against me, drives me crazy when I feel your chest hair scratch against my chest or your shadow rub against my cock. Love you, Ramsey," the older man smiled up at his partner, perfectly relaxed and content to ride out his arousal for as long as Mac wanted to play, loving the feeling of being another man's toy and knowing that ultimately they'd both find their satisfaction.

Chuckling, Mac crawled up the bed until he was straddling Victor on his hands and knees, smirking down at the older man. "Love you too, Mansfield as you well know." He dropped his face to scrub his shadowed jaw along Vic's bare chest, feeling the quivers race along the other man's body when his scruff rasped at his nipples.

"Driving you crazy is fun, Vic-tor. Why do you think we like to do it so much?" He twisted his face and closed his teeth around his partner's nipple, stretching out the peaked flesh away from Vic's body, tickling the tip with his tongue.

Whimpering, Vic arched, hands stretching out above him to grasp at the durable wrought iron headboard. His arms pulled tight, and his body went taut, stretched as far as he was able in order to better feel whatever Mac was doing to him. "Jesus. You're fiendish!" the older man moaned as he thrashed on the bed, feeling his nipple elongate and be subjected to its torture.

Thrusting his denuded groin up against Mac's elegantly trimmed bush brought another round of groans from Vic's lips. "God, Mac, you're killing me here!"

"Victor," the younger man chuckled, swiping his tongue over his lover's reddened nipple, "I haven't even started yet."

Pushing up and off Vic's body, grinning at his colorful cursing, Mac reached for the large bowl he'd brought up with him from the kitchen. Plucking a utensil from beside it, he dipped the scoop into the deep hollow, then returned to the bed, holding his hand out of Victor's line of sight.

"Now I think I'll have my dessert," he murmured before plopping a perfectly rounded scoop of white chocolate cherry ice cream on the older man's navel, snickering at Vic's yelp and the way he jumped. Returning with the bowl, Mac quickly added scoops over his nipples, then dipped a finger in the slowly softening dessert and held it out to his partner. "Want some?"

Shivering at the frigid substance in his navel and on his nipples, Vic opened his mouth to suck in Mac's finger. Using the slim digit as a distraction for the extreme chill, Vic suckled on Mac, his tongue swabbing the elegant finger much the same way he'd have swabbed the tip of Mac's cock.

The melting ice cream began to dribble down Vic's sides, making him shiver and dance on the bed enticingly. At last letting go of Mac, the older man moaned. "God damn that's cold!"

Mac chuckled quietly before leaning in to lick the rivulets of ice cream off of Vic's sides, working his way up to the slowly melting mounds that decorated his body. "How about I heat you up then, hmm?" Taking only long enough to lube his cock and Victor's ass, Mac thrust into the older man's body, pausing to scoop up some of the ice cream and offer it to Vic, grinning at his growl.

Vic's eyes sank shut when he was penetrated then shot open at the touch of Mac's fingers dancing across his body. He growled at the proffered ice cream then snatched Mac's hand, pulling it towards his mouth. Licking his lover's fingers clean, making sure not to miss a single nook, cranny or indent, Vic then sucked two fingers into his mouth, fellating them.

The feeling of Mac stroking in and out of his ass was fantastic, the throbbing in his cock torture, and all Vic knew was that if he didn't come soon, he'd go crazy with need. Christ, Mac had to have been taking lessons from Alex; he was much too good at torturing Vic!

* * *

Alex stared out the window of the plane, watching the figures of his lovers recede into the distance as the craft began to taxi away from the airport. He felt like he was leaving a piece of himself behind by leaving Vic, and even that annoying brat of a thief had stolen a piece of his heart. That had been unexpected. Mac was intended to be a gift for Vic, one that he knew his "twin" wanted, but Alex had never meant to do more than put up with him. He'd been shocked when he'd realized that he'd fallen in love with Mac as well.

"So much for there only being one true love for each person," he muttered. "I have three." Realizing what he'd said, he groaned and thumped his head against the seat. "Shit! No, no, no. I cannot love Mulder too. Vic'll come unglued. No way." He'd always known he was attracted to the pouty FBI agent, but he'd never admitted to himself that it was love. He loved _Vic_. He was _not_ going to hurt Vic by letting this thing with Mulder go anywhere, even assuming that Mulder wouldn't rather see him in a body bag.

And just what was he going to do about Mulder? Alex groaned again. The Gunmen had called him to warn him that everyone's favorite fibbie was about to stick his hand into the hornet's nest once again. The suicidal lunatic had trusted Covarrubias again and was about to get himself killed. If not for the deal he'd struck with those three fruitcakes to keep him informed of Mulder's more asinine activities, the man would have been dead long before anything could have been done. He had the sense of a fruitfly!

Several hours later a sweaty, dirty, irritable Alex Krycek glared ominously at an unrepentant Fox Mulder in the safety of an anonymous motel room. As usual, Mulder was cursing and blaming him for every ill in his life and several that had occurred long before he was born. As near as Alex could tell, Mulder blamed him for everything from original sin on down.

"Would you shut up?" he finally grated out, his patience exhausted, a dangerous light in his green eyes. "Try to take your head out of your ass long enough to listen to me because I'm only going to say this once. Marita Covarrubias is not your friend. She is not your informant. She _is_ a major player in the new Consortium or whatever they're calling themselves now. She intended you to die there tonight. If you listen to her again, you will die."

He sighed. "This is the last time I save your ass, Mulder. I can't come back here again. I won't hurt Vic again for you."

"You rat bastard!" Mulder snarled. "What the hell makes you think I want or need your help or that I'd believe a single word you say, you murdering sonofabitch?" He stopped suddenly, frowning. "Who's Vic?"

Alex shook his head. "None of your business, Mulder. We're done. I very much doubt I'll ever come back to Washington, so have a nice life. Try not to throw it away." He shrugged. "You should try listening to Scully once in a while. She's got a pretty good grasp on reality most of the time."

Mulder frowned, for once not yelling, and really looked at Alex. He looked at the man who'd been in and out of his life with almost predictable regularity for the last several years and thought about never seeing him again. Rather than the fierce joy he would have expected, the thought brought a pang of... loss? Yes, loss.

From the first moment he'd seen the supposedly green young agent who'd already opened _his_ case, there had been something about him. He'd been unwillingly attracted to Krycek, but there had never been time to do anything about it, and then they were enemies. But Krycek did seem to keep appearing just when he needed help. Maybe it wasn't all coincidence. Maybe Krycek really had been helping him.

And maybe it was time to ask himself why a man who could clearly take care of himself was also so easily defeated every time they fought.

"Why do you care?" he asked suddenly.

Alex glanced away, not willing to answer that question and suddenly unable to lie to Mulder yet again. "It doesn't matter any more," he finally replied, still not meeting Mulder's eyes. "From now on, I'm out of it. I have a life now, people who care about me, and I'm not going to fuck that up."

Mulder realized that this was his last chance to admit to himself and to Alex how he really felt; if he wasn't honest now, he'd never have another opportunity. Scared, frustrated, but determined, he took the step necessary to bring him up against Alex and kissed him.

For a long moment he thought he'd made a mistake as Alex's lips remained slack and unresponsive beneath his, but then Alex was kissing him back, had taken over the kiss. He moaned and leaned into the former Consortium agent, finally tasting what he'd subconsciously been fantasizing about for years. Long before he'd had enough, however, Alex pulled away with a curse, rapidly backing up out of reach.

"No, I'm not doing this. I won't do this to Vic." Despite his words and real determination, part of Alex yearned for this man. He shook his head almost violently. "Too little, too late, Fox."

Mulder frowned. "I thought I was the one in denial, Krycek. We've been dancing around this for years."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I know. But like I said, too late. There's someone else in my life now, two someones actually, and there's no way in hell I'm going to hurt Vic or Mac by fucking you. It was bad enough that I dropped everything to rush down here when I found out you were in trouble again. Vic already thinks you're a threat to him. I'm not going to give him any reason to believe it."

He sighed and sank down in a chair. "I wish... god, I can't even wish that you'd made this little self-discovery earlier because then I wouldn't have met Vic, and I wouldn't give him up for anything. Not even you." Turbulent green eyes rose to meet hazel. "But I'll always regret..."

"Damn you, Krycek, you don't get off that easily," Mulder snarled. "You don't get to make me love you then walk away."

Alex flinched. "Don't. Please don't, Mulder. I _can't_ , don't you understand?" He pounded the table at his side in frustration.

"I understand that you're fucking with me again," Mulder replied bitterly, turning to leave.

Even though he knew it would be best, Alex couldn't leave it like that. "Damn it, I love all three of you. Am I supposed to hurt Vic and Mac, leave them, for you? I can't, I _won't_ , do that!"

Mulder stopped at the door, his forehead pressed against it. "I really did wait too long, didn't I?" he asked with a bitter laugh. "Even if I never admitted it to myself, I always knew that you'd keep coming back, that you'd be there if I ever decided I wanted you. I guess the joke's on me."

"I... Fuck! What do you expect me to do here, Mulder?" Alex demanded angrily. "Basically you want me now because you can't have me!"

"No! No, that's not true. I _always_ wanted you; I just couldn't admit it. Sure, you saying you weren't coming back forced me to _face_ it, but it didn't change my feelings in any way." Mulder desperately tried to convince Alex of his sincerity.

"I can't deal with this," Alex groaned. "Go, please." Seeing the stubborn refusal in Mulder's face, he added, "I won't leave before we talk again. I swear." Mulder's expression at that made him laugh, albeit ruefully. "Really, I promise. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Right now I just need to get my head straight. _Please_."

Finally, hesitantly, Mulder nodded. He stole another quick kiss, then slipped out of the room with a last, pleading glance.

Alex sat in stunned immobility for a long time, then picked up the phone, needing to hear his lovers' voices. He listened to the phone ring, desperately hoping that they were home.

* * *

Vic reached blindly for the bedside phone, fumbling from lack of light and exhaustion due to Mac's earlier attentions. Fuck, who knew Mac, his Mac, had that in him? He was damned impressed!

"'lo? he mumbled quietly, not wanting to wake his younger lover up, hoping that it was, perhaps, his older lover on the line. "'Lex, is that you?"

"If that's the Director, I'm going to rip the phone out of the wall," Mac growled without lifting his head from the pillow. "God, wha' time is it anyway?"

Hearing Mac through the phone, Alex had to laugh, a throaty chuckle erupting from him despite his confusion after Mulder's visit. "Yeah, babe, it's me," he answered Vic. "Tell Sleeping Beauty there I'm sorry I disturbed his rest. I was just really missing you both," he said a little thickly.

"So, how was dessert?" he asked archly, hoping to goad them into a little fun.

"Fucking cold," Vic chuckled as he rolled over, clicked on the speaker box and set the phone back down so that Alex could hear and talk to both of them now. "Mac's about as sadistic as you are, 'lex. Perverted little puppy. He used a _turkey baster_ on me. And ice balls!"

"It's time to talk to Alex, Mac," Vic cooed before he plopped an ice cube he'd fished out of the glass of water on the night stand on the younger man's stomach, cackling in glee at the reaction he got. "Payback's such a bitch, ain't it?"

"Wha... Fuck!" Mac howled, sitting bolt upright and swiping at his stomach, trying to get the ice away from his skin. "What was that for? You liked it all!" he shuddered and pulled the sheet off of Victor, drying himself with it

"Jesus, Alex, see what he turns into when you go away?" he whined, rolling over and resting his head in Vic's lap, sticking his tongue out at the older man while making himself comfortable.

Alex chuckled, wishing he was home with them, able to reach out and touch them rather stuck in a hotel room hundreds of miles away. "You trying to tell me you can't handle him, Macky? I'm shocked," he teased. "Guess I should have brought you two with me, and you coulda slept at the foot of my bed like cute little pets." The laughter was clear in his voice, and he had a pretty good idea of the reaction he was going to get.

"Say that again when you're home, 'lex," Vic purred sweetly, his face pure evil as he did so. "And then see who's the pet. Mac and I haven't had _our_ fun in the playroom with you yet, and those chili peppers I've been growing are almost ripe."

Vic's hand stroked its way along Mac's chest and then caressed his face as he smiled at his younger lover. "And you should be very afraid of Mac getting a hold of you. He's diabolical. Truly creative. Actually I think he could out wicked you. Iceballs and turkey basters," Vic shook his head, "and ice- cream and cockrings. You had me wailing like a banshee, babe," he grinned down at his younger lover.

"Hrmmm—what should we do to Alex when he gets back home for that pet crack, Mac? Any ideas? I kinda have this fantasy of seeing Alex collared and leashed, m'self."

Mac stretched, smiling dreamily at the memory of their earlier play and the thought of Alex presented that way. "I dunno. I think the two of you would make a very nice matched set decked out that way. I could parade you down Church Street or at one of the clubs. Would have to get some pictures of that if I did though..."

He rolled over and kissed Vic's stomach, chuckling. "And Vic was wild tonight, Alex. You would have creamed just watching him. He even may have put some scratches on that butcher-block table he likes so much. May have to try it all on you to see if you go as nuts."

"Have to make sure you've got spicy things available to torture—I mean use on him," Vic smirked, capturing one of Mac's hands and bringing it up to his lips so he could lick the palm of Mac's hand, teasing the younger man.

"Alex is a true child of N'awlins. Likes things on the piquant side, ain't that right, 'lex?" Vic's eyes danced and clouded at the memory of the older man going absolutely apeshit when he'd given him a chili pepper blowjob during those first heady weeks together.

"Only thing as pretty as seeing Alex in extremis is having Mac a la mode," Vic quipped with a smirk.

Alex moaned faintly, well able to imagine the scene and once again wishing he was home with them getting his brains fucked out. Seeing Mulder again had been a very bad idea, but he was _not_ going to fuck up his relationship with Vic and Mac over some unrequited—or even suddenly requited—past love.

"Love your parade idea," he admitted, shivering as he imagined it. "God, the idea of everyone looking at us together has me hard as a rock," he groaned, his hand curling around his cock and starting to pump. "I wish I were with you right now, one of you fucking me hard, making me scream and squirm on you..."

Vic grinned slyly, running his hand over Mac's hip and tracing the thin skin of the younger man's hip bone before cupping his soft penis, stroking it lightly. "Alexandre Krycek, are you touching yourself?" he growled out with a wink to Mac.

"And if you aren't, why the hell not? I'm playing with Mac!"

Mac groaned and stretched, arching his hips up into Vic's palm. "Hell of a good way to wake up it is too," he chuckled, shifting around to rest his head on Vic's lap and nuzzle his cock. "And you should be impressed, Alex; just hearing your voice has him hot and bothered—a fact I intend to take advantage of."

Groaning harshly at that mental image, Alex's hand began to move faster on his cock, and he licked a finger on his other hand before moving it down to his ass. "Fuck yes, I'm jerking off," he rasped. "You think I could talk to you two about sex and _not_ touch myself?" He snorted. "I have one hand around my cock, wishing it was your mouth, Mac, those pouty lips wrapped around me sucking my soul out, and a finger up my ass. Not nearly as good as having you," he moaned, his breathing heavy.

"Tell me what you're doing to each other, let me imagine us all together," he panted, promising himself that they would get a vid-phone.

"Mac is so long and lean everywhere, don't you think, 'lex?" Vic sighed, running his tongue along the hardening length of the younger man's cock. "When you're in me, it feels like I'm being spitted; with Mac it's like I'm being skewered. I... I wonder what you'd both feel like together, but I don't think I'm nearly limber enough to manage you both inside me at the same time—but fuck, what a mental image. To be able to feel you and this," Vic suckled on the head of Mac's penis for a moment, "both moving inside me, Jesus!"

After a few moments of harsh breathing, Vic continued. "I'm tasting him, 'lex, running my tongue up and down that gorgeous length of his, sucking on the head, feeling the pre-come slither down my throat... God, he tastes good!

"Those ice balls, 'lex, he used 'em like benwah balls—shoved 'em up inside and fuck, it was... It had my head spinning like something out of the Exorcist, dammit. I'm gonna return the favor in a different way, Mac," he chortled, licking again. "My fire for your ice—just you wait, you're gonna cream so hard you'll pass out. 'Lex did," he smirked.

Vic traced a finger along Mac's perineum, making the younger man groan in need. "He makes the prettiest noises, like he doesn't want to but he can't help himself, don't you think?" Hearing the catch at the other end of the phone, Vic grinned. "Alex, did you just stick a finger up your ass, babe?"

Alex groaned harshly, two fingers moving in and out of his ass, his other hand jerking himself feverishly as he listened to Vic's hot commentary. "Fuck, I want you both," he moaned, eyes falling closed as his climax neared. "Want to feel you on me, in me..." His back arched, and he whimpered, trembling on the brink but not wanting to miss a moment of what was happening on the other end of the line.

Vic's fingers slipped inside Mac's anus easily, the lubricant making his lover slick and wet. Crooking his finger slightly, he began to search for the ex-thief's prostate even as he stroked his own cock.

"My fingers just slid into Mac without any trouble, 'lex," Vic purred. "You should see him. He's biting the pillow; his whole body is trembling and taut and..." Vic's fingertip scraped over Mac's prostate, eliciting a breathy whine of hunger. "Did you hear that, 'lex; sounds like I hit the target, don't you think?"

Vic's own hand began to work harder, faster, on his own cock. "I'm so hard for both of you. I can't wait until you get back to us, 'lex. I think we need to introduce you to the joys of ice, don't you think, Mac? We can spread him wide, maybe tie him to the bed and spend hours, _days_ playing with him and driving him crazy. Making him beg until he's hoarse and then driving him completely insane."

Lifting his head from the pillow, his dark eyes wide and glazed, his whole body quivering with restrained desire, Mac gave a harsh laugh. "I think you're doing a pretty good job of that just by talking to him." Twisting around, he batted Vic's hand out of the way and latched onto his cock, sucking hungrily on it, his hips arching back at each thrust of his fingers; he could hear Alex groaning over the speaker, and that just made the whole thing better.

"Fuck," Alex rasped, his hand moving over his cock and the other driving fingers in and out of his ass while he squirmed and whimpered, trying not to lose the phone. "Oh god, can't..." He cried out sharply as he came, body convulsing in pleasure even as he wished for his lovers to be with him physically.

Lying in a sticky sprawl across the bed, he listened to Vic and Mac and promised himself that no matter what happened with Mulder the next day, he was heading home afterward. He needed to see Vic and Mac.

Hearing Alex come over the phone combined with the feeling of Mac's mouth wrapped around his cock was too much for Vic, and with a muffled howl he came, sending gouts of his seed spasming down his lover's throat.

"Jesus, Mac," he panted, his fingers increasing their tempo as they rammed in and out of the younger man's ass, fingertips brushing over his prostate each time. "Fuck, what a mouth! Alex, it was like having a hoover around my cock! Love you, love you both so fucking much."

Lifting his head from Vic's crotch, Mac licked his swollen lips and grinned. "You just love us because we turn you inside out." That said, he groaned, his own hand working faster over his erection.

"Glad you could take care of that for both of us, Macky," Alex purred into the phone, listening to the sounds of the youngest man's moans and knowing how close he was. "Now let me hear you come for us, something to tide us over till I can get back tomorrow night."

Vic smiled devilishly and then swiveled around to help fulfill Alex's request, taking Mac's erection into his mouth and sucking strongly.

"Oh, fuck!" Mac howled, throwing his head back and arching up into Vic's mouth, his balls tightening as he came. Finally collapsing back against the bed, he gave Vic a groggy smile and chuckled. "I'm dead now; I don't think I'm leaving this bed till you get back, Alex."

"Mmm, that _really_ inspires me to get home soon. I can just picture you lying there, long limbs sprawled over the bed, Vic sticky and sated beside you. God, I need to get home and have you both. I'll be back tomorrow night, so make sure you're lubed and ready for me, guys."

"Purrr," Vic grinned, resting his head on the younger man's thigh. "I like the sound of that, but then again I think you're the one who needs to be reminded of what you left behind. Maybe we should tie him to a chair and make him watch; what do you think, Mac?"

Mac smiled and ran a hand over Vic's chest, listening to Alex growl over the speaker. "Sounds good to me; then once he's begging for it, we can make a Thing sandwich."

"Sadists. I think I'd rather have all of us rolling around in the bed together, everyone having fun and making up for lost time."

"We learned from the best, babe," Vic laughed. "Did you honestly believe that Mac and I wouldn't pick up any of your tricks? We do work for the Director after all."

"Speaking of her, does she know about your little trip, Alex?"

"Well, I didn't bother to send the dragon-bitch my itinerary, if that's what you mean, but I'm sure she knows by now. I didn't make any effort to keep it secret. It should be interesting to see what 'punishment' she decides to try to inflict on me and what I do to her in return." Alex chuckled darkly.

"And us for letting you go," Vic groaned, thinking of some of her more creative ways to punish him and Li Ann when they'd gone along with Mac's hairier schemes. "Al Dabra," he sighed, looking up the length of Mac's leg to his younger lover.

Mac perked up at the mention of the island. "You mean we're grabbing Alex and running away there?"

"Running away to a tropical island? Count me in! And why haven't we done it already? God, there has to be some way to get that woman out of our lives," Alex grumbled. "But frankly, I'll settle for some quality time for the three of us alone."

"No, I meant that the last time we went along with one of our partner's hair-brained schemes... Mac... Li Ann and I got just as punished as the guilty party, so chances are that whatever happens to you, 'Lex, will happen to us as well," Vic replied ruefully. "We'll be lucky if Dobrinski doesn't have another septic tank to dig."

Mac chuckled. "I was trying to forget that, you know. And no way am I going near his fucking septic system again, even for you two!"

"Frankly, I'm glad to hear it. I don't think even love would get me near you if you'd been there," Alex laughed. "Love may be blind, but no one ever said it couldn't smell."

"God, Krycek, you are so fucking gross by times!" Vic groaned, hiding his head between Mac's legs. "Just finish getting the feeb's ass out of trouble and get home safely and in one piece, okay? No bullet holes anywhere, not in you, in the leather or in the luggage."

"And no letting anyone paw you down there, got it?" Mac added, catching Vic and pulling him up against his chest.

"Would you two like me to tattoo 'Property of Vic and Mac' on my ass or what?" Alex shook his head. "Like you don't keep me too sated to get it up for anyone else even if I wanted to. Which I don't, so don't have a fit, beautiful. Kiss him for me, Macky."

Rolling his eyes, Vic simply shook his head. "Shoot me for getting as crazy nuts as you get when someone so much as looks at my ass in a way you deem lustful. And that tattoo would be nice," Vic continued, grinning at Mac. "After all, mine looks good on me."

After kissing Vic as Alex had requested, Mac nipped his lower lip. "Like either of you would ever look at anyone else. Now stop arguing so we all can get some sleep, got it?"

"Aye, aye, sir," Alex laughed. "Keep each other warm till I can get back there. I'll see you tomorrow, lovers."

"Love you, 'Lex," Vic murmured. "Sleep well." Listening to Alex and Mac's responding replies, he reached out and hit the disconnect button then looked at Mac with a sigh. "Guess we'd better see who called when we were otherwise occupied, hunh?" he groaned.

"God, do we have to?" Mac sighed but reached for the phone to retrieve messages just as it rang again. "Forget something, Alex?" he laughed, only to wince when the Director's biting tones sounded in his ear.

* * *

Arriving home the following night, Alex slowed nearly to a halt when he saw Li Ann waiting for him just past the disembarking area. "What's up?" he demanded suspiciously, eyeing the woman he disliked heartily for her past treatment of both his lovers.

"Vic and Mac were sent away on assignment. But don't worry, Krycek, here are your tickets to follow them." Li Ann smiled almost viciously as she handed over the tickets and left with no further explanation.

Cursing when he saw that he was booked on a flight leaving in only a few minutes, Alex set off for the departure area, wondering what the hell was going on. At least Vic and Mac would be waiting for him at the other end. 

END 

* * *

Fandom: Once a Thief/X-Files crossover   
Title: Four's a Crowd   
Series: Double the Fun X   
URL: http://www.angelfire.com/de3/infinitum/trio/dtf10.html   
Author/pseudonym: Angel, Orithain, and Rina   
Pairing: Vic Mansfield/Alex Krycek/Mac Ramsey   
Rating: NC-17 for m/m/m sex   
Spoilers: no   
E-mail address for feedback: [email removed]   
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/de3/infinitum   
Disclaimers: Victor, Mac, the Director and everyone you recognize from _Once a Thief_ belong to Alliance-Atlantis, and   
Alex Krycek belongs to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions.   
Notes: It's been a while, but Alex, Vic and Mac are still with us... and we're actually in the editing stage of the next one too. All previous stories (and a gorgeous cover for the first one by the Theban Band) are available on our website (URL above).   
Summary: Mulder's in trouble, and Alex drops everything to go help him... which doesn't make Vic happy. And Mac gets to play peacemaker again.   
  
---


	12. XI: Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By Angel, Orithain and Rina.

  
**Repercussions**

Double the Fun XI  
by Angel, Orithain and Rina 

  
Sitting on the beach watching the sun sink into the sea, Alex could only be grateful that the case was over. Not that he'd had any objection to Mac dominating him and Vic: the sex had been incredible, and he'd enjoyed the double takes he and Vic got from everyone who saw them. Even that whole pony thing had been fun in a kinky sort of way. But he couldn't forget that Mulder was cooling his heels in a Toronto hotel, having followed him back before Alex had known that he and his partners had a new, out of town assignment, and Alex had no idea what to do about him when he and his lovers got home.

He loved Vic, and even Mac, but Mulder had had a hold on him for a very long time. If only there were some way to have all of them... but he wasn't going to take a chance of losing Vic, not even for Mulder.

Sensing someone nearby, Alex glanced up and back, smiling invitingly when he recognized Vic. "Leave Mac to finish the mopping up?"

"Well, he _is_ the master, after all," Vic chuckled. "And we did all the 'grunt' work if you'll pardon the pun. It's about time he did some work too," the younger man chuckled as he sat down next to his lover.

Staring out at the ocean for a while, Vic mulled over the best way to broach what he needed to ask. Alex hadn't been quite himself this entire mission. Something or, Vic was almost afraid to admit, someone had been distracting him. And Victor Mansfield might be a lot of things, but naive wasn't one of them; he had a pretty good idea who the someone was.

"So. You gonna tell me what happened in Washington, or am I gonna have to guess?" he asked after long moments, still looking out at the waves, more aware than ever before of both the physical and the slight emotional distance between him and this man who'd come to mean everything to him in such a short space of time.

Alex sighed. "Life would be so much easier if I could lie to you, beautiful. I used to lie to Mulder all the time, and I never had any problem. I told Mulder that I wasn't going to be going back to Washington again, that I had two gorgeous lovers waiting for me back home in Toronto, and that I wouldn't hurt you like that." He tossed a water-smoothed rock back into the ocean, watching the ripples spread from where it hit. "He said that he loves me. That he wants to be part of my life, any part."

Vic swallowed painfully. Fucking feebie, he'd had Alex for all those years and had never wanted him, but now that Vic and Mac had him, suddenly Alex was desirable? Son of a bitch, if Vic had a single homicidal bone in his body, he'd be on the first plane back to kill the asshole for pulling this shit.

"And what do you want?" Vic managed to get out through a throat gone so tight that it sounded like he'd just swallowed broken glass and lacerated his vocal chords to hell and back. Not even consciously aware of doing so, the former cop sank further into himself, as if trying to protect himself from the blow he was sure would come next.

"I want you. You know that. I love you, Vic. God, I'd die for you. No matter what I feel for Mulder or if I want him or not, I'd never give you up or do anything to hurt you. You have to know that, Vic."

"I know that, Alex," Vic managed a parody of a smile. "I know you love me. But... even after everything he's done to you, you want him, don't you?"

"As much as he wants me after everything I've done to him," Alex replied, unable to prevent himself from defending Mulder. "Yes, I do. But not as much as I love you. There's no contest, babe."

Picking up a stone, Vic tossed it into the water and spent an inordinate amount of time watching the ripples before he spoke again. "Is this how you felt when it was me and Mac, when you decided to give me that pleasant surprise?" he asked almost too quietly to be heard. "No, I don't suppose you did," he continued quickly, not allowing the other man to answer. "You don't have my insecurities when it comes to things like this."

Glancing over at his lover's profile, Vic was struck anew by the physical similarities and the emotional disparities. But that had more to do with the lives they had lived and their coping mechanisms. Alex's life had been... hell would have been a kind description of the past few years of his lover's life, and even then all he knew was simply the tip of the iceberg.

Vic supposed that was one of the reasons why he felt so acrimonious towards the FBI agent. Granted Alex hadn't been a saint, not by a long shot, but unlike Alex, Mulder had always had a support network, people to support and love him. Alex had been alone and caught between a rock and a hard place, fighting a war that no one would acknowledge or support and fighting for the 'good' side even if his intentions weren't as altruistic as Saint Mulder's search for truth, aliens and the American way, yadda yadda yadda.

Taking a deep breath, Vic asked again. "What do you want, 'lex?"

"In a perfect world? What we already have and Mulder too. But I know that's not realistic, and I'd never ask you, either of you, to accept that. I'm happy with you; the time for Mulder and me passed."

Vic was torn. Part of him wanted to be a selfish prick and say to hell with Mulder; the son of a bitch had thrown away one of the most amazing men on the planet, and what was his loss was Vic's gain. The other part kept thinking of the fact that Alex had gone out and kidnapped, literally _kidnapped_ Mac for him because his lover had known that Vic had wanted Mac too.

In a perfect world, as Alex had put it, he'd have told Alex to go for it and not worry about it. After all, wasn't that the stereotypical gay relationship? Fuck who you want and come back to the one you love.

But that was the whole crux of Vic's dilemma. Mulder wouldn't just be a fuck. Mulder would be about making love, and Vic wasn't sure if he could handle that. With Mac it had evolved, and both of them had fallen for their softhearted lover who hid that particular quality of his under a mile of bravado and insecurity.

However, with Mulder the relationship had always been there, lying beneath the surface, unacknowledged but nevertheless real, and that was what terrified Vic the most. The idea that perhaps Alex would go to Mulder and realize that perhaps, just perhaps he'd been too hasty when he'd given up his old life for Vic.

"Do you love him, 'lex?" Vic whispered to the waves, knowing the other man would hear.

Alex stared out into the night, vaguely noticing that the sun had set and only stars were now reflected in the black mirror of the sea. "Yes," he replied softly. "Not the way I love you, of course. It could never be the same; nothing could be like that. But I've wanted him from the first moment I saw him, and as I got to know him, stubborn, selfish, amazing bastard that he is," Alex half-laughed, "I fell in love with him. For years he was the fantasy that kept me going when my life was going to hell, and I'd be lying if I said it wasn't tempting to find out what it would really be like, but he's the fantasy and you're the reality. I will _never_ risk what we have for him."

"But you love him. And you want him," Vic stated. Standing, Vic dusted off his shorts and waded into the water a bit and stared out at the stars. "And you're gonna spend the rest of your life wondering 'what if' where Mulder is concerned if you don't do anything about it," the ex-cop continued without turning around. "And I don't think I could live with that. I don't think I _want_ to live with that."

"Vic..." Alex hesitated, not knowing what to say. There was more than a grain of truth in what the other man said. That was why Alex had drawn Mac into their lives; he'd known that Vic would always wonder. "Yeah, Mulder'll always have a tiny part of me, but the rest of me is yours. I love you. I love our life together. That's what I want, way more than I want Mulder."

"Get it off your chest then," Vic got out before he could change his mind. "See him; just don't... gimme details. I really don't want to know details."

Alex's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Vic... Thank you, beautiful, but no. You think I could go to Mulder, knowing that you were thinking about us, imagining... No. No way. When we get back to Toronto, I'll tell him that there's no room in my life for him now, and he'll go home, and that'll be the end of it."

"He's in Toronto?!?!" Vic wheeled, not quite sure he heard what he thought he did. "No. No fucking way. What'd he do, follow you home like a little lost pup or something? Or did he suddenly realize he was..." Vic bit off the words, not wanting to subject Alex to his rage. It wasn't Alex's fault, not really.

"God, I'm such a fucking idiot," the ex-cop continued, turning back to the ocean and clenching his fists in the pockets of his cut-offs in order to try and control himself. "But you need to do this. No matter what it is you do just... fuck, just go do it, okay?" Vic growled out and began to walk away, needing space, air, anything that would help get this spiraling anger under control and let him _breathe_ again.

"Vic, please, wait." Alex reached out, hand not quite touching him. "All right, babe, if you're sure you're okay with this, that I won't lose you over it, okay. I'll see Mulder, and... we'll see how it goes. But promise me that you'll tell Mac what's going on and be with him. I don't want you sitting there imagining... well. Let Mac love you, beautiful."

"I'll tell him, Alex, but I don't need a baby sitter, okay? I'm a big boy, and

Mac probably has better things to do than deal with my insecurities; after all he's got mop-up and the Director to deal with," Vic replied, hesitating to drag Mac into this for fear of comparisons being drawn and the opening of not quite healed wounds. There was no comparison to Mac and Mulder, at least not in Vic's mind, and he didn't want to cheapen what he had with the younger man by using him as a _distraction_. Mac deserved better than that.

"Vic, you beautiful idiot, it's not babysitting to be with your lover who loves you! Do you really think I could go to Mulder knowing that you were going to be sitting there thinking about it every minute?

"Look, let's drop it for now, and we'll talk about it when we get home. We still need to get back to Toronto, report to her bitchiness, and then we can decide what to do about Mulder. I want you to think about it because I'll only do this if you're really okay with it. He's nothing compared to you."

"Yeah, that's why after nearly a decade of fucking you over all you can think about is going to see him," Vic muttered under his breath. Shaking off the mood, he turned back and gave a tentative smile to Alex. "So one last night on the island with Master Mac?" he offered as a peace offering. There really wasn't much he could do if he were honest with himself.

It was that whole let the caged bird go and if it loved you, it would return thing. He had to let Alex do this, whether Vic was ready for it or not, and Vic would have to pray that Alex truly did love him and Mac enough to come back to them.

Still uncertain and promising himself that they would discuss it once they got back to their house after reporting in the next day, Alex nodded and slid an arm around Vic's waist as they headed back to their cabana.

* * *

The voices faded into nothingness as the two men moved out of the range of the high-resolution microphone. Mac sat, listening to the sound of the waves and the scratch of grains of sand against the device, before slowly flicking the switch that disconnected the mike.

He felt guilty about listening in on Alex and Vic like that, but had been unable to stop himself. It had started innocently enough; he'd been going through the last of the tapes that the resort owner had compiled on his guests when he'd hit a button on the console and found himself listening to Victor and Alex. The two older men had finished their work a short while ago and gone back to the bungalow and now it seemed they were on the edge of one of their famous emotional explosions.

Wondering what had happened this time, Mac set aside the tapes and turned his attention to the conversation. It might not have been totally ethical, but fore-warned was forearmed when it came to the Things. And besides, Mac had never been one for ethics anyway.

What he heard, however, made him wish that he had succumbed to a fit of honor. Okay, it wasn't anything he hadn't _known_ , but hearing it said out loud hurt even so. Listening to Vic and Alex's impassioned declarations of love for each other, Mac felt adrift and alone, and he knew he wasn't up to putting on a cheery face for the others when he went back to the bungalow—so he wouldn't. He'd hoped that this trip might even things out a bit between all of them, but it looked like it hadn't and probably never would.

Glancing at his watch, the ex-thief closed his eyes and took a deep breath. All right, it started here. Punching up the number of the charter airline that serviced the island, he arranged for a plane, then booked a seat on the next flight from Miami to Toronto. Maybe getting the evidence she wanted would cheer the Director up some and keep her off his ass. God knew that he wasn't going to trust himself to hold his temper if she started harping in on him like she'd been doing lately.

Ringing the bungalow's voice mail, Mac left a quick message for Vic and Alex, putting a note of aggrieved humor in his tone and admonishing them not to tear the place apart since he wasn't there. Grabbing his suit jacket from the back of the chair, he pulled it on over his t-shirt, then headed out of the offices, commandeering a golf cart for the short drive to the air strip and the waiting plane.

* * *

Tired and out of sorts, Mac exited the jet, feeling the effects of the time change and the cocktails he'd slugged back on the flight. Flipping on his cell, he listened for messages, turning it back off when there were none and trying not to think too hard about it. The old craving was growing, but he ignored it; if he lit up a cigarette, he knew he'd be hooked again, probably worse than last time.

Recovering his car from the long-term lot, Mac tossed the carry on with the evidence in the passenger seat and roared out of the airport, heading for the reservoir to get that bit of unpleasantness out of the way. Then... he still didn't know what he was going to do then.

Apparently Mulder the Feeb was somewhere in the city. Alex wanted him, and Vic had given his permission. Well, if that was what Alex wanted and Vic was okay with it, he supposed it was between them, just like always. The point he kept circling around and prodding like a wound, was the fact that Vic had made it plain that, even if Alex went to Mulder, he didn't need or want to be with Mac.

"Pleasant surprise, but nothing more..." the young man murmured, unaware that he'd spoken aloud and that his expression was becoming more and more troubled. All his life he'd wanted one thing: to be needed. Looking back, he supposed it shouldn't be a surprise that it was the one thing he'd never felt. He could barely remember his mother, and his father had left him in a rundown motel room in Hong Kong when he was ten, once he'd grown out of being cute and innocent. The Tangs had provided a family, but in the end, they'd only wanted him for what he could do for them.

The Director saw him as a tool, and Li Ann didn't need anyone; anyway, the time she'd had to choose, it hadn't been him she'd gone to save. Same thing would happen if someone menaced Alex or Vic—the other would move heaven and hell to save their lover. Mac was for fun, nothing more.

Shaken to the core by his revelations, Mac pulled into a parking space, sitting for long minutes after he shut the engine down to calm the shaking in his hands. He made it inside and found the Director, giving his report in a dead monotone that had her looking at him sharply, then telling him to go home and get some rest.

* * *

Vic looked around their house with almost a stranger's eyes. So much had happened on the island. It had been intense. There was no other word for it. Everything was heightened, the games were erotic and required total submission to their basest selves, even if they were only there on a mission. They'd had to blend in, play the games that were necessary to fit in.

And Mac. God. He'd been so Dom, so powerful. He'd controlled Vic and Alex beautifully, making them play with and off each other in such a way that they'd had the entire island panting to see their performances.

Alex. Fuck. The Director was probably raking him over the coals at this very minute. Vic sighed and wished that he were at least at the Reservoir waiting for Alex and trying to catch up with Mac, but Alex had dropped him off, both of them hoping that Mac would be there already. With a final glance at the dining room where it all began, Vic went into the kitchen to start making a grocery list.

* * *

The knock on the door startled Vic out of his book. With a sly grin he headed towards the front door, wearing nothing but a smile and a pair of skintight black leather shorts. "What's the matter, you forget how to open the door...?"

The man standing on the doorstep drank in the sight of him and smiled a little nervously. He burst into speech immediately, as if afraid of what would happen if he didn't.

"I'm sorry, I know we agreed that I'd wait until you said it was okay for me to come here, but it's been over a week, Alex! I was beginning to think you were dead... or had changed your mind about talking."

He reached out to place a gentle hand on the shocked looking man facing him. "I don't want to mess up your life, Alex. I just need to know if there's any chance you can make room for me in a small corner of it." He stared at his feet, unable to look at the gorgeous, near-naked body any longer without touching. "I guess it's too late for there to be an us, like you said." His eyes darted up. "This Vic of yours is a lucky man." He swallowed hard. "I wish I'd realized years ago how much I love you," he added wistfully.

"You son of a bitch!" Vic growled and slammed his fist into the other man's face. The other man who had to be the one and only hated Fox Mulder.

"Newsflash for you, fuck up. Alex is getting his ass chewed out for saving your sorry one as we speak. _I'm_ Vic Mansfield and you just made a very, very bad mistake!" Bending down, he picked Mulder up by the lapels of his suit jacket and hauled the FBI agent inside, shutting the door and locking it behind him.

"Now, let's _talk_ about what you just said, _Agent Mulder_ ," Vic snarled as he began to stalk towards the older man.

Mulder gaped at the other man. "B-but," he stuttered, "you look just like him. That's impossible." He stared, cataloguing Vic's appearance despite being distracted by his body. "No," he said slowly, ignoring his danger as Vic neared in favor of this new puzzle. "Not identical, not quite. A fraction shorter, a slightly more relaxed expression, more open. Not a clone then or a shapeshifter." His eyes widened when Vic grabbed him again.

"Awwwh, what's a matter, _Agent_?" Vic hissed. "Disappointed you couldn't skewer me with an ice pick and get rid of me so you could have Alex all to yourself?" Slamming Mulder hard enough into the foyer wall to knock down and shatter the mirror there, Vic ignored the slight pain of glass shards cutting his flesh in favor of wrapping his hands around Mulder's throat.

"Now talk, Agent Mulder, explain to me why you come to _my_ home and try to fuck up Alex's life yet again. And you'd better make it good. I seem to have picked up more of 'lex's habits than are good for me because I have the overwhelming urge to kill you right where you stand just on the principal of it."

"Even if I _did_ want to kill you," Mulder observed calmly despite the hands around his throat, "it wouldn't do me any good. Alex loves you now. Even if he hadn't told me, I'd have known just from listening to him talk about you. He'd kill me if I hurt you.

"But he'd never forgive you if you killed me either." Mulder smiled crookedly. "He... cares what happens to me. If I'd opened my eyes sooner..." He broke off abruptly, shaking his head. "But I didn't. I'll settle for having his friendship," he said with a painful smile. "I'll take what I can get. I just don't want to lose him completely."

For a moment he didn't see Vic but all the people he'd lost, either to death or betrayal, over the years. His sister, father, mother, Scully for a time, Diana, Phoebe... he couldn't bear to add Alex to that list. His eyes refocused on the other man, but he had no idea that his pain was clear in their depths.

Vic visibly wilted as he looked at Mulder, all the anger going out of him and leaving a devastating sense of loss behind. His hands fell away from the older man's neck, and he stumbled backwards, not even feeling when he walked over the shattered glass. It didn't compare to the shattering of his heart.

"Why. Why did you have to come here? God, I didn't need to know that... that..." Stumbling away, Vic barely made it to the bathroom before he wretched up the contents of his stomach, the bile making his throat burn and leaving a sour taste in his mouth.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he sagged to the floor, not even looking up when he heard footsteps and felt the other man crouch beside him. "Why did you have to come and destroy _my_ life? You never even knew me. I've never done anything other than love Alex. So why?"

Mulder stood up long enough to run the cold water for a moment and fill a glass, then he crouched down again and handed it to the other man. "How have I destroyed your life?" He shook his head. "You have Alex, and he'd clearly do anything to stay with you."

He gestured, indicating the house, the life Alex had here. "He put down roots for you. He wouldn't even stay on one continent for _me_... not that I gave him cause to or any indication that I wanted him to. I can't hurt you, Vic."

"But he always goes back for you," Vic whispered painfully. "No matter where we are or what we're doing, if the phone rings and you're in trouble, he is gone like a shot. God. I love him so much it hurts. Maybe he should have killed me in New Orleans..." Getting up, Vic felt as if he'd aged in the space of minutes. He felt _old_.

The blood on the floor alerted him that something was less than right. Looking down, he saw the cuts, and the pain finally decided to make itself known now that his adrenaline kick was wearing off. "Shit. If they come home and see me like this, see the house like this... ahh hell."

Not even caring that Mulder was still in the bathroom watching him, Vic quickly shucked out of the leather shorts and stepped into the shower to wash the blood and bile away. "Get cleaned, clean up the glass and the blood everywhere... come up with a reason why the mirror got broken... explain that Alex has a 'guest'. Shit. Alex said he'd call before he left the Reservoir, didn't hear the phone; how much time do I have?" Vic muttered to himself as he scrubbed vigorously, hissing as soap entered the fresh wounds.

"Slammed the door too hard, mirror fell, got hit by flying glass, wasn't wearing shoes and walked on a few pieces. Please let him believe that so he doesn't get all protective again," Vic sighed as he climbed out of the shower to find himself face to face with Fox Mulder yet again.

" _What_ are you raving about? Just tell him the truth. He'll probably be glad the shoe was on the other foot for a change." Mulder shrugged. "You should let me take a look at those cuts. Some of them are pretty deep." He handed Vic a towel and turned to rummage in the medicine cabinet, finding bandages and antiseptic.

"Plenty of first-aid supplies, I see," he observed dryly. "Sit down and let me see." He couldn't help ogling the younger man a little. He was every bit as gorgeous as Alex. He carefully cleaned the small wounds, his touch gentle and sure, and he somehow managed not to caress all that golden skin.

"Mac's the other guy you live with?" he asked desperately, talking to distract himself from the temptation to lick Vic from head to toe.

"Umm, yeah he is. We've been partners for about three years now, and the first aid supplies are actually a little low for what we normally go through. Our job is kinda... rough," Vic admitted as he tried not to stare into the hazel eyes looking up at him.

"As for why... Alex tends to get, well, _upset_ over strange things. He nearly had fits once when I... never mind," Vic mumbled as he realized that in his efforts to distract himself he nearly babbled out that he'd passed out after being fucked blind. Not a good thing to admit to this man.

Was it just him, or was it getting hot in here? Vic's tongue darted out to wet his suddenly dry lips as his eyes darted around and then down to his lap that suddenly decided to twitch to life. What the fuck was going on here? Why was he suddenly attracted to _Fox Mulder_ when he had Alex and Mac?

Mulder froze, staring back into suddenly dark, green eyes. He saw the stirring at Vic's groin and knew he wasn't the only one confused and attracted to someone he shouldn't be. Unable to resist, he braced one hand on Vic's thigh and rose somewhat from his crouch, pressing his mouth to the Canadian's.

His movement knocked away the towel that Vic had loosely fastened around his waist, barely covering himself, and Mulder found his hand inches from a twitching, growing cock. He groaned desperately.

Moaning as he felt the petal soft lips brush against his, Vic didn't even notice the towel fall away. All he heard was Mulder's groan. His eyes drifted shut as his brain turned off, and all he felt was pleasure. Different, unique, not at all what he was used to, but nonetheless delicious.

Letting his eyes drift open once more, Vic was faced with reality. This wasn't Alex or Mac. This was Fox Mulder. The man who Alex loved first. But what did he _really_ think and feel for this man? "You confuse me," the ex-cop admitted softly. "I should despise you but... I don't. I don't know what I should feel."

Mulder sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that... no matter how much I wanted to," he added in a mutter. "I don't want to cause problems for any of you."

He started to stand up, but his knees had stiffened from crouching for so long, and he stumbled forward, his hand coming to rest against Vic's erection.

Both men froze.

Mulder's eyes slowly dropped to his hand covering the silky hard shaft, and he watched with fascination as his hand began to move, stroking Vic.

Vic's breath caught in his throat, and a whimper of pleasure managed to escape. "Oh God, that feels good," he moaned as his head lolled back against the cool tile of the bathroom, not sure what to do or what to say.

Mulder, attracted to Vic and having wanted Alex for years, couldn't resist any longer. Rather than standing up, he knelt down and leaned forward, lush lips parting then surrounding Vic's cock. He tasted so good, and Mulder wondered vaguely if Alex would taste the same.

He concentrated utterly on the shaft filling his mouth, licking and sucking and tasting. He was almost able to pretend that this was Alex, but in a way, he didn't want to. He pulled off only to lip along the length of the shaft, the tip of his tongue teasing the sensitive flesh. When he reached the velvety sac, he glanced up, meeting dazed green eyes, and smiled. "Taste so good, Vic," he murmured before sucking his balls into his mouth.

Oh God, was this really happening? Was Mulder actually sucking him off? Vic's brain shut down, and his body took over. And his body wanted—desperately.

Threading his fingers through the older man's silky hair, Vic pulled Mulder off of him gently. "The bed is more comfortable, and it's not that far away. Just through those doors. If you want to, that is..." he trailed off, watching Mulder's reaction carefully. Mulder _had_ called him Vic, not Alex, so he wasn't just using Vic as a fantasy tool, but still... Vic had to be sure.

Mulder laughed shakily. "Yeah, I do. Crazy considering I just met you, but I want you, Vic." He emphasized the man's name slightly, understanding his fears without consciously thinking about it. He leaned against Vic's leg, pressing his erection into his calf.

He stood up and offered a hand to the other man to draw him to his feet, unable to resist stealing another kiss once Vic was standing so close to him. This time his tongue explored the silky interior of the younger man's mouth, and he moaned his pleasure.

Wrapping his arms around Mulder's neck, Vic refused to let go of the older man's mouth as he walked them backwards into the bedroom. When his legs touched the end of the bed, he let himself fall backwards onto it, bringing Mulder with him.

Immediately rolling them over so that Mulder was underneath him, Vic straddled the older man and began to strip off his tie and undo his shirt. "Want you too, Fox," Vic replied softly, looking down at the toned and tanned body beneath him. "God, I want you." That said, he bent once more to recapture the lush mouth that had tormented his now begging erection and rock hard balls.

Mulder gasped and began to squirm beneath Vic's weight, not trying to get away but rather to get closer. His legs parted, letting Vic settle between them, and their cocks pressed together. He moaned into Vic's mouth, writhing sluttishly, eager for the other man.

"Fuck me," he groaned, his hands cupping Vic's ass hard and pulling him closer.

"Fox, you need to get undressed before I can do that," Vic chuckled softly. "And Alex says _I'm_ a slut," he continued with a good-natured grin.

Climbing off the federal agent in order to make it easier to remove Mulder's clothes, Vic took the opportunity to grab the bottle of lube from the bedside table and pull out a couple of condoms from the drawer that had been part of the Director's housewarming present. "Chocolate, banana or strawberry? And don't ask," Vic grinned as he held up the aforementioned flavor choices.

Mulder rapidly shed his jeans after kicking off his sneakers. The boxers came off with them, and within moments he was lying naked on the bed, his legs spread, eyes fixed hungrily on Vic.

Vic's question broke through his fog of lust, and he mustered the brainpower to reply. "Banana," he said, then added, "Don't put the others away."

"Got some high expectations, don't we?" Vic replied with a quirked eyebrow. "It's your turn, next time by the way. I suddenly want a taste of federal agent," the younger man continued with a shit-eating grin. "Think you can handle that?"

Mulder grinned back. "I can handle anything you can dish up, Mansfield." He grabbed Vic and yanked him back down on top of him, his long runner's legs winding around the other man's waist. "Want to concentrate on _this_ time right now," he panted, arching and writhing against Vic's body. "Want you in me, filling me, making me come."

Vic groaned as heat speared him. Fuck. This man was... sex on a stick was the phrase. Was this how he sounded to Alex? He'd have to suggest they tape themselves just so Vic could see exactly how slutty he was. The thought made his cock jump.

The moan of the man beneath him made him want to be buried in a tight sheath of flesh, but first things first. Tearing into the condom, Vic handed it to Mulder then crawled up the older man's chest to straddle his shoulders. "Put it on me. With your mouth only," Vic purred.

Mulder's eyes widened, and a tiny whimper escaped him as they fixed on the hard, dripping cock. Unable to resist, his tongue darted out to taste the precome leaking from Vic. Despite the other man's insistence on a condom, Mulder figured that Alex's lover had to be clean, so he couldn't see any reason to deny himself a brief taste.

He pulled back and put the condom in his mouth, then held Vic's hips as he pressed his lips against the tip of his erection, slowly rolling the latex sheath down as he swallowed him to the root. Slowly, reluctantly, he pulled back again, the flavor of banana strong in his mouth, but beneath it, he could still taste Vic.

"Now fuck me!"

"Anyone tell you you're a pushy bottom?" Vic chuckled as he slid down Mulder enough to settle himself between the lean thighs of the older man. Grabbing the lube, Vic made sure his cock was nice and greasy then swung Mulder's legs up to rest on his shoulders and slid inside the awaiting heat with a long, slow stroke.

"Fuck, so tight," Vic moaned in a daze of lust as he finally felt his balls press against the older man's ass. "Christ, I could get used to this. God, you'd be wonderful in the playroom," the Agency man continued, a darkling smile spreading across his face at the thought of Mulder chained to a wall with any number of their toys stimulating and denying him pleasure. He'd be beautiful in his anxiety.

"Playroom?" Mulder gasped, trying not to whimper, but it felt so fucking good. His back arched, taking Vic a little deeper inside him, and his hands gripped the other man's buttocks.

"God, _please_ fuck me!" he wailed, releasing Vic's ass to reach for his own cock and nipples, desperate for more stimulation.

"Don't worry, pretty Fox. If Alex reacts the way I think he will, you'll get your introduction to the playroom, and I'll be reminded of certain pertinent facts in our relationship. And then there's Mac's reaction," Vic grinned as he withdrew and then slammed back into the older man, relishing the tiny yowls of pleasure Mulder was emitting. This was _much_ better than beating on the man.

Over and over again he slammed into Mulder, pumping into the waiting flesh of the older man. "That's it. God yeah, c'mon, handsome, scream for me!"

And Mulder did. He writhed and squirmed and screamed, his hands jerking at his cock and nipples, his ass clamping down on the thick shaft impaling him. He wailed his pleasure as he came, creamy fluid pumping over his hand and belly. He yelled so loudly that neither of them heard the front door open or the sound of footsteps that came to abrupt halt in the doorway.

Alex gaped at the sight in front of him, wondering if he'd fallen through the looking glass. There was no fucking way he was watching his Vic fuck his Fox. But god _damn_ they were hot!

The feeling of Mulder clamping down on his cock in a vise-like grip was enough to send Vic over the edge. With a quiet moan he orgasmed and then collapsed onto Mulder's sweaty, sticky chest.

"Fuck, no wonder Alex likes driving me crazy like that. Jesus, I thought you were gonna squeeze my dick right off, you were milking me so hard," the younger man chuckled as he rested his weight on his elbows and looked down at the sated man beneath him. "So, this mean we're friends now, Fox?"

Mulder just moaned and smiled widely, then opened his eyes. Before he could say a word, he saw Alex and froze, huge eyes fixed on the man staring at him in _his_ bed with _his_ lover. "Oh fuck."

"Umm, yeah, that would be what we just did," Vic chuckled as he rolled off the older man and onto his back, sliding out of Mulder with a groan. However, the look of shock on the FBI agent's face had Vic following his gaze to the door and... "'Lex?"

Alex stared in utter stupefaction at the two men in his bed. He opened his mouth and shut it again without finding anything to say. He watched the other two men squirm under his gaze. "Mulder," he said finally. "You didn't tell me you knew Vic." He stared at the pair with raised eyebrows, clearly waiting for an explanation.

"I... uh..." Mulder looked from Alex to Vic and clearly wished he were anywhere else. "I was worried about you, so I came to see if you were okay, and I met Vic, and we..."

"Fucked," Alex supplied helpfully, the green gaze turning to Vic inquisitively.

"Would you rather we have beat each other into a bloody pulp?" Vic asked softly, trying to gauge his lover's reaction even as he reached out to squeeze Fox's hand supportively.

Getting off the bed, Vic walked over to Alex and kissed him softly. "Did you like watching us, 'lex?" he purred, rubbing against his mate and feeling the bulge in Alex's pants.

"What do you think?" Alex growled, taking Vic's mouth hungrily, his hands moving over the familiar body. "Go lie down beside him," he ordered, his eyes flicking from one to the other as he stripped off his own clothes. "I'm going to take you right there, beautiful, and make you scream, then I'm going to take my turn with Mulder." Hot green eyes flashed to the wary FBI agent. "I've waited long enough."

Mulder whimpered, but he didn't move.

Vic gasped as his spent and sated body began to rouse all over again. "And what'll you do if I don't," he smirked, backing away from the older man. "Maybe I found I _liked_ topping. Fox makes a yummy bottom. So receptive and he's even sluttier than I am. Gotta respect that in a man," Vic teased as he rounded the bed, waiting with gleaming eyes.

Alex grinned. So Vic wanted to play, did he? "Well, first I'll grab you... like this," he added, putting action to the words. "And then I'll pull you across my lap, like this," as he sat on the edge of the bed, close to Mulder, "and I'll redden your ass to remind you of what we both like, baby." His hand fell on Vic's ass, then he paused, giving his lover a chance to object for real if he couldn't handle this with Mulder present.

Vic squirmed uncomfortably on Alex's lap, not sure if he could do this in front of someone else. They hadn't even played like this in front of Mac yet. That was what decided it for him. "Punish me later, 'lex," he replied, voice pitched low for only his lover to hear. "I can't do this in front of Mac yet, so don't ask me to in front of a complete stranger."

Now that the passion was cooling, Vic began to rationalize what had happened. He'd fucked Mulder. Jesus Christ, he'd just fucked Fox Mulder, and Alex had watched and liked it. And now he wanted to... "I, umm... excuse me," Vic threw himself off Alex's lap and headed into the relative safety of the bathroom. Oh fuck, what had he just done?

Alex jumped up and chased after Vic, throwing a quick apologetic glance at Mulder as he did but not stopping long enough to say anything. He slipped inside the bathroom and shut the door behind him, moving to his lover and wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"I'm sorry, baby. I shouldn't have done that. I promised you that I wouldn't, and then... All I can say is that I was so happy that you and Mulder were... getting along that I wasn't thinking straight. Forgive me?" he pleaded softly, knowing he'd screwed up royally.

"I... it's just... I _fucked_ him 'lex," Vic managed to choke out. "And I like it. It was good. It was better than good; it was great! I'm, Jesus, I really am the slut you tease me about being. I didn't even stop to think," Vic trailed off helplessly.

"What am I turning into, 'Lex?" he whispered painfully.

Alex tightened his grip on his lover, pain twisting his face. He kept bringing pain to this man, no matter what he did. "You're not turning into anything, Vic. God, baby, you were upset, and you used sex. Men have done that since time began. But you didn't hurt him, and it sure as hell wasn't rape, beautiful."

He sighed. "I know how sexy Mulder is, Vic. There's nothing wrong with wanting him. And after we talked last night before we came home, well, I'm not surprised you were thinking about fucking him. Don't punish yourself, baby. You knew that he was going to be involved with us somehow, and you were establishing yourself as higher in the pack."

"I know. And I know we talked, and I know what I said but... I'm scared Alex. Of losing you. Sounds crazy, but there it is. I've never been so fucking terrified in my life. Facing the Tangs, trumped up prison charges, nearly blown to bits in a warehouse—it was all a cakewalk compared to the thought of losing you now.

"God, listen to me. I'm a fucking basket case. Look —go play with your feebie and let me, I dunno, decompress. He's probably doing that thing you told me about, blaming himself. Shit, he's even more angst ridden then I am, and that's saying a lot. Go take care of your Fox, Alex. I'll be fine."

Alex shook his head emphatically. "No fucking way I'm leaving you alone right now, Vic. No matter how much I love Mulder, I love you more. I will _not_ lose you, baby, not even for him." Despite himself, he darted a glance at the closed door, not wanting to lose _either_ of them.

"I'm open to suggestions here," Vic sighed, realizing that he was causing Alex unnecessary stress. "I'm trying, Alex, really I am," the younger man sighed. "And I'm not gonna, I mean I won't, I mean, what I said in New Orleans isn't an option for me anymore. I'd be hurting too many people I love and who love me. I know that now. I really will be okay by myself you know."

"But _I'm_ not okay with you by yourself, beautiful." Alex hugged him close. "Come talk to me. You're crazy if you think I'm going to leave you here and go fuck him. I..." He really wanted Vic to join him and Mulder, who was hopefully still waiting, if not to participate, at least to be near him, maybe watching. Alex felt his cock twitch at the thought.

"Okay, how about a compromise? You go back in and talk to Mulder, who's probably on the verge of hysterics or something, and I'll take a shower. If I'm too long, you can come and drag me out, otherwise I'll come back in as soon as I'm done, okay?" Vic asked softly, leaning his head back on Alex's shoulder, hoping the older man would go for it.

Vic needed a few minutes alone to get his head together. So much had happened in a space of so little time. He'd been ready to kill the sonofabitch, and then he'd nearly made himself sick with grief then he'd fucked said sonofabitch and found himself actually liking the guy. And _then_ Alex had shown up. Shit, what a fucking day.

Alex hesitated then nodded. He didn't like it, but he knew he had to give Vic some space. His lover had told him in the past that he hovered, and he knew it was true, but he couldn't help it. Vic meant too much to him. "Don't be too long, Vic." He glanced back once before he left the bathroom and returned to the bedroom.

He nearly slumped with relief when he saw that Mulder was still there, though now dressed and standing staring out the window. "Mulder?" he asked tentatively.

Mulder turned around and looked at him silently. "He looks a lot like you."

"Yeah," Alex shrugged. "Weird, huh? I suppose if we traced the family trees back far enough we'd find some common ancestor that we both look like. Whatever."

"So now what?"

"I'd like you to stay, for us to work out what this thing between us is," Alex admitted. "Vic's okay with that, and I think Mac is too. I..." He stepped forward and kissed Mulder suddenly. "Stay."

Mulder nodded. "But you two need to deal with... today," he said in his usual monotone. "This can wait."

"There's a guestroom down the hall," Alex suggested.

Mulder nodded. "I'll see you in the morning then."

He left the room and Alex sat down to wait for Vic to emerge from the shower.

Standing under the hot spray for the third time that day, Vic let his mind empty of all its racing thoughts. If he thought he could get away with it, he would have headed to the hot tub instead, thrown on one of those smoky jazz CDs he and Alex had picked up in New Orleans, poured himself a whiskey and soda and just relaxed.

It was something that Alex had taught him actually. Sometime you just had to shelve something and the answer would come to you, and the best way was to relax and let go of life for a while. But Alex and Mulder were waiting, and the water was turning tepid.

Turning off the tap, Vic grabbed his robe from the back of the door and stepped out of the shower. A fast brush through his hair and he was ready. Idly he scratched his stomach and realized that his hair was beginning to grow back again. He'd need to ask Alex to take care of that soon.

Opening the door hesitantly, Vic popped his head out. Not seeing Mulder and Alex rolling around on the bed, he stepped out only to see his lover in one of the armchairs by the window. "Where'd Fox go, 'lex?"

"One of the guestrooms," Alex replied. "Didn't feel right to do anything else, not the way things were between us. Told you before, I won't put him before you. I need things to be right between us, Vic." He stood and walked over to Vic, placing his hands on his lover's waist.

"Lemme guess, you reported to the Director and rushed right home," Vic smiled, changing the subject even as he moved into his lover's arms. "Did you stop to eat at least?"

At Alex's negative shake of his head, Vic sighed in loving exasperation. "What would you do without me to take care of you, big bad assassin man?" the ex-cop teased his lover softly. "C'mon. Let's go get dinner started, I'm sure Mulder's starved too and Mac is always hungry. If you're really good, I may even let you nibble before dinner."

"And if I'm really good at the nibbling, will you let me taste the food too?" Alex teased back, going along with the game. He eyed Vic appreciatively. "You planning on just wearing that robe, beautiful? Not that I have any objections to being able to ogle you _and_ easy access."

* * *

Mac left the Agency and drove aimlessly around before pulling off at a parking lot next to the lake, watching the water and thinking. _Maybe if I talk to them..._ Doubting it would change anything, he pulled back out onto the highway, heading for the house. He'd lost track of time, had no idea if Vic and Alex were back yet or not, but he guessed he'd find out when he got there.

There was a strange car in the drive, and, as Mac got out of the car and peered in the glass panels by the door, he could see a man he didn't recognize talking to Vic and Alex. _Looks like Mulder made it and is still in one piece so far._ A glance in a side window showed him the table was set for three. His fingers closed on the door handle, then Mac paused, glancing in again at the others who were deep in a heated conversation.

With a sigh, Mac turned away and headed back to his car. This was between the three of them, what he thought didn't really matter at this junction. Sliding in behind the wheel, he turned the key and backed out of the drive, gunning the engine once he was on the road, making a couple of stops on the way back to the city and his old apartment.

* * *

They'd coaxed Mulder out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen to help make dinner. Alex had changed into old, faded jeans, and nothing else, and Vic was still wearing the robe. Mulder kept looking from one to the other, and his own jeans were growing increasingly tight. He was wondering if this had been a huge mistake.

Watching the two men together made Mulder realize how important they were to each other. They worked together seamlessly, only bumping when they wanted to, touching often, frequently finishing each other's sentences or answering questions only half-asked. He shouldn't be here.

"I should go," he said suddenly, startling the two men who'd been arguing over which spices to put into a dish. "I shouldn't be here. Thanks for the offer of dinner though." He smiled painfully and turned to leave, wishing desperately he'd realized what he could have had with Alex when there had still been a chance for him.

Vic rolled his eyes heavenward. "Jesus, we just get one thing settled and another pops up. Do our lives ever run smoothly?" Shoving all the spices into Alex's arms and leaving the ex-assassin gaping on one side of the island, Vic rounded it to glare at Mulder.

"You're. Not. Leaving. Alex wants you here, you're growing on me, and you haven't met Mac yet. So shut up and deal with it, G-man. Got it?"

Alex took one look at his glaring lover and the familiar, stubborn expression on Mulder's face and prudently decided to keep quiet.

Mulder glared right back, looking sulky. "Look, I don't need to be hit in the head to know when I'm a fifth wheel. You two certainly don't need me here." He crossed his arms, looking like a pouting child who'd been told he couldn't have his favorite toy.

Vic stared at the other man and then quite suddenly burst into laughter. "God, you're doing almost the exact same thing Mac did—only he did it better. What's so hard to get here, Mulder? Alex," Vic paused a little then continued, his voice calm and even.

"Alex loves you. He wants you. I want Alex to be happy. I also think that you're not half bad to look at and one hell of a workout. I could probably grow to have some rather strong feelings for you given time to get to know you better, despite this urge I have to march you to the playroom and paddle your ass for acting like a spoiled and petulant child. All you're doing is making Alex unhappy, me guilty, and yourself into a pathetic martyr type. Get over it."

Mulder gaped at Vic, stunned by that little speech, and ignored Alex, who was nearly doubled over with laugher on the other side of the room. "Are you sure your last name isn't Scully?" he asked dryly.

"I don't get you. Why do you want me to stay? You sure as hell didn't want me here when I got here." He stared at Vic, honestly baffled. If _he_ had Alex, he sure as hell wouldn't be inviting anyone else to share.

"Who the hell is Scully?" Vic growled then turned and threw the pepper grinder at Alex when he burst out into howls of laughter. "Yuck it up, asshole, you'll get yours tonight," Vic threatened after he bit back his own chuckles at Alex's impromptu rain dance to avoid the flying object while keeping hold of what was in his hand. "And Baryshnikov you ain't."

Turning back to Mulder, the former cop sobered almost immediately. "He loves you. I love him. I want him happy, and he wants you. He gave me Mac for the same reasons and grew to love our ex-thief almost as much as I do, so how could I do any less for him? He's my life," Vic replied simply.

Mulder frowned, still confused and not sure how the hell he fit into this weird relationship, but he sat back down. "I don't understand you," he admitted, "but I think I want both of you." He groaned and dropped his head onto his arms, now folded on the counter. "I shoulda stuck with aliens and international conspiracies. They were easier."

Alex frowned slightly as he watched Mulder. He laid the spices down on the counter and moved to Mulder's side, tentatively placing a hand on the older man's shoulder.

Mulder raised his head, and their eyes met, each seeking answers in the other's gaze.

Vic suddenly felt very much like the fifth wheel Mulder claimed he was. They were so—well so beautiful together, he thought morosely. _They have a history together that I can't share with Alex. They have a past that I don't._ Quietly backing off, he watched the two men continue to communicate with nothing more than their eyes and silently left the kitchen.

Moving quickly, Vic wrote a quick note to Alex saying he was going to retrieve Director from the kennel, grabbed his car keys and slipped out the front door.

Alex slowly lowered his head and kissed Mulder, tasting that lush mouth, imagining that he could still taste Vic as well. Soon, though, all he was thinking about was Mulder, how they fit together, how much he wanted him, how long he'd waited. He pulled the other man to his feet so he could press against him, finding an erection to match his own.

"I want to fuck you," he groaned, rubbing against Mulder. "You gonna let me do that, Fox?"

Alex certainly did have a way of distracting a man, Mulder groaned as he licked his lips, rediscovering his former partner's taste. "Damn, Alex, you really want to, here? Now? But what about Vi... hey, where'd he go?" Mulder asked, looking around. He hoped he hadn't scared Vic off; he was actually looking forward to playing with both Alex and Vic, comparing and contrasting the two, as it were.

Alex looked around and frowned when he couldn't see Vic. He let go of Fox to look for his missing lover, discovering the note Vic had left on the hall table. He cursed softly, but it was too late to catch him, and glancing back at the rumpled Mulder, he realized that he did want this time with the man. He'd probably never have taken Mulder one-on-one if Vic hadn't forced his hand, but he couldn't say he was sorry.

"He left to get the dog out of the kennel," he explained, slowly stalking closer to his prey. "He'll be back later, but for now it's just us." He smiled slowly. "Time for _us_ to work things out between us. I've been waiting for this ass for years," he rasped, curving his hands over Mulder's butt.

Mulder gaped at Alex and then moaned softly. "Christ, Krycek, warn a guy will ya?" he panted then decided to turn the tables. Pushing into Alex, he herded the younger man back against a wall and rubbed his rock hard erection against him. "Who says my ass is that easy to get? Vic was different. He and I were getting to know each other. You... you're gonna have to earn it."

Alex laughed, a wild look in his green eyes. "And how should I earn it, pretty Fox? Should I tell you how good I'm going to make you feel, how I'm going to fuck you till you can't walk and then I'm gonna do it all again? Should I do that, or should I just drop down here and suck your brains out your cock till you beg me for it?" He laughed again, rubbing against Mulder eagerly.

"Think you're that good, do you?" Mulder shot back. "Maybe, just maybe I want to fuck you, _pretty_ Alex. Did you ever think of that?" he purred as he bent to lick his way down Alex's neck. "After all it would be ample payback for all the times I ended up on my ass because of you, being on and _in_ your ass that is. Not to mention payback for all the reamings I took from Skinner as a result of going off half-cocked whenever you crooked your finger. You got me in a lot of trouble, Alex, and I think you need to pay."

Alex grinned wickedly. "Is that supposed to turn me off?" He reached down to cup Mulder's groin, moaning softly as he traced the growing erection. "I've dreamed of having this inside me for years." He chuckled. "It might be more comfortable in bed rather than against a wall though." He licked at Mulder's lips hungrily.

"My room," Mulder suddenly announced decisively. Somehow it felt... wrong to be with Alex in his bed. Not yet. Maybe someday but not yet, not them alone. It would have been almost—well disrespectful in Fox's mind. "I want you naked and ready for me, Alex. I want your ass all nice and slick and I want to fuck you so hard you'll wince when you sit down. And then maybe, if you can get it up I'll let you return the favor."

Alex just grinned, knowing that Mulder would be the one having trouble sitting down the next day. He was used to keeping up with both Vic and Mac, and all Mulder had had recently was his own hand... and Vic. He frowned. He still could barely believe Vic had fucked Mulder.

"Whatever you want, Foxy," he smirked. He turned and led the way down the hall, sauntering to give Mulder a good look at his ass. Once he got inside the room, he stopped beside the bed and unfastened his jeans, pushing them down, then sprawled on the bed, on his belly.

Mulder groaned and shook his head, what the hell was he thinking? Following Alex back here, messing up his life and now... now it was too late to back out. He was here, he'd been given tacit approval by Vic, and Alex wanted him. This Mac person was an unknown quantity but... he was nuts and he was horny as hell.

Following Alex into his bedroom, Mulder stood there staring appreciatively. Different and yet the same, he really needed to have them both naked and lying next to each other to give it proper 'scientific' analysis. Maybe someday soon, if they'd let him. "You're... breathtaking Alex," Fox husked as he approached the bed. "I can't believe that you're, that _I'm_ here and you really want, I mean you don't mind me, fuck I don't know what I mean. I just can't believe it."

Alex laughed. "I've been trying to get it through to you for years, Mulder. Now get your ass over here and fuck me so I can fuck you." He squirmed enticingly. "Come on, Fox. Fuck me." Hot green eyes peered over his shoulder at the other man, and his legs parted, giving Mulder a good look at what was waiting for him.

Gulping, Mulder looked at the feast spread before him and before he knew it he was out of his clothes and pulling on a condom while crawling up the bed. "I said slick and waiting. You don't seem slick to me, Alex. Lube yourself," Mulder husked.

Alex reached over and opened the drawer of the nightstand, pulling out the lube they kept there, just in case. He squeezed some onto his fingers, then reached back to work one inside himself, soon adding a second. He smiled into the pillow at the soft sounds he heard from Mulder.

"There," he said, pulling his fingers away, "all ready. So whatcha gonna do with me?"

Mulder didn't' waste any time. Positioning the head of his cock against the well-oiled opening, the FBI agent slid inside with a groan. "Jesus," he whispered as he waited for Alex to get used to him, finally believing that this was real—that he was inside Alex Krycek.

When the younger man's hips thrust back impatiently, Mulder chuckled. "That mean you want me to move or something?" The Russian oath confirmed his suspicions, and so Mulder began to move, slowly at first and gradually picking up speed until he was fucking Alex with all the pent up rage, lust and what ever other emotion he had for the man being conveyed in every jab of his hips.

Alex groaned ecstatically. Mulder was inside him. Fox Mulder was fucking him. It was a fucking wet dream and he was wide awake to enjoy it. He drove back, meeting each thrust, increasing the speed of their movements, and he worked the muscles of his ass to milk the other man. He was loving every second of this, and he intended to make Mulder come, to make sure that he drove the other man crazy with pleasure, and then he was going to fuck him blind.

"That's it, Fox, fuck me hard," he rasped, raising himself slightly to decrease the friction on his cock.

Mulder groaned at the heated words and increased the tempo of his thrusts. It was just so fucking good. Over and over he powered into the body writhing beneath him until, with a last thrust and a breathless wail he came hard, filling Alex with his seed. "Oh Jesus, that was..." he gasped tiredly, collapsing on Alex's back.

Alex moaned, feeling Mulder's seed jet into him, and he arched his back, keeping him deep inside, then he rolled them over so that Mulder was lying on his back, and he carefully separated them. He turned to face Fox, grinning at the sated expression on his face. "God, you're gorgeous," he breathed, taking Mulder's mouth in a deep kiss.

He reached down, finding that Mulder's ass was still somewhat loose and slick from his earlier session with Vic, and he smiled. "Didn't want to wash him away, huh? I'm gonna fill you again, Foxy." He positioned himself and pressed inside, groaning as he felt the tight heat close around him.

Mulder whimpered and thrust back against the invading cock. He'd been dreaming about this for years, about Alex, rat bastard, Krycek fucking him raw. And the knowledge that the man's lover and look a like had been there just a few hours before sent shivers down his spine and straight to his cock.

"Oh Jesus, Alex," the older man wailed as he felt his lover's balls caress his ass. "I can't believe you're really in me. Oh sweet... fuck me, please. Wanna feel you sliding in and out of me, using Vic's come as lubricant. Want to feel the come of both of you inside my ass," the agent panted.

The hot words did as much to heat Alex's blood as the feeling of Mulder's hot ass gripping him. He could feel the slickness of Vic's come filling Mulder, lubricating the older man for him, and he groaned.

"Fuck, Mulder, you're an even bigger slut than my Vic," he groaned happily. "So fucking good." His hips drove back and forth, taking the man who'd filled his fantasies for years. "Even better than I imagined, so hot and tight, and knowing that Vic had you like this only a little while ago..."

"You like that idea, don't you?" Mulder panted as he fought not to howl with lust as his prostate was rubbed again and again. "You liked watching Vic fuck me, knowing that he was yours and that he was taking me the way you take him. I bet you're the top in that relationship, but the idea of your little Vic giving it to me the way you always wanted..." Mulder's words died off as a sharp scream built in his throat.

"Harder, Christ, Alex, fuck me already!" the older man ordered, thrusting his hips back hard and taking his cock in his hand to pump it. Just talking about the way Mansfield had fucked him with Alex watching had him ready to come; it was so hot.

Alex suddenly grabbed Mulder's wrist, pulling his hand away from himself. "Such a gorgeous slut," he rasped, nipping at Mulder's wrist. "Ready to come again so soon? Pretty impressive at your age, Foxy. You're a goddamn nympho, and if I'd known that years ago, I'd have dragged you into my bed long since."

He let go of the wrist and reached between them to jerk Mulder's cock. "Come for me, Foxy. Wanna feel you come around me and milking my come out of me."

"If you did that, you'd never have found your Vic," the older man pointed out as he strained underneath his lover's touch. "And then I'd never have been able to have the two of you or maybe get to watch the two of you. Oh Jesus, ALEX!" Mulder wailed as his orgasm caught him by surprise, come boiling over to coat both his stomach and the younger man's hand as his ass muscles clenched down.

Alex groaned loudly as Mulder clamped down on him, and the climax he'd been holding back through sheer willpower ripped out of him. He rammed deep inside Mulder one final time, his body convulsed in a rictus of pleasure.

Slowly, he slumped on top of the other man, rubbing against him as Mulder's sperm cooled between their bellies. "Yeah," he finally answered, "much better to have both of you. All of you," he added thinking of his Macky.

He shifted to his side after pulling out of Mulder, lazily swirling a finger through the sticky mess on his lover's belly. "I never did ask: How long can you stay?"

"I've got two weeks before Skinner wants me back," Mulder said with a sigh. "I suppose I could take my vacation on top of convalescent leave but Scully would have my ass. I'm actually kinda surprised she hasn't come looking for me yet. You know how protective she gets. Not to mention pissed for taking off and not telling her where I'm going.

"You're really not coming back to Washington, are you, Krycek? You've really left the Consortium and the conspiracies behind. It's going to be strange without you in the game. Won't have someone to beat on anymore," Fox continued, a little melancholy at the thought that his world had shifted once more, even though some parts were for the better.

Alex turned his head to watch Mulder carefully. "You ever thought of giving it up, Foxy? You found out about your sister, you could let it go. Have a real life, you and Scully both. You'd be surprised at how good it feels."

He rolled to his feet and drew Mulder up as well. "Come on, Mulder, we need a shower." He grinned at his fragrant lover. "Not that I mind you smelling like Vic and me, but you might want to clean up a bit."

* * *

Tobacco and alcohol, did a man need anything more? Asking himself this question, Mac kicked his feet up on the balcony railing, taking a deep drag off his cigarette and exhaling, sending a long stream of smoke into the night air. A half-empty bottle of whiskey sat beside his chair alongside a battered package of cigarettes and a lighter. Loud, angry sounding music blared from the portable CD player—a last minute purchase when Mac realized that he didn't have one where he was going.

His old apartment still held most of his furniture; it hadn't fit in with the house so it was easier to let it stay. The Agency had paid the lease for the rest of the year, a fact Mac was very grateful for right now.

He'd gone by Li Ann's first, hoping to talk to her. She'd been evasive and distant as well as smugly condescending regarding the whole situation, so he didn't stay long.

"Depend on yourself, Malcolm. It's safer that way," he said aloud. "Hurts less too." This was added in a slurred murmur as he took another swig from the bottle. He looked over at his cell phone, fighting the temptation to flip it open and check messages again. There hadn't been any five minutes ago, and, as he'd sworn he wasn't calling in again, there was no real reason to touch it. He'd left a message at the house earlier saying that he had some things to take care of and not to expect him back that night. To give his hands something to do, Mac lit one cigarette off the butt of the other, then looked back out at the night sky, letting the singer's snarling wails and the pulsing drumbeat carry him to another place, somewhere that he didn't have to think, or feel.

* * *

Vic drove aimlessly for a while, trying to settle his racing thoughts. He had a fairly good idea of what was happening at home and, surprisingly enough, he was okay with it. He was okay with a lot of things.

The one thing he wasn't okay with was the fact that Mac should have been home by now but wasn't. Where was he? Flipping on his cell phone and making a quick call to Nathan, Vic did a rapid defensive driving type U-turn to the blast of various horns, not that he gave a damn.

A short time later the ex-cop pulled up in front of Mac's former place of residence. _God, baby, why did you come here instead of coming home—to_ me _?_ Vic thought worriedly. Walking into the high rise and quickly going to Mac's floor, the older man paused in front of his lover's door.

His hand came out to caress the wood. If you looked hard enough you could still see the paper thin gash where the knife had protruded from it so long ago. He knew this place as well as he knew his old apartment. The hours they'd spent here arguing, debating, and taunting each other. The days they'd just hung out over a six-pack of beer and a pizza watching a game together. The raw fish jokes and the dork cracks. Vic smiled softly and instead of knocking on the door let himself in with his spare key.

"When you didn't come home, I got worried," he spoke gently into the darkened room, ignoring the smell of cigarettes and alcohol. "So, is it your turn or mine to order the pizza?"

Mac stirred enough to crack an eyelid open partway, and took a long drag on his cigarette, letting the smoke sit in his lungs long enough to burn before slowly letting it stream from his lips. "Not hungry," he grunted, prying his eyes open a little more and focusing on the blurry shape near the door.

He'd had enough to drink by now that he was feeling no pain, and so the ex-thief giggled when he finally recognized his visitor. "Look, it's a Thing. Not sure which one, but he should be back at home with the other Things, where he belongs." He snickered again, then puffed on his cigarette, singing tunelessly along with the song on the stereo, the foot hanging over the edge of the sofa jerking in time to the music.

"No, it's not a Thing," Vic ground out as he stalked over to his partner and lover, snatched the cigarette away and extinguished it. Standing over the younger man and practically breathing smoke of his own, Vic looked down at the inebriated young man. "It's Vic. Your partner and your lover, remember me? The guy who's gotten shot for you, bled for you, cried for you, and god damnit nearly died for you on more than one occasion. The one who's watched your back for the past three years even when you hated my guts? That guy."

Hauling Mac up so that they relatively face to face, Vic ground his mouth down on the soft, mobile lips he'd grown to love so much, ignoring the taste of tar and alcohol. "I also happen to be one of the two men who love you more than life. And I've been worried sick. If you want to sulk, fine I can live with that. God knows I've given both of you enough fodder to last a lifetime, but do me a favor in the future, okay?" Vic continued, a querulous shake in his voice. "Call me when you're gonna do this. You scared the shit out of me when you didn't come home, Mac. I _need_ to know you're okay. I _love you_ , you stupid shit!"

Blinking owlishly, Mac looked up at Vic, then collapsed back on the couch when the older man let go of his shirt, giggling again. "Don't you check messages? I called. Came by too, but everyone was bu-sy..." He frowned, realizing that he had lost his smoke, then leaned over, almost losing his balance as he grabbed for the pack, only to have Vic slap it out of his hand.

"Besides," he continued, grabbing up the bottle and taking a slug of the harsh whiskey before he lost that too, "Vic-tor loves Al-ex, and Al-ex loves Vic-tor. No room left for anyone else, not even pleshant shurprishes." The slur that entered his voice made Mac frown, and he stared at the bottle in his hand, trying to gauge just how much he had had to drink, then finding that he really didn't care.

"Pleasant...? Jesus Christ, Mac, there is nothing pleasant about you right now, although you have managed to surprise me. And guess what? I still love you, you hear me? I love you as much as I do Alex. Alex is the dark to my light, the yin to my yang, but Mac... you're the fire that binds us all together," Vic told his lover passionately.

Suddenly coming to a decision, Vic hauled Mac to his feet and dragged him into the bedroom's en suite bathroom. Shoving his lover into the shower he turned on the cold all the way and grinned as Mac jumped, yelped and swore in various languages. "Hey. You're the one who got shit-faced. Now get dressed. We have some place to go. Now!"

Mac's snort of laughter turned into a startled squawk when Vic grabbed him, then to an outraged shout when he was deluged with freezing cold water. The shock drove most of the alcoholic haze from his brain, taking with it the feeling of numb well-being that had settled on him.

"Jesus, Vic, what the fuck are you doing?" he sputtered, thrashing around, shaking himself viciously when he managed to get out of the shower stall. "Maybe I got shit-faced because I wanted to and maybe I don't want to go out anywhere," he added belligerently, scowling at the older man.

"Well I'm gonna need you to drive me back here cause I'll be in too much pain to do it myself," Vic replied logically as he dug into Mac's duffel bag and pulled out a new set of sweats, tossing them at the younger man. "Now hurry up will ya?"

Walking out of the bedroom, Vic left a sputtering Mac behind him. Grabbing the whiskey bottle, he took a couple hits before wiping his mouth and making a quick call home to leave a message for Alex not to expect him back that night.

"What the—Goddamn it Vic..." Mac glared down at the rumpled clothes in his hands, and swore again. Yanking off his sopping garments, he pulled on the sweats, clearly as annoyed with having to go out dressed like that as with the prospect of going out anywhere at all.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm probably not the best one to be driving anyone anywhere right now," he said once he'd thrown the bedroom door open. "And just where is so goddamn important that you have to go there in the middle of the fucking night?"

"I want to get my tattoo changed. I want you on me as well. Permanent and forever. My yin-yang needs its flames. It needs you," Vic husked as he walked over to the younger man and wrapped his arms loosely around Mac's waist. "I need you."

The younger man's expression crumpled briefly, before he managed to rein it in. "You don't have to do that, Vic. I'm not going anywhere, I can't," he sighed. "I was going to come back, once you all had settled what you needed to. Just needed time to think is all."

It was true. Maybe they didn't need him that much, but Mac needed Vic and Alex, even though right now he almost hated the fact. Vic was feeling guilty or sorry for him or something. Whatever it was, it would pass.

"Mac, baby, I _want_ to do this. I _need_ to do this. I love you, Mac. I need you in my life as much as I need Alex. I'm incomplete without you, you idiot.

"Have I ever, in all the years we've worked together, lied to you Mac? You know I haven't. Believe me now. You are just as important, as vital to me as Alex. I don't love one of you better than the other. I don't need one of you more than the other. It's equal in my mind and my heart. _You both_ are the most important people in my life, equally. Believe me baby. Please," Vic begged shamelessly, his eyes glistening with the passion of his words and heart.

Mac smiled a little sadly at that. "All right, I believe you, Victor." It wouldn't do any good to argue the point. Besides, his head was beginning to ache, making his stomach roll. He didn't drink a lot as a rule, and the after-effects of the whiskey were beginning to haunt him. "Let me get my shoes on and we can go."

"Mac?" Vic husked, a hand coming out to touch the younger man's arm lightly, almost tentatively. "Talk to me, please? I miss you talking to me. You're hurting. I can see it and I want to make it better, but I don't know how. I feel so helpless... so useless..."

"Welcome to my world," Mac whispered, his voice hoarse as his throat closed up. He wanted to hug Vic, to clear the look of hurt from his eyes, but it just wasn't that easy this time.

"What can I do to make this right?" Vic asked quietly. He felt like he was running one of the Agency's obstacle courses with the Cleaners and Dobi hiding in the bushes with booby traps and landmines and other surprises, but there was no way he was backing down. There had to be a way to convince Mac he was sincere, but what? "Mac, please, I can't do this alone, I need help—your help."

God, Vic, let it lie, Mac moaned to himself, shuffling past the older man and turning off the CD player before it could repeat the disc again. He started back to the couch, then gave up and simply slid down the wall, propping his elbows on his knees and rubbing his temples.

"Look," he said carefully, trying to work the words out in his head before he said them, but having a hard time doing it. "It's nothing I haven't known from the beginning, guess hearing it threw me for a loop is all. You—you and Alex do what you have to do, I understand that, it's nothing new. I did call the house and left a message that I wasn't going to be back tonight, but I guess that the Feeb had you two busy. It's all right, I'm fine. I just needed a break is all. A week of unrelenting dom-ing can wear a guy down." He was rambling and he knew it, but what Mac didn't realize was that he had no reason to know that Mulder was there.

Vic stared at his lover in shock. He had no idea that Mac felt this way abo..."Mac, how did you know Mulder was at the house? If you called... you came home didn't you? Oh, God, baby! Why didn't you come in? We were waiting for you, Mac!" Vic choked out as he slid to sit next to Mac. "What did you hear, Mac. Tell me, please?" the ex-cop coaxed softly.

"Beat Alex to the punch with him did you?" the younger man asked, giving a melancholy smile. "Well, guess that's only fair since he had me first and all. Didn't really hear anything other than that. Decided you needed to work it out and another person would just add problems." It wasn't the whole truth, but it was as close as he was willing to get without revealing what he'd heard on the island.

"Mac, can I ask you something?" Vic asked softly, staring down at his hands. "That first time, with Alex. Was it love or just lust?"

Mac tilted his head just enough to give Vic a sidelong glance, his eyes narrowed in confusion. "For me or him?" Vic scowled, so Mac decided he'd better answer that one straight. "Lust of course. That and a healthy dose of telling myself it was you—part of the time." The last was admitted with a soft sigh.

"And with me, it was love?" Vic continued, needing the younger man to admit it. He did have a point, and if Mac wasn't so upset he was sure the younger man would have picked it up already, which only proved just how upset Mac really was. "Were you angry with him? Upset that it wasn't me, that he took something away that you felt should have been yours alone?"

"Yes, but..." Mac rubbed his eyes with his palms, feeling the headache intensify as he tried to wrap his whiskey-soaked brain around whatever it was that Vic was trying to get at. "I don't understand what you want me to say. Yes, I was mad at him, because you didn't know. But I couldn't stay mad. He let me in for however long you both wanted me, besides, it would have hurt you."

"Kinda like I feel towards Mulder. _Alex_ wants him, Mac. Alex loved him long before he loved me and I've got to accept that if I want to stay a part of Alex's life. So I let Mulder in. And I tried to strangle him and ended up breaking a mirror and slicing myself up and barfing my guts out and fucking him raw to get it out of me. But that's it. When I'm with you—from the first time I was with you, I loved you. You filled the spaces that Alex couldn't. You were my friend, my strength, my partner in arms. My _best_ friend Mac. And then you were my lover and for the first time in my life I was truly whole and I had family that really mattered and really loved me.

"You're not around until we get tired of you. You're around until the end of time, baby. You're my _family_ , Mac. Don't you get it? You're in so deep that there's no way to carve you out of me. You're in blood and bone and muscle and most of all, in my heart. And that won't change. Ever."

Slowly Mac raised his head and looked at Vic, pain and more than a bit of anger radiating from his blood-shot eyes. "Then tell me this, buddy. When Alex told you Mulder was coming and you agreed that he could have him, why didn't you need me then? You were going to go off and go play poker with the Cleaners for fuck's sake. Even when he asked you to stay with me it was like pulling bloody teeth to get a 'yes' out of you. How do you think that makes me feel? Did you think I was going to gloat that he was off screwing the Feeb? Did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe, it might hurt me too? Hell, I have no right to complain about anything anyone does, so I guess it didn't."

Drained by his speech, Mac leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, wondering if the next thing he heard was Vic getting up and heading for the door. _Shouldn't have pushed, Macky-boy. You know better than that._

"Oh God, Mac," Vic gasped. He was up on his knees in front of the younger man, holding Mac as tightly as he could before he realized it. "Oh sweet God, baby. I didn't mean it like that. I... oh, God, what have I done?" the ex-cop moaned and finally gave into the grief that had been threatening to overwhelm him all night. Slick tears coursed down his face as he rocked against Mac, silently begging for forgiveness.

"I knew this would happen. I knew I'd fuck up somehow. I never, _never_ meant it like that, Mac. I didn't want yours or Alex's pity. I didn't want to be poor, weak, queenie Vic who no longer had the balls to stand on his own and bleed like a man instead of being man enough to need to be with the people I loved.

"I was just so angry at him. He was treating me like a child who needed to be taken care of while he planned to go and fuck... that son of a bitch Mulder. I didn't want anger in our bed, Mac, or pity, or rage, or any other negative emotion. I wanted to find a dark corner and lick my wounds and hide away from the world.

"You and Alex. You're so much alike—strong, so strong that I sometimes wonder what you see in me—the sappy idiot who believes in any sob story and who gets taken for so many rides it isn't funny. The dork. I just wanted to be strong for once, show him that I wasn't an emotional wreck, a preening queen in a fit of hysterics. And I hurt you, oh God, forgive me. I never meant to," Vic sobbed quietly.

"I... please forgive me, Mac, please?"

A harsh shudder ran through the length of Mac's body, and he let his head fall forward to rest on Vic's shoulder. The other man's tears were hot against his cheek, and Mac swallowed hard, fighting the ones that wanted to well up in his eyes in sympathy.

"You're crazy if you think I'm strong or that you're a queen," he rasped, his arms moving to encircle Vic's torso without conscious thought or design. "I just—all I ever wanted was to feel like an equal in this whole mess. I loved you from the start, and Alex made me feel the same about him, and—"

Mac drew in a shaky breath, his fingers tightening in the fabric of Victor's shirt, pulling the fabric taut across the other man's back. "I'm just so tired of walking on eggshells, worrying that I won't say or do the right thing and that will be it. Li Ann keeps telling me I let the two of you walk all over me, but I don't know what else to do!"

His breath was coming in harsh, rasping gulps now, and Mac fought not to lose it totally in front of his partner. "All I wanted for the longest time was you," he continued quietly, unaware that his tears were soaking the soft cotton of Vic's shirt. "And then you were gone, and then Alex was here and I'd really lost you. Then I had you both, _then_ I found that I wanted you both—always. I just don't know how to keep you."

"Li Anne doesn't know _shit_!" Vic snarled viciously. He really _should_ have let Alex play with her dammit all. Where the hell did she get off interfering in _their_ relationship? And she sure as hell was no Dr. Ruth, hell she was probably just pissy because both he and Mac had moved on and were no longer playing jackass to her dangling carrot.

"And another thing," Vic snarled, jerking away from his lover and standing to pace as his frayed temper flared. "You are an equal, goddammit. Jesus Christ, Mac, how can you say you're not? That's such bullshit. When are you gonna get it through your thick skull? Keeping us isn't going to be a problem—getting rid of us might be. Christ," Vic ran his fingers through his short hair in frustration.

"Okay," Vic came to a sudden stop, then squatted down in front of his dumbfounded lover. "You _know_ me, Mac. Mr. Sentimental, Mr. Commitment, the guy who believes in making love, not having sex. Come on, Mac. You used to drive me nuts teasing me about my wounded dove, heart on my sleeve, in for the long haul mentality.

"You also know that after the head games that have been played on me—by almost _all_ the women in my life, that I despise doing the same to someone else. I would _never_ do that to you, baby. I would never say I love you only to change my mind a week or a month from now. I love you for as long as you'll have me, Mac, and probably even longer. No strings, no conditions, nothing. And believe me when I say Alex feels exactly the same way. Shit, he's the poster child for obsessions are us, and I know I'm not much better.

"Okay, I admit that he and I can and do sometimes get into this mood where all we see and hear is each other. But we each get that way about you too. Hell, he's probably forgotten I even exist right now because he's completely focused on getting the piece of ass he's been lusting after for seven years, and guess what... it doesn't bother me. Because right now, right this minute there's no one I want to be with more than you. If Alex were to call up right now I'd tell him to play with the toy he has because I'm busy. With you. Get it yet? I'm committed. I love you and it's forever!"

Mac sat wide-eyed, his gaze trained on Victor, his expression crumpling even as he curled in on himself. Could he have been so blind? So focused on what he thought he didn't have that he missed the fact that he did have it? He didn't know the answer to either of those questions right now, but he knew one thing: today he'd done the one thing he'd sworn he'd never do. He'd hurt Victor, hurt him badly.

"I'm sorry," Mac whispered, lowering his head to his knees, but reaching out blindly for Vic's hand, needing that anchor amidst the chaos of his emotions. "I didn't—I love you - always will. Didn't mean..." Raising his head, his dark eyes made luminous by the tears in them, he stared at Victor, silently pleading for forgiveness and another chance.

"Awwh, sweetheart," Vic crooned, pulling Mac onto his lap and cradling the younger man tightly to him. "It's okay. Hey, look at me," his fingers raised Mac's head and gently wiped away the tears beginning to fall. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Mac. You were hurting and I was too wrapped up in my own selfish problems to see it. Guess it just goes to prove we _are_ a real family, baby. Complete with kick ass arguments and all the other fun shit."

Picking Mac up in his arms, Vic carried the younger man into the bedroom and, laying him down on the bed, curled up next to him. "Been quite the night, hasn't it? I love you, Mac," Vic murmured, kissing each eye closed, then gently devouring his lover's succulent mouth.

Mac hugged Victor tightly to him, his fingers clenched on the other man's shirt, trembling as he was kissed with exquisitely tender passion. "Think I can live without another night like this for a while," he murmured, rubbing his face blindly against Vic's as he twined his long limbs around his lover's body.

"Love you, don't want to think about anything. Only that right now."

Vic smiled and used the pads of his fingers to gently map out the curves and contours of Mac's face. "I think I can help with that," he husked, bending to nibble his way down the strong, elegant column of the younger man's throat.

Letting his fingers drift down until the caught the hem of Mac's sweatshirt, Vic pulled it up; reluctantly giving up the tender flesh he'd been feasting on long enough to pull the shirt off. Standing, Vic slowly removed the younger man's track pants and briefs then stripped out of his own clothes.

Lying down next to Mac he began to chart his lover's body inch by inch, first with fingers then with lips. Tonight he was going to love Mac within an inch of sanity. Tonight he was going to prove just how cherished Mac Ramsey was.

"Victor..." Mac gasped, his breath catching in his throat as he felt the older man work his way over his body, the slightly rough pads of his fingertips giving way to the smooth silk of his lips and the humid warmth of his breath.

"God, please..." He shivered when Vic's explorations ghosted over his ribs and the ticklish spot beneath them, then moaned when Vic nuzzled through his chest hair, rooting out the small peaks of his nipples.

"Shhh," Vic whispered, a finger coming up to brush against Mac's lips. He groaned slightly as he felt it sucked into the warm, moist cavern of Mac's mouth. "Let me take care of you, baby, let me make you feel good," Vic continued as he nibbled his way from one nipple to the other than down the line of dark hair to Mac's navel. There he spent considerable time licking and delving and tasting.

As Vic played Mac suckled on his finger harder and harder. His lover's body grew tense with need and restless with desire. This was how Vic wanted Mac; on the edge, lost in a fugue of pleasure where all he could see, hear, smell, touch or taste was Vic. He wanted Mac to drown in him. Backing off slightly, Vic rubbed his cheek with its day old growth of stubble across the younger man's taut stomach and grinned at the quiet moan of need that emerged deep from within Mac's chest.

Unable to speak, Mac whimpered around Vic's finger, sucking it harder and deeper, the salty flavor making him crave more. His body was on fire, lost in the maze of his lover's making, and the only way out would be when Vic led him there.

He felt the rasp of Vic's stubble against his stomach, and arched upward, his muscles quivering with tension. Hands scrabbled at Vic's bare shoulders, then fell away, clenching in the sheets for want of an anchor. All Mac knew was that he didn't think he'd ever been as turned on in his life, and Vic hadn't even touched his cock yet. Every touch spoke of love and commitment and Mac longed to return the feelings, but he could only writhe on the bed, letting Vic take him where he needed to.

Nuzzling his way downwards once more, Vic nosed through the soft curls that framed Mac's erection. Rubbing his bewhiskered cheek against Mac's cock he delighted in the whimpers of need that emitted from the younger man's mouth. There was no question of what Mac was thinking of—he wasn't thinking at all, just feeling.

"Do you know how beautiful you are to me?" Vic rasped quietly, watching Mac with almost predatory eyes. "Lean and lithe, slim hipped and elegant. A Da Vinci model brought to life, a Greek statue—David maybe. I would watch you walk away from me and imagine being sheathed inside you and nearly cream. The Director used to quirk her eyebrow as if to say 'I know what you want.'"

Pulling his fingers from Mac's mouth, Vic slid to the foot of the bed and began to nibble on Mac's toes, eliciting a giggle from the ex-thief. "Ticklish, are we?" he smirked as he licked his way across the sole of Mac's foot. "Every part of you is beautiful to me, Mac. From the bottom of your feet to the tip of that snooty little nose of yours. I love you, Ramsey.

A needy whine rose from Mac's throat, then fractured when Vic licked his foot and sent skitterings of impulses up his nerve endings. "You—beautiful," he rasped, raising his head off the bed and staring down at the older man, his dark eyes glassy and unfocused.

Giving another moan, Mac collapsed back onto the sheets, squirming, spreading his legs in both an invitation and a plea. He needed to feel Vic everywhere, to push the gnawing doubts from his mind and just luxuriate in what was happening now.

"Shhh, easy sweetheart, we have _all_ night to play," Vic chuckled quietly then began to work his way up the arch of Mac's foot to his ankle. He slowly charted a path up one of Mac's legs to the join of hip and groin then, despite the younger man's urgent pleas, returned to the other foot to repeat the process. Vic was determined to cherish every part of Mac tonight and prove just how much he loved the younger man.

"Oh, sweetheart, the things I want to do to you," Vic sighed as he crawled up Mac to straddle his thighs. "I could get arrested for every sex crime imaginable. You make me wanna do crazy things." He let a finger trace its way around Mac's collarbone then bent to rain tiny kisses on the bony protuberance. "Wicked things to every part of your body."

"Go—go right ahead," Mac gasped, closing his eyes, then popping them open again when the darkness made the room start to spin lazily around him. Reaching for an anchor, he slid his hands to Vic's legs, kneading the muscular flesh of the older man's thighs.

The butterfly soft feel of Vic's lips brushing over his shoulders was as sharp as a brand, and Mac shuddered, only to be rewarded for it with a nip at the base of his throat. "Need—please, Victor, God!" The last was added in an anguished voice as he tried to pull the other man in for a kiss but missed.

"What do you need, Mac? Anything I have that's in my power to give to you, I will. Just say the words, sweetheart," Vic murmured as he began to work his way down Mac's chest, teasing his tongue through the whorls of dark hair. "You taste so good," Vic moaned quietly.

Bringing his hands into play, Vic began to trace strong muscles and lean planes, worshiping his lover. Dipping lower, he tasted the salt of Mac's skin and then pierced the indentation of his navel, grinning as the younger man jumped.

"You." Mac moaned, and dragged his hands up to Vic's hair, stroking the soft, dark strands, mesmerized by the silky feel. "Need to taste, feel—" He drew in a ragged breath as Vic continued to delve into his naval with his tongue. "Want you in me, Victor. Don't want to feel..."

His voice died off, and his hands tightened in Vic's hair, this time succeeding in pulling his partner up and in for a kiss.

Stroking every inch of velvet heat that made up Mac's delicious mouth, Vic savored his lover for long moments. When at last oxygen became imperative, he broke off and stared down at Mac with eyes the color of green obsidian. "Mac, you have me. You'll always have me. In you, over you, you in me, us both in Alex, whatever the combination, you're always in here." Vic raised one of Mac's hands to lick his palm before placing it over his heart. "You'll always live in here, Ramsey. I promise."

Feeling the heavy beat of Vic's heart beneath his palm, Mac felt something shatter within him, and he swallowed hard to keep what tiny bit of composure he still maintained. "Need you—both - always," he whispered, looking up at Victor, then raising his other hand to shakily trace the older man's face.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, staring at his finger as he traced the smooth lines of Vic's lips. "So stupid, couldn't believe... " He shuddered again, emotional and physical turmoil leeching his strength away.

"Believe me, baby, I know the feeling well," Vic husked as he rolled off of Mac and pulled him into his arms, sex leaving his mind for a moment as the overwhelming need to comfort Mac took precedence.

"Never told you this 'cause you were so upset at the time and the last thing I needed was for the Director to find out and send me away for psych evaluations, but," Vic swallowed hard at the memory he was about to talk about for the first time since it happened.

"When you and the Director and Lex's ex-boss all found us things got a little... well, ugly. Alex said stuff; I said stuff; he walked away; I walked out and thought about swallowing a gun for all of two minutes. After the shit that Li Ann, Ivy, and Gloria pulled, I kinda didn't think I was worth a lot in the romance department. It's one of the main reasons I never dreamed you could want me too; I thought I was just unwantable, unlovable. I still have problems with it, but you and Alex, you show me each and every day that I must be because the two of you love me.

"So, make you a deal, you give up the smoking and the heavy drinking, and I give up the suicide pacts, and we both talk our troubles out?"

Mac lay still within the circle of Vic's arms, his eyes closed again as he listened to what his partner had to say and the steady back-beat of his heart. "Okay," he said quietly, speaking the word into Vic's shoulder. "Don't really need to get chained to the wall again anyway."

"Oh, I don't know, Macky," Vic grinned down at the younger man. "You looked kinda cute up there, all vulnerable and wide open and so easy to play with."

Pulling Mac in for a tender kiss, Vic wrapped the ex-thief's legs around him and leaned back until Mac was once more prone on the bed. "I've been told I have very bad timing, that I should finish what I start. I believe you said something about me being in you?" he teased as he delicately traced the outline of Mac's lips with his tongue. "The offer still stand?"

Mac opened his eyes just enough to peer up at his partner, but there was definitely something unfocused about his gaze. "Go for it, Vic-tor," he murmured, running a hand down Vic's back. "But remember, if I conk out on you in the middle of things, it's nothing personal. I'm still just a little wasted, and I haven't slept a whole lot the past two nights."

"Baby, if you conk out on me, then I'm not doing it right," Vic chuckled quietly as he reached for the lube. Squirting some into his hand, he warmed it for long minutes then smeared it on two of his fingers.

"I love you, Mac," Vic smiled down at the younger man, somewhat sappily. That said, he began to apply the lubricant to the tight ring of his lover's anus, circling it slowly, building anticipation and need.

Watching Mac's face change, the emotions flit over its expressive surface had Vic grinning. This was how he wanted to see his lover, lost in the needs of his body. Finally giving in to what they both wanted, he let his fingers slide inside, working the slick liquid in a bit at a time.

Removing his fingers, he repeated the process, all the while raining kisses over his lover's body. Taking a nipple in his mouth, Vic began to suckle even as his hand fondled and stroked the younger man's cock and balls. "You taste so sweet. God, you're addictive. Can't get enough of you," Vic murmured, staring down hotly at the younger man.

"Please. Vic—need—please," Mac begged, his body twisting and writhing on the bed as his lover slowly drove him out of what was left of his mind. He was going to explode or float off into outer space, and he needed Vic's heat and warmth to keep him in place, or he'd be lost forever.

His long fingers dug into Victor's back, but his arms lacked the strength to pull the older man up to where Mac needed him, so he could only moan and beg and feel.

"Shh, easy, Mac. Never doubt that I won't give you exactly what you need," the older man husked as he slicked up his own cock and withdrew his fingers. Mac's moan of loss made him smile even as he positioned the head of his arousal against the younger man's pucker and slowly guided himself inside the waiting heat.

"God," Vic moaned quietly, needfully, as he sank all the way into Mac's body. "You feel so good, Mac. Love feeling you around me. Love being in you as much as having you in me. You complete us," the older man admitted quietly, eyes staring hotly at the younger man, trying to convince with their power alone.

Vic could stand it no longer and finally began to move his hips, slowly, stroking every inch of his lover's anus both inwards and outwards. His hands drifted, one wrapping around Mac's cock and the other delivering light brush strokes to Mac's perineum and back farther to feel himself gliding in and out of his lover.

Mac was floating, his thoughts centered only on the overwhelming sensation of being filled and the compelling green eyes gazing down at him. Wave after wave of pleasure rolled through him, demanding nothing less than complete and total surrender to his lover, and Mac gave it, gladly.

With a sobbing moan, he came, the perfection of the moment too much to bear any longer. His muscles caressed Vic's erection as his semen flooded the space between them, but Mac's hold on Vic didn't loosen, even when he felt his muscles begin to shake.

A few more strokes, the clenching of inner muscles and outer, arms holding him tight and Vic was filling Mac with his seed, a harsh exhalation and the soft murmuring of Mac's name the only sounds he made. Sinking so that he was pillowed between the taller man's legs, lying on top of his lover, Vic continued to stare into Mac's eyes until he at last noticed the tremors.

Rolling them over until they were side by side, Vic soothed and gentled the younger man, his fingers tracing across Mac's face and shoulders. "I love you; God, I love you, Mac. I need you as much as I do... I need you both equally. You're loved, so very loved, you dork," the older man admitted, his breath catching sob-like in his throat.

"Please, _please_ never leave me, _us_ , your family again. Talk to us, yell at us, scream at us, beat the shit out of us if you need to, but don't run away. Okay?" Vic pleaded quietly, raining kisses and caresses on Mac wherever he could, pulling Mac protectively into his arms and holding on for dear life.

"'Kay," Mac whispered, resting his head against Vic's shoulder and closing his eyes. "I'm just so tired... So damned tired..." With a sigh, he relaxed more fully, letting sleep claim him though his arm and leg stayed twined around Vic's body.

"Sleep, baby," Vic husked as he stroked Mac's precious head. "I'll guard your dreams for you." Bending, he kissed the younger man's temple and settled back into the pillow, getting himself comfortable for a long night of protecting his younger lover's sleep.

Glancing over at the phone, he knew he should call Alex, but then again he also knew what Alex was probably doing at this very moment. "Sorry 'lex," he whispered regretfully, hoping their lover wouldn't miss their presence all that much with his newest plaything in residence, "but tonight you're on your own. We came too close to losing him today, and I'm not gonna let him down."

Gently chafing his hands up and down Mac's sleeping back, Vic smiled at how young and innocent his thief looked at that moment. "We love you, Mac, and somehow, someway, we'll convince you we mean it. I promise."

* * *

Shaking his head and telling himself that just because he'd walked out when Vic started screaming at Alex for falling asleep in the guest bedroom with the Feeb didn't mean he was running away again, Mac headed to the gym they'd built in the back of the house, hoping to clear up his hangover by working out some. Maybe by the time he was feeling human again, things would have calmed down some.

Close to an hour later, Mac heard the gym door open. He dropped the weights he'd been working with back onto the rack, watching in the mirror as Alex walked across the mats toward him. The older man looked beat, that was for sure.

"Everyone still alive at the house?" Mac asked, picking up a towel and slinging it around his neck after drying his face. Considering the way the voices had been escalating when he'd left earlier in the day, it was a good possibility that someone—probably Mulder the Feeb—was lying dead on the floor right now.

Alex nodded, then rubbed at his temples, taking a deep breath as if getting ready to continue.

"Oh no," Mac butted in. "I don't want to hear the gory details. This thing is between you, Vic and the Feeb. After all, considering the way I got dragged into this, I can't say a word if you want to pull some guy who tried to kill you in as well."

"He didn't try to kill me!" Alex started hotly, then sighed and slumped against the wall. "Sorry, Mac. The way Vic's reacting to Mulder, that reaction's becoming instinctive. But he really did _not_ try to kill me. And that's despite what I did to him. Guess we both always knew there was something between us, whether we wanted to admit it or not." He shook his head. "But I don't want to talk about Mulder. Or how Vic feels about Mulder. Or anything else for that matter. Fuck me, Macky? Remind me that I _do_ belong here? Please." He raised a ravaged face, looking pleadingly at his lover.

Mac frowned, concerned by the obvious affect this whole thing was having on Alex. He knew that Vic was having problems, but now he had to wonder if Victor was aware of how his attitude was hurting Alex.

Shaking his head and smiling slightly, the ex-thief moved closer to Alex, trapping the older man between his body and the wall. "You know I can't say no to you when you look at me like that, my Thing," he murmured, sliding one hand behind Alex's neck and the other around his waist and seducing his mouth with an open-mouthed, tongue-claiming kiss.

His hands tightened, then moved, and Mac began stripping Alex out of his leather jacket and gun holsters, letting the heavy harnesses fall where they may. "You realize we're gonna give her a show in here, don't you?" he asked, knowing the older man's hatred of being on the Director's video feed.

Alex hesitated for a moment, then shrugged. "I honestly don't care right now, Macky. I need you." He curled into Mac's embrace trustingly, his face buried against the younger man's chest. "Why did I ever think this was a good idea?" he half whimpered. "They're gonna kill each other. I don't wanna think about it any more."

"No, they won't," Mac soothed, sliding his hand under Alex's shirt and rubbing his back. "And don't, it'll work out, I know it." He worked Alex's shirt over his arms and head, tossing it aside before pulling his own off as well. Catching the older man's face between his palms, he backed Alex up against the wall again, taking his mouth as he rubbed their bodies together.

Arousal surged through Mac as his cock rubbed against the lengthening bulge in Alex's jeans, and he pulled back enough to grin at his lover. "Brain stop working yet or do I need to take this up a notch?"

Alex moaned, his hands cupping Mac's buttocks to hold him close, and dazed green eyes focused on the younger man. "Oh," he murmured, "feel free to take it up as many notches as you want." He wound his legs around Mac's waist, making the other man support his weight and totally giving up control to him. "I want you," he rasped in Mac's ear, his tongue lightly tracing the ridges.

One of Mac's hands crept down the back of Alex's jeans to tease the top of the valley between his cheeks, and he smirked as Alex's moan reverberated in his ear. Spinning, he sent them both to the mat in a controlled fall, landing with his full weight on the older man. Nipping his way along the line of Alex's jaw, Mac started working his way down the other man's neck, trading bites and licks, taking his time, wanting to feel Alex squirming beneath him.

A fingertip flicked one of the rings in the ex-assassin's nipples, taking care not to move the still-tender piercings too much, then Mac laved his tongue over the tender area, tickling the spots where the gold rings entered Alex's flesh. "Few more weeks and we'll really be able to play with these," he murmured, lifting his gaze to look up into Alex's flushed face, watching his eyes dilate more when he closed his lips around one circle and tugged very lightly.

Alex groaned loudly, his back arching as he tried to press closer to Mac. He couldn't believe how sensitive his nipples were now that they were pierced. He had a feeling that he could come just from nipple play once they were fully healed and Mac started in on him. His hands skimmed shakily over Mac's back, needing to touch him. "So good. Fuck me, Mac, please. I need you right now, Macky." He squirmed restlessly beneath his lover.

Mac smiled around the small bit of metal before flicking his tongue over the tight bud again. He made quick work of getting rid of their pants, then leaned over to grab his gym bag, digging through it to find the lube he knew was in there while still managing to make Alex twist and squirm beneath him.

"Here you go, babe," he murmured, slicking up one finger and pressing it home between the older man's outspread legs. "Just take care of this, and I'll be in there." Unable to resist the luscious treat before him, Mac leaned in and licked at the clear beads of pre-come as he added a second finger.

Alex wailed as Mac continued to arouse him and screwed himself down onto the invading fingers. "Not enough," he moaned, his ass clenching around the digits, his hips thrashing as he searched for more. "Please, need you," he begged, his legs flung wide apart. He screamed while Mac licked at the head of his cock, his tongue delving into the slit in search of more fluid, and his fists clenched in Mac's hair.

Mac popped the ruddy head of Alex's cock into his mouth, sucking hard for a second before pulling back, loving the older man's whine of need. "I'm here,' he promised, reaching for the lube again and pulling his fingers out of Alex's ass long enough to slick himself up.

Holding his erection steady with one hand, he urged Alex's legs up to his shoulders and slowly pressed inward, giving the other man only enough time to get used to his girth before beginning to slam in and out of his lover. Alex wanted not to think, and that was where Mac was planning on taking him—both of them.

Alex wailed his pleasure as Mac took him out of himself, short circuiting his brain until he was nothing more than an animal intent on pleasure. He clung to the other man, writhing wildly beneath him, seeking his pleasure. His eyes fluttered open to fix on Mac's, his arousal clear in his gaze.

His hands moved over Mac's body, the tiny portion of his brain that was still functioning reminding him of his lover's pleasure. His hips rose with every thrust, meeting Mac's motion, and both men were panting, the sweat dripping off them.

"God, so beautiful," Mac gasped, transfixed by the vision of sheer lust and desire beneath him. Alex was wild, and it was all Mac could do to keep from coming at the feel of the older man gyrating beneath him. He worked a hand between them, closing his long fingers around Alex's cock and stroking him firmly, the clenching of the fingers on his back telling him that Alex was getting close too.

"Do it, babe, let go," he rasped, closing his lips on the other man's arched neck and sucking hard, raising a dark bruise and feeling his own climax surge when Alex began to convulse around him.

Alex howled Mac's name, his glazed eyes fixed on his lover's as he came apart, only the thick shaft still pummeling him grounding him. His body arched up into the pleasure, lifting both of them off the mat. For an instant, his shoulders were the only part of him still on the ground as he convulsed, and his fingers clenched on Mac's ass so hard they would leave bruises.

As he slowly relaxed, he could feel Mac coming inside him, the hot spurts of his come bathing Alex's insides, and he moaned his appreciation. Despite his languor, he continued to work his ass muscles, increasing the other man's pleasure, and he watched Mac hungrily, enjoying his uninhibited climax.

"Thank you," he purred, finally lying limp and sated beneath the younger man, with no desire to move any time soon.

The ex-thief rested there for a moment, his head on Alex's shoulder, before slowly pushing up on one elbow and grinning down at the other man. "No thanks necessary, and I'll gladly do it again or have the tables turned any time you want."

He ran his other hand down the older man's side, sighing happily as Alex shifted languorously beneath him before leaning in to tease his lover's lips with his. "Feel like getting cleaned up and getting something to eat? I don't know about you, but I need fortification if we plan on going at it like that again." He purposefully didn't mention Vic, hoping to keep Alex's mind of that subject a little longer but knowing the older man was, if anything, even more concerned about that whole mess than he was.

"We could shower here and go out for dinner," Alex suggested, betraying that he wasn't ready to face Vic and Mulder yet. His fingers tightened on Mac's back, the tension creeping back into his body. "I almost wish I'd never come back from Washington, just kept going somewhere far away," he admitted softly.

"Maybe I can talk you into real Hong Kong food," Mac chuckled, before hearing the rest of what Alex had to say and freezing, his expression becoming hard and remote.

"What did you say?" he asked, pushing up to a sitting position and glowering down at the older man. "Just what was that I heard you say?! You promised Vic you'd come back; you made me promise to take care of him, and you fucking told me you loved me too, and then you wouldn't come back?" His voice had risen with each word until he yelled out the last. "Well, guess what, Mr. Krycek, WRONG!"

Alex cringed away from Mac's anger, curling into a self-protective ball of misery. "See?" he whispered. "I only hurt people. You'd all be better off without me. You and Vic would have each other like you should, like you would if I'd never stumbled into your lives." He rolled away, unable to bear the angry, disgusted expression on the younger man's face. "Vic shoulda let me pull the trigger," he murmured almost soundlessly.

" **WHAT**?!" Mac shouted, his eyes widening in shock and a bit of fear at Alex's sudden emotional collapse. He'd heard a little about the other times this had happened from Victor, but to be a first-hand witness to it ... Mac felt chilled to the soles of his feet.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Mac crawled over to where Alex lay, curled in a shivering ball, and gently pulled the older man into his arms and lap. "You're wrong, my Thing," he murmured, stroking Alec's back while whispering the words into his ear. "So wrong. We need you here with us; hell, I need you, so you had better not go start thinking anything of that sort."

Alex was still shaking, and Mac sighed, kissing the assassin's dark hair. "Listen, babe, I may not be Dr. Joyce Brothers, but I know one thing. I love you, and Victor loves you; you're stuck with that. It'll all work out, I swear." He kissed Alex again, then tilted his head, trying to look into the other man's eyes as he grinned. "Now I thought we were going to go play in the shower then go do perverted things with some good food; you still up for that?"

Alex simply lay in Mac's embrace at first, then his arms crept around the other man, and he slowly relaxed, a little embarrassed at his reaction. "Sorry," he mumbled, his head still tucked beneath Mac's chin despite the younger man's attempts to get him to look up. Finally he sighed and raised his head, knowing he couldn't hide in Mac's arms forever.

"Yeah, a shower and some food sounds good, maybe some authentic Chinese? I haven't had any decent squid since I was in Hong Kong." He smiled a little shakily, but it was a real smile.

Mac rubbed his thumb over Alex's cheek, then kissed him tenderly. "Not sure if I helped any, but I'll keep trying to distract you." His arms tightened around the older man again and returned the smile.

"You ever know me to turn down authentic Chinese? And you were in—when were you in Hong Kong? Wait, wait, don't tell me; I'm sure it's one of those things I can't know."

"You help a lot, Macky," Alex said quietly, his smile steadying and widening a bit. "I really do love you, you know." He laid his head against Mac's shoulder for a moment. "Don't know how you put up with all the emotional storms, but I'm awfully glad you do." He chuckled faintly. "And to think that the dragonlady thinks you're the immature one of the group. Someday you'll have to tell me why you put on the act."

He glanced up, sitting up straight again, the usual facade back in place. "As for Hong Kong... I was there for about a year a while back, working with a gunrunner while I tried to recover some ground. The people I worked for and I had had... a parting of the ways." He laughed harshly. "They tried to blow me up, so I decided it was time to move on. Anyhow, as usual, Mulder stumbled into the middle of things without having a clue what was going on, and I ended up back in the States after having an alien parasite take over my body." He was tired of lying to Mac and everyone else and vowed that he would give an honest answer to any of his lovers if they asked him something, no matter how painful it was to him. Or how unlikely, he added, seeing the skeptical expression in Mac's eyes.

"Hey, you asked. I'm not going to lie to you, Macky, but my life has been less than ordinary." He shrugged, standing up gracefully. "Now, about that shower and dinner?" He offered the still sitting man a hand.

"Yeah, sure." Mac's expression had changed from almost bashfully pleased at the complement to totally incredulous when Alex talked about Hong Kong. _Aliens? Was he serious?_ Apparently so, from what he said next, but Mac still wasn't quite sure what to think of the whole thing.

What he did know, however, was that apparently Alex thought he was telling the truth, and, well, that was good enough for Mac. He also wanted to get going on their other plans, so he grasped the older man's hand and stood, not letting go of Alex until the shorter man kissed him.

"Shower, take out food, and then how 'bout we go make a spectacle of ourselves on Church Street?" he asked, stopping only to grab their clothes before herding his lover into the shower. "Besides, if you don't mind, I'm interested in hearing how your night with the Fe—with Mulder went. You saw Vic and me; I think it's only fair, right?"

Alex chuckled, then groaned happily when the hot jets of water beat down on his body, melting the tension out of him. There was _nothing_ that couldn't be improved by a hot shower.

"Take out and a spectacle sounds good to me. I haven't been down to Church Street for a while," He leaned back against Mac as the other man ran soapy hands over his chest.

"As for Mulder, well, if Vic leaves anything of him and he doesn't head for the hills, you'll be able to see for yourself. I'm not giving you two up to have him. But if you want details, I suppose this once I could kiss and tell." He grinned, turning around to start washing Mac, and stole a quick kiss.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're a greedy son of a bitch, Alex?" Mac laughed, sliding his lather-filled hands over the shorter man's chest and shoulders. His eyes went half-lidded as he enjoyed the glide of the other man's palms over him, then a mischievous twinkle entered Mac's eyes.

"And yes, I want details, especially considering the fact that I see marks on you that I know I didn't put there, and I don't think Vic did either." Winking, Mac stepped back a little and studied the purplish bite mark at the hollow of Alex's hip.

"So tell all, babe, and don't mind me if I play some while you're doing it." Kissing Alex, Mac then dropped to his knees before the older man, nuzzling his flat stomach and flicking his tongue out to tickle his navel while he worked at washing Alex's legs.

Alex moaned softly. "God, that mouth should be illegal," he gasped, tilting his head back under the water for a moment. "Couldn't we have this discussion _after_ I get some food? I'm starving, Macky." He saw the suspicious glance and bent over to kiss the other man quickly. "I promise I'll tell all, but I really am hungry. And frankly, I'd like to get out of here before Vic or Mulder appears. I'm not ready to deal with them just yet."

He turned a pleading look on the other man.

"Sure, Alex." Mac offered the older man a carefree grin and climbed back up to his feet, kissing Alex and making sure that all his expression showed was what he wanted it to. Pulling the older man out of the shower, Mac leisurely dried them both off, then gave Alex a small push toward the other room.

"Get those clothes on, then, and we're outta here. Anything else can wait until we're all ready for it." He waited until Alex vanished, then grabbed his clean clothes from the hanger, dressing quickly and trying hard not to think too much about the whole situation.

Alex dressed rapidly, barely glancing at the garments he pulled on once he'd made sure they didn't clash. He returned to the other room in time to see the expression of unease on Mac's face.

"I do love you, you know, Macky," he said quietly, smiling faintly at the startled expression on the other man's face. "That's why this is all so hard. I've fallen in love with _three_ men, three very different men." He sighed, shaking his head. "I think you're the only sane one of the lot of us sometimes."

He moved closer, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist. "I know it's not fair to expect you to keep the rest of us on an even keel all the time, but right now, I really need you, babe. I'm so tired." He laid his head on Mac's shoulder for a minute, just enjoying a moment of peace.

"But right now, I'm _hungry_ ," he announced. "Let's go eat." He smiled the familiar wicked smile.

Mac hugged Alex tightly, a denial on the tip of his tongue. Biting it back, he simply shrugged and let the older man go so that he could grab his coat. "Better get you fed then. I'll get yelled at if I don't take good care of you, right?"

"I'll drive," he continued, nudging Alex out the door and toward his car. "I know exactly the place to get the chow. Lemme call ahead, and we won't even have to wait for it." Pulling out his cell, Mac hit a preprogrammed number, then, after the other party answered, slid into fluid Cantonese, ordering enough of a variety of food to satisfy the hungriest of appetites.

Terminating the call, he slid the phone back in his pocket, then climbed into the black sports car, waiting until Alex was buckled in to start the engine and pull out of the drive.

* * *

"Okay, you want the run down on what's what?" Mac chuckled, pulling cartons from the bags and setting them on the table in front of Alex. "Or you want to take your chances?"

They'd appropriated the picnic table in the small park-like area just off of Church Street, and the bustle of the evening traffic, pedestrian and vehicular, provided a backdrop. Settling onto the bench across from Alex, Mac twirled one of his chopsticks around his fingers, then plunged them into one of the containers, scooping out a chunk of squid and holding it out to the older man. "C'mon, babe, eat up."

Alex opened his mouth, letting Mac feed him. After he'd swallowed, he smiled at his lover. "You're assuming I don't know what everything is... and that I didn't understand every word you said when you placed the order. I told you I lived in Hong Kong for a while." He shrugged, accepting another bite of squid.

"Mmmm, that's good. Best I've had since I was there in fact." They ate a large portion of the food, then slowed down as their appetites were satisfied.

Alex shifted so that he was reclining on the bench, his head on Mac's thigh, and stared up at his lover. "Now, Macky, tell me why you refuse to believe that I love you."

Mac shook his head as he set the chopsticks in one of the now empty cartons and regarded the older man. When was he ever going to stop underestimating Alex? Every time he thought he had him pegged, the other man showed another side of himself that had been kept hidden.

"It's the closest I've found here to the real thing," he answered, running a hand through Alex's hair when he changed positions. Mac's smile died away, however, when he heard his lover's next question. Scrambling for a way to deflect the conversation, he grabbed onto an earlier comment, hanging on for dear life.

"Thought I was supposed to be hearing the torrid story of your night with the Feeb," he reminded Alex, grinning as he slid a hand along the exposed part of the older man's chest. "You promised, after all."

Alex frowned. "And I'll keep that promise. But the story isn't going anywhere, and it's beginning to seem like you might be if we don't get this straightened out. I love you too much to let that happen." He sighed faintly. "Leave it to me to fall in love with men as emotionally insecure as I am."

"Is it Mulder? Did I push too much to get him? Or is it something about me that you can't believe I can really love someone? Please, Macky, don't shut me out. You made me love you, annoying brat that you are; don't pull away from me now." One of Alex's hands clenched on Mac's thigh. He was desperately afraid of losing Mac, having allowed his emotional stability to become dependent upon his two lovers. He couldn't lose either of them.

Fuck, what is with these two? Mac muttered to himself, lifting his gaze to stare out over the street, watching the passers-by as they strolled along. First Victor, now Alex; God, what did they want, for him to dissect his emotions right in front of them?

"It's not Mulder. How could it be about him; I haven't even met the guy yet. If you want him and he wants you now, good for the two of you." He picked up one of the white cartons again, playing with the remaining food for something to do. "And I certainly don't believe you can't love people. Anyone who's ever seen you looking at Vic knows that's bullshit."

He sighed, and set the food back down again, forcing himself to look at Alex. "I heard some things I took the wrong way, but Vic straightened me out. I'm dealing with it; don't worry. I'll still be here to keep you two from going off the deep end."

Alex sat up and turned to face Mac, kneeling on the bench between his lover's legs, leaning in close. "Macky, I don't need you to keep me from going off the deep end; I need you because I love you. You. Not just Vic. I don't know what's going on in that gorgeous head, but get this straight: I. Love. You."

He gripped Mac's shoulders and shook him in frustration. "Why won't you believe me?" he growled, seeing the insincere smile and disbelief in the brown eyes. "If you can see the love when I look at Vic, why can't you see it when I look at you? I love you both. Not one better than the other, just differently because you're different people."

He stood up, practically vibrating with tension. "Fuck! Do I have to stand here and yell my love at the top of my lungs before you'll believe me?" He was so focused on Mac and so frustrated that he hadn't even noticed the crowd of interested spectators they'd gathered.

Mac slammed his fist down on the table and shot to his feet, glaring at the older man. "Maybe you do! Maybe I want to see one of you crazy because of me and not just coming to me to put the pieces back together after you've had a melt-down. Maybe I want a chance to let go once in a while!"

He spun around, nearly slamming face first into a tree behind them, then froze as he heard a snicker from the direction of the street. Turning slowly, Mac studied what was now a small crowd, spotting the joker, who was now tittering out giggles into her—his—its neatly manicured fingers.

"Honey, if you don't want him, send him my way. I promise to take _real_ good care of him," the transvestite purred, cocking out one leather and fishnet clad hip and blowing a kiss at Alex.

Flabbergasted and hearing a sick gurgle of shock from Alex, Mac simply stared at the man's elaborate makeup and flaming red hair, then he started to laugh. "No way, sister," he said weakly, backing up to stand in front of Alex and wrapping his arms backwards around the shorter man. "He's half mine, and what isn't belongs to someone even nuttier than I am when it comes to him. You're out of luck."

Alex gawked at the shemale and pressed a little closer to Mac for protection. No way did he want anything to do with that... man? woman?... whatever it was!

"Sorry," he offered weakly. "We come as a set, and our other third's waiting for us at home." He eyed the crowd nervously, not accustomed to public displays. Usually people who intruded on him ended up dead.

"Let's get the hell out of here and back home," he hissed in Mac's ear, desperate to get away. "And don't think this conversation is over, you raving lunatic. We _are_ going to straighten this out, and you _will_ believe that I love you. And so does Vic."

The transvestite pouted out a magenta lower lip at that. "Well, if y'all ever decide to break up the set, let me know." She tossed her hair back over her shoulder, then sashayed off through the dispersing gawkers.

"Maybe I want to stay," Mac shot back. "After all, you're the one that she's all hot and bothered for." He settled back down on the bench, stretching his legs out in front of him, resting his elbows on the tabletop behind him.

"Besides, thought you didn't want to go home yet - or do you think Vic and the Feeb are done with round two yet?"

Alex sighed. "They're probably done yelling and on to the fucking by now. Both are pretty irresistible, and though they try not to admit it, they like each other. You should see 'em, Macky. They're fucking gorgeous together, and Mulder's turning out to be the biggest slut I've ever met. He's _always_ ready to get fucked." He shook his head wonderingly.

"You're not going to believe it the first time you see them. But no, I'm not in any rush to go home right now. I like spending time just the two of us. Just... fend off the locals for me, 'kay? I'd hate to have to shoot one of them." He straddled Mac's body, then settled onto his lap, a little twitchy at having his back to the street and the people but trusting Mac to warn him of any danger.

He rested his hands on Mac's shoulders. "Now then, Macky. I believe I was telling you that I love you, and you were refusing to believe me." He smiled crookedly.

"No," the younger man corrected wryly, "I believe I was having a tantrum, and you were hiding from your admirer." He felt Alex tense on his lap and shook his head as he brought one hand up to stroke the other man's back. "Relax, my Thing; I promise I won't let anyone touch you."

He paused at that, then snorted out a laugh. "God, I sound like you talking to Vic. This is getting too weird even for me. I thought it had hit the roof when the Feeb showed up and Vic let you go with him."

Alex frowned. "You honestly thought I would leave you, you and Vic, for Mulder? Damnit, Mac, what do I have to do to convince you? You two are my home. The first home I've ever had since I was a kid and my mother died. How could you believe I'd ever give that up, give you up?"

He slumped forward, his head leaning on Mac's shoulder. "I don't know how to convince you," he whispered in a small voice. "I'm afraid of losing you, Macky. Tell me how to make you believe me."

Mac sighed and ran his hand up Alex's back to gently stroke his dark hair. "I do believe you, most of the time. It's just—" He shifted on the bench and looked around, noting that they weren't garnering any more attention than any other couple on the street at this point.

"You aren't the only one who never had a home—not one without contingencies anyway." He shook his head when Alex started to object, then continued. "I know you and Vic don't have any either—here." He pointed to his head. "But it takes a little longer to seep down lower. I guess—I guess it's just coming in in the middle of things or something. I guess I still haven't figured out where I fit in."

"Stupid, I know, but I guess we all have our problems. Tell me, is the Feeb as fucked up as the three of us are?"

Alex burst into laughter. When he could speak again, he raised his head, wiping away tears of laughter. "Oh, I needed that. And yeah, Mulder's about as fucked up as a human being can get. Of course, there is some evidence to the effect that he may not be entirely human, but that's nothing to do with us. Mulder's probably had a shittier life in some ways than any of us. He just had more money to fall back on.

"Hell, he thinks he's in love with the man who killed his father." Seeing the question in Mac's eyes, Alex added, "I _did_ kill Bill Mulder, but the jury's still out on whether he was Fox's father."

He stared with every evidence of fascination at Mac's chin. "There's still a lot you don't know about my past, some stuff Vic doesn't know either. I've been afraid to tell you, afraid you couldn't accept what I've been and done." His fingers tightened on Mac's shoulders.

Relieved that, once more, the conversation had changed directions, Mac cupped Alex's chin, tilting the older man's head until he was looking into a pair of wary green eyes. "Alex, you're sleeping with a guy who looks like your twin. Hell, the rest of the world probably thinks you are twins or something. If I can deal with that, I can handle anything. That Vic can goes without saying. You'll tell us what you need to when the time is right, and we'll still be there when it's over."

"Of course," he continued, a half-smile tugging at his lips, "my version might take a bit longer than Vic's." He rubbed Alex's back again, then slid his hand up to the older man's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. "As for Mulder, sounds like he's fitting in just fine in the asylum already. Wonder if we went to the reservoir, if we could snoop around and see if the Director has any video feed of what's going down there right now? Might be entertaining. You say the Feeb is a bigger slut than Vic? I can't believe it."

Alex smiled slowly, finally starting to believe that Mac wasn't going to leave him. He leaned in closer for another kiss, more intense than the last as his usual forceful personality returned.

"You almost make me wish she _did_ have lines into our house, just this once. You wouldn't believe those two together. When I walked in yesterday afternoon and saw them..." He shivered ecstatically at the memory.

"Fox begs really prettily, and Vic plays him well." He grinned, rubbing against Mac's growing erection. "Like that, huh? So, shall we go home and see what they're up to or find a good spot to take the edge off?"

"Guess they'll have to give us a repeat show so that I can see," Mac chuckled, his eyes going dark and slumberous as Alex arched harder against his body. "And you still have to tell me about what happened last night. Might make a good story to hear in the car."

He threaded both hands through the older man's soft, dark hair, tilting his head back so that he could nibbled at the long lines of his throat. "And if you tell it good enough, I promise to find us somewhere out of the way to stop so that I can give you a story to tell him when we get back home."

Alex moaned, startling himself with the hungry sound. "Damnit, Mac, I want you," he groaned, knowing he wasn't going to get anything till Mac was ready to give it. He rubbed harder against Mac's erection, nearly whimpering when the younger man held him still and just _looked_ at him.

"Okay, okay," he grumbled, standing up to head back to the car. "Last night... Well, after Vic disappeared to go find you, Mulder and I ended up in the guest room. I'd wanted him for years, and I almost couldn't believe it was real." He grinned suddenly. "Vic's come dripping out of his ass convinced me it was.

"Anyway, Foxy surprised me by wanting to top, the remnants of his old aggressive tendencies, I guess, and I had no problem with that. The man is _endowed_!" He grinned at Mac again and kissed him quickly. "I pick good lovers.

"So he took me, then I found out what a slut he really is 'cause he came again when I took him. I didn't even need lube, Mac. He'd never cleaned up after Vic fucked him, so Vic's come had him nice and slick for me. After that we moved to the shower where he sucked me off... he's got a talented mouth too. I'm looking forward to seeing you and him together, babe. Those lips..." Alex tugged teasingly at Mac's lower lip.

"That's about it, Macky. We crawled back into bed and didn't wake up till you and Vic got home. And then Vic and Fox got into it again. Guess I shoulda moved back to our bed to sleep, huh?" He sighed, shoulders slumping a bit.

Mac wrapped an arm around Alex's waist as they walked toward the parking lot, his hand resting low on the shorter man's hip. He'd been more concerned about his two lovers than Mulder earlier this morning, so he really hadn't gotten a good look at the older man. Alex's tale, as well as the definite deepening of his voice when he told it, made Mac a little more interested in making the Feeb's acquaintance.

"Hey," he growled, feeling Alex's shoulders round as he started fretting again, "considering how long you say you've wanted this guy, I'm surprised you were even able to wake up this morning when we got home. They'll work it out, and, as you said, Vic's probably fucking Mulder through the wall as we speak."

Sensing that Alex was still brooding, Mac spun the other man around, pressing him against the window of one of the stores that lined the street. "Listen to me, Mr. Krycek. You keep telling me to believe you, so believe me when I tell you this will all be fine." He leaned in, devouring the other man's mouth and grinding their bodies together until he was sure the only thing on Alex's mind was his need to come.

"And if you bring it up again before we get home, I'm going to take a page from your book and paddle your ass—right out here in public if necessary!" Sliding a hand between them and squeezing the hot bulge of Alex's cock, Mac then hefted the older man over his shoulder, carrying him toward the car and ignoring the laughs and stares of the others on the street.

"Mac!" Alex yelped, grabbing at his lover when he was tossed over his shoulder. "Put me down, you lunatic!" His command was less than stern, however, since he was laughing helplessly as he issued it.

The wolf whistles and appreciative comments from many of the people on the street had him wishing the earth would swallow him, and Mac's hand on his ass made him want to just sprawl and get fucked. He groaned when he looked up and saw the transvestite was back again, leering at him.

"Macky, that... guy... is back. Get me the fuck out of here!" He squirmed a little, biting back a moan when that ground his erection into his lover's shoulder.

"Awww, the big, bad assassin's scared of a guy in drag?" Mac snickered, running his hand over Alex's butt, dipping his fingers between the other man's thighs to tease his balls, then wincing when Alex's jump at that almost sent them both to the ground.

He got them back to the car, ignoring the folks trailing along behind after the redhead, who kept calling out advice to them. Setting Alex back on the ground, Mac immediately pushed the shorter man back on the hood, then crawled up over him, straddling his hips as he licked and nipped at Alex's mouth and throat.

Sliding backwards until his feet hit the ground again, Mac grinned at the other man, who was lying there on the car, looking thoroughly debauched and as if he didn't care if he never moved again as long as he was fucked right there and then. "Come on, my Thing," the younger man purred, running his hands up Alex's thighs, then grasping his hands, tugging him off the car to lean against his side.

Blowing a kiss at the shemale who was applauding, Mac bundled Alex into the car, letting his hands roam as he did so, grinning at the older man's groans of need. "And you say Mulder and Vic are sluts. Let's get out of here. The minute we get somewhere private, I want you back up on that hood, then you can have what you want." He downshifted as they roared out of the parking lot, sliding his hand over to Alex's crotch and kneading the taut denim as he drove.

Alex just blinked at him, his brain switched off by the overpowering lust he felt at that moment. After a moment, he blinked, sense returning to the glazed green gaze, and his legs spread wider to give Mac better access to the bulge straining the crotch of his faded jeans.

"Hurry up, Macky," he urged huskily. "I'm gonna hold you to that. I want you so deep inside me that I feel you touching my tonsils." He covered the exploring hand with his own, pressing it tightly against himself, then grinned wickedly.

"And in the meantime..."

He twisted sideways in the seat, then slid down to kneel on the floor and leaned over to place his head in Mac's lap. With his teeth, he slowly unfastened his lover's pants, then lapped at the rigid cock like a kitten with a saucer of cream.

A soft groan echoed through the interior of the small car, and Mac let his head thump back against the neck-rest. He fought the desire to close his eyes and just enjoy the velvety feel of Alex's tongue sliding over his cock, knowing that having an accident right now would do neither of them any good.

"You make me come now and you're gonna have to work to get me hard again so that I can fuck you," he rasped, threading his fingers through Alex's hair, stroking his head in time with the burning licks on his cock.

Once they were off the surface roads, Mac floored it, testing his control and his concentration as Alex continued to tease him, keeping him hard and aching, but not quite giving him enough to come.

"You are so in for it now, my Thing," Mac growled, bringing the car to a squealing halt at a scenic overview on a side road. "You know where I want you, now get up there." Fighting a chuckle at Alex's mad scramble for the door, Mac took a deep breath to center himself, then flipped open the glovebox and grabbed the container of lube that was in there.

"Don't leave home without it," he grinned, easing out of the car after checking that the brake was set, then ambling around to the front, stroking himself through the open fly of his pants.

Alex nearly tore the handle off the door in his haste to get out of the car, and he was tugging at his pants before his second foot hit the ground. By the time he draped himself over the hood, his pants were around his knees. He kicked off his shoes and the jeans, leaving himself naked from the waist down as he lay on the warm metal.

He watched Mac approach him, his lips parting hungrily at the sight of Mac's erection framed by his open pants. "God, Macky," he groaned, "I want you so much it hurts."

Mac's brows drew together in a frown, and he leaned in, bracketing Alex's body with his arms, just letting his body brush against the older man's as he nibbled on his ear. "Can't have that. I don't want to see one of my Things in pain; it makes me hurt."

Teasingly, he brushed his cock against Alex's ass, smirking when the other man bucked violently, cursing and demanding to be fucked right now. "God, I love you like this, 'Lex," he chuckled, squeezing some of the lube out onto his fingers and making fast work of stretching the other man.

When all Alex could do was moan and hump back and forth between Mac's fingers and the car's hood, the younger man took pity on his lover and himself. Slicking up his cock, he pressed the head against Alex's anus, then paused. "So you really love me?" he asked, his tone of voice betraying his grin.

"Sadistic bastard!" Alex wailed. "I love you when you're not trying to kill me!" He squirmed wildly, trying frantically to lunge back and take Mac inside him. "Fuck me, damn you!"

He clawed at the unyielding metal of the car, his ass pressed against its rapidly cooling surface, and he wailed desperately. " _Please_ , Macky! Need you!"

If he could have, Mac would have laughed, but instead, he lunged forward, sheathing himself in Alex's body and pinning the older man against the car. "Not quite wine and roses, but I'll take it," he breathed before closing his teeth on the side of Alex's neck, pistoning in and out of his body, adoring the tight heat sucking at his cock.

One hand crept across Alex's chest to tickle the rings handing from his nipples, and the other worked lower, finding and stroking his cock in time with Mac's thrusts. "I'm fucking you, babe. Now I want you to do something for me. Hold off. Don't come until I say so."

"Whaaaat?" Alex wailed again, dismayed at what Mac was asking of him. "Noooo! Please, Mac, I can't." He bit down hard on the soft flesh inside his cheek, trying to distract himself from the exquisite sensations racing through his body.

"Come on, Macky, let me come. Too much, too good." He writhed like a pinned butterfly, his back arching deeply as he tried to take Mac deeper. "God, so fucking good! More, please, harder," he whined.

"After coming as much as you have the past two days?" Mac asked incredulously, freezing when he felt Alex's frantic bucking underneath him, his grip on the other man's cock loosening until it was almost nonexistent. Much more of this and _he_ was going to come, and Mac had no intention of doing that until he'd given Alex what he was begging for.

"Just a little longer," he crooned, continuing to stroke into his lover, this time angling his thrusts away from the older man's prostate. No way Alex could come now, not without any kind of direct stimulation.

"Now!" Alex whined, frantic as Mac continued to tease him. "God, please let me come. I'll do anything you want, please, Macky, love you, want you..." He whimpered and squirmed, hands scrabbling uselessly at the body-warm metal.

His legs rose to twine around Mac's, attempting to pull him closer, his weight now balanced only by his hands on the hood. "God, please, Macky, so good..." He was so fucking close, all it would take was a single touch on his cock or against his prostate.

As much as he wanted to tease Alex a little more, the desperate need in the other man's voice won out. Leaning in close to Alex's ear, Mac closed his hand around the older man's erection, pumping it hard as he drove into Alex, the blunt head of his penis rubbing against the bump inside his body.

"Come for me, my Thing," Mac purred, feeling Alex twitch and stiffen beneath him, and his own orgasm boil in his veins in reaction to the spastic clenching of his lover's muscles around him.

Alex arched so hard it seemed his spine must snap, his ass pressing against Mac so close that not even a breath of air could pass between them. "Oh god, yes, like that, fuck, Maaaac!"

He shuddered, lying limp against the car, and he wasn't sure that he'd ever move again. Mac had nearly driven him out of his mind, and he'd loved giving up control to his lover. He flexed his ass slightly, purring at the sensation of being filled, wishing they could stay like this forever. Well, with the addition of Vic. And Mulder.

"Mmmm, thank you," he murmured, raising his head slightly to kiss Mac.

The younger man licked at Alex's lips once the kiss broke. Resting his forearms on the car alongside his lover's shoulders, Mac relaxed, sandwiching Alex between his body and the car's hood.

Kissing his way along the other man's tanned shoulder to his throat, Mac bit down on the tender skin lightly, then chuckled. "For being a sadistic bastard?"

"That too." He arched slightly as Mac bit him, enjoying the faint sting. "Love it when you get all controlling and make me crazy. How'd I get so lucky? You _and_ Vic, and I even straightened things out with Fox so he'll visit." He shivered happily. "Never thought I'd have a life like this. Not bad for an ex-assassin, triple agent, huh?" He smiled over his shoulder at Mac.

"So, shall we go home and see whether they've fucked themselves into total exhaustion?"

"Maybe you should buy some lottery tickets tonight," Mac laughed, kissing Alex before slowly pushing off the older man and straightening up, supporting Alex as he followed, until he could get the feeling back in his legs.

"And home works for me." He grinned as he bent to grab Alex's discarded clothing, a devilish glint in his dark eyes. "If they have fucked each other immobile, I get first shot at the Feeb. Figure he can't shoot me if he's out of it."

"What do I need lottery tickets for? I already have everything I could ever want." He grinned at Mac as he reclaimed his clothes and righted himself. "As for getting home, I've already said I want to see you and Mulder together. You'll be gorgeous. Two long, lean guys." He licked his lips. "Wonder if we can film it." He grinned at the other man as he climbed back inside the vehicle.

"Well, whatcha waitin' for?" he asked with a laugh. "Two eager sluts await us."

Mac swiped at the creamy streaks on his hood, then gave it up for a lost cause. "You owe me a car wash!" he yelled, zipping up his pants and setting his clothing to rights.

Climbing in on the driver's side, he eyed Alex, then ruffled his heir. "Don't ya mean three sluts?"

Alex smirked. "Naaawww. You're pretty, but you're not a slut." He ducked the half-hearted punch Mac threw at him, laughing.

"As for the car, tell ya what. I'll help you wash it tomorrow." Seeing that Mac looked less than impressed by his offer, he added, "You don't want to go out in the sun with me, in cutoffs, with buckets of water and hoses? Macky, Macky, Macky. I thought you had more imagination." He chuckled. "We should get Vic and Mulder to help too."

He leaned his head on Mac's shoulder and unfastened the younger man's shirt so he could toy with the soft hair on his chest. He seemed perfectly content to rest there, petting Mac, all the way home.

* * *

"Hey, sleepy-head, wake up." Mac shut off the engine, then gently shook Alex's shoulder, waking him from his light doze. "We're home, and the house is still standing; that's a good sign."

He stretched, then grinned at the older man. Alex still had that half-asleep look to his expression and, for a second, Mac caught a glimpse of what both he and Vic must have looked like as boys.

"Think we'd better go see if the interior survived? After all, there are two beautiful, slutty men in there just waiting for us." He waggled his eyebrows, then glanced down at Alex's crotch. "If you're up to it, that is."

As Alex thought about who was waiting for them inside the house, it soon became very clear that he was more than up for it. He sat up a little, turning enough to kiss Mac easily while one hand came to rest in the younger man's lap.

When their lips finally parted, he grinned at his lover. "Looks like we're both up for it, Macky. Or is that a gun in your pants?"

He straightened away, opening the door and getting out before Mac could reply, his giggles floating back inside through the open door.

"Come on, Macky, we can't lose. Either we see them fucking, which is a thing of beauty," he added reminiscently, "or we find them between rounds and can have them."

"And he says _I'm_ a lunatic," Mac snickered, easing out of the car, then swaggering along behind Alex, lengthening his strides until he was right behind the older man.

"I've got my six-shooter right here, cocked and ready to fire," he drawled, dragging Alex back against his body, then letting him go to sprint around the ex-assassin, barreling through the front door and upstairs ahead of him.

Peering in through the partially open bedroom door, Mac waited until Alex caught up with him again, then looked over his shoulder and grinned. "Awww, aren't they cute all curled up like that? Be even cuter awake though."

Meeting the older man's sparkling green eyes for a second, Mac winked, then kicked off his shoes. Taking a running leap, he dove for the bed, wedging his lanky body between Vic and Mulder. "Hi, honey, I'm home," he crowed, taking in Vic's sleepy grin and the Feeb's look of incomprehension. "It's my turn now, right? Alex promised!"

Alex leaned against the bedroom wall, laughing so hard he couldn't stand up straight. When he finally caught his breath again, he introduced, "Mulder, meet Mac, the final member of our happy family. Mac, Mulder." He sauntered over to the bed, perching on the edge, and leaned over to kiss Vic. He loved him warm and drowsy like this.

"Well, Macky?" he said when he finally stopped kissing his double and was comfortably settled on the bed, back propped up by pillows. "It's your show now."

"And it looks like I'm playing to a packed house," the ex-thief snickered, twisting his head over his shoulder to kiss Vic as well, then turning back to Mulder.

"Mmm, my Things were right; you are pretty," he murmured, brushing a thumb across the older man's lower lip, then sliding his hand behind Mulder's head and into his hair, pulling him in for a kiss.

Startled, Mulder remained unresponsive at first as this stranger kissed him thoroughly. That soon changed as he could taste Alex in the man's—Mac's?—mouth, and his skill drew Mulder's full participation. He went from a limp and sated puddle of a man to whimpering softly as he squirmed against the man ravishing his mouth.

When Mac finally drew back, Mulder's eyes fluttered open, and he turned a dazed expression on the men watching him. "Uh, hi," he offered, blushing slightly.

"Told ya," Alex chortled, petting Vic lightly.

Mulder's eyes darted to him, and he flushed more deeply at the knowing expression in the green eyes. When he glanced at Vic and saw the same amusement, he turned scarlet. Despite his embarrassment, however, he seemed in no hurry to release his hold on Mac.

Vic grinned and snuggled into Alex, his eyes lazy with sated pleasure as he watched Mac discover the other man's truly awe-inspiring need to slut around. "They're kind of pretty together, aren't they, 'lex?" he murmured, watching the two men.

"They're the same body type, long and lanky, brunette, with those gorgeous, fuckable lips. I think they're going to be fun to watch, don't you?" he sighed, nuzzling against Alex's neck a moment even as his ass rubbed against his lover's cock.

"Hi," Mac grinned, rolling Mulder to his back and straddling the older man on his hands and knees. Tilting his head, he glanced over at Vic and Alex, and winked at them. "Don't worry, you won't get bored watching, though I somehow doubt that's all you'll be doing."

Turning his attention back to Mulder, Mac nipped at his full lower lip, then back along to his ear. "Promise you won't get bored either. I've heard a lot about you; can't wait to see if it's true."

Sitting up long enough to strip out of his shirt and undo the waistband on his pants, Mac then lowered himself back onto the FBI agent, who was squirming a bit by now. "So many choices," he murmured to himself, running a hand down Mulder's side, "suck and fuck or sixty-nine or just get down and dirty."

He paused, head cocked to the side as he thought, then smirked. "I like the first idea." Without preamble, he scooted down the bed, nuzzling Mulder's stomach, then swallowing his cock, sucking him to full erection in no time at all.

Mulder yowled, throwing his head back, as Mac's mouth engulfed him. _What a way to meet your lovers' lover_ , he thought; it was almost surreal this relationship that he'd been dragged—well, he'd _thrown_ himself into.

The man gorging himself on Fox's cock reminded the FBI agent of a deranged sprite or sex starved worshipper of Bacchus from those old mythology texts he'd read. Mac Ramsey had dark curly hair, darker eyes and a body that was a work of art in its lean angles and long planes. And the man's mouth—god, Ramsey could have made a fortune with it; he was better than anyone Fox had ever been with save for the other two in this bed! No wonder each man seemed so possessive of his mates, and how the hell did the three of them walk?

Turning his head to the side as he let sensation after sensation bombard him, as Mac fed on his cock and fondled his balls, Mulder came face to face with a truly breathtaking sight: Alex and Vic curled around each other so that you couldn't tell where one ended and the other began, just two incredibly like faces bearing similar smirks watching as Mac took him and drove him insane.

Vic reached out with one hand to tweak one of Mulder's nipples while Alex did the same to Vic, and it was if a circuit had closed and the connection between all four men was complete with Mulder acting as the conduit of their lusts.

Wailing, Fox orgasmed long, thready streams of semen into Mac's mouth, his hands wrapping themselves in the soft brown curls as his hips bucked helplessly. "Jesus, oh sweet," he panted and his long arms curled under Mac's shoulders and he found the strength to haul his youngest tormentor up in order to ravish those beautiful, bee-stung lips. Tasting the warm remains of his come on Mac's lips made him moan even more and spread his legs wider. "I believe you said something about fucking me next?" he husked, staring up into saturnine eyes full of mischief, mirth and lust.

Alex shuddered as he watched Fox's extremity. God, the man was gorgeous when he came, and to see Mac's mouth around his cock... He tilted Vic's head up to ravish his mouth, his own cock twitching despite how thoroughly Mac had drained him only a short while before. When the need for oxygen forced their lips to part, he tucked Vic's head back onto his shoulder, his hands running over his lover's body while they watched the other two men.

Mulder lay, legs spread and a smug grin on his face, watching Mac with anticipation. He raised a knee, hips rising slightly for a moment, displaying himself. Despite having just come, he desperately wanted to be fucked, and not just by anyone, by this man, Mac, who'd been a stranger only a few minutes ago. Knowing that Vic and Alex were watching just turned him on more, and he whined quietly.

"Damn, you were right," Mac breathed, licking his lips, his gaze flicking from the arousing sight of the FBI agent squirming on the bed in front of him to the equally alluring view of Vic and Alex twined around each other. "He's the biggest _jin yan_ I've ever seen—I think I like him."

Grinning as Alex whispered the translation of his Cantonese to Victor, causing both of the men to chuckle in agreement, Mac turned his attention to the newest member of their grouping. Leaning in, balancing his weight on his knees and one hand, he kissed the older man again, exploring each bit of his lips and the darkness behind them. Snagging the lube from the nightstand, Mac slicked up a finger, then eased it inside Mulder's body, smirking when he found the other man already loose from his earlier round with Vic.

"Definitely a _jin yan_ ," he purred as Mulder's hips arched and the older man tried to take more of Mac's fingers into himself. "A very greedy one too." After slicking himself up, he pressed into the American's body, taking up a strong, driving rhythm that was fueled by Mulder's gasps and whines for more.

"Fuck, they're pretty, aren't they?" Vic husked as he rubbed his ass back and forth against Alex's stirring cock. "Forgive me for being such an ass about this? You were right, just like you always are." Turning his head, Vic kissed his lover softly. "I love you, 'lex," he whispered, eyes adoring the man who'd brought him so much pleasure in life. "Thank you for waking me up." Turning back to the gorgeous sight of Mac fucking Mulder, Vic purred like a well-stroked and contented cat, basking under Alex's petting and growing hard at the two handsome men before him.

Mulder was mewling hungrily as Mac fucked him. The younger man felt fantastic inside him, was driving him insane, and Mulder felt himself stirring again. After months of celibacy, in one incredible day he'd been fucked by three gorgeous men, one of them Alex Krycek. Life didn't get any better...

His thought were scattered by a direct hit on his prostate that made him scream and arch up under Mac, arms and legs wrapping tightly around him. "More!" he wailed, driven beyond all rational thought by the ecstasy coursing through his blood.

Alex watched eagerly, surprising himself by not being jealous of either Mac or Mulder as they pleasured each other. He loved them both and simply enjoyed the beautiful sight of the two men together. As he watched, he fitted himself to Vic and pushed inside him with a hoarse groan of pleasure. "Love you too, beautiful," he replied, holding Vic tightly. "Think you can hold on for a while? I want to watch them just like this, me inside you, getting harder and hotter, listening to them, and then take you after they come."

Vic whimpered low in his throat. Alex always found a way to drive him even crazier than the last time. "Christ, Alex, you're gonna kill me one of these days," he moaned quietly. The feeling of the older man inside him, not moving, just being there, was impossible to resist.

He wanted to move. He wanted to rock back and forth, impaling himself on the cock in his ass. He wanted to clench his muscles tight and milk Alex for all he was worth as he watched Mac and Mulder fuck each other into oblivion. But instead he shivered and froze, staying perfectly still, his own cock weeping constantly as his eyes were glued to the erotic tableau before him.

Mac arched his back, thrusting deeper into Mulder's body, watching through narrowed eyes as the older man writhed beneath him, every stroke seemingly driving him farther into the realm of sensuality. Looking down at the flushed skin and unfocused hazel eyes, Mac understood what Alex had meant when he said that Mulder wasn't quite sane, but then, who of them was? Insanity just added a little more spice to their fucking.

Twisting his hips to hit Mulder's prostate and shuddering at the tremor that went through the agent's body, Mac left off kissing him for a moment to look over at Vic and Alex. "Mmm, I think we're gonna get a show after," he murmured, leaning back in to lick at the curve of Mulder's ear. "You're in for a treat, Feeb. You ain't seen nothing until you've seen Alex taking Vic."

Mulder stared up at the stranger fucking him, and the words gradually registered through the haze of pleasure. Slowly, he turned his head to the side, ever louder cries of pleasure erupting from him, and focused on the two identical men lying beside him, watching him get royally reamed. Dear God, the way they were lying, on their sides with one of Vic's legs hooked over Alex's, he could see that Alex was buried deep in his ass!

The sight pulled another whimper from Mulder, and he tore his eyes away, turning back to Mac and increasing the speed of his movements. "Fuck me, damn you!" he nearly screamed, rearing up to bite at one of Mac's nipples.

"Fuck, look at him," Alex breathed into Vic's ear. "He gets as wild as you do, beautiful. Just think, once they come, I'm going to do that to you, make you scream and beg for it." He rubbed his stubbled cheek against Vic's neck, still somehow remaining motionless. Teasingly, he trailed a fingertip along the length of Vic's cock, just barely touching him.

"Bastard," Vic whimpered quietly, his eyes glued to Mac pounding into Mulder almost violently and Mulder taking it and demanding more. "Do I really look like that when I get going?" he blushed. "Never knew since you and Mac were the only ones to ever get me like that, and it's not like I could see my face when we... damn!" Vic breathed, somewhat awed by the whole thing.

Mac heard his lovers' quiet conversation only as a murmured backdrop to his and Mulder's panting. For the moment he didn't care what Vic and Alex were doing; his whole attention was centered on the writhing man beneath him and with his impending climax.

He slammed into Mulder as the federal agent bucked up to meet him; the tremors surrounding his cock as the older man came drew a strangled groan from Mac's throat, then he was coming too, driving deeply into Mulder's body one final time before half collapsing on top of him, kissing him lazily as they both succumbed to the post-coital lethargy.

Vic leaned forward, separating himself from Alex slightly. A shaky hand came out to trace along Mac's sweaty back, down the divide of his ass and down further still to feel where the younger man was still embedded in Mulder. Vic could feel Mac's seed seeping out of the FBI agent, and he whimpered quietly. "Fuck, that was hot," the ex-cop sighed in appreciation. "And I really get like that?" this last was directed back to Alex, Vic's eyes gone a hazy green with desire.

Moving back, impaling himself on Alex yet again, Vic whimpered and melted into the older man. " _Ya tebya lublyu, onya moia. Ya vas lublyu oba, mozhet byt vse_."

Mulder's arms curled around the man atop him, soft whimpers escaping him as tremors of pleasure continued to rock his body. His tongue rubbed against Mac's as they kissed, and he thought he might never move again.

Alex watched the other pair hungrily, watching each sign of pleasure in them, and his hand curled around Vic's cock, languidly stroking him, knowing that Vic wanted more but enjoying building the anticipation in them both.

"Yeah, you're wild when you're hot and hungry, babe," Alex whispered throatily in response to his lover's question.

"But it's all up to you now, beautiful," he rasped in Vic's ear, his tongue flicking out to tease the sensitive curves. "I'm not going to move. Fuck yourself on me, Vic." He spoke just loudly enough for Mac and Mulder to hear him.

Hearing Alex's husky command, Mulder turned his head to the side to watch them, a tiny gasp falling from his lips at the sight that met his eyes.

Groaning faintly, Vic began to cant his hips back and forth, establishing a slow, sensual rhythm that had both men desperately wanting more. He wanted to drive Alex insane, wanted to have the older man begging and pleading for Vic to bring him off.

Undulating against the hard body behind him, Vic's hand slid between their bodies, and every time he pulled off of Alex, he stroked the now exposed flesh with the tips of his fingers. He milked the cock in his ass with slow contractions, loving the rasping breath and the obvious strain in Alex's body as he fought to let Vic do all the work and not take over and slam into the teasing hole that held him so tightly.

Mac smiled, watching Vic and Alex through half-lidded eyes, his hands still moving lazily over Mulder's sides. "Never get tired of watching the two of them," he murmured, stretching out an arm to run his hand down Vic's chest and twining his fingers with Alex's as he stroked the other man's erection.

Alex bit his lip to hold back a moan of pleasure as Vic teased him, his fingers gripping Mac's hard as he fought to hold still. "Beautiful brat," he laughed huskily, dragging his tongue over Vic's shoulder. "Mmm, you taste good." He gasped as Vic's ass seemed to ripple around him. "God, stop teasing and _ride_ me."

"But teasing you is so much fun," Vic chuckled. "I get such incredible reactions when I do. Besides, I wouldn't want you to get bored with me." But even as he said that, the motion of his hips increased in speed ever so slightly, just enough to elicit a warning growl from Alex. Eyes dancing, he looked toward Mac and Mulder and winked slyly. "Sounds like someone is getting a little testy back there."

Mulder chuckled, leaning against Mac and nuzzling into him. "He always did have trouble waiting for what he wanted."

"I waited for you," Alex growled. "Then again, when I saw Vic, I took him right away." His free hand curled over Vic's hip, gripping him hard enough to bruise. "Just remember, beautiful, revenge is sweet." He nipped sharply at the nape of the other man's neck.

"Why do you think I do it, 'lex?" Vic laughed. "I always love your revenge. Though these days you tend to get Mac to help out more often than not, and I end up a complete wreck. And I get these looks from the Director when that happens."

Vic groaned as his prostate was nudged on the instroke of his last thrust and bit his lip hard. Clamping down around Alex, he began to withdraw again, only to slam back a little faster than the last time. The long wait finally getting to him, he was so close it wouldn't take much more to send him over the edge. The feel of Mac's and Alex's hands on him, the clear appreciation in Mulder's eyes, the feel of his lover's hot breath on his neck, the sound, the scent, everything goading him to orgasm. Faster and faster he pressed back, finally giving in to the need, one hand curling around Alex's and his breathing coming in ragged gasps.

"God!" Alex's fingers closed convulsively on Vic's and Mac's as his lover rode him to his climax, making the ex-assassin cry out as he came buried inside the grasping heat of Vic's body. "Love you," he panted, leaning over and turning Vic's head to the side so he could kiss him.

The combination of the hot rush of semen within him combined with Alex's groan and the tight heat of two hands wrapped around him was all it took to push Vic over the edge as well. Keening as he came, Vic's eyes slid closed, only to open again and refocus on Mulder, whose jaw had gone slack in appreciation of watching the almost identical men both reach their orgasms and the look of almost pained pleasure on their faces.

"I can see why you don't get tired of watching them," Mulder husked. "That show is worth its weight in gold. And you've got private seats to it any time you want it."

"Gold? Platinum at the very least," Alex chuckled.

"The fucking Hope diamond," Mac murmured.

"God," Vic groaned, rolling his eyes. "Next thing I'm gonna hear is that we're the fucking crown jewels of England." This didn't stop the blush from spreading across his cheeks at the effusive praise, something he still wasn't used to despite the amount of praise he got from Mac and Alex. To hear Mulder add his appreciation just added that extra bit of heat to his cheek.

"We look good; I think we get the point. Kinda."

"I can guarantee you got it," Alex chuckled, drawing him back so he wouldn't slip out yet. "And took it very well too."

"God, two of you are even sexier than one," Mulder gasped, squirming slightly. "I'm never going to want to leave." Realizing what he'd said, he paled and looked down, biting his lip.

"Well, we can always tie you up and keep you in the dungeon," Mac chuckled, feeling the tension race through the feeb and sympathizing with how he was feeling. "That way your government can't come looking for you."

Vic's eyes narrowed at the FBI agent's slip up, but he said nothing. What could he say that wouldn't result in a bad reaction from one or all of his current bed partners? It was neither the time nor the place for it; nonetheless, he couldn't stop the tension that permeated him. How could he say anything at all?

It didn't mean he had to like it though. Squirming slightly, Vic tried to extricate himself from Alex's embrace. "I'm sticky; I think I need a shower," he muttered.

Alex tightened his arms around him. "We all could use one. We'll go in a few minutes. Just stay put for a moment, beautiful."

Mulder sat up, looking away from the others. "I should go."

"Don't even start it again, Vic," Mac said sternly, giving his partner a look. "Remember what you told me? It goes here too, you know."

Vic fought visibly to get himself under iron control. "For... Fine, Mac, you're right," he muttered, looking away from everyone, his body suddenly rigid.

Closing his eyes, Vic tried to breathe away the tension and concentrated on letting every part of him slowly relax. He shut everyone and everything around him out for long moments while he desperately tried to find the calm center he had possessed once upon a time before his green-eyed devil of a lover burst in on his life and introduced him to the often darker side of himself.

Not that he was complaining or anything, it was just that sometimes he really missed the lone wolf ex-cop he used to be, the responsible, reliable, calm and _mature_ leader of the Director's little band of secret agents. The one who didn't sometimes feel like he was out of control and flying blind or coming unglued.

Not that Vic would trade his life and his lovers for what he used to be, but there was something to be said for the emotional isolation of his past. On the other hand, he adored both Alex and Mac with every fiber of his being and knew that he was nothing, just a shallow, burnt out husk of a man without them. So Vic did the only thing he could at the moment. He swallowed his fears, buried them deep down inside and tried very hard to simply be.

"So, anyone up for that shower yet? Congealed come is a bitch to get off, even without body hair," he managed to get out at last, trying for some semblance of a normal tone in an effort to appease his less than thrilled lovers.

Wincing at Vic's displeasure, clear no matter how hard he tried to hide it, Mulder stood up, reaching for his clothes. "I really should get going. It was nice of you to let me stay last night, but... I should get back to Washington. Wouldn't want Scully to come looking for me, after all," he tried to joke, knowing it was falling flat.

Sighing, Alex finally let go of Vic and sat up after carefully separating them. "I thought you two worked out your issues earlier while we were away."

Mulder shrugged. "We're okay on our own, sort of. But I'm the interloper here, and I know it. You three... well, a day late and a dollar short as they say. My own fault."

"Jesus, do I have to lock you all in the basement to deal with this?" Mac sighed, rolling out of bed as well and snatching Mulder's clothes from his hands and tossing them toward the closet. "Either that or I'm going to get a gun and shoot myself in the head to put me out of my misery. We're adults here, or we're supposed to be; can we act like it?"

"Mac," Vic started and then thought better of it. "Just ignore me, okay? I'm an idiot and quite obviously a jackass. And I'm starting to fucking itch here, so I _am_ going to take a shower."

With that, Vic stood and headed into the bathroom. "But that doesn't mean I'm saying that you can't join me. _All_ of you, feebie, you included, got it? Shit, and here I've been accused of having a fucking martyr complex. It's nothing on the prince of persecution back there," the ex-cop muttered as the door swung shut behind him.

"You're staying, Mulder, got it?" Alex said emphatically. "We all want you to. We'll figure this out. If Macky here could learn to live with _me_ , we can learn where you fit in too."

Looking uncertain for a moment, Mulder finally smiled shakily and nodded. "Whatever you say."

Mac chuckled and caught up to Vic, wrapping an arm around his waist and nipping the back of his neck. "Talk about impossible tasks. As for them getting used to me... Well, I get along with _everyone_."

"Sure they do. That's why Jackie tried to kill you the first time she met you," Vic replied, rolling his eyes at the younger man's ego.

"I'm sorry, Mac. I'm trying. Really I am," he continued, his voice going low. "I'm just really lousy at sharing the people I love, and I love the two of you with everything I am. _Both_ of you, you know that, right?" Looking back over his shoulder, he glanced at the younger man through the water spray. "Be patient with me?"

Mac shrugged one shoulder eloquently and hugged the older man to him. "Hey, I love you; patience is included in the deal. If it had been you and me together and then first Alex, then Mulder came in on us, I'd be twitchy too."

"But we keep making it work, and it just keeps getting better," Alex added as the other two men joined them in the bathroom, drawing Mulder into the shower as well, an arm around his waist.

"And it's not like I'm going to be here much," Mulder said quietly. "My life is still back in Washington. But... I'd like to visit again if that's okay with all of you."

"Well, Alex keeps saying you grow on people. If I can put up with Nathan, I guess I can put up with you too," Vic offered. It wasn't exactly an invitation to the Ritz, but at least it was an honest one, and it was more than he ever thought he'd be able to offer. Hopefully it would be enough for now.

* * *

February 2003   
Disclaimers: Victor, Mac, the Director and everyone you recognize from Once a Thief belong to Alliance-Atlantis, and Alex Krycek and Mulder belong to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions.   
  
---


End file.
